We're in Hetalia !
by Patty24Wang
Summary: Voici l'histoire de 3 filles ayant réussi a penetrer l'UM, l'Univers des Mangas, mais plus precisement, celui de Hetalia, Axis Powers où elles rencontreront les bishies de leurs rêves... Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !
1. Chapitre 1 - Quoi ? 8 ans dans Hetalia ?

Voici l'histoire de 3 filles ayant réussi a enetrer l'UM, l'Univers des Mangas, mais plus precisement, celui de Hetalia, Axis Powers...

"On regarde quel épisode ?" Demanda Patty, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts.

"L'Independence d'Amérique !" S'exclama une jeune fille brune vêtue d'un polaire vert nommée Ama.

"Pourquoi pas celui du Mont St-Michel ?" Proposa Roro, une jeune fille habillée de manière gothique et egalement coiffée de deux couettes basses noires.

"... Je ne veux même pas vous demander pourquoi vous avez choisi ces épisodes-là en particulier..." Soupira Patty.

"C'est si evident que ça ?" S'ettona Ama.

"Ca créve les yeux, si tu veux savoir, oh et puis zut ! C'est moi qui vais choisir !"

Les trois jeunes filles se bagarraient pour choisir quel épisode de l'animé Hetalia elles allaient regarder pendant cette chaude journée d'été.

En effet, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Patty a decidé d'inviter 2 de ses meilleurs amis à passer la journée chez elle.

"Ne choisis pas un épisode où Chine est mis en valeur, hein !" Alerta Roro.

"Bien sur que non, je suis pas comme certaines, moi." Assura Patty en jetant un regard en biais à Ama.

"Quoi ?" Dit celle-ci.

"Non, rien..."

Aprés un moment de dur reflexion, les 3 jeunes filles se sont mises d'accord pour regarder l'épisode où les Forces de l'Axe sont attaquées par les Nations Unis sur une île deserte puis sont sauvés par Grand-père Rome.

"Dites... Commença Ama. Vous trouvez pas l'image un peu bizarre ?"

"Si... Répondit Roro. Elle paraît plus réaliste."

"On dirait du 3D... Non, du 5D..." Murmura Patty en somnolant.

Elle n'était pas la seule, Ama et Roro avaient elles aussi le regard vitreux et leurs têtes penchaient de chaque côté de leurs corps comme des pendules...

5 minutes plus tard, elles s'endormirent...

Lorsqu'elle se reveillérent, elles se trouvaient échouées sur une plage au beau milieu de nulle part.

Patty fut la premiére à se reveiller et secoua les deux autres.

"Oï, les filles ! On est où, là ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"A Hawaii..." Marmonna Roro en se frottant les yeux.

"Strangers... Here ?" Dit une voix derriére Ama.

Cette derniére sursauta commse si elle avait reu une decharge éléctrique et se retourna.

Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Arthur Kirkland, dit Angleterre, se trouvait devant elle, les bras croisés.

"Igirisu..." Dit-elle.

"Who are you ? Demanda Angleterre. Are you sent by Switzerland ?"

"No ! Why... ?" Commença Ama avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa tenue : Elle portait un uniforme de l'armée militaire suisse.

"How can I be sure ?"

Roro, dont l'anglais était assez pauvre, pensa : 'Pffff... Je comprends rien... Il peut pas parler en français ?!'

Et c'est comme si sa priére avait été entendue et exaucée, Angleterre se mit à parler en français sans s'en aperçevoir.

"Comment puis-je être sur que vous n'êtes pas des envoyées de Suisse ?! Et p-... Non, je rêve ! C'est Chine sur ton T-shirt ?!" S'exclama-t-il en pointant le T-shirt de Patty.

Cette derniére essaya de cacher la tête chibi de Chine qui ornait son T-shirt.

"Même moi, je ne sais pas ce que ça fout là !" Dit-elle, les joues en feu.

"Angleterre-san, je peux vous jurer que nous ne sommes pas envoyées par Suisse, d'ailleurs, même si c'était le cas, nous n'avons pas d'armes, s'il vous plait, croyez-nous."

Angleterre regarda Ama de la tête aux pieds, puis détourna la tête, la main couvrant son nez et le haut de ses joues.

"J-je vous crois. Dit-il. Venez, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée."

"Merci beaucoup !" S'exclama Patty.

"Oui, merci." Dit Roro en arrangeant sa robe rose dechiquetée.

"Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'Angleterre !" Ajouta Ama avec un clin d'oeil en levant le pouce.

Elles suivirent Angleterre jusqu'à une clairiére au milieu de la forêt tropicale où brûlait un feu.

"Oï, les gars ! Demoiselles en detresse !"Cria Angleterre.

Même si c'était pendant une demi-seconde, Ama cru voir apparaître une licorne.

A peine les derniers mots d'Angleterre prononcés, France, aussi appelé François Bonnefoy, apparut, l'air aussi heureux que si Noël avait été avancé de plusieurs mois.

"Des demoiselles en detresse, tu as dis ?" S'exclama-t-il.

"Oula, c'est pas toi que j'ai appellé, gros pervers ! T'es pas digne de confiance !" Répliqua Angleterre.

"C'est toi qui dit ça, espece de drogué ?!" Répliqua France.

"Oui, parfaitement, sale chaud du slip !"

"Je te laisserais pas m'insulter, espéce de sale petit-..." France s'interrompit dans sa phrase.

Il tourna la tête à sa droite et vit que Roro le regardait fixement : Elle s'était approchée de lui sans que personne ne le remarque. France claqua des doigts devant les yeux de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

"Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? 3" Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main.

"Chuuuu~ !" Cria Roro en s'écroulant par terre, du sang jaillissant de son nez comme une fontaine.

"Et il me croyait pas quand je disais qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance..." Soupira Angleterre.

"J'y peux rien ! S'écria France. C'est la premiére fois qu'une fille se ramasse par terre avec une hemorragie nasale quand je fais ça !"

"Ne faites pas attention... Elle est juste... Malade ! Oui, c'est ça !" Affirma Ama.

"Dans ce cas, il faut la soigner." Dit France d'un ton réjoui en se penchant sur Roro.

BANG !

Une grosse bosse apparut sur le crâne d'un France assomé, derriére son corps inerte se trouvait Yao Wang, autrement dit Chine, son wok à la main.

"Aiyaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire-aru ?!" S'exclama-t-il.

En le voyant, Patty croisa les bras sur l'image de Chine de son T-shirt, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Qui sont ces filles-aru ? Demanda Chine à Angleterre. Elles sont mignonnes-aru !"

Patty regarda ailleurs, ignorant le rouge écarlate qui teintait ses joues ainsi que le feu d'artifice dans son ventre.

"C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir." Dit Allemagne (Ludwig) accompagné d'Italie et Japon.

"Veee~ Des filles ici ! S'exclama Italie. Dites, vous aimez les pastas ? Vous les aimez ?"

"Ravi de vous rencontrer." Dit Japon en s'inclinant.

"Durufuuu~ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?" S'écria Amérique, nommé aussi Alfred F. Jones, suivi de prés par Russie, portant son fameux robinet sur ses épaules.

"Et bien..." Commença Patty.

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire.

"En effet, c'est trés étrange." Marmonna Allemagne.

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle, sauf Roro, dont la tête reposait sur les genoux d'Ama.

"Peut-être que Tony sait quelque chose !" S'écria Amérique en allant chercher son PC.

Lorsqu'il revint, la connexion entre lui et l'alien était déjà établie, il entreprit donc de tout lui raconter.

"Fuckin' !" Dit l'alien.

Patty et Ama echangérent un sourire.

"Tu es sur de toi, Tony ?" Demanda Amérique, troublé.

Tony engloutit un hamburger et bu une gorgée de milk-shake.

"Fuckin' !" Dit-il.

"WHAT ?!" S'exclama Amérique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Russie, vaguement inquiet.

Amérique ferma son PC et entreprit de tout leur expliquer.

"Tony dit que ça peut arriver ue des êtres humains arrivent chez nous, mais que s'ils veulent rentrer chez eux, ils doivent aller chez 8 pays à tour de rôle et y rester un an, un an chez chaque pays, quoi, dés que ce sera terminé, deux options seront proposées, soit rentrer, soit rester ici pour toujours, mais la deuxiéme option ne sera disponible que si l'être humain tombe amoureux d'une personne ici."

Ama et Patty étaient bouche-bées.

"Vous... Vous êtes sur ?" Balbutia Ama.

"En tout cas, c'est ce que dit Tony." Répondit Amérique.

"J'imagine que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix..." Dit Patty, les bras toujours croisés sur son T-shirt.

"J'ai bien peur que non." Affirma Amérique.

"Tu imagines ? Dit Patty à Ama. On va devoir rester ici pendant plus de 8 ans !"

"Pour des hetaliennes comme nous, ça peut sembler rejouissant maintenant, mais c'est sur qu'on va sentir le temps passer."

"Et pour Roro ?"

"Elle est dans le même cas que nous." Répondit Ama en poussant une des méches de cheveux noirs du visage de Roro.

"Nous pourrions vous aider !" Dit alors Russie.

"Comment ?" Demandérent Patty et Ama en choeur.

"Et bien... Dit Russie avec un sourire. Nous sommes 8 et nous sommes des nations, nous pourrions donc vous acceuillir chez nous chacune son tour."

"C'est une idée..." Marmonna Allemagne.

"Nous allons donc être separées ?" Demanda Ama.

"Pas de la maniére que vous croyez." Dit Japon.

"Alors, qui est pour les heberger ?" Demanda Russie.

Toutes les nations levérent la main.

"De toutes façon, c'était sur que nous allions les aider, ce vote ne sert à rien." Dit Angleterre.

"Mais pour l'instant, je te signale qu'on est toujours echoués sur cette île deserte !" Cria France.

Son cri reveilla Roro.

"Kesskisspass ?" Dit-elle en frottant les yeux.

Patty et Ama entreprirent de tout lui expliquer.

"Moi qui ai toujours rêvé d'aller à l'étranger, c'est ma chance !"

"Je te signale qu'on est coincées ici pour au moins 8 ans !" S'exclama Ama, choquée.

"Justement ! Dit Roro en baissant la voix. Imagine... 8 ans avec Iggy !"

Ama rougit et tourna la tête.

"T'as mal suivi ou quoi ? Dit Patty, agacée. On ne doit rester qu'un an dans chacun des 8 pays !"

"Ben, c'est mieux que rien, non ?" Se defendit Roro.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Reprit Angleterre. Il faudra decider dans quels pays elles iront en premier."

Le petit panda de Chine alla se pelotter sur les genoux de Patty.

"Et bien, je suppose qu'elle va venir chez moi en premier-aru !" Décida Chine en pointant Patty avec son wok.

La jeune fille sursauta et serra davantage ses bras croisés.

"Je... Je veux voir la Tour Eiffel..." Balbutia Roro.

"Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, vous viendrez chez moi, mademoiselle ! 3" Dit France avec un clin d'oeil.

"On te surveillera de prés." Lui dit Angleterre en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Roro souria d'un air ravi.

"Moi, je veux bien la fille suisse. Ajouta l'anglais. Si elle n'y voit pas d'objections, bien sur."

Ama hocha la tête.

"Je n'y vois pas d'objéctions, et je ne suis pas suisse." Dit-elle.

"Une bonne chose de faite. Dit Allemagne. Demain, des avions envoyés par Prusse arriveront."

En voyant les regards interrogateurs des nations, il ajouta :

"J'ai réussi à lui envoyer un message avec l'ordinateur d'Amérique, c'est tout."

"Il ne restera plus rien de l'île si c'est Prusse qui envoie les avions." Dit Japon, l'air accablé.

"ITALIE ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé un message à ton frère ?!" S'exclama Allemagne en prenant Italie par le col de sa chemise.

"VEEE ! Je-je ne me souvenais plus de sa boite... E-mail !"

"Allemagne. Dit Russie. J'imagine qu'avec le frère d'Italie, j'imagine que ça aurait été pire."

"Probablement." Dit Allemagne en lachant Italie qui tomba tête première.

Le petit panda continuait de roupiller sur les genoux de Patty, qui se retenait de le caresser de peur de laisser dévoiler le portrait de Chine en chibi sur son T-shirt.

"Il... Il est mignon." Dit Patty en regardant le petit panda.

"N'est-ce pas-aru ? Dit Chine, l'air heureux. Tu aimes les pandas-aru ?"

"C'est l'un de mes animaux préférés !" S'exclama Patty en faisant l'erreur de décroiser les bras.

... Wooooooooosh...

"Il est mignon, ton T-shirt." Dit Chine, l'air indifférent.

"WHAT ?! S'écria Amérique en se levant. Mais Chine ! Ce dessin sur le T-shirt, c'est t-..."

Il se fit taire par une écharpe bleue qui s'enroula autour de lui.

"Je pense que tu devrais te taire, Amérique." Dit Russie en souriant, une aura maléfique planant autour de lui.

Soulagée, Patty commença à caresser le panda qui s'étirait comme un bébé nouveau né.

"Trop mignon !" S'écria-t-elle.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

"Allemagne ! J'ai faim !" S'exclama Italie.

"Nous n'avons rien à manger." Répondit Japon.

"Moi, si !" S'écria Amérique, liberé de l'écharpe de Russie.

Il souleva son T-shirt et des tonnes et des tonnes de friandises, dites mal bouffe, en tombérent à ses pieds.

"Des friandises américaines, il semblerait." Dit Japon en examinant une barre de chocolat Mars.

"Aiyaaaaaah ! Ce ne sont que des aliments mauvais pour la santé-aru ! S'exclama Chine, indigné. Je vais trouver quelque chose de plus sain-aru." Ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

"Il me reste des scones." Dit Angleterre.

"NON !" S'écriérent les autres nations, à part Chine.

"Je veux bien en manger, moi." Dit Ama.

Patty et Roro lui jetérent des regards éffarés.

"Vraiments ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Oui, je ne suis pas difficile question nourriture." Répondit Ama en haussant les épaules.

5 minutes plus tard, tout le monde fixait Ama qui prenait une premiére bouchée du scone d'Angleterre.

"Ce... Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça..." Dit Ama avec un sourire forcé.

"Really ? Demanda un Angleterre réjoui, mais son expression redevint neutre. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais heureux que ça te plaise."

"Tsundere." Murmurérent les trois filles à l'unisson en regardant fixement Angleterre.

"Je confirme." Dit Japon.

"Tsun... ?" Balbutia Angleterre sans vraiment comprendre.

"Je crois que ça veut dire idiot." Dit France.

"Répéte un peu ça, ivre à vin ?!"

"Répéter quoi, ivre à thé ?!"

"Le thé ne rend pas ivre, ça aide la digestion." Dit Ama en finissant son scone à contre-coeur.

"Ta place est en Angleterre !"Dit Angleterre en pointant Ama du doigt dans une pose victorieuse.

'Je l'ai toujours su...' Pensa Ama, émue.

20 minutes plus tard, Chine revint avec du crabe grillé et Italie fit bouillir des pâtes.

"D'où vient le crabe, Chine ?" Demanda Allemagne.

"Je l'ai pêché et je l'ai grillé grâce à un feu de bois-aru." Répondit-il, la bouche pleine de crabe.

"Ces pâtes sont délicieuses ! Dit Patty. Et le crabe aussi !"

"Vive les pastaaaas !" S'écria Roro, sa fourchette brandie en l'air.

"Vive les scones d'Angleterre..." Murmura Ama.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'entendit, à part Patty qui lui donna un coup particuliérement douloureux dans les côtes.

"Aïe ! J'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je pense, non ?"

"Dire quoi ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Rien du tout !" Sursauta Ama, du crabe tombant sur son pantalon militaire suisse.

Aprés avoir passé une bonne soirée pleine de rigolade et de pastas, les nations allérent se coucher, Italie laissant sa tente aux 3 filles pour aller dormir dans la même tente qu'Allemagne.

Le soir...

"Au début, je pensais que c'était qu'un rêve, mais maintenant, je trouve que c'est bien réel..." Marmonna Ama.

Elle reçu un coussin sur sa tête, coupant sa réspiration.

"Evidemment que c'est réel, baka ! Je te signale que dés demain, on ira passer un an avec les bishonens de nos rêves !" S'exclama Patty.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, derriére elle, Roro commençait à chanter la Character Song de France 'Fall in Love, Mademoiselle'.

"Mademoiselle yo, kimi wa medmoiselle yo, hana yori, uts-..."

"La ferme, Roro !"

"Ben quoi, je me prépare à recevoir des compliments !"

Et c'est sur cette note que nos 3 heroïnes passérent leur premiére nuit dans le monde fabuleux de Hetalia...

Fin du premier chapitre !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici donc mon premier chapitre, pour ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de le lire, tout d'abord, merci, et ensuite, j'attends vos critiques avec impatience ! ^^ Ah ! Et chose importante : Les protagonistes sont inspirées de personnes réelles, or, mes meilleures amies, vous l'avez compris, Patty, c'est Moi ! ^o^ Roro et Ama sont deux de mes meilleures amies, et tout ce qui en rapport avec nos persos est vrai (ou presque) ! UwU Voili, voilou ! Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait, il s'agit là de ma premiére Fanfiction sur Hetalia et je fais mon maximum pour respecter au mieux les caractéres des personnages. (et pour celles qui le demandent, voici le lien Youtube de la Character Song de France, qui est juste sublime ! *o* watch?v=N9gL_lWVWP8 )

Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Premiére réunion !

**Dans le chapitre precedent : **Patty, Ama et Roro se trouvent projetées dans le monde de Hetalia, Axis Powers où elles devront passer 8 ans, un an chez chaque pays, l'Axe et les Alliés sont d'accord pour les hébérger durant cette longue période, et donc, Patty ira chez Chine, Ama, chez Angleterre et Roro, chez France, mais pour l'instant, ils sont toujours échoués sur une île deserte, mais Prusse ne devrait pas tarder...

Le lendemain, toutes les nations étaient encore endormies, quand...

BOOOUUUM !

Tout le monde se reveilla en sursaut, y compris Patty, Ama et Roro.

"La prochaine fois, utilisez un reveil-matin, merci." Gromela France.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Patty.

"Je... Je crois que c'est Prusse..." Dit Allemagne, incertain.

Ils sursauterent tous en entendant une voix s'élever sur l'île.

"Kesese~ Je suis le AWESOME Prusse !"

"On sait que c'est toi ! Rugit Allemagne. Dis-nous plutot quelle partie de l'île tu as ravagé, qu'on puisse te retrouver !"

Les 3 filles exploserent de rire.

"Ah euh... Dit la voix de Prusse. Je suis au sud-ouest de l'île."

"Tres bien. Dit Allemagne. Vous avez exactement 15 minutes pour vous preparer ! Pas plus !" Ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

Les nations se precipiterent pour prendre leurs affaires avec l'aide de Patty, Ama et Roro.

"Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda Patty aux nations.

Chine se precipita vers elle.

"J'aimerais bien que tu gardes panda-aru !" Dit-il en lui tendant le bébé panda.

"Sans problèmes !" Répondit Patty en bercant le panda.

"Et moi ? Et moi ?" Demanda Roro.

"J'ai besoin d'aide de mon coté, si tu veux bien." Proposa Russie.

"Euh... Bien sur !" Repondit Roro, un peu deçue.

Et elle partit avec Russie, Ama ayant remarqué le leger tremblement de ses jambes.

"Oïe ! Tu peux porter ça ?" Demanda Angleterre à Ama en lui donnant une enorme valise vert foncé.

"Eh oh ! Je suis pas un objet !" S'exclama la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" S'etonna Angleterre.

"C'est pas que t'es une nation et moi une humaine que tu dois te croire superieur, j'ai mes droits !"

"Oui, bien sur, je suis desolé." Repondit Angleterre, l'air hebeté en se penchant pour ramasser son sac vert, mais Ama coupa son geste.

"C'est bon, je vais le garder." Dit-elle.

Angleterre lui sourit et retourna dans sa tente chercher ses affaires manquantes.

Au bout de 15 minutes...

"Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?!" Beugla Allemagne.

"Oui !" Repondirent les nations en chœur.

"Alors, allons-y !"

Ils se dirigerent vers le sud-ouest ou les attendaient les 2 avions de Prusse. Les alentours étaient ravagés, plus aucune vegetation, plus aucune âme qui vive.

"Dis-moi comment tu t'es arrangé pour tout detruire avec seulement 2 avions ?!" Demanda Allemagne, abasourdi.

"Une entrée fracassante pour la AWESOME personne que je suis." Repliqua son frère.

"Prusse m'a toujours rappellé quelqu'un..." Marmonna Patty en regardant Ama.

"Quoi ?" Demanda celle-ci.

C'est à ce moment-là que Prusse s'aperçu de la présence des trois jeunes filles.

"T'as ramené des filles avec toi, West ! Dit-il en donnant un grand coup sur l'épaule de son frère. Je suis fier de toi !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

"Mais oui ! Kesesese~"

"C'est la verité !"

Aprés environ 10 minutes de malentendus, ils grimperent dans le premier avion tandis que les bagages étaient dans le deuxième.

"C'est parti pour le decollage !" S'écria Prusse.

Instinctivement, toutes les nations fermerent leurs yeux et se boucherent les oreilles, bientot imitées par les hetaliennes.

Un decollage en fusée aurait été beaucoup plus calme, pensa Patty, elle voulut échanger un regard avec Ama, mais cette dernière avait les yeux encore fermés, les poings serrés, et semblait marmonner des choses du genre : "Je vais mourir, j'aime pas l'avion, on va se crasher..."

Roro, elle, semblait apprecier le voyage, elle regardait les nuages defiler à l'exterieur du hublot.

Plus tard, Prusse donna aux trois filles des tenues militaires prusses version feminine (Voir : Nyo! Prusse) qu'elles mirent chacune son tour dans les toilettes de l'avion.

"C'est tout de suite mieux, comme ca, non ?" Dit Prusse tandis qu'Ama sortait la derniere du vestibule, le teint verdatre.

"Veeee~ Vous êtes tres jolies !" S'exclama Italie.

"En effet." Affirma Japon.

"Alors, je vous depose où ?" Demanda Prusse.

"Nous avons une réunion a Washingtone !" Répondit immediatement Amérique.

"Ok ! C'est parti pour Washingtone !" S'exclama Prusse en virant vers la droite.

A ce mouvement, tout tomba où s'ecroula vers la droite.

"On arrive quand ?" Demanda une Ama malade.

"Environ 2 ou 3 heures, pourquoi ?"

"Me sens pas bien..."

"L'avion, c'est trop cool !" S'ecria Roro, rejouie.

2 heures plus tard, Prusse annonça l'atterissage, ils se bouchérent les oreilles, fermérent leurs yeux, Italie et Ama commençérent à sangloter.

Ce fut l'atterissage le plus brutal que l'histoire de l'humanité n'ait jamais connu !

"Tu vas entrer dans le livre des records, je crois." Gromela Angleterre.

"Mais ça, c'est parce que je suis AWESOME ! Kesesese~"

Ils descendirent tous de l'avion, Ama ayant le teint verdâtre.

"En quoi consiste cette réunion, Amérique ?" Demanda Patty.

"On va essayer de retablir la paix entre nous !" Se rejouit Amerique.

"Essayer, tu as dis, hein ?" Soupira Ama, qui allait miraculeusement mieux.

"Comment tu veux que je fasse la paix avec cet imbecile ?!" S'exclama Angleterre en pointant France.

"La ferme ! J'allais dire la même chose pour toi !" Repliqua celui-ci.

"Vous faites trop de bruit, tous les deux." Dit Russie en souriant, sa pioche à la main.

"Desolés !" S'exclamérent les 2 nations en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ils penetrerent dans l'immeuble où devait avoir lieu la réunion.

Canada les attendait, mais ils passerent devant lui sans le voir, sauf Patty, Ama et Roro qui s'arreterent pour le saluer.

"On m'a remarqué !" S'écria Canada en les voyant s'éloigner.

"Tu es qui ?" Demanda Kumajiro.

"Je suis Canada..." Repondit la nation en retombant dans la deprime.

Dans la salle...

"Durufuuu~ la réunion peut commencer !"

"Je suppose qu'on... Devrait s'en aller... Le temps de la réunion..." Commença Patty en poussant les deux autres.

"Mais non...Dit Allemagne. Vous allez rester parmis nous pour 8 ans, il faut donc que vous assistiez aux réunions, et peut-être même nous proposer des idées ou nous aider à éviter les conflits."

"Euh... D'accord. Dit Patty, puis elle tira l'oreille de Roro. Si jamais toi et ton esprit yaoiste, vous proposez des alliances tordues entre les nations..."

"Hey ! Y a pas que moi !" S'exclama Roro, boudeuse.

"Si, tu es la seule, je ne suis pas yaoiste, moi." Cassa Ama.

Roro commença à bouder.

"Non, non, non, ça ne marchera pas !" Chantérent les 2 jeunes filles.

"Pas juste !"

"Durufuuuu~ maintenant que tout est reglé, la réunion peut commencer !"

"Un instant ! Lança Angleterre en levant la main. Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit toi qui fasse les introductions des réunions ?"

"C'est simple. Répondit Amérique. It's because I'm the HERO ! HAhahahahaha !"

"Et c'est reparti..." Soupira France.

"Je peux le calmer, si vous voulez." Proposa Russie, sa pioche brillant derrière lui.

"On s'en passera-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"Excusez-moi." Dit Ama en levant la main.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

"Pour faire la paix. Commença-t-elle. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à negocier ?"

Toutes les nations se mirent à reflechir, puis Japon se dirigea vers le tableau sur lequel était écrit : «Sujet de la réunion : Faire la paix ! ;-)», effaça la dernière phrase et commença écrire.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, les personnes présentes lurent : «Sujet de la réunion : Trouver quelque chose à negocier.»

Amérique approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers les autres nations.

"Messieurs, j'attends vos propositions. Dit-il. Et comme personne n'a d'idée, je me lance !"

Angleterre, qui avait levé sa main, lança un juron et fit un geste obscène de la main à Amérique.

"Je propose que le fait que je sois un HERO soit un sujet de negociation pour faire la paix !" Ajouta-t-il, un drapeau des Etats-Unis apparu de nulle-part se dressait derrière la nation.

"Je suis d'accord pour negocier sur ça. Dit Angleterre. Qui est pour faire la paix pour qu'Amerique ne soit plus jamais consideré comme un hero ?"

Toutes les nations levérent la main, Japon ayant hesité au début, et Italie ayant d'abord regardé pour voir si tout avait levé la main pour enfin lever la sienne.

"WHAT ?!" S'exclama Amérique, visiblement choqué et déçu.

"Et voila, la réunion est terminée !" S'écria France en se levant.

"À la semaine prochaine." Lança Russie avant de s'en aller.

"À bientôt." Lui dit Patty.

"Tu es prête ? On peut y aller-aru ?" Demanda Chine derrière elle.

Patty se retourna et vit Chine qui la regardait, elle se retourna vers ses amies et se jetta dans leurs bras.

"Vous allez me manquez !" Cria Patty.

"TOI AUSSI !" Lui repondirent les 2 autres.

Puis, Patty s'en alla en compagnie de Chine, mais Ama remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air triste du tout.

Puis, France s'approcha se Roro et lui prit la main en lui disant :

"Êtes-vous disposée à y aller, mademoiselle ? 3"

"Contrôle-toi ! Lui chuchota Ama. Et surtout, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, sinon, t'auras des gosses avant l'âge !"

Roro hocha la tête et s'en alla avec France.

"Veee~ nous aussi, on y va ! Ciao~!" Dit Italie.

"Portez-vous bien." Dit Japon en s'inclinant.

"Can we go ?" Demanda Angleterre en tapant du pied d'un air impatient.

"Euh... Oui." Répondit Ama.

Et elle suivit Angleterre en dehors de l'immeuble.

Leur voyage dans Hetalia COMMENCE !

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voici le deuxiéme chapitre ! ^^ C'est maintenant que les choses vont devenir intéressantes ! *regard et sourire malicieux* Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hesitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

**/!\ Juste pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas, l'histoire de cette fanfiction se déroule en fin juin 2014, ne vous etonnez donc pas si dans les chapitres qui suivent, vous trouverez des evenements de l'année derniére. /!\**

**Remerciements :** Merci à Fumei-chan pour m'avoir laissée ma toute premiére review (Allez voir ses fanfics sur Hetalia, elles sont géniales ! *o* Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé !) et à Coco ! ^^ Heureusement pour toi, Russie n'est pas encore prit ! XD, et merci aussi à Fumei-chan et BakIce qui ont decidé de me suivre, merci, je vous adore ! ^^

Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Bienvenue chez nous !

**Dans le chapitre precedent : **_Aprés une réunion où l'Axe et les Alliés ont decidé de faire la pai pour qu'Amérique ne soit plus consideré comme un hero, nos 3 heroïnes se retrouvent desormais à vivre un an chez Chine, Angleterre et France..._

"Waw !" S'exclama Patty en contemplant l'immense batisse chinoise qui se dressait devant elle.

"C'est chez moi." Dit inutilement Chine.

"C'est magnifique !" S'exclama à nouveau Patty en tournant vers lui une tête dont les joues étaient déjà rouges d'exitation.

Ils penetrerent la demeure.

"Ni hao !" Dit Chine.

Il n'y avait personne, mais Patty était sure que quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

"Tu vis seul ?" Demanda Patty, intriguée.

"Pas vraiment, il y a mon superieur, mon assistant, et quelques fois, il ya Hong Kong et Taiwan-aru ." Repondit Chine en posant le bébé panda par terre.

"Pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il. Tu as l'air déçue-aru."

"Pas vraiment, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ai des maids, des majordomes, des..."

Elle fut coupée par Chine qui éclatait de rire.

"Je suis une nation, pas un milliardaire-aru !" S'esclaffa-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas pareil ?" Demanda Patty, irritée.

"Non-aru. Repondit Chine. Nous, les nations, faisons tout par nous-même, c'est grace à cela que nous créons nos cultures, nos traditions, ect-aru... Et c'est aussi en fonction de notre travail qu'une nation peut être forte ou pas-aru. Est-ce que tu comprends-aru ?"

"Oui. Répondit Patty en ayant l'air pensif. En voyant les choses de cette manière, ca paraît logique."

"Viens, je vais te faire visiter la maison-aru !" Dit Chine, comme si rien d'autre ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

"D'accord !"

"On commence par ta chambre-aru !"

Et Chine guida Patty jusqu'à sa chambre.

Chez Angleterre...

"Tu plaisantes ? 5 couvertures ?!" S'exclama Angleterre.

"Je suis tres frileuse..." Marmonna Ama.

"Je veux bien le croire, mais on est en été, et même si l'Angleterre est un pays froid, en été, il y fait assez chaud quand même." Repondit Angleterre en ouvrant quand même le placard pour y prendre des couverture.

La chambre d'Ama avait la taille d'un petit appartement avec l'allure d'une chambre de reine du moyen-âge.

"Merci." Dit-elle quand Angleterre lui passa les couvertures.

"Au fait, demain, va falloir qu'on aille t'acheter quelques vetements, je refuse que tu porte la tenue militaire de prusse sous mon toit ! Ça va effrayer les habitants et les touristes !" Ajouta Angleterre avant de s'en aller.

Ama alla regarder par la fenetre, le gigantesque manoir d'Angleterre était assez éloigné, mais comme il se trouvait au sommet d'une colline, la jeune fille pouvait presque tout voir : La ville de Londres s'étendait sous ses yeux, et elle avait hâte d'être à demain pour la visiter.

"Excuse-moi. Dit Angleterre en entrant en trombe, faisant sursauter Ama. Mais est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ? Juste pour aujourd'hui, le temps que j'appelle un chef, j'ai pas envie que tu t'empoisonnes avec mes plats."

"Euh... On va dire que je sais manier une pôele." Répondit Ama en repensant aux plats qu'elle avait cuisiné, c'est-à-dire, 6 ans auparavant.

Encore une fois, Ama vit une licorne.

"Y a une licorne." Dit-elle en pointant la droite d'Angleterre.

Chez France...

"Euh... France ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ces trucs en aluminium dans le tiroir ?" Demanda Roro en regardant le bout d'aluminium.

En le regardant de plus prés, la jeune fille lut : "Preservatifs"

"Ce sont des preservatifs !" S'écria-t-elle en le laissant tomber dans le tiroir avec une expression de profond degout.

"Oh... Normalement, il devait y avoir des roses, mon assistant a dù mal suivre mes instructions." Dit France, l'air soucieux.

La chambre de Roro ressemblait à une chambre du chateau de Versaille, de couleur mauve.

"Revoyons le programme." Dit France.

"Quel programme ?" S'ettona Roro.

"Le programme de demain, voyons ! Dit France, legerement agacé. Tout d'abord, la Tour Effeil ! Puis, la cathédrale Notre-Dame, dejeuner en terasse... Puis le musée du Louvre ! Diner dans un restaurant 3 étoiles pour finir par une petite promenade au bord de la Seine !"

"Et l'Arc de Triomphe ?"

"C'est programmé pour aujourd'hui aprés-midi. Dit France en regardant un agenda.

Il faut aller aux Champs Elysées pour t'acheter de nouveaux vetements, tu ne peux pas visiter Paris dans cet accoutrement !"

"Sans doute, mais je n'ai pas d'argent."

"Il est evident que c'est moi qui vais payer. Non, non, non, mademoiselle, j'insiste ! 3"

Et il fit un clin d'œil.

'Calme-toi. Pensa Roro. Pense à ce que t'as dis Ama ! Les preservatifs n'étaient pas là par hasard !"

Mais elle ne put se controler totalement.

"Il y a du sang qui coule, là, sous ton nez." Dit France en se retenant de rire.

Chez Chine...

"C'est ma chambre ?" Dit Patty, éblouie.

"Oui, elle te plait-aru ?" Dit Chine.

"Et comment !"

Et elle sauta sur son lit moelleux, sa chambre rouge et dorée était une copie parfaite d'une chambre chinoise imperiale.

"Il y a beaucoup de chambres inutilisées, ici-aru. Continua Chine. J'ai pensé que celle-ci te conviendrais le mieux-aru."

"Et c'est le cas. Dit Patty. Xie xie !"

Chine afficha un air surpris puis sourit.

"Tu veux toujours continuer la visite-aru ?"

"Bien sur !"

"Dans ce cas, allons-y-aru !"

Chez Angleterre...

"Tu arrives à la voir ?!" S'exclama Angleterre.

"Pendant une fraction de seconde seulement." Precisa Ama en haussant les épaules.

"Tu n'as vu que la licorne ? Nothing else ?"

"Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?" Demanda la jeune fille, sceptique.

"En fait, je pense que tu ne devrais même pas voir la licorne, personne n'arrive à les voir."

"Ben, on va dire que je suis une exception !"

"Sang-de-Bourbe !" Marmonna Angleterre.

"What ?!"

Chez France...

"Waaaaah !" S'emerveilla Roro, sous l'Arc de Triomphe.

"Voici les Champs Elysées !" Dit France dans une pose theatrale ridicule.

"C'est beau !"

"Voulez-vous qu'on commence avec le magasin «Christine-Laure» ou peut-être celui de «Yessica» ? Ou peut-être un couturier personnel ?" Demanda France.

Roro secoua la tête en guise de «non» et pointa le magasin de la «Fnac»

"Vous en êtes sure, mademoiselle ? 3"

"Absolument certaine !"

"Comme vous voudrez, allons-y."

Et ils entrerent l'immense magasin à 3 étages.

Chez Angleterre...

Ama, decida de faire des sandwishes, elle-même ayant un niveau très faible , lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle appella Angleterre pour qu'il goute.

"C'est delicieux ! S'exclama-t-il. Je parie que c'est de la haute gastronomie, ce truc là !"

"Euh... C'est un sandwish. Informa Ama. C'est de la salade, des tomates et du fromage entre deux tranches de pain."

"Je... Je vois..." Dit Angleterre en s'en allant, une aura de deprime flottant au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je peux t'apprendre !" Lança Ama.

"Quoi ?" Dit Angleterre en se retournant lentement.

"La cuisine ! Precisa Ama. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas une experte, mais on apprendra au fur et à mesure !"

"A-ah bon ? Se rejouit Angleterre, mais il se reprit. N-ne va pas croire que ta proposition m'enchante ou quoi que ce soit, hein..."

"Angleterre, tu es vraiment un tsundere..."

"Mais ça veut dire quoi, à la fin ?!" S'enerva la nation.

Mais Ama se contenta de lui tourner le dos en ricanant.

Chez France...

"Waw ! C'est plein de mangas, ici !" Dit Roro.

Elle saisit un manga «Tokyo Ghoul», s'assit par terre et commença à le lire.

"Une otaku !" Dit France, effaré, accablé, tourmenté, tout ce que vous voulez.

"Oups ! J'oubliais le but de notre sortie ! S'écria Roro. J'aurais tout le temps de revenir ici ! France, où va-t-on maintenant ?"

France n'arrivait pas à se faire aux changements d'humeur de Roro.

"Et si on allait chez «Yessica» ? Ils ont plus de choix." Dit France.

"Ok, je te suis." Dit Roro en sortant du magasin devant France.

"T'es pas en train de me suivre, là !" Lui dit France.

Roro s'arrêta et se retourna.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis devant toi."

"Allons-y !" Lui dit France en la depassant.

Chez Chine...

"KYAAAAAAAH !" Hurla Patty.

"Je savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça-aru..." Soupira Chine.

"Je trouve que c'est un peu exageré." Dit le superieur de Chine (S.d.C.), un grand dragon chinois vert.

"Desolée ! Dit Patty une fois qu'elle eut reorit ses esprits. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois un vrai dragon chinois."

"Pourquoi ? Il en existe des faux ?" S'etonna le S.d.C.

"Oui, sur l'étagère de mon bureau, en bois." Répondit Patty.

"Quoi qu'il en soit-aru ! Interrompit Chine. Patty va rester avec nous pour un an-aru !"

"Ça a l'air de te réjouir." Remarqua le S.d.C.

"Aiyaaaah ! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez-aru !" S'exclama Chine en detournant la tête.

Chez France...

"Euh... Tu es sur que je dois porter ça ?"

"Voyons, il s'agit d'une robe de haute couture !" S'exclama France, indigné.

"Je ne peux pas me balader en ville habillée comme ça !" Protesta Roro.

Elle portait une robe de soirée rouge moulante.

"Je vais me changer." Dit-elle en retournant dans la cabine d'essayage.

"Noooon..." Gémit France en mordant dans son mouchoir.

"Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais choisir !" Dit Roro en se dirigeant vers une lignée de vêtements rock et gothiques.

Elle saisit un T-shirt blanc avec dessus une guitare rouge et le mot "Rock" écrit en noir. Ainsi que d'une jupe plissée rouge avec une ceinture cloutée noire.

"T-tu es serieuse ?!" Dit France, perplexe.

"Bien sur que je le suis !"

Apres réflexion, elle ajouta un long sweat virant du bleu foncé au clair.

"Tu connais un bon magasin de chaussures ?" Demanda Roro en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Mais apparement, le style vestimentaire de Roro ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée que France se faisait de la mode «parisienne».

"Tu es sûre ? VRAIMENT sûre ?!" Ajouta-t-il.

"Mais oui !" Assura Roro.

France paya ses vêtements à contre-cœur.

Chez Angleterre...

"C'est quoi, ça ?" Demanda Ama en regardant les vêtements soigneusement pliés que lui tendait Angleterre.

"Une tenue militaire anglaise, je ne supporte pas de te voir avec une tenue militaire provenant de cet amoureux des poussins !"

"Hey ! Il est AWESOME ! Protesta Ama. Et son poussin n'est pas n'importe quel poussin, il s'appelle Gilbird !"

"Le fait d'avoir un nom le differencie à ce point des autres poussins ?" Remarqua Angleterre, prit au dépourvu.

"Oui, il est l'ami de la personne la plus AWESOME du monde !" Appuya Ama.

Angleterre la fixa longuement et soupira.

"Si tu le dis..."

Il jeta l'uniforme sur le lit d'Ama et sortit de la chambre, l'air maussade.

"J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" Se demanda Ama.

Chez Chine...

"Une tenue chinoise ?" Demanda Patty en regardant Chine tirer un tissu rouge avec des motifs dorés d'un placard.

"Oui-aru. Répondit-il. Je n'ai rien contre Prusse -Il renifla bruyament en prononçant son nom-, mais tu ne peux pas porter ces vêtements eternellement-aru."

"Je vois, mais tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal pour moi." Dit Patty.

"J'insiste-aru. Tu es une invitée-aru !" Dit Chine en prenant des mesures.

'Je suis pas plutôt une squatteuse ?' Pensa la jeune fille.

"Si tu veux, tu peux aller jouer avec les pandas-aru. Proposa Chine. Ils sont dressés, ne t'inquié- !"

À peine le mot «pandas» prononcé que Patty se precipita à l'exterieur, envoyant au passage une bourrasque de vent sur Chine dont les cheveux s'envolérent.

En voyant Patty arriver, le bébé panda se detacha des bras de sa mère pour se précipiter vers elle.

"Coucou, toi." Dit Patty en lui caressant les oreilles.

C'est à ce moment-là que s'approcha la mère du panda.

"Hum... B-Bonjour..." Balbutia Patty.

Le panda se contenta seulement de pousser un grognement rauque avant de retourner manger ses tiges de bamboos sous l'oeil deconcerté de la jeune fille.

Chez France...

'J'ai affaire à une vraie otaku, ma parole !' Pensa France tandis qu'ils sortaient d'un magasin de chaussures où Roro acheta une paire de converses noires.

Mais le fait de voir Roro si heureuse et excitée à faire les boutiques calmait entiérement sa frustration.

"Où va-t-on ensuite ?" Demanda Roro, ses bras chargés de sacs.

"C'est à toi de voir. Lui dit France. De quoi d'autres as-tu besoin ?"

"Un gilet, et peut-être même des chaussettes." Repondit Roro en examinant le contenu de ses sacs.

"Dans ce cas, allons chez «C&amp;A»."

Chez Chine...

"Elle t'a dit «Occupe-toi bien de mon fils»" Dit une voix grave derrière Patty qui sursauta.

Elle se retourna et vit Hong Kong qui portait des pousses de bamboos dans ses bras.

"Oh, je suis Hong Kong, enchanté." Dit-il.

"Et moi, Patty, enchantée !" Repondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

"Chine m'a prevenu sur ton sujet, tu vas rester ici pour un an, c'est vrai ?"

"Oui, en effet. Dit Patty en regardant ses bras chargés. C'est pour quoi, ça ?"

"C'est le surplus de travail que me confie Chine. Soupira Hong Kong. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait tendance à trop faire travailler les gens."

"J'en conclut donc que c'est pour les pandas ?" Demanda Patty sarcastiquement.

"Ah, oui, c'est evident, non ?" Dit Hong Kong en levant un sourcil.

"Sûrement, oui." Lui sourit Patty.

Et elle continua à jouer avec le panda.

Chez Angleterre...

"Ama ! J'ai réussi à avoir un chef ! Il arrivera demain." Dit Angleterre à Ama.

Ama était dans la grande bibliothéque du manoir d'Angleterre et était occupée à chercher des livres sur «Sherlock Holmes». Elle avait déjà revêtu la tenue militaire anglaise.

"C'est Amérique qui me l'a env-... Commença Angleterre. Tu fais quoi, au juste ?"

Ama, à cloche-pied sur la derniere marche de l'echelle, en tendant le bras vers le dernier livre de la plus haute etagére.

"J'essaye d'attraper ce livre sur «Sherlock Holmes»." Répondit Ama en s'etirant encore plus.

"Tu ne sais pas lire ? Soupira Angleterre. Le livre que tu essayes d'attraper est un grimoire de magie, celui de «Sherlock Holmes» est ici."Ajouta-t-il un prenant un livre et le montrant à Ama, la couverture representait un beret à carreaux avec une loupe.

"Oh..." Dit Ama en se sentant honteuse.

Elle rata une marche en descendant l'echelle, eeeet...

BADABOUM !

"Ouch !" Gémit Ama.

"Tu peux te lever, please ?" Marmonna Angleterre.

Ama ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur Angleterre, qui était allongé sur le dos.

Ama devint rouge.

"Gyaaah... Balbutia-t-elle. D-désolé ! J-je prends le livre... Et je..."

Elle saisit un livre au hasard et s'enfuit en courant.

"She didn't take "this" book, did she ?" Se dit Angleterre.

Chez Chine...

"Patty-chan-aru !" Appella la voix de Chine.

"Oh, j'y vais !" Dit Patty.

Elle deposa le bébé panda dans les bras de Hong Kong et se precipita à l'interieur de la maison.

"Oui, Chine ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Qu'en penses-tu-aru ?"

Chine lui montra une tenue chinoise rouge et or.

"C'est pour moi ?!" S'exclama Patty.

"Bien sûr-aru ! Lui répondit Chine. Alors, ça te plait ?"

"Absolument ! Xie xie, Chine !"

Et elle partit l'essayer.

Chez France...

"C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !" S'exclama Roro, réjouie.

"Pour l'instant." Marmonna France.

"Merci pour avoir payé les vêtements, France !"

"Mais je ne pourrais rien vous refuser, mademoiselle 3"

Une étrange apparition de coeurs et de roses les submergea.

"Chuuuu~ !"

À vous de deviner ce qui vient de se passer.

Chez Angleterre...

En retournant dans sa chambre, Ama, essouflée, jeta un coup d'oeil au livre qu'elle avait ramassé à la hâte. Il s'intitulait : «Le parfait guide pour séduire un anglais.»

"WHAT ?!" S'écria Ama.

Elle lut le nom de l'auteur : «François Bonnefoy».

"Tout s'explique..." Marmonna-t-elle d'un air las.

Néanmoins, elle en commença la lecture, et à en juger par son expression, le livre devait être trés interessant.

À l'exterieur de la chambre...

"C'est bien ce que je me disais... Soupira Angleterre. C'est ce livre là..."

Chez Chine...

"Ça me va comment ?" Demanda Patty vêtue de sa tenue chinoise en tournant sur elle-même.

"Tu es très mignonne-aru !" S'ecria Chine.

"Mr. Chine..." Dit son assistant.

"Mr. Angleterre..."

"Mr. France..."

"QUOI ?! La réunion a été avancée ?!" S'ecrierent les trois nations, bien qu'elles furent à des endroits TRÈS differents.

Fin du chapitre 3 !

**Note de l'auteur : **E_t voilà, c'est maintenant que l'histoire va vraiment commencer ! ^^ Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'aimeront peut-être pas ce systéme d'écriture (genre : Chez Chine, puis chez Angleterre, puis chez France, etc... Etc...), mais pour moi, ça me permet de couper un peu, je n'aime pas être collée trop longtemps avec le même personnage, ce chapitre peut sembler lourd, mais ce n'est que le debut, rassurez-vous ! UwU Et j'aimerais savoir si je devrais changer le "rating" à cause de ce cher France, donc, si vous pouviez me donner vos avis ^^'...Quoi qu'il en soit, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^ Et puis, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Ja nee~_

**/!\ Je tiens à preciser que 20 chapitres sont prêts, mais qu'ils sont sur mon téléphone portable, et que j'ai la flemme de les recopier sur ordinateur, néanmoins, vos conseils restent la bienvenue pour les chapitres suivants ^^ /!\**

**Remerciements : **_Je remercie mille fois Fumei-chan et Babybelle qui ont eu l'infinie gentillesse de me laisser d'adorables reviews qui m'ont remonté le moral en fleche ! J'espere ne pas vous decevoir avec la suite de ma fanfiction ! Et un GRAND merci à la review et aux conseils de BakIce, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! ^^ J'espere que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^, et donc, arigatô gozaimasu ! UvU_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Un coup en traître !

**Dans le chapitre precedent :**_ Patty, Ama et Roro sont enfin allées habiter chez Chine, Angleterre et France, mais elles ont à peine eut le temps de profiter de leur premiére journée qu'une réunion fut avancée..._

"Pourquoi avoir avancé la réunion des Alliés ?" Gromela Angleterre.

Lui et Ama marchaient le long du couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion.

"Peut-être que c'est une urgence ?" Dit Ama.

Elle portait toujours l'uniforme militaire anglais.

"Une urgence ? Avec Amérique ? Tu parles, il veut juste se faire bien voir, comme d'habitude..." Dit Angleterre avec ironie.

Ils entrérent la salle : Elle était vide.

"Et evidement, personne n'est encore arrivé." Marmonna la nation.

C'est là qu'entra Amérique en trombe, avant de se figer sur place.

"Angleterre ! Pourquoi ?! S'écria la nation. Je voulais arriver le premier !"

"T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt ! Répliqua Angleterre. En plus, je te signale qu'on est chez toi !"

La réunion avait lieu à New-York City.

"Je voulais juste faire..." S'expliqua Amérique.

Et le reste de sa phrase ne fut plus que murmure dans l'oreille d'Angleterre.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir." Dit ce dernier en se laissant tomber sur une chaise des 11 cahsies autour de la grandes table ronde à la manière d'un gentleman anglais, c'est-à-dire : dos droit, mains jointes et jambes croisées.

Amérique tendit l'oreille vers la porte.

"Y a quelqu'un qui arrive !" Murmura-t-il, excité.

Et au moment où la porte coulissante glissa, des roses apparurent derrière Amérique qui prit un air charmeur en disant :

"Dis donc, toi, n'es-tu pas un peu en retard ?"

"Chuuuu~!" S'exclama Roro en s'effondrant par terre, son habituelle fontaine de sang jaillissant de son nez.

Ama explosa de rire.

"Fallait s'y attendre !" Dit-elle.

"Arrête ! S'écria France en saisissant le col d'Amérique. D'abord, parce qu'il n'y a que MOI qui lui fait cet effet-là, et ensuite, si tu continues, elle va mourir d'anémie !"

"Je t'arrête tout de suite. Lui dit Amérique. Il n'y a pas que toi qui ai le droit de lui faire cet effet-là, elle ne t'appartient pas, tout le monde y a droit, mais pour l'anémie, je crois que tu n'as pas tort."

"Oui, il vaut mieux arrêter l'hémoragie." Approuva France.

5 minutes plus tard...

"Desolée, Amérique. Dit Roro, un mouchoir sous le nez. Mais moi qui croyait avoir trop mangé chez France ce matin, mon cœur a explosé avant mon estomac !"

"Ah, euh... Ravi de l'apprendre..." Dit Amérique, pris au depourvu.

Puis ce dernier sortit un carnet qui portait le nom de «America Secret Attacks», et Ama le vit écrire sur une page viérge : «Coup du retard avec les roses = Efficace contre les militaires feminins des armées ennemies».

"Serieux..." Dit-elle, ne savant plus quoi penser.

"Bon, la réunion peut commencer !" S'écria Amérique.

"Je te signale que Chine et Russie ne sont pas encore là." Fit remarquer Angleterre.

"Il faut les comprendre. Dit Ama. Leurs pays sont trés éloignés des Etats-Unis."

Même pas 2 minutes aprés, Russie, Chine et Patty entrérent dans la piéce, ces deux derniers très mal à l'aise.

"Durufuuuu~ La réunion peut commencer !"

"Quel est le sujet de la réunion ?" Demanda Roro, son flot de sang ayant arrêté de couler.

"Terrasser l'Axe." Répondit Amérique.

"Mais pas plus tard qu'hier, vous parliez de faire la paix !" S'exclama Patty, indignée.

"À la guerre, tous les coups sont permis." Récita France.

"Sauf que la, on est en paix, pas en guerre !" Repliqua Patty.

"Que tu crois." Dit simplement Angleterre.

"Arf ! Je comprends rien !" S'écria Roro.

"C'est simple-aru. Dit Chine. Nous avons fais croire à l'Axe que nous voulions la paix, mais c'est faux-aru."

"Et donc ?" Demanda Roro.

"Le but était simplement de leur procurer un faux sentiment de sécurité pour pouvoir les attaquer sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent." Repondit Russie en brandissant son robinet.

"C'est un coup en traître !" S'exclama Ama.

"Ben tiens... Tu te decides enfin à parler, toi." Lui dit Patty.

"Oui, car même si ce sont des nations, on ne peut pas tolerer une chose pareille ! C'est indigne de vous !"

"Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez. Leur dit Angleterre. Mais ici, les guerres sont des choses courantes."

"D'accord. Dit Patty, l'air serieux. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous entrer en guerre avec l'Axe ?"

"Parce que je suis le HERO !" S'exclama Amérique en se mettant à rire comme un dément.

Aucun des arguments des jeunes filles ne réussit à faire entendre raison aux Nations Alliées. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'elles quitterent la salle de réunion, laissant les nations seules.

"C'est affreux ! Il faut qu'on arrête ça !" Dit soudainement Roro en donnant un coup de pied au mur, et elle regretta vite son geste.

"La moindre des choses serait de prevenir Allemagne, Japon et Italie. Dit Ama. Comme ça, ils ne seront pas pris par surprise."

"Mais tu imagines comment réagiront Chine et les autres s'ils apprenent qu'on a comploté contre eux ?!" S'exclama Patty, terrifiée.

"Nuances, nous ne complotons contre personne et nous n'aidons personne, on va juste retablir la paix dans le monde, et c'est le cas de le dire !" Dit Ama avec un air d'extreme suffisance.

"Lol." Dit simplement Roro en se massant son gros orteil.

"Bon, d'accord, mais si..." Commença Patty.

"Et puis, si jamais les Alliés demandent à l'Axe comment ils ont appris pour l'attaque surprise, ils n'auront qu'à répondre qu'un espion les a entendu et qu'il est venu tout leur repeter." Ajouta Ama.

"Ama, je croyais que tu connaissais bien Iggy. Soupira Patty. C'est un expert en espionnage, il le saurait s'ils étaient espionnés par quelqu'un."

"Ah ouais... Flûte !" Vocifera Ama.

"J'ai une meilleure idée. Intervint Roro. Approchez !"

Le lendemain, France annonça à Roro que l'attaque commencera le lendemain. Elle se depecha de prendre le telephone et de prevenir ses deux amies.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en voyant Angleterre preparer ses militaires." Dit Ama à l'autre bout du fil.

"Moi, j'ai déjà commencé à mettre le plan en marche. Dit Patty (Oui, c'est une conversation telephonique à 3). Et Hong Kong a accepté de m'aider, il a dit qu'une guerre avec l'Axe, ça lui fairait encore plus de boulot."

"Je vois... Donc, on commence l'opération ce soir ?" Demanda Ama.

"Oui. Répondit Roro. Et j'ai prevenu l'Axe, ils sont prêts. On s'appellera demain pour voir les resultats !"

"Roro, y a que toi pour inventer des plans aussi loufoques." Soupira Patty.

"Ouais, je sais. Rigola Roro. Allez, à plus !"

"À plus !" Répondirent les deux autres.

Biiiip !

Et Roro se mit au travail.

Le soir, en allant dormir, France trouva un papier sur son lit, dessus, il y avait d'écrit :

«"Faites l'amour, pas la guerre" , à toi de comprendre. ;-)

Roro.»

France se precipita dans la chambre de Roro et sauta sur le lit en disant :

"Tu m'attendais, petit coquine ?!"

C'est là qu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque et d'une clé qu'on tourne dans sa serrure.

La nation se precipita et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.

"Desolée. Dit la voix de Roro de l'autre côté. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser attaquer Italie et les autres sans rien faire !"

"QUOI ?! Laisse-moi sortir !"

"Pas question ! Je connaissais ton point faible, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes aussi facilement dans le piége."

"Tu insinues que je suis un idiot, c'est ca ?"

"Pas du tout ! J'ai jamais dis ça ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas voulu venir chez toi que pour voir la Tour Eiffel..."

Elle entendit France glisser le long de la porte.

"Ça aussi, c'est une ruse ?" Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

"... Va savoir..."

France sourit.

"Angleterre, il faut que je te parle." Dit Ama.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Dit Angleterre en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Ce livre." Lui dit simplement Ama en lui montrant le livre de séduction.

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce livre ?" Dit-il, l'air douteux.

"J'aimerais que tu y jettes un coup d'oeil."

Angleterre se pencha et c'est à ce moment qu'Ama l'assoma avec le dit livre.

"Oh... J'ai l'habitude de voir des licornes et des fèes, mais pas des cloches avec des ailes... Argh..."

Et il s'évanouit.

"Il est... Évanoui..."

Une petite Ama demon apparut sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille.

"C'est l'occasion parfaite ! Dit la Ama démon. Profites-en !"

"Je..." Commença Ama.

Une Ama ange apparut sur son epaule droite.

"Non, ne l'écoute pas. Dit-elle. Laisse-le dormir."

"J'ai pas dis qu'il devait être reveillé." Remarqua Ama-démon.

"Mais ce serait mal !"

"LA FERME, VOUS DEUX !" Cria Ama en empoignant ses deux petits doubles.

"...keskiya ?" Dit Angleterre en se relevant péniblement.

L'ange et le démon disparurent, Ama se saisit à nouveau de son livre et...

BAM !

Bonne nuit, Iggy !

"Un panda blessé, tu dis-aru ?" Dit Chine en posant son wok.

"Oui. Repondit Patty, essouflée. Il est avec Hong Kong, mais il n'a pas réussi à le soigner, donc, je me demandais si tu pouvais... Enfin, le panda s'est debattu quand on l'a approché, et tu es le seul à pouvoir le calmer et le soigner..."

"C'est pour ca que tu es couverte de terre-aru. J'y vais-aru.". Dit Chine en sortant, Patty sur ses talons.

Chine arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait le panda blessé, Hong Kong, à ses cotés, était lui aussi couvert de terre.

"Attendez-aru. Dit Chine en avançant. Le panda n'est pas ble- AIYAAAAH !"

La nation tomba dans un trou caché par des morceaux d'herbes et de brindilles.

"On a réussi, Hong Kong !" S'exclama Patty en echangeant un top 5 avec le jeune homme.

"Vous avez comploté contre moi-aru !" S'écria Chine en enlevant des brindilles de ses cheveux decoiffés.

"Tu fais beaucoup trop travailler les gens, Chine." Dit Hong Kong comme si cette seule phrase pouvait justifier sa conduite.

Patty, quant à elle, s'approcha du trou et regarda Chine dans les yeux.

"C'est indigne de toi de faire un coup en traître à des gens qui ont confiance en toi."

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Chine seul dans ses pensées.

"Vous avez réussi ?"

"Un peu compliqué, mais j'ai réussi ! Il est dans sa chambre entierement ligoté sur son lit !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, ensuite ?"

"Hey !"

Les trois filles s'étaient rassemblées derrière un buisson, espionnant les moindres faits et gestes d'Amérique et Russie.

"Ils sont en retard." Marmonna Amérique.

"Je suis sur qu'ils ne vont pas tarder." Assura Russie.

Derrière le buisson...

"Bon, qui se colle Russie ?" Demanda Ama.

Patty et Roro la regarderent comme si elle était devenue folle.

...

"Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit moi ?" Pleurnicha Ama.

Arrivée derrière Russie, elle brandit une casserole en cuivre.

Amérique était sur le point de prevenir Russie sur le malheureux sort qui l'attendait, mais...

BANG !

Patty et Roro le tirerent vers le buisson, mais Russie les regardait.

Bang !

"Tu... Vas... T'evanouir... OUI ?" S'ècria Ama. Chaque mot prononcé était ponctué d'un coup de casserole sur la tête de Russie qui finit par s'effondrer.

"Ouf... Il a la tête dur, ce Russie..."

Et avec l'aide de ses 2 amies, elles hisserent Russie jusque chez lui.

Un jour plus tard...

"Mesdemoiselles, j'éspère que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos actes !" Dit Amérique, une bosse apparante sur son crane.

"Et toi aussi, Hong Kong-aru !" Ajouta Chine.

"Hardwork." Répondit simplement Hong Kong.

"Bon, comme je le disais. Continua Amérique en prenant un air serieux qui ne lui allait pas. Les actes de Patricia McGarden, Amélia Gordon et Rachelle Tumber ici présentes (les 3 jeunes filles se tortillerent sur leurs siéges) sont regrettables et doivents être punis par un châtiment choisi par mes co-"

"Ta gueule, Amérique. Dit Angleterre. Tu sâoules tout le monde."

"Ah, euh, ok." Répondit tout simplement la nation.

"Comme punition, je propose qu'elles viennent passer 1 semaine chez moi." Proposa Russie, une aura violette et noire se propageant derrière lui.

"Aiyaaah ! S'écria Chine. On a dit une «punition», pas une mise à mort-aru !"

"Dans ce cas..." Commença France, mais fut interrompu par Angleterre.

"Ah, non, France, la ferme ! Elles sont trop jeunes pour avoir des gosses !"

France posa son menton sur la paume de sa main et se mit à bouder.

"Mais voilà la punition parfaite !" S'exclama Amérique.

"LES GOSSES ?!" S'écria Angleterre.

Les trois jeunes filles se serrerent les unes contre les autres, Ama serrant toujours sa casserole en cuivre dans sa main.

"Mais non. Dit Amérique. Je parlais de..."

Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Angleterre qui paraîssait indigné au début, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, il se leva et se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à Patty, Ama et Roro.

"Ladies, vous aurez l'honneur de venir diner chez moi ce soir, et c'est moi qui ferais la cuisine, cela va de soi."

"Noooon !" Crierent les 3 jeunes filles.

"C'est une mise à mort-aru !"

"Kolkolkol~"

"Bon, d'accord. Dit Patty en se levant. Mais avant cela, je dois vous dire quelques mots à vous tous. J'ai dis à TOUS !" Ajouta-t-elle en voyant France s'eclipser en cachette.

"Zut !" Dit-il.

"Bien. Reprit Patty. Je sais que trés bien que les guerres sont des choses courantes ici, mais encore faut-il qu'il y ait une raison VALABLE ! Et ensuite, vous faites parties des nations les plus riches du monde, les plus respectées ! Si le gens savaient que vous étiez sur le point de trahir vos camarades qui avaient confiance en vous, ils vous detesteraient, et nous en premier, alors, la prochaine fois que vous avez des problèmes, essayez de les regler pacifiquement plutot que de choisir le camp de la guerre, d'accord ?"

Derrière elle, Ama et Roro approuverent d'un signe de tête.

Les nations échangerent un regard puis se mirent à applaudir.

Les 3 jeunes filles étaient prises au depourvu.

"Bravo-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"Euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien nous expliquer ?" Demanda Ama.

"C'était une mise en scéne." Répondit simplement Angleterre.

"Quoi ?" Dit Roro.

"On vous a fait croire qu'on allait entrer en guerre avec l'Axe. Expliqua Amérique. Mais c'était entierement faux, nous voulions simplement voir si vous accordiez de l'importance à la preservation de la paix sur terre."

"Evidemment qu'on y accorde de l'importance. Dit Roro. Parce qu'on est... Algeriennes."

"Anyway ! Dit Angleterre. La manière dont vous avez procedé était certes un peu violente, (il massa sa double-bosse) mais néanmoins, convaincante."

"Vous avez notre entière confiance, à present." Ajouta Russie en souriant.

"Mais... Dit Patty... Et l'Axe ?"

"Ils ont participé à la mise en scéne-aru. Dit Chine. Ils sont trés satisfaits du resultat-aru."

"Et la punition. Dit Ama. Elle est levée ?"

"Certainement pas ! S'exclama Amérique. Vous devez payer pour nos crânes cabossés !"

Les voici engagées pour 3 jours de gastro ! /0/

**Note de l'auteur :**_Je dois avouer que je suis assez fiére de chapitre ! ^^ Enfin bref, j'espere que la revelation sur le fait qu'on soit algeriennes (franco-algerienne pour ma part) ne vous empêchera pas de lire la suite de ma fanfiction ^^', sinon, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, sur ce, ja nee~ ^^_

**Remerciements :** _A big thank you to A-Dream-Never-Comes-True and Majesta-chan pour leurs adorables reviews, je vous adore et j'espere que la suite continuera de vous plaire ! ^^_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Shopping et tourisme !

**Dans le chapitre precedent :** _Les Forces de l'Axe et les Nations Alliées ont organisé une mise en scéne afin de mettre à l'épreuve la confiance de Patty, Ama et Roro en leur faisant croire qu'ils allaient entrer en guerre, les 3 jeunes filles empécherent le desastre en utilisant des techniques aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, mais elles n'échappérent pas à la punition qui consistait à manger un plat cuisiné par Angleterre..._

"Chine avait raison, la bouffe d'Iggy, c'est une mise à mort." Se plaignit Roro au télephone.

"Te plains pas. Dit Ama. Toi, au moins, tu pourras manger la cuisine de France pour oublier ce cauchemar, quant à moi..."

"Ma pauvre Ama !" Ricana Roro.

"Au fait, pourquoi Patty n'est pas au telephone ?" Demanda Ama.

"Elle a un colon assez fragile. Répondit Roro. Elle n'a pas supporté la bouffe d'Angleterre et j'imagine qu'elle est encore dans les toilettes."

"Pauvres toilettes... Soupira Ama. J'espere que Patty se rend compte qu'elles n'ont qu'une seule vie."

"C'est pas un jeu vidéo, Ama !" S'exclama Roro.

"Pour moi, tout est un jeu vidéo. Repliqua Ama. Sur ce, je te laisse, Angleterre m'appelle !"

"Ok, bye~ !"

Ama raccrocha et alla dans le bureau d'où l'a appellée la nation.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"T'es prête ? Aujourd'hui, on va t'acheter des vêtements, vu que j'ai du temps libre."

"Où ça ?"

"London !" S'exclama-t-il.

Ama le tira par son bras.

"Let's go ! Let's go ! Let's go ! Let's go ! Let's go !" S'écria-t-elle.

Chez Chine...

"Tu es encore aux toilettes-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"La bouffe d'Angleterre a detruit tout mon systéme digestif..." Répondit Patty de l'autre coté de la porte.

"Dans ce cas, depeche toi-aru. Dit la nation. Amérique nous attend-aru."

"Nous attend pour quoi ?"

"Faire du shopping-aru, comme tu as pu le remarquer, mon pays n'est specialisé dans la mode urbaine-aru."

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée en écrasant Chine contre le mur et Patty apparut, les mains couvertes de savon.

"Oh, non. Dit-elle en regardant Chine applati contre le mur. Le petit panda, comment il va ?!"

"Le panda n'est pas avec moi-aru...Grommela Chine en se decollant du mur. Tu t'inquiétes plus pour lui que pour moi-aru !"

"Tu es une nation, tu t'en remettras, c'est pas comme si tu allais mourir." Dit simplement Patty avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Aiyaaaah... Allez viens, tu connais Amérique, si on ne vient pas, c'est lui qui viendra et je n'ai pas envie de payer les traveaux-aru."

Patty repensa à l'atterissage grandiose de Prusse et du réprimer son rire pour éviter de vexer à nouveau Chine, qui avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait confisqué sa sucette.

Chez Angleterre...

"Tu vas acheter QUE des polaires ?!" S'écria Angleterre en voyant Ama se diriger vers la caisse avec deux polaires dans ses mains.

"Hey ! Ce sont mes essentiels !" Se defendit Ama.

"On est en été !"

"Je suis frileuse !"

"C'est pas une raison !"

"Si !"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Non !"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"AHA !"

"Shit !"

"Tu t'es fais avoir, Angleterre !" Dit Ama en rigolant.

"Arrête de le crier sur tous les toits !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais, mais on peut toujours essayer." Dit-elle en tirant un megaphone de nulle part.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça ?" Dit Angleterre, à moitié effrayé.

"Oh, j'en suis capable !"

"I forbid you !"

Et Angleterre se jeta sur Ama en essayant de lui arracher le megaphone des mains.

C'est là que la vendeuse s'approcha avec un sac.

"Mademoiselle, vos articles sont... Prêts..."

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Angleterre et Ama se debattre par terre pour s'emparer du megaphone.

"Rends-le-moi !"

"Jamais ! Dégage !"

"Je... Je derange, peut-être... ?"

C'est à ce moment que la nation et la jeune fille s'aperçurent de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils se releverent, les joues aussi rouges que des pivoines.

"I pay." Gromela Angleterre en tendant une carte de crédits.

"Merci." Dit Ama en prenant le sac que lui tendait la vendeuse.

Et ils sortirent du magasin en évitant le contact visuel.

Chez France...

"Voici la Tour Eiffel !" Dit France en prenant une pose ridicule tout en pointant le haut de la Tour Eiffel.

"Waaaw ! Elle est plus grande que je ne l'aurais imaginée !" S'exclama Roro.

Elle et France ont decidé de faire une petite sortie touristique à Paris.

"On peut monter là-haut ?" Demanda Roro.

"Bien sur, soit par ascenseur, ou par les escaliers. Répondit France. Personnellement, je propose l'ascens-..."

"Mais oui. Repliqua Roro d'un ton cinglant. Me retrouver seule avec toi dans un ascenseur qui sera, comme par hasard, tombé en panne, tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?"

Et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la Tour Effeil.

"Elle est maligne, cette fille..." Marmonna France.

"France, tu viens ? Appella Roro. M'oblige pas à venir te chercher !"

France, qui avait comprit cela autrement, ne bougea pas de sa place.

Roro consentit donc à descendre pour aller chercher France d'une manière un peu... Brutale...

PUNCH !

France se retrouva avec une trace de coup de poing rouge sur le nez et trainé par Roro qui prenait soin de le tirer par sa jambe gauche sur les escaliers, à chaque marche, on entendait un CLANG ! Indiquant le cognement de la tête de France avec une marche.

"Trés charmante, Roro... Dit-il, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez. Trés charmante..."

"Je t'avais dis de ne pas m'obliger à venir te chercher. Retorqua Roro. Dis donc, t'es lourd... Tu péses combien ?"

France ne répondit pas.

Ils arriverent au premier étage de la Tour Effeil.

"On y est !" S'écria Roro.

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle en lacha la jambe de France qui devala les marches une par une, se cognant partout, en criant :

"RACHEEEEEEEEEELLE !"

"Oups. Dit Roro sans avoir l'air d'eprouver du remord. Bof, il reviendra, une nation ne meurt pas, si ?"

Et elle regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Chez Chine...

"Durufuuuuu~ Vous êtes enfin arrivés !" S'exclama Amérique, debout à coté de son jet privé.

"Desolée. S'excusa Patty. Mais la bouffe d'Angletere est..."

"Est pire qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre, je sais." Dit Amérique.

"On devrait peut-être y aller-aru." Dit Chine, son panda dormant dans son panier de bamboos.

Ils montérent dans le jet privé qui decolla.

"Hamburger ?" Proposa Amérique à Patty.

"Non, merci. Dit Patty. J'ai déjà mangé."

"Canard laqué, hein ?" Dit Amérique à Chine en levant un sourcil.

"Tu peux te moquer-aru. Dit Chine d'un air hautain. Mais Patty-chan y connait un rayon en cuisine chinoise-aru."

"Seriously ?!" S'exclama Amérique.

"Vive la bouffe chinoise !" S'écria Patty, le poing levé. (Viser la lune, ça me fait pas peur...)

"It's a nightmare !" S'exclama Amérique en s'ecroulant par terre.

"England food ? Yes, it is." Repondit Patty.

"Revoyons la liste-aru." Dit Chine en tirant un long morceau de papier de sa poche.

"Quelle liste ?" S'etonna Patty.

"La liste des vêtements à acheter en premirer-aru. Répondit la nation. Alors-aru... Des tenues urbaines pour tous les jours, des tenues de sport, un maillot de bain, des pyjamas et une tenue pour les réunions-aru !"

"Ça en fait beaucoup. Dit Patty. Et on trouvera tout ça chez Amérique ?"

"Tu aurais préferé qu'on aille... Chez France-aru ?!"

"Va pour Amérique !" S'écria precipitemment Patty.

"Surtout, faites comme si je n'était pas là !" S'écria Amérique.

"Oh, desolé, on t'avait oublié-aru." Dit Chine.

"WHA-... ?!"

"Tu devrais te réjouir. Lui dit Patty. Ça prouve bien que tu es le frère de Canada."

"Qui-aru ?"

"Canada."

"Connais pas-aru."

"Decevant..." Murmura Patty.

Chez Angleterre...

"T'as enfin decidé d'acheter autres choses que des polaires." Gromela Angleterre à l'adresse d'Ama qui cherchait une jupe bleue.

"Je ne peux pas porter que ça. Dis Ama. Excusez-moi. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'une vendeuse. Y aurai-t-il la taille S pour ces jupes ?"

"S ?! S'exclama Angleterre. T'es anoréxique ou quoi ?!"

"Mais non. Dit Ama. Quoi qu'avec ta bouffe..."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma bouffe ?! S'emporta Angleterre. Ma bouffe est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal."

"Si tu le dis..."

Ama prit la jupe et alla l'essayer.

"Ma bouffe est si mauvaise que ça... ?" Se dit Angleterre.

Chez Fashion Planet, en Amérique...

"C'est trés mignon-aru !" S'exclama Chine en prenant un T-shirt imprimé panda.

"Ça, c'est mieux !" Dit Amérique en montrant une jupe style hamburger.

Chine fit la grimace en regardant la jupe.

"C'est toi qui le dit-aru..."

"J'ai terminé !" Dit Patty en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

"Wonderfuuuul~" S'exclama Amérique.

"Tu es trop mignonne-aru !" S'écria Chine.

Mais contrairement à l'habituel sourire qui accompagnait cette phrase, Chine cachait son visage au teint rouge soutenu derriére une de ses manches, son compliment sonnait plus comme une reproche à l'égard de Patty.

Cette derniére souria, elle portait une mini-robe rose bouffante, une veste en cuir noire par-dessus et des sandales noires et roses.

"You love pink, right ?" Demanda Amérique.

"Yes, it's my favorite color ! Repondit Patty. Et cette tenue, je la prends ou pas ?"

"Of course !" Dit Amérique en levant le pouce.

"Rajoute ça avec-aru." Dit Chine en detournant la tête.

Il lui tendit un collier avec en pendentif un panda assis sur un cœur.

"D'accord, xie xie. Dit Patty en prenant le collier. Il coûte combien, Amérique ?"

"Il ne se vend pas ici." Répondit simplement Amérique.

Patty voulut demander à Chine où est-ce qu'il se l'était procuré, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

"Où est-il allé ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Chez France...

"Un porte-clé de la Tour Eiffel ?" Dit Roro en regardant la Tour Eiffel bleue que lui tendait France.

"Oui, je l'ai acheté quand je suis tombé des escaliers." Répondit France.

"Desolée..." Dit Roro en prenant le porte-clé.

"Où tu veux aller, à present ?"

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller soigner ton nez ?"

"Ça va aller. Repondit France en se massant le nez. Où veux-tu aller ?"

"Je veux aller visiter le musée du Louvre ! S'il te plait..." Dit Roro.

"Passionnée d'histoire, hein ? Commenta France. Allons-y, c'est par là."

Roro suivit France.

'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si gentil avec moi aprés tout ce que je viens de lui faire ?' Pensa Roro avec un horrible sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de la nation marchant à coté d'elle.

Chez Angleterre...

"C'est bon, tu es sûre ?" Demanda Angleterre en jetant un coup d'œil aix sacs d'Ama.

"Oui, ça me suffit pour l'instant." Dit Ama en souriant.

Angleterre detourna la tête et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

"Tu sais, payer ne me derange pas, ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque, alors si tu veux rajouter quelque chose..."

Ama s'appretait à repondre qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre, quand elle aperçut un sweat avec le drapeau du Royaume-Uni dessus.

"Je reviens." Dit Angleterre.

Et il entra dans la boutique où la jeune fille repera le sweat.

Aprés 10 minutes, Angleterre sortit et lui tendit un sac.

"Tiens... Mais ne te meprends pas ! C-ce n'est pas comme si je voulais te faire plaisir ou un truc dans le genre, hein..."

Ama vit le sweat qu'elle voulait dans le sac, mais elle aurait juré avoir vu une autre etoffe juste en-dessous.

"On y va ?" Dit Angleterre en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

"Oui... Thank you !" Lui dit Ama avec un grand sourire.

Angleterre lui tourna carrement le dos, l'avant-bras recouvrant ses yeux.

"Let's go." Dit-il.

Et Ama le suivit.

Chez Amérique...

"Trés bon choix-aru !" Dit Chine en voyant Patty prendre le T-shirt representant la tête de panda.

"Elle aime beaucoup les choses mignonnes." Lança Amerique en la voyant s'emparer d'un pantalon de pyjama arc-en-ciel.

"Je ne m'en plains pas-aru !" Dit Chine, réjoui.

"C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut !" S'exclama Patty.

En la voyant se diriger vers eux, Chine fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue, il commença à jouer avec le bébé panda.

"Perfect ! Dit Amérique en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je vais payer tout ça."

Il prit les articles des mains de Patty et se dirigea vers la caisse, suivi de la jeune fille.

"Ça vous fera ***** $" Dit la vendeuse.

"Tant que ça ?!" S'écria Amérique.

"Oui, et les articles ne sont ni echangés, ni remboursés."

Amérique jeta un coup d'œil à Patty qui semblait un peu triste, puis à Chine qui le regard noir du genre : «Si tu ne payes pas, je m'occuperai de ton cas-aru !»

Amérique soupira et sortit sa carte de crédits.

"Merci pour votre achat, monsieur." Dit la vendeuse tandis qu'ils sortaient de Fashion Planet.

"Je connais un magasin de maillots de bain à Miami qui ont beaucoup de choix, tu veux qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil ?" Demanda Amérique à Patty.

"Bien sur, si ça ne te derange pas." Répondit la jeune fille en sautant sur place.

Chine, quant à lui, se trouvait derriére Patty et ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil appuyés.

"Dans ce cas, here we go !" Dit Amérique.

Chez France...

"J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me suit du regard..." Marmonna Roro.

Elle et France se trouvait devant le tableau intitulé «La Joconde» representant Mona Lisa.

"C'est le tableau le plus célèbre dans le monde entier." Remarqua France.

"Oui, il est aussi connu pour avoir été peint par un italien." Lança Roro.

"Italie a bien voulu me passer quelques-unes de ses œuvres." Mentit France.

"Ah ouais ?"

"Oui."

"Mmh... Ok !"

France soupira de soulagement.

Aprés avoir vu et admiré plusieurs magnifiques œuvres, ils allérent à la boutique de souvenirs du Louvre.

"C'est tout ce que tu vas prendre ?" Demanda France en la voyant se saisir d'une assiette representant «La Joconde» et d'un exemplaire de la biographie de «Leonardo Di Vinci».

"Oui, c'est tout ce que je veux. Répondit Roro en allant à la caisse. Je me demande si Italie a déjà rencontré Di Vinci..."

"Tu pourras lui demander demain." Lui dit France, legerement irrité.

"Demain ?"

"On a une réunion demain avec les Forces de l'Axe."

"Ah, d'accord."

"À mon avis, tu ne devrais pas prendre l'assiette." Dit France.

"Pourquoi ?" S'etonna Roro.

"Parce que le sourire de Mona Lisa n'est rien comparé à ta beauté 3."

...

"Chuuuu~ !"

"Moi aussi, je connais ton point faible." Ricana France.

Il porta Roro évanouie sur son dos et paya seulement la biographie.

Chez Angleterre...

Angleterre et Ama arriverent au grand manoir, la jeune fille alla se changer tandis qu'Angleterre se collait aux fourneaux, il voulait faire un gateau.

Lorsqu'Ama revint, vêtue d'un polaire bleu marine, d'une mini-jupe bleu ciel et de jambière, elle le vit en train de suivre une recette sur un livre de patisserie.

"Rajouter trois œufs..." Lut-il.

Il prit 3 œufs et les posa dans la pâte qui se trouvait dans un grand saladier.

"Malaxer la pâte..."

Il recouvra les œufs de pâtes de couleur grise et appuya dessus, un CRACK! se fit alors entendre, la nation regarda à droite et à gauche, essayant de trouver la source d'un tel son.

"Les œufs." Dit Ama.

"What ?" Dit Angleterre, indifferent, en continuant de malaxer la pâte.

"Les œufs. Répéta Ama. Il faut les casser."

"Les casser ? Ah oui, shit ! Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !"

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit 3 autres œufs qu'il ecrasa dans ses mains et qu'il jeta dans le saladier avec leurs coquilles.

"Voilà, merci, Ama." Dit-il avant de se remettre au travail.

Ama était deconcertée, elle secoua la tête et s'approcha d'Angleterre.

"Laisse, je vais t'aider." Dit Ama.

Elle prit le saladier et en jeta le contenu dans la poubelle.

"On va tout recommencer depuis le début, d'accord ?"

"Tu guides." Dit simplement Angleterre.

Et petit à petit, Ama lui montrait les ètapes exactes à suivre pour réussir un gateau.

Et c'est sur cette note que nous laissons nos 3 hetaliennes avec leurs bishies jusqu'au chapitre suivant.

Fin du chapitre 5 ! ^^

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà, je me suis dis que comme elles allaient rester un ans chez Chine, Angleterre et France, la moindre des choses était qu'elles aillent acheter quelques vêtements et qu'elles visitent leurs pays ! ^^ Sinon, pour celles qui voudraient bien savoir à quoi ressemble Patty, Ama et Roro, j'ai un blog Skyrock en préparation dans lequel je publie les dessins des persos que j'ai fais moi-même ! ^^ Je vous donnerais le lien dans le prochain chapitre, mais pour l'instant, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ci, et si vous le voulez bien, laissez-moi une petite review, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suiteet je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~ ! ^^_

**Remerciements :** _Un grand merci à Fumei-chan pour ses reviews qu'elle me laisse réguliérement, ça m'encourage énormément, et je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fanfics sur Hetalia qui sont à mourir de rire ! x) Sinon, thank you very much, Fumei-chan ! ^^_


	6. Chapitre 6 - La quatrième hetalienne

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _France et Roro décidérent d'aller faire une petite sortie touristique à Paris où ils visitérent la Tour Eiffel et le muée du Louvre, Angleterre et Ama firent du shopping à Londres, et Chine emmena Patty faire du shopping elle aussi, mais cette fois, chez Amérique, à Fashion Planet..._

Chez Amérique...

"Pourquoi pas celui-là ?"

"J'aime pas les bikinis, je suis gênée quand je les mets !"

Chine, Patty et Amérique étaient à Miami dans un magasin de maillots de bain assez connu. Et Amérique ne faisait que proposer à Patty des bikinis.

"Aiyaaah ! S'écria Chine. Arrête avec tes bikinis-aru ! On croirait entendre France-aru !"

"Non. Repliqua Amérique. France lui aurait proposé des monokinis."

Les monokinis sont des maillots de bain composés que du bas.

"AIYAAAAAH !"

"Tu as peut-être quelque chose de mieux à lui proposer ?" Ajouta Amérique.

Chine regarda à droite et à gauche tandis que Patty examinait une paire de tongues.

"Pourquoi pas... Celui-là-aru !" Dit Chine en pointant un maillot deux pieces à froufrous avec un bas-jupette rose.

"Are you sure ?"

"Oui, il est mignon-aru !"

"D'accord, je vais l'essayer." Dit Patty en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage.

5 minutes plus tard, Patty sortit de la cabine vêtue du maillot choisi par Chine.

Amérique siffla tandis que Chine courait à droite et à gauche en criant :

"À l'aaaiiide-aru ! Y a du sang qui coule de mon nez-aru !"

"Je crois que ça veut dire que ça te va bien." Dit Amérique à Patty.

"Sans doutes." Dit-elle.

Et ils acheterent le maillot de bain.

Chez Angleterre...

Dring! Dring!

Le minuteur sonna et Ama sortit le gateau du four.

"Il est comment ?" Demanda Angleterre, inquiet, en se cachant derriére une plaque à patisserie.

"Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est assez réussi, je trouve. Dit Ama. C'est Patty qui sait faire les gateaux, pas moi."

"Comment elle a apprit ?" S'etonna Angleterre.

"Toute seule, je suppose..." Répondit Ama.

La nation semblait impréssionnée à l'idée qu'une fille sache cuisiner.

"Bon... On goûte ?" Dit Ama.

"Allons-y, ça ne peut pas être pire, de toute façon..."

Ils prirent chacun une bouchée et le visage d'Angleterre s'éclaira.

"Delicious !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Ça te plait ?" Dit Ama.

"Bien sur ! Repondit-il. Mais... Ne va pas t'imaginer que je te suis reconaissant de m'avoir appris à faire un gateau, humph..."

"D'accord." Dit-elle en souriant.

"Serieusement, je suis serieux quand je dis ça." Ajouta Angleterre.

"Je sais." Affirma Ama.

Chez France...

Roro se reveilla et se retrouva sur son lit chez France, quelqu'un avait enlevé ses chaussures.

"Urgh... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Tu es enfin reveillée." Dit la voix de France.

Il entra dans la chambre, un plateau-repas dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" Demanda Roro.

"Tu es une nouvelle fois tombée sous mon charme." Ricana France.

Mais Roro ne l'écoutait pas, elle regardait le pansement sur le nez de France.

"Je suis desolée." Dit-elle.

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Je ne t'ai causé que des ennuis, aujourd'hui..."

À la grande surprise de Roro, France eclata de rire.

"Tu es vraiment adorable !" S'exclama-t-il en lui ebouriffant les cheveux.

"Arrête... Je suis serieuse, moi..."

"Je n'ai pas dis le contraire, et d'ailleurs, qui dit que je ne suis pas serieux ?" Dit France en s'en allant.

Il laissa Roro seule dans ses pensées.

"Raaah ! Il peut pas être un peu plus preçis, des fois !" S'ecria-t-elle en se tortillant dans sa couverture.

De l'autre coté de la porte, un ricanement retentit, mais il était trop faible pour que Roro puisse l'entendre.

"Si j'étais preçis, je perdrais une partie de mon charme." Murmura-t-il.

Chez Amérique...

"On a tout !" S'exclama Patty.

Chine a insisté pour porter tous ses sacs.

"Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins me laisser porter le sac du chapeau..."

"Non, j'insiste-aru !"

"Je vous prête mon jet. Dit Amérique. On se voit demain, see you~"

Et il s'en alla.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain ?" Demanda Patty à Chine en caressant le bébé panda qui dormait dans ses bras.

"Une réunion avec l'axe-aru. Repondit-il en mettant les sacs dans le Jet. Tiens, ce sera une occasion pour toi de mettre la tenue de réunion-aru."

"Et le collier que tu m'as offert !" S'exclama Patty en sautant de joie.

"Oui, le collier, bien sur-aru..." Balbutia Chine.

Et il evita le contact visuel avec elle.

Chez Angleterre...

"Une réunion avec l'Axe ?" Demanda Ama.

"Yes, tomorrow. Repondit Angleterre. C'est une réunion serieuse, cette fois-ci."

"Sure ? Ce sera pas une mise en scene ?"

"Je viens de te dire que c'est du serieux, t'es sourde ou quoi ?!"

"Je voulais m'assurer, c'est tout." Se defendit Ama.

"Anyway. Coupa Angleterre. T'auras qu'à mettre ça."

Il lui tendit un sac en detournant la tête, dés qu'Ama s'en empara, il s'enfuit.

"Il est bizarre, ton maître, des fois..." Dit-elle.

Elle s'adressait à la licorne d'Angleterre.

Cette dernière répondit par un henissement.

"A-attends ! Tu me comprends ?"

Mais la licorne avait disparu.

Le lendemain, chez Chine...

"En Allemagne ?" Demanda Patty.

"Oui, la réunion a lieu là-bas-aru." Répondit Chine.

Patty portait une robe bleu clair (style tailleur) et un bolero mauve avec des escarpins blancs.

"Il y a un problème-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"J'arrive pas à marcher avec des talons... AÏE !"

Elle tomba par terre.

"Je vois ça-aru..."

2 heures plus tard, à Berlin, chez Allemagne...

"Amaaaa !" S'exclama Patty en lui sautant dans les bras.

"Attention ! Dit Ama en ecartant Patty. Tu vas froisser mon tailleur !"

Le tailleur que portait Ama était offert par Angleterre avant que ce dernier ne prenne la fuite.

"Moi, je veux bien un calin !" Dit Roro.

"Yay !"

Et elles se firent un gros calin.

"Je vois que tout le monde est là !" Dit Allemagne en tapant dans ses mains.

"Non, il manque Italie." Dit Japon.

"C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il fait partie des premiers." Dit Russie.

"Il est surement encore en train de dormir." Dit Allemagne, agacé, en se saisissant du telephone.

"Inutile. Dit Angleterre. Il est là, lui et son frère."

Italie et Romano avaient l'air affolé.

"VEEE ! Allemagne ! Allemagne !"

"Mangeur de patates !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Dit la nation.

Et les frères Macaroni commencerent à parler en même temps.

"Ne parlez pas en même temps !" Avertit Russie, menaçant.

Italie et Romano sangloterent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Italie ?"

"Veeee~ Romano et moi dormions ensemble, quand..."

"Raconte pas les details, imbecile de petit frère !" S'écria Romano.

"Et quand on s'est reveillés, J'étais par terre et une fille était sur le lit à côté de Romano!"

"Une fille ? Dit Allemagne. Tu as du trop boire hier."

"Non ! On a plus de vin..."

"Voila qui est embetant." Dit Japon.

"Où est la fille ?" Demanda Amérique.

Romano cria dans le couloir :

"Oï ! Améne-toi, kono yaro !"

"Je ne m'appelle pas «kono yaro» !" Retentit une voix dans le couloir.

Et c'est la qu'entra une fille aux cheveux chatains, avec une étrange coiffure, vêtue d'un petit tailleur decontracté.

"Même moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atteri ici !" Dit-elle.

"JADY ?!" S'exclamerent Patty, Ama et Roro.

"Vous la connaissez-aru ?" Demanda Chine, assez surpris.

"Bien sur, c'est notre amie !" Repondit Roro.

"Jadyyyy ! Tu m'as manquée !" Dit Patty en serrant la denommée Jady dans ses bras.

"Contente de te revoir." Ajouta Ama.

"Euh... Quelqu'un nous explique ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Je reviens !" Dit Patty en emportant Jady.

Dans le couloir...

"Avant d'atterir dans le lit des frères Macaronis, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais ?"

"Je... Je regardais un épisode de Hetalia..."

"Je vois... Et tu regardais l'episode où Italie et Romano dormaient ensemble et où leurs méches se sont emmelées ?"

Jady rougit, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Je vois... T'es dans le même cas que nous, viens, et fais attention, ne leur dis pas qu'on les connaît sous forme de manga ou d'anime, ok ?"

"D'accord." Repondit Jady.

"Allez viens, on y retourne."

Dans la salle de réunion, Patty entreprit de tout expliquer aux personnes presentes.

"Ça veut dire qu'elle aussi va devoir rester 8 ans ici !" S'exlama Roro.

"Hein ?" Dit Jady, deconcertée.

Ama lui expliqua la procédure à suivre pour pouvoir rentrer chez elles.

"Ce n'est pas tout. Ajouta Amérique. Tony m'a donné d'autres informations, d'aprés lui, le flux de temps sera different pour vous que les autres êtres humains, il dit que vous allez rester jeunes et immortelles pendant toutes les 8 années que vous allez passer ici, et que si vous decidiez de rester ici aprés les 8 ans, vous resterez immortelles et jeunes."

... Wooooosh...

"La jeunesse eternelle, wouhou !" S'écria Roro.

"C'est comme si nous étions des nations." Ajouta Patty.

"Rien ne peut être pire de toute façon..." Soupira Ama.

"Au fait, chez qui tu vas aller en premier ?" Demanda Patty à Jady.

"Euh..."

"Elle était à côté de moi dans le lit, c'est donc à moi de m'en occuper, merde !" Dit Romano.

"J'aurais preferé quelqu'un de plus fort, mais bon, c'est d'accord." Dit Allemagne.

"Les frères Macaronis, hein ? Dit Roro. C'est plutôt un bon choix."

"Est-ce que la réunion peut commencer ? Dit France en baillant. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais..."

"Mais quoi ?" Lui dit Roro.

"Non, non, rien." Repondit precipitement France en levant les mains au niveau de ses épaules.

"Durufuuuu~ ! La réunion p- !"

"Ah non ! S'écria Angleterre. Ta gueule, Amérique ! Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas toi qui fera l'intro !"

"Mais si, il faut que ce soit moi !"

"Si c'est parce que tu es un soit-disant «Hero»..." Dit Angleterre.

"Je suis un VÉRITABLE Hero !" Dit Amérique.

"Les veritables Heros, ce sont les Loonatics !" S'exclama Patty.

"Roooh ! Ferme-la un peu, Patty, toi et tes fichus Loonatics !" S'enerva Ama.

"Punaise, on dirait la jumelle d'Angleterre..." Soupira France.

"Qui se ressemble s'assemble." Recita Roro.

"Les opposés s'attirent." Cassa Russie.

"Oh..." Dit Roro avec une mine déconfite.

"La réunion peut commencer !" Dit Allemagne.

"Quel est le sujet de la réunion ?" Demanda Ama à Angleterre.

"Améliorer les relations de nos pays." Répondit-il.

"Je propose qu'on commence par citer les pays qui s'entendent bien pour les mettre de côté."

"Impossible. Dit France. Cette réunion est vouée à l'echec."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Retorqua Angleterre.

"Ben, à part l'Axe, personne ne s'entend bien ici, et ne s'entendra jamais. Repondit France du tac au tac. À part Japon qui s'entend bien avec tout le monde, on se bagarre tout le temps !"

"C'est vrai. Dit Ama à Angleterre. Est-ce que tu te vois faire ami-ami avec France ?"

"C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle..." Marmonna Angleterre.

"Dans ce cas, cette réunion ne sert à rien ! S'exclama Amérique. HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

"Alors, ça veut dire qu'on est venu pour rien ?" Dit Russie, un sourire collé aux lévres.

Personne ne répondit.

"Je suppose donc que la réunion est terminé, alors." Dit Allemagne.

"Une pure perte de temps-aru... Soupira Chine. Allez, viens, Patty-chan, on rentre-aru."

Patty se leva et le suivit.

"Au fait, Patty, il est joli, ton collier." Dit Roro en pointant le collier au pendentif panda de Patty.

"Merci. Repondit Patty. C'est Chine qu-..."

"ON Y VA-ARU !" S'exclama Chine.

Il plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche de la jeune fille et la tira vers la sortie à l'aide de son bras droit.

"À notre tour d'y aller." Dit France.

Et il sortit, suivi de Roro qui adressait un signe de la main au personne encore présentes.

"Nous aussi, on y va. Dit Romano. Depeche-toi, kono yaro !"

"Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je ne m'appelle pas «kono yaro» ! Je m'appelle Jady ! Ja-dy !"

"Arrête de te plaindre, merde ! Je vais t'heberger pendant 8 ans, alors tu m'écoutes sans rechigner, putain !"

"Pendant 1 an ! Pas 8 !" Repliqua Jady.

"Ah, euh... Bordel de merde, c'est pareil, putain !" S'ecria-t-il.

Et il sortit.

"Veee~ Grand frère, attends-moi !" Cria Italie.

"Let's go." Dit simplement Angleterre à Ama qui souhaitait bonne chance à Jady.

Chez Romano...

"C'est ma chambre ?" Demanda Jady.

Sa chambre avait un style romain.

"Tu t'en contenteras, kono yaru !" Lui dit Romano.

Jady soupira.

"Elle me plait beaucoup !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Ah, euh, tant mieux, bordel de merde, t'as une demi-heure pour te reposer, aprés on sortira t'acheter des fringues, ok, imbecile ?"

Et il sortit.

"C'est moi ou il a rougi ?" Dit la jeune fille.

Chez France...

"Je te trouve très occupé, ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?" Demanda Roro à France.

"C'est une surprise !" Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Roro était «lovée» dans l'un des fauteuils du bureau de France, en train de lire la biographie de «Leonardo Di Vicci», tandis que la nation ne cessait de consulter quelques feuilles de papiers et quelques agendas tout en repondant à des coups de fil repétés.

"Je m'ennuie..." Marmonna Roro.

Elle ferma son livre en prenant bien soin de marquer la page et sortit du bureau pour aller dans le hall d'entrée où elle vit...

"Japon ?!"

"Oh, bonjour, Rachelle-san." Dit-il en s'inclinant.

"Appelle-moi Roro. Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je suis venu car France me l'a demandé."

"Ah, ok... Pourquoi ?"

"Ah, Japon !" S'exclama France sorti de nulle-part.

"Bonjour, France." Dit Japon.

"Viens, on sera à l'abris des oreilles indiscretes dans mon bureau." Dit France en regardant Roro.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je comprends ça autrement ?" Dit Roro, exasperée.

"Ben va comprendre ça ailleurs." Dit France tandis que Japon rougissait tout en tremblant.

"Trés bien, j'y vais... Dit-elle. Amusez-vous biiiien !" Ajouta-t-elle.

"Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est plus innocente que ça, d'habitude." Dit France.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire... Soupira Japon. Quoi qu'il en soit, à propos de la..."

"Ah, oui, alors..."

La conversation s'arrête ici au risque d'être spoilé !

Chez Chine...

"Aiyaaaah... J'ai l'impression que Russie va bientot m'envahir-aru..." Soupira Chine.

"Combien de fois il a essayé sans jamais réussir." Lui dit Hong Kong.

"Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où il s'est deguisé en panda-aruuu !" S'écria-t-elle.

"J'y pense... Where is Patty ?" Demanda Hong Kong.

"Ah, je l'ai présentée à Taiwan-aru. Repondit Chine. Elles sont avec les pandas-aru."

Avec les pandas...

"Je suis contente qu'il y ait une autre fille avec moi. Dit Taiwan. Bon, il y a Vietnam, c'est vrai, mais je ne la vois pas souvent."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Patty.

"Elle est independante. Repondit la nation en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas mon cas, vu que je suis une région de la Chine, enfin bref, je suis contente de ne plus être seule." Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

"Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux." Lui dit Patty.

"Shi !"

Chez Angleterre...

"Angleterre, tu as des livres sur Hercule Poirot ?" Demanda Ama.

"Of course, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as deja fini de lire celui de «Sherlock Holmes» !" S'exclama Angleterre.

"Euh... Si, et je te rends celui-là par la même occasion." Dit Ama en lui tendant le livre de France sur la seduction.

Angleterre prit le livre en rougissant.

"Les livres d'Hercule Poirot sont dans l'etagère 3, rang B, à droite." Dit-il.

"Merci."

"Au fait, ce livre... Did you read it ?"

"Que le debut, pourquoi ?"

"Non, pour rien..."

"Ok, j'y vais !"

Et elle alla dans la bibliothéque.

"Y a pas le même livre version fille, par hasard ?" Dit Angleterre en lisant le resumé du livre.

Chez France...

"Et bien, merci pour ton aide, Japon !" Dit France en accompagnant le japonais vers la sortie.

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Dit Japon. Comme promis, je t'enverrai tout ce qu'il faut demain."

"Parfait !"

"Alors, c'était bien ?" Dit Roro en sortant de la cuisine.

"Esprit tordu, va." Lui dit France.

"Sur ce, portez-vous bien." Dit Japon avant de sortir.

"En fait, je voulais avoir la confirmation de Japon avant de t'en parler. Dit France. Tiens."

Il lui tendit une brochure.

"La Japan Expo ?"

"Oui, c'est un evenement annuel trés populaire en France, et comme tu es une otaku, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne surprise, bien sur, tu pourras inviter tes amies, si tu veux."

"J'ai toujours voulu y aller ! S'exclama Roro, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Japon de venir ?"

"Et bien, oui, la Japan Expo ne serait rien sans la collaboration de Japon, d'ailleurs, cette année, j'ai même demandé de l'aide à ma sœur."

"Ta sœur ? S'etonna Roro. Tu as une sœur ?"

"Dans un certain sens, oui, j'ai une sœur. Repondit France. Monaco." Ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Roro.

"Je l'ignorais."Dit cette dernière.

"Elle viendra demain, vous pourrez faire connaissance."

"J'ai hâte ! Merci, France !" Dit Roro en courant appeller ses amies.

"La Japan Expo ? Dit Jady. Bien sur que je veux y aller, mais je ne suis pas sure que Romano voudra m'y emmener..."

"T'es fatiguée, Jady ? Ta voix n'est pas normale." Remarqua Roro.

"Du shopping avec Romano, ce n'est pas de tout repos..."

"Ne t'inquiete pas, encore un an et ce sera terminé."

"Lol." Dit Jady avec sarcasme.

"J'y peux rien si t'as voulu aller chez lui." Dit Roro.

"Maieuh !" Repliqua Jady.

"T'inquiete, je comprends, enfin bref, je compte sur toi pour convaincre M. Tomate, et n'oublie pas, c'est dans 2 semaines !"

"D'accord, je vais essayer, à plus."

Et elles raccrocherent.

Bien evidemment, Patty et Ama accepterent tout de suite, ça ne derangeait guere Chine et Angleterre de les y emmener, en revanche, ce qui derangeait ce dernier, c'était de se retrouver devant France, mais il était prêt à faire un effort pour Ama, et aussi pour demander à France s'il n'avait pas un livre pour apprendre à séduire les filles...

Fin du chapitre 6 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Une nouvelle hetalienne et arrivée, wouhou ! Et elle a reservé Romano ! Et je suis désolée pour les fangirls de Lovino Vargas ._. Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser car mon skyblog n'est pas encore prêt pour des raisons personnelles, et donc, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous mettre le lien, donc, à part ça, si il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris dans le scénario (C'est vrai que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux), n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, et pour celles qui se demandent qui sont les Loonatics, c'est un dessin-animé de Warner Bros que je regardais quand j'étais petite dans lequel les descendants de Bugs Bunny et ses amis sont des super-heros, et enfin, la Japan Expo, j'éspére que le prochain chap' ne vous decevra pas car je n'ai jamais été à la Japan Expooooo T^T, quoi qu'il en soit, si ce chapitre vous a plu ou que vous voulez me donner quelques conseils, ou même me critiquer (gentiment, bien sur), laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! ^^_

**Remerciements :** _Cette fois-ci, j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews d'un coup, et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, et donc, je remercier, bien evidemment : Fumei-chan (Je sais que je l'ai déjà dis, mais allez lire e fics génialissimes ! ^^), ensuite, un big thanks to : a-dream-never-comes-true (Pour ceux qui aiment "Hobbit", allez lire sa fic ! ^^) et enfin, MERCI à Laurelin-greenleaf pour sa ma-gni-fi-que review (Pour les fans de "Hunger Games", passez lire ses fics ! ^^) et je tiens aussi à remercier une lectrice anonyme pour sa review ! ^^ Vos reviews me donnent envie de me surpasser, alors, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfic, sur ce, ja nee~ !_


	7. Chapitre Hors-Série 1 - Asian Family !

**Avant de commencer :** _Les chapitres Hors-Série ne ont pas une suite à "We're in Hetalia", ce sont juste des idées farfelues auxquelles je pense, et je decide de les mettre à l'écrit, chque chapitre H-S et une sorte de WTF?!, donc, ne les prenez pas au serieux, ces chapitre sont écris juste pour le fun ! ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^_

"Taiwan ! Dit Chine. Tu n'as pas vu, Patty, par hasard-aru ?"

"Non. Répondit-elle. Pourquoi ?"

"Je voulais lui donner cette peluche de Shinatty-chan." Dit-il en serrant contre lui la dite peluche.

"Les peluches sont produites en Corée-da ze !" S'écria Corée du Sud en surgissant de nulle-part.

"Aiyaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Corée-aru ?!" S'ecria Chine.

"Taiwan m'a demandé de venir-da ze !" Répondit-il.

"Taiwan... Mais... Pourquoi-aru ?"

"Tu as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé, Corée ?" Demanda Taiwan.

"Bien sur-da ze !"

Chine entendit le bruit d'un ciseau qu'on ouvrait et fermait dans le vide.

"Qu'est-ce que t-..." Commença-t-il.

"Je suis arrivée." Dit la voix de Vietnam.

"Génial ! On va pouvoir commencer !" S'ecria Taiwan en sautillant sur place.

"Commencer quoi-aru ?!" Demanda Chine qui commençait à perdre patience.

Taiwan se contenta de sourire et sortit un appareil photo.

"On n'avait programmé aucune réunion de pays asiatiques-aru !" Ajouta le chinois en laissant tomber sa peluche par terre.

"Tu ne voulais pas l'offrir à Patty ?" Demanda Hong Kong en entrant dans la salle.

"Ah, euh... Si-aru."

Et il se depecha de la ramasser et de la depoussierer.

À coté de lui, Vietnam faisait tournoyer sa "rame" de manière inquiétante.

"Maintenant. Dit Chine. Vous pouvez me dire c'est quoi ce rassemblement-aru ? Et où est Patty-chan-aru ?"

"Chez Amérique." Répondit Hong Kong, indifférent.

"AIYAAAH ! POURQUOI-ARU ?!" S'écria Chine, scandalisé.

"Tu aurais preferé qu'on l'envoie chez Russie ?" Lui demanda Vietnam.

"Vive l'Amérique-aru !" S'écria-t-il.

"Bien dit !" S'exclama Taiwan.

"La vie est produite en Corée-da ze !" S'écria Corée du Sud.

"Mais non ! Dit Vietnam. La vie est produite quand un homme et une femme f-..."

"On se passera des details-aru !"

Puis le visage de Chine vira au blanc.

"C-c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes tous rassemblés ici... Dit-il, l'air terrifié, en reculant avec la peluche dans ses bras. V-vous allez... Faire qu'un avec la Chine-aru..."

Ils éclaterent tous de rire.

"Mais non ! Lui dit Taiwan. Hong Kong ! Corée du Sud ! Vous savez quoi faire !" Ordonna-t-elle.

"DA ZE !"

Ils attraperent chacun Chine par un bras.

"Aiyaaah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-aru ?!" S'écria-t-il en se debattant, mais les deux autres le tenaient fermement.

"Vietnam !" Dit Taiwan.

Vietnam fit tournoyer sa rame en l'air, Chine la vit brandir son arme sur sa tête avant de...

BAM !

Click !

"Une belle photo souvenir ! S'exclama Taiwan. En plus de ça, il a une belle bosse ! Allez, on passe aux choses sérieuses !"

Hong Kong et Corée du Sud le placerent sur une chaise et Taiwan s'empara de la paire de ciseaux.

"On va en finir." Marmonna-t-elle.

Tchic... Tchac... Tchac...

2 heures plus tard...

Chine se reveilla.

"AIYAAAAH !"

Le lendemain, lors d'une réunion chez Amérique...

"Chine est en retard." Gromela Angleterre en regardant sa montre.

"Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas chez lui, Patty ?" Demanda Ama.

"Taiwan m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot. Repondit-elle. Donc, elle m'a envoyée chez Amérique pour ne pas deranger."

"Ooooh ! Dit Roro. Et c'est comment, là-bas ?"

"C'est trés bruyant..." Dit Patty.

La porte s'ouvrit...

"Je suis arrivé-aru..." Dit Chine, fatigué.

Ils le regarderent tous avec des yeux ronds.

"EEEEH ?!" S'exclamerent-ils.

Chine avait les cheveux COURTS ! Et il portait une "bomber jacket".

"Chuuuu~ !" Cria Patty.

Et elle s'ecroula sur le sol en saignant du nez.

"What the BLOODY hell ?!" S'écria Angleterre.

"Ça lui va bien, les bomber Jacket..." Marmonna Amérique.

"Il est magnifique !" Ajouta France.

"HEIN ?!" S'ecria Roro.

"Whaaaa... La queue de cheval de Chine..." Pleurnicha Russie.

Ama, elle, restait indifferente au changement de coupe de la nation.

"Taiwan et les autres-aru... Gromela Chine. Quand j'aurais mis la main sur vous-aru..."

Patty s'approcha de lui.

"Nî tài kê'ài !" Lui dit-elle.

Chine rougit.

'C'est peut-être pas si mal que ça-aru...' Pensa-t-il.

Fin du H-S !

**Note de l'auteur : **_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pour celles qui voudraient voir Chine avec les cheveux courts, tapez sur Google Image : "Hetalia China Short Hair", il est super mignon ! *o* Ah ! Et "Nî tài kê'ài" signifie "Tu es mignon" en mandarin ! ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis aussi inspirée d'une image pour les propos des Alliés ^^', enfin bref, j'espere que l'idée d'écrire des chapitre Hors-Série vous plait, si vous avez une idée pour un H-S, n'hésitez pas à les partager ^^, mais j'ai déjà 6 chapitre Hors-Série prêt, alors ça attendra un peu, quoi qu'il en soit, si ça vous a plu, laissez une petite review, c'est toujours sympa et ça encourage et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 7, ja nee~ !_


	8. Chapitre 7 - La Japan Expo Partie 1 !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Une quatriéme hetalienne est apparue : Jady, et c'est l'une des amies de Patty, Ama et Roro, et elle va habiter chez Romano ! Mais un autre événement attend les 4 jeunes filles : La célébre et trés attendue Japan Expo !_

Chez France...

Le lendemain, la sonnette de la maison de France sonna et ce dernier demanda à Roro d'aller ouvrir, devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux chatain clair noués en une tresse sur le côté, elle portait des lunettes et un long manteau rose.

"Bonjour, vous devez être Rachelle Tumber. Dit-elle. Mon grand frère m'a déjà parlée de vous."

"Votre grand frère ? Dit Roro. Ah ! Vous devez être Monaco !"

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Roro s'ecarta pour la laisser entrer.

"Où est grand frère ?" Demanda Monaco.

"Dans son bureau." Répondit Roro.

Et Monaco monta les escaliers.

Roro ne le montrait pas, mais elle n'appreciait pas la présence d'une autre fille sous le toit de France, même s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, c'est donc de mauvaise grâce qu'elle entra dans le bureau de France.

Elle y trouva Monaco assise sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel France était assis.

"Merci d'être venue m'aider." Lui dit-il.

"Mais y a pas de quoi. Répondit-elle. Après tout, tu m'as aidée pour le mariage de mon prince."

C'est là que France s'aperçut de la présence de Roro.

"Ah, Roro ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance de Mona-... Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?" Ajouta-t-il.

"Je-ne-fais-pas-la-tête. Dit Roro, sur les nerfs. Non-vraiment-inutile-de-s'-inquieter-je-vais-bien-je-ne-fais-pas-du-tout-la-tête."

Monaco ricana.

"Ça se voit." Dit-elle.

Roro gonfla ses joues de colère et sortit du bureau, le nez en l'air.

"Susceptible, hein ?" Demanda Monaco.

"Va savoir..." Soupira France.

Chez Chine...

"Patty." Dit Hong Kong.

"Oui ?" Dit celle-ci en essayant de dechiffrer une calligraphie chinoise dans la bibliothéque de Chine, en vain.

"Chine t'appelle, il est dans son bureau." Dit-il.

Dans le bureau...

"Tu m'as appellée, Chine ?" Demanda Patty en entrant dans le bureau.

"Ah, Patty-chan-aru ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut juste que je te parle de notre programme pour la Japan Expo à Paris-aru."

Patty hocha la tête et s'assit dans un fauteuil très moelleux.

"Pour commencer, France vient de me les envoyer-aru."

Il tendit à Patty 2 Pass V.I.P. pour la Japan Expo.

"Génial !" S'écria-t-elle.

"Ensuite, j'ai reservé deux chambres d'hôtel là-bas-aru. Ajouta-t-il. Une pour toi et une pour moi, on y sera trés bien pour une semaine-aru."

"Une semaine ?" S'etonna Patty.

"La Japan Expo dure une semaine-aru. Répondit-il. Et pour finir, je te passerai ma carte de crédit française (7achak), comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter tout ce que tu veux-aru !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sur-aru !"

"Yaaay ! S'exclama Patty. Xie xie, Chine !"

Et elle lui fit un rapide calin avant de s'enfuir en courant, pour ne pas avoir à subir les conséquences de son geste.

"M-mignonne-aru..."

Chez Angleterre...

"Eh ? Sealand aussi va venir ?" S'etonna Ama en rangeant quelques livres dans la bibliothéque.

"France l'a invité. Gromela Angleterre. Cet abominable gosse..."

"Hey ! C'est quand même ton frère !" Gronda Ama.

... Wooooosh...

"Comment tu le sais ?" Lui demanda Angleterre avec des yeux ronds.

'Merde... Pensa Ama. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas censée la savoir...'

"Euh... Intuition feminine !" Répondit-elle sur un ton mal assuré.

"Ah... Dit Angleterre, puis murmura. Faut vraiment que je demande à France s'il a un livre sur les filles en general !"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?" Lui demanda Ama.

"Non, rien !" Dit-il avant de s'en aller, puis revint.

"Au fait. Dit-il. Ce livre d'Agatha Christie, sa place est dans l'étagére 5, pas la 3."

Et il s'en alla.

Chez Romano...

"La Japan Expo, kono yaru ?" Demanda Romano.

"Oui. Répondit Jady. J'aime bien tout ce qui est en rapport avec le Japon, alors-..."

"Alors, t'aurais du aller chez Japon, bordel de merde !" S'écria-t-il.

"Mais moi, je voulais aller chez toi ! Protesta Jady. Et puis, dois-je te rappeller que c'est toi qui a decidé que j'allais venir chez toi ?"

"CHIGIIII ! Ferme-là, kono yaru ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais t'y emmener à cette fichue Japan Expo, putain de merde !"

Et il sortit.

Jady ricana.

"C'est plutôt facile de le mener par le bout du nez." Dit-elle (va comprendre ça ailleurs !)

Dehors...

"Elle voulait aller chez moi..." Marmonna Romano en appelant France au telephone.

Chez Angleterre...

"Ils vendent des Galaxy Rangers à la Japan Expo, Ama ?" Demanda Sealand en sirotant un soda.

"Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Ama. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils vendront des Gundam !"

"C'est quoi, des Gundam ?" Demanda Sealand.

Ils étaient assis à l'arrière de l'helicopter d'Angleterre, et attendaient que ce dernier hisse les bagages avant d'y aller.

"Un Gundam, c'est..." Commença Ama.

"Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! Ordonna Angleterre en prenant place sur le siege du pilote. Et attachez vos ceintures, on ne va pas tarder à decoller."

Ama commença à sangloter tandis que Sealand balançait ses pieds d'un air excité.

"Même si c'est Angleterre qui pilote... Sanglota la jeune fille. Je sens qu'on va se crasher..."

"Attention..." Dit Angleterre.

Les hélisses de l'helicopter commencérent à tourner de plus en plus vite.

"Décollaaaaaage !" S'écria l'empire britannique.

"DESUYOOO !" S'exclamla Sealand.

"On va se crasher !" Ajouta Ama qui pleurait pour de bon.

Chez Romano... Enfin, chez France, à présent...

"On a enfin atteint la frontière, pas trop tôt, putain !" Dit Romano.

"Dis, Romano... Lui dit Jady. On va rester combien de temps pour que tu aménes autant de bagages ?"

Il avait 3 valises et 1 cabat à lui tout seul.

"T'es idiote ou quoi, kono yaru ? Dit-il sur un ton méprisant. Dans les valises, il y a des pastas !"

"Comment je pourrais le savoir ?!" S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Romano l'ignora et se contenta d'acheter des billets de train pour Paris.

"Et pour ton info. Dit-il. On va rester à Paris pendant une semaine, kono yaru."

Jady soupira.

'Quand est-ce qu'il s'adressera à moi par mon prenom.' Pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Du côté de Chine...

"C'est bon, j'ai mis le pilotage automatique-aru." Dit Chine.

Ils étaient sur un des grands bateaux de Chine, ce dernier avait revêtu un T-shirt representant Shinatty-chan.

"Ma petite sœur aurait adoré aller à la Japan Expo." Dit Patty en regardant l'horizon.

"T-tu as une sœur-aru ?!" S'exclama Chine.

Patty cligna des yeux 3 fois.

"J'en ai 2." Dit-elle.

"J'imagine qu'elles te manquent-aru..."

"Mes sœurs ?! Jamais ! S'écria Patty. Par contre, je dois avouer que Lou me manque... Lou, c'est ma meilleure amie, en plus des autres." Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Chine.

"Elles s'appellent comment-aru ?"

"Ma sœur jumelle s'appelle Madeleine. Répondit-elle. Mais on la surnomme tous Maddie, quant à ma petite sœur, elle a pour nom Wendora, mais on l'appelle soit Wendy, soit Dora."

"Et les autres, elles ont des frères ou sœurs-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Bien sur ! Ama a une petite sœur du nom de Noémie, Roro a un grand frère du nom de Roméo et Jady a un grand frère et une grand sœur nommés George et Alice, voilà !"

"Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne vous connais pas si bien que ça-aru..." Soupira-t-il.

"On est ici depuis 10 jours à peine. Le rassura Patty. Ça met du temps pour apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un."

Chine lui sourit.

"On arrive-aru." Dit-il en pointant une côte au loin.

Chez France...

"Tout est prêt, grand frère. Dit Monaco à France. Tous les stands sont en place, nous sommes prêts pour l'ouverture de la Japan Expo."

"Parfait ! Dit-il. Une fois que les autres seront là, la Japan Expo ouvrira."

Roro se trouvait à côté de lui et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en jetant de temps à autres des regards noirs en direction de Monaco.

"Ah, au fait, Roro !" Dit France.

"Mmh ?" Repondit celle-ci.

"Tiens."

Il lui tendit sa carte de crédit.

"Comme je serai occupé. Expliqua France. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner, donc, je te la prête comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter tout ce que tu veux, j'ai dis TOUT, d'accord ?"

"Merci." Dit Roro qui fixait toujours Monaco.

"Les stands japonais sont prêts à l'ouverture." Dit Japon.

"Parfait !" Repeta France.

"Grand frère. Dit Monaco. Ils sont là."

En effet, Angleterre, Ama et Sealand s'approchaient, la jeune fille ayant le teint verdâtre.

"France, faut que je te parle !" Dit Angleterre sans même dire bonjour (Gentleman, hein ?).

Et sans un mot de plus, il traina France avec lui à l'ecart.

"Voici Sealand." Dit Ama.

Roro se precipita sur lui et commença à lui tirer les joues.

"Il est trop mignon !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Arrête !" Lui dit Sealand en se debattant, si bien qu'il renversa toute sa limonade sur le sol.

"Ni hao !"

"Bonjour à tous !"

Chine et Patty venaient de faire leur entrée.

"Desolé pour le retard-aru. Dit la nation. Mais nous sommes allé deposer nos affaires à l'hotel-aru."

"À L'HOTEL, espece d'enfoiré ?!" Cria une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Romano.

"Bonjour !" Leur dit Jady avec un sourire rayonnant.

"Bravo, Chine, gros enfoiré ! S'écria Romano avec un sourire narquois. Aller à un hotel avec une fille, bordel !"

"C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois-aru !" Dit Chine, contrarié.

"Arrête de rire, espece de gros pervers !"

La voix passablement irritée d'Angleterre s'approchait accompagnée des rires incontrôlables de France.

"Je vais t'aider, Angleterre. Dit-il entre deux eclats de rire. Juste pour voir comment tu vas te debrouiller !"

Et il pouffa de rire.

"Ferme-là, ivre à vin ! S'écria Angleterre. C'est bon, je veux plus de ton aide !"

"Aider pour quoi ?" Demanda Ama avec curiosité.

Angleterre "facepalmed".

"Des affaires... Gouvernementales..." Repondit-il, raide comme une planche.

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là. Dit France. La Japan Expo est officiellement... OUVERTE !"

"OUAIS !" S'écrierent-ils tous en chœur.

Les groupes pour la Japan Expo étaient les suivants : Angleterre et Japon, Chine avec Romano et Sealand, Patty et Jady avec Ama et Roro, France et Monaco, quant à eux, devaient s'assurer que tout aille pour le mieux pour cette première journée.

"Black Cat !" S'écria Ama.

"Litteralement, chat noir." Dit Patty.

"Mais non, baka ! Il s'agit d'un super manga !"

"C'est quoi, l'histoire ?" Demanda Roro avec beaucoup d'intêret.

"C'est assez compliqué..." Dit Ama.

Elles se trouvaient dans l'immense stand de Glénat où Patty et Roro achetaient des mangas "One Piece" et où Jady examinait un tome de "Kilari".

"Ah bon ? Si tu le dis... Répondit la brunette. Tu vas prendre quoi, Patty ?"

"Il y a tellement de choses que je veux... Mais je n'ai pas envie de vider la carte de crédit de Chine..." Avoua-t-elle.

"De Chine ? Dit Jady. Regarde bien, il y a ton nom, sur la carte."

En effet, sur la carte de crédit indiquait le nom de "McGarden, Patricia".

"Il t'aurait ouvert un compte d'épargne sans que tu t'en rendes compts, apparement. Commenta Ama. Comme l'a fait Iggy pour moi."

"Ah bon, Romano m'a juste passé un gros paquet d'euros..." Dit Jady.

"France m'a donnée sa carte de crédit en me disant que je devais m'acheter ce que je voulais." Informa Jady.

Et c'est sur cette discussion qu'elles poursuivirent leurs achats dans différents stands de la JE : Kurokawa, Pika, Kazé, Good Smile Company, etc, etc...

Chine et Sealand allérent acheter des Gundams et des peluches, car oui, le chinois a toujours un penchant pour les peluches, mais ça ne l'empéche pas de rester mignon.

"Ton frère ne va pas exiger que tu le rembourses pour avoir acheté tous ces Gundam-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

Sealand laissa tomber tous ses sacs remplis d'un nombre incalculable de Gundam de tous genre sur le sol.

"Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé..." Dit-il, mortifié.

"Aiyaaah, bon courage-aru..." Lui dit Chine en lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos.

"Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer tout ça... Comment je vais faire ?"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule solution-aru..."

"Laquelle ?!" Dit-il avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Offre-lui ton corps-aru !"

"DESUYOOOO !"

"Des Pocky ? C'est quoi, ça ?" Dit Angleterre en examinant une boite de Pocky.

"C'est une friandise trés populaire au Japon." Répondit ce dernier.

"Voyons voir ça..."

Il en mangea un et son visage s'éclaira.

"Hey ! C'est bon, ce truc là ! S'exclama-t-il. Excuse me, je vais en prendre trente !" Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du vendeur.

"Autant que ça ?! S'exclama Japon. Il ne s'agit que d'un baton de biscuit recouvert de chocolat, tu sais."

"Ah... I see..."

Il eut l'air deprimé pendant un moment en prenant son sac de Pocky.

"Le stand Kurokawa est dans l'aile droite, mademoiselle. Dit Monaco. Monsieur ! Ce sont les toilettes des filles !"

"Monsieur, il s'agit de la Japan Expo, pas du salon du livre ! Dit France. Et le concert de Flow commencera dans une heure, mademoiselle !"

"C'est assez fatiguant, je dois dire..." Soupira Monaco.

"Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai demandé ton aide ?" Lui dit son frère.

En effet, le travail était épuisant, entre les gens qui se perdaient dans les horaires, ceux qui ne retrouvaient plus leur chemin et les enfants qui ne retrouvaient plus leurs parents.

Une heure plus tard...

'Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimae sora !'

Ama se joignait aux cris de la foule en délire : Flow est son groupe de musique preferé.

"Ça va durer encore combien de temps ?!" Cria Roro.

"J'en sais rien !" Répondit Patty en criant egalement.

"WOOOHOOO !" Cria Ama.

3Je crois qu'elle va devenir folle !" Dit Jady.

"Si c'est pas déjà le cas !" Dit la blonde.

"La preuve ! Elle a baissé le col de son polaire !"

"C'est la fin du monde !"

Laissons-les à leur malheur...

Le soir...

"Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?" Demanda France après la fermeture de la première journée de la Japan Expo.

"Oh oui, beaucoup ! Regarde ça !" Dit Jady en lui montrant une figurine de Hatsune Miku ainsi que plusieurs mangas de Code: Breaker.

"J'ai eu un autographe de Flow !" Fangirla Ama.

"Et toi, Patricia ?" Demanda Japon.

"Patty, ca ira. Répondit cette dernière. Et pour répondre à ta question : Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?"

Il y avait autour d'elle pleins de sacs remplis de mangas, de goodies, de peluches, de T-shirts, de posters et de figurines.

"Peut-être pas, finalement." Dit-il.

"C'est quoi, tout ça ?!" S'écria Angleterre.

"Desuyoooo..." Gemit Sealand, apeuré.

"T'as intêret à me rembourser, espece de sale mioche !" Dit son grand frère en lui tirant les joues de manière aggressive.

"Ne lui fais pas de mal..." Dit Roro.

"Kono yaru ! Pourquoi tu as acheté des mangas où y a QUE des mecs ?!" Cria Romano en brandissant un manga de Code Geass.

"Je te repondrais quand tu me diras pourquoi tu as acheté des figurines de Lucy, Erza et Juvia dans leurs maillots de bain." Répliqua Jady.

"CHIGIIII ! Ferme-là, kono yaru !"

"Au final, je crois que tout le monde s'est bien amusé." Dit Japon.

"Waaaw... Tous ces Pocky..." Marmonna Ama en regardant les sacs d'Angleterre.

"Dis, France. Dit Roro en sautillant tout en s'accrochant à son bras. On pourra revenir demain ? Hein ? S'il te plait !"

France sourit et répondit :

"Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux."

"Yaaaay !"

Monaco sourit à cet scéne.

"Chine, c'est quoi, tout ça ?" Demanda Patty.

"Des peluches-aru ! Répondit-il, excité. Elles sont trop mignonnes-aru !"

"Alors, est-ce que vous reviendrez demain ?" Demanda France.

"OUI !"

Fin du chapitre 7 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour cette Japan Expo pas terrible, mais il faut me comprendre, je n'y suis jamais allée pour la bonne raison que je n'habite pas en France, ce qui est dommage T.T mais bon, ne soyez pas trop décu quand même, j'ai fais de mon mieux ^^ mai si ce chapitre est mauvais, ce que mon cousin l'a supprimé et j'ai été obligée de le re-écrire ^^' Sinon, prochain chapitre : La Japan Expo Day 2 and more~! Et donc, si ce chapitre vous a plu, ou que vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas à me laisserune petite review, c'est trés encourageant, et je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_

**/!\ Pour ceux ou celles qui seraient interesées, mon skyblog est enfin prêt avec les dessins et présentations de Patty et d'Ama déjà publiés, voiçi le lien : patty24wang. skyrock. com (sans espaces, car si je mets le lien normalement, il va disparaître ^^')**

**Remerciements :** _Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Fumei-chan, je ne finirais jamais de te remercier pour tes adorables reviews, et je tiens à remercier également une lectrice anonyme pour sa review dans laquelle je me suis aperçue que Jady est la bienvenue dan l'histoire ! 8D Et plus important, un grand, grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, I love you~_


	9. Chapitre 8 - La Japan Expo Partie 2 !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Le petit groupe composé de Chine, Patty, Angleterre, Sealand, Ama, Romano et Jady, se rendirent chez France pour assister à la Japan Expo organisée avec l'aide de Japon et de Monaco, qui rendait Roro jalouse, et ensemble, ils profitérent de la premiére journée de la Japan Expo pour vider leurs comptes bancaires..._

"C'est bon, tu n'as besoin de rien ?" Demanda Angleterre en entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Ama.

"Non, c'est bon, tout va bien." Répondit-elle.

Elle avait déjà revêtue son pyjama.

"C'est pas comme si je m'inquietait de ton bien-être ou quoi que ce soit, hum..." Ajouta-t-il.

"Je sais."

"Bien, dans ce cas. Dit Angleterre, satisfait. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, t'as qu'à venir me voir."

Ils avaient des chambres communiquantes, et Angleterre sortit.

"T'as intêret à rester tranquille, toi !" Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sealand.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, il avait créé sa propre armée de Gundam miniatures.

"L'Empire Britania s'empara du Japon et devint la zone 11-desuyo !" S'écria-t-il.

"Tu veux dire l'Empire Britannique, non ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Non, l'Empire Britania-desuyo !"

Son grand frère vit un manga Code Geass ouvert sur le sol à coté des Gundam.

"Tu es trop jeune pour lire ce genre de choses !" S'écria-t-il.

"Mais c'est Ama qui me l'a preté !" Protesta Sealand.

Ama, dans sa chambre, se chargeait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses mangas et figurines.

"Black Cat, ça va là... Pokemon, c'est ici... Code Geass... Où est le tome 1 ? Ah oui... Chez Sealand... Alors... Evangelion, c'est là..." Marmonnait-elle.

Quant aux figurines, et bien... Elle en avait acheté suffisament pour ouvrir une boutique. Peut-être que telle était sa veritable intention, radine comme elle est...

Les chambres de Chine et Patty étaient dans le même hôtel que celui d'Angleterre et Ama.

"On dirait un temple à peluches..." Marmonna Patty en voyant le lit de Chine.

Il était entiérement couvert de peluches.

"C'est trop mignon-aru !" S'exclama ce dernier.

"Oui, mais regarde... Dit Patty. Il n'y a quasiment pas de place pour toi sur le lit."

"J'y ai pensé-aru !"

Il sortit de son sac-à-dos un sac de couchage vert.

"EEH ?! S'écria Patty. Tu vas dormir par terre parce que tes peluches ont squatté ton lit ?!"

"Oui-aru !"

Patty prit la moitié des peluches et les emmena dans sa chambre.

"Comme ça, tu pourras dormir sur ton lit." Dit-elle en plaçant les peluches sur son propre lit.

"Patty-chan... Tu es trop gentille-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

Il sauta pour lui faire un calin, mais trebucha et renversa tous les mangas de Patty.

"Aiyaaah... Desolé-aru. Gromela-t-il tandis que Patty riait aux éclats. Qu'est-ce que c'est, «L'Attaque des Titans»-aru ?"

Il se saisit du manga et en parcouru les pages rapidement.

"AIYAAAAH ! Comment tu arrives à lire ça-aru ?! Cria-t-il. Le monstre a quasiment mangé la dame-aru !"

"Ah oui. Marmonna Patty. C'est la mère d'Eren."

"En plus, elle était maman-aru ?! S'écria Chine. Tu lis ce genre de choses-aru ?!"

"Ben oui, vu que je l'ai acheté."

"Ca m'étonne venant de toi-aru..."

Patty répondit par un petit rire gêné avant de lui arracher le manga des mains.

Chez France...

"Jady ! Une bataille de polochon, ça te dit ?" Demanda Roro en brandissant un oreiller.

Romano et Jady avaient été invités à passer toute la semaine de la Japan Expo chez France.

"Non, merci. Répondit Jady. J'ai déjà fait une bataille avec ma sœur et... J'ai tordu mon auriculaire..."

"Auri quoi ?" Demanda Roro, sans vraiment comprendre.

"Le petit doigts." Dit Jady, exasperée.

"Êtes-vous bien installées, mesdemoiselles ?" Dit France en entrant dans la chambre.

Il reçu un coussin en pleine figure.

"Y a un nouveau truc, ça s'appelle : Frapper ! Cria Roro. Imagine si on était en train de se changer !"

"Je crois que c'était justement son intention." Dit Jady en croisant les bras.

"Mais pas du tout ! Protesta France. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous etiez à l'aise !"

"Si on n'était pas à l'aise, je serais venu te le dire." Dit Roro, l'air hautain.

"C'est quoi, tout ce boucan, bordel de merde ?!" Dit Romano en entrant à son tour.

"Et un deuxième !" S'exclama Roro.

Et elle balança un autre coussin sur Romano.

"CHIGIIII !"

Et il tomba par terre, la tête la première.

"Un français et un italien, fallait s'y attendre..." Marmonna Roro, de mauvaise humeur.

"Comment tu fais, avec France, chaque jour ?" Demanda Jady.

Roro sortit de sa poche un immense trousseau de clés.

"À chaque porte et chaque fenêtre de ma chambre, i serrures." Répondit-elle.

"Ah, toi aussi ?"

Elles se retournerent et virent Monaco debout sous l'encadrement de la porte.

"Comment ça, toi aussi ?" Demanda Roro d'un air douteux.

Monaco sortit un trousseau de clés semblable à celui de Roro.

"Il a beau être mon frère. Dit-elle. Je me méfie de lui quand même."

"Mouais..." Marmonna Roro.

"Je vous debarasse d'eux. Dit Monaco en prenant France et Romano chacun par un bras. Bonne nuit."

"Hey !" S'écria France.

"Lache-moi, connasse." Dit Romano.

"Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que je vais te lacher, Romano." Répliqua-t-elle.

Et la porte se ferma sur eux.

"Alors, cette bataille de polochon ?" Demanda Roro à Jady.

"J'ai déjà dis non !" Répondit cette dernière.

Le lendemain, dans le restaurant-buffet de l'hôtel à Paris...

"De la bonne bouffe, enfin !" S'exclama Ama en se prenant des toasts grillés.

"De la bouffe normale..." Soupira Patty.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Lui demanda son amie.

"La cuisine chinoise est delicieuse, certes, mais je dois avouer que la nourriture occidentale m'a manquée."

"T'es quand même assez mal placée pour te plaindre." Ajouta Ama.

"Ouais bon, en même temps, c'est toi qui a voulu aller chez Iggy, alors..." Répliqua Patty.

Elles s'installerent à la table où Angleterre et Chine étaient déjà en train de manger.

"Ça fait mal de dire ça... Mais je dois avouer que la bouffe de France est sacrément bonne !" Dit Angleterre.

"Et la mienne alors-aru ?!" S'exclama Chine.

"La tienne est trop epicée !" Répondit l'anglais.

"C'est quoi, ça ?" Demanda Patty qui prit place à côté de Chine en montrant une brochure rouge et orange.

"Le programme de la Japan Expo-aru. Répondit-il en buvant son thé. Aiyaaah ! C'est quoi, ce thé-aru ?!"

Patty eut un petit rire en voyant sa grimace.

Ama s'empara du programme et le lut à haute voix.

"Jeudi... 9h : Concours de chant... 10h : Séance de dedicace d'Hiro Mashima au stand Pika... 11h : Concours de cosplay... 14h : Concert de Grandrodeo... C'est qui, ce groupe ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Ils ont chanté l'opening de Code: Breaker. Répondit Patty avant de se mettre à chanter. Kagirinai DARK SHAME hanate, yasashiki kono yono hatte, wasureru tabi kibou no SILENCE, me no mae hirogaru hega-..." (Refrain de l'Opening de Code: Breaker)

"Pitié, Patty ! S'exclama Ama en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fait beau, ne fait pas tomber la pluie avec ton chant !"

"Je trouve son chant tres joli-aru !" Dit Chine.

"Non, tu as raison, Ama, je vais arrêter de chanter." Dit la blonde en voyant un nuage noir passer dans le ciel.

Angleterre se pencha sur Ama.

"Comment c'est possible ?" Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

"Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle en murmurant. Il neige, d'habitude..."

"It's not what I wanted to say..." Dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

"De quoi vous parlez-aru ?" Dit Chine.

"Rien, rien du tout !" Dirent-ils en choeur en agitant frénétiquement les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais au doigt, kono yaru ?" Demanda Romano en regardant le petit doigt de Jady recouvert d'un pansement.

"Demande à Roro." Répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

À côté d'elle, Roro se contentait de ricaner discretement dans son verre de jus d'orange.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais, kono ama ?!" S'écria Romano qui prit Roro par les épaules en la secouant.

"J'ai juste gagné une bataille de polochons !" Dit-elle en faisant un «peace».

"Je me disais bien avoir entendu des bruits de coups etouffés dans votre chambre." Marmonna Monaco en buvant son thé.

"Ah... Dit France, visiblement déçu. Moi aussi, j'ai entendu ces bruits... Mais j'ai pensé à autre chose..."

"Ben va penser ça ailleurs !" S'exclama Roro en pointant la porte du doigt.

France chercha du soutien prés de sa sœur, mais Monaco pointa elle aussi la porte.

"Méchants..." Gromela-t-il, pendant un moment, il avait l'air d'un gros bébé.

"Il est 8:30. Dit Monaco. On ferait bien d'y aller."

Ils se leverent tous et Jady consulta le programme.

"Tiens. Dit-elle. Y a un concours de chant, Patty devrait y participer !"

"Lol." Répondit Roro.

À la Japan Expo...

"Patty ! Tu vas participer au concours de chant ?" Demanda Jady.

"J'aime beaucoup ton sens de l'humour, Jady." Répondit Patty qui arborait une expression trés «russe» sur le visage.

"Par quoi on commence ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Où est Sealand ?" Demanda Roro.

"Il essaye de reconquerir le Japon." Répondit-il.

"EEH ?!" S'écrierent les nations présentes.

Seule Ama explosa de rire.

"Mais j'ai vu Japon ! S'ècria France. Il est avec Ryuhei Tamura à la scène culturelle !"

Les rires d'Ama s'intensifiérent.

"Il est en train de refaire le scénario de Code Geass avec les Gundams qu'il a acheté !" Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

"Aaaah..." Dirent Patty, Roro et Jady.

"Alors, je répéte. Dit Angleterre, agacé. Par quoi on commence ?"

"GRANDRODEOOOO !" S'exclama Patty en prenant Jady avec elle.

"Hey, attendez-nous !" Cria Roro.

Elle et Ama les suivirent.

C'est là qu'Angleterre se tourna vers Chine.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il pleut quand Patty chante ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Et bien, je n'ai jamais tenté l'experience-aru... Répondit-il. Mais je pense que ce ne sont que des coïncidences-aru."

"C'est tout ?!" S'exclamérent Angleterre et France.

"Bon, je vais aller lui acheter une peluche-aru !"

"Choisis la plus mignonne !" Conseilla Monaco.

Il hocha la tête et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

"Amuse-toi bien !" Ajouta France.

"Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?!" S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse de France et d'Angleterre.

"On s'en va !"

Et ils prirent la fuite.

"Aiyaaaah... Ces peluches sont toutes mignonnes-aru..." Soupira Chine, devant un stand de peluche.

Puis son regard s'éclaira.

"Le concert va bientôt commencer !" S'exclama Jady en sautant sur place, «Code: Breaker» est son manga preferé.

"Patty, pitié, évite de chanter, ok ?" Supplia Roro.

"Euh, ok..." Dit-elle.

Les lumières s'etteignirent et le groupe fit son entrée sous la lumière de quelques projecteurs restés allumés, et ils commencerent à chanter.

"Hey ! C'est l'opening de Kuroko no Basket !" S'exclama Ama. (Le groupe Granrodeo a également chanté l'opening de Kuroko no Basket)

Et elle joignit Patty et Jady dans leurs cris de fans hystériques.

"Oï ! Japon !" Appella Angleterre.

Japon se tourna vers eux.

"France, Angleterre, Ohayou Gozaimasu." Dit-il en s'inclinant.

"Les choses ont l'air de bien se passer." Commenta France.

"Oui, nous avons juste un peu de difficultés au niveau des importations des pré-commandes des figurines de la Good Smile Company, surtout en ce qui concerne les Figma..." Dit Japon.

"Ça a été retardé ?"

"Oui, d'une journée. Repondit-il, puis il hesita avant d'ajouter. J'éspére que tes aéroports n'ont pas decidé de faire gréve à un moment aussi critique."

"Non ! S'exclama France, outré. Quoicque..."

"On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance..." Soupira Angleterre.

Puis son telephone sonna, il decrocha...

"Hello." Dit-il avant de l'eloigner de son oreille : La voix de Sealand s'elevait de maniere sur-puissante du portable.

"WAHAAAAAAA ! Cria-t-il. Mon Gundam ! Mon Gundam preferé s'est cassé !"

"Bien fait pour toi ! Repliqua Angleterre. Ça t'apprendra à en acheter autant sans ma permission !"

Et il raccrocha.

"Angleterre, n'es-tu pas un peu... Dur avec lui ?" Demanda timidement Japon.

"Faut qu'il grandisse, ce sale mioche !" Repliqua-t-il.

"Oula, il est déjà 11:30. S'écria France en regardant sa montre. Il faut que j'aille reserver une table au restaurant de la JE, sinon, il n'y aura plus de places."

"Je t'accompagne." Dit Japon.

"Je vais chercher Chine et les autres et je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure." Ajouta Angleterre en s'éloignant.

Le concert de Granrodeo étant terminé, les 4 jeunes filles se trouvaient face un stand specialisé dans les Vocaloids.

Ama acheta des articles sur Kagamine Len.

Jady en acheta sur Shion Kaito.

Quant à Patty et Roro, elles preferaient faire un mélange de TOUS les vocaloids.

"Une peluche de Len..." Murmura amoureusement Ama.

"Angleterre va être jaloux." Dit Jady.

"Et Romano, alors ?" Répliqua-t-elle.

"Pfff... Il est sûrement parti acheter des figurines ecchi, il s'est eclipsé dés qu'on est arrivés..."

"Bizarre..."

"France a dit qu'on devait se rassembler au restaurant principal de la JE à midi pile. Dit Roro, le poulpe de Megurina Luka sur la tête. On ferait mieux d'y aller..."

"Ouais. Ajouta Patty. Surtout qu'on ne connait pas le chemin pour s'y rendre..."

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles croiserent Angleterre et Chine, qui se raidit comme une planche en voyant Patty.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi-aru..." Dit-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Il en sortit une peluche identique au pendentif qu'il lui avait offert chez Fashion Planet : Un panda assis sur un cœur

"J'ai craqué en voyant qu'il s'agissait du motif de ton pendentif-aru !" Avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ama allait pousser Patty vers l'avant quand...

"YAAAAY !"

Et cette derniêre serra la peluche contre elle.

"Ben, tiens... Soupira Angleterre. Il t'en faut peu, toi..."

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

Ils arriverent au restaurant où France et Monaco étaient en train de commander.

"Des sushis à volonté-aru !"S'exclama Chine.

Japon en goûta un et cacha sa grimace.

"Ils ont un goût assez different de ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire." Dit-il.

"Vraiment ?" Dit France.

"Je veux des pastaaaaas, bordel de merde !" Cria Romano.

Jady se contenta de soupirer et de l'ignorer.

"Vive les sushis ! S'exclama Patty. Parce que moi, j'aaaa..."

"-dore les sushis !" Achevérent Ama et Roro avant d'éclater de rire.

Monaco les regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que les nations decidérent de les ignorer : Ils savaient à quel point ces filles étaient étranges et surtout CINGLÉES !

"Tiens, il y a un concours de dessin à 15:30 au stand Kana. Dit Ama en lisant le programme. Patty, ça t'in-... Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?!"

Patty avait disparu avant la fin de la phrase.

"AIYAAAAH ! Cria Chine. Je vais la chercher-aru..."

3 heures plus tard...

"Ne fais pas cette tête-aru..." Dit Chine en tapotant la tête de Patty.

Elle avait participé au concours de dessin et avait fini troisiéme avec son dessin de Fairy Tail.

"Tu fais partie des 3 premiers-aru !" Ajouta-t-il.

"Je voulais être première..." Pleurnicha Patty.

Elle avait reçu comme prix un service à thé japonais.

C'est là qu'Ama s'approcha accompagnée des autres, une planche Soul Eater dédicacées par Atsushi Ôkubo.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?" Lui demanda Patty.

"J'ai gagné le concours d'origami." Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Patty bouda, et Chine ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Au fait, il faut absolument que vous veniez demain." Dit France.

"Et pourquoi ça, connard ?!" Dit Romano.

"Quand je dis Yamaha Corporation, vous pensez à quoi ?" Demanda Monaco en souriant.

"KAGAMINE LEN !" S'exclama Ama, faisant sursauter Angleterre.

"Exactement. Dit France. Demain, à 17h, le premier concert des vocaloids à la Japan Expo, et c'est grace à Japon."

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire..." Dit le pays du soleil levant, gêné.

"Tenez, on a déjà eu les billets pour le premier rang."

Et il distribua les billets.

"France, je t'adore !" Dit Roro.

"C'est sur qu'on viendra !" Ajouta Jady.

"Et bien, dans ce cas, on se verra demain !"

"À demain !"

"Bye bye~"

Fin du chapitre 8 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre mieux que le sixième ^^ En ce qui concerne le chant de Patty, c'est vrai ! Il a vraiment plu à plusieurs reprises quand je chantais, mais ce ne sont que des coïncidences, du moins, je l'espere ! ^^' Et puis, le groupe Granrodeo, c'est un groupe vraiment génial qui a chanté l'opening de Code: Breaker et de Kuroko no Basket, deux animes que je conseille fortement, mais bon, j'imagine que la majorité les connait déjà XD, et puis, je sais qu'il n'y a jamais eu de concert de Vocaloid à la Japan Expo, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : Ce sont mes chanteurs préférés ! x) Donc, voili voilou, si ce chapitre vous a plu, où que vous me donnez quelques conseils, où que vous voulez corriger quelques-unes de mes "magnifiques" fautes en ce qui concerne la Japan Expo, laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est encourageant et ça remonte le moral, et donc, je vous dis : Ja nee~_

**/!\ Je voulais juste vous dire que les dessins de Roro et de Jady sont en ligne sur mon skyblog, passez y jetez un coup d'oeil ! ;) Et en parlant de Skyrock, je vous conseille d'aller voir : Mufy1. Skyrock. Com (sans espaces ^^), c'est un blog très intéréssant contre la maltraîtrance des animaux ! /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Comme d'hab', merci Fumei-chan pour ta review et tes conseils sur la Japan Expo, et un autre merci à Laurelin Greenleaf pour ces reviews qui sont juste adorables ! x) Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui lisent ma fanfiction, ja nee~_

**Hetalia, Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !**


	10. Chapitre 9 - La Japan Expo Partie 3 !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Ce fut lors de leurs deuxième journée à la Japan Expo, que France, Monaco et Japon leur annoncérent qu'un concert des Vocaloids aurait lieu le lendemain, et qu'ils étaient installés au premier rang..._

A la Japan Expo...

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je vienne aussi-desuyo ?" Bouda Sealand.

"C'est le prix à payer pour avoir foutu le bordel dans la chambre pendant qu'on était pas là. Gronda Angleterre. Et dire que je t'avais quand même acheté un Gundam pour remplacer celui que tu avais cassé, Je regrette..."

Ils se dirigeaient vers le concert des vocaloids dans la Japan Expo.

"C'est quoi, ça-aru ?" Demanda Chine en regardant le baton turquoise que les employés distribuaient à l'entrée.

"Ils sont fluorescents. Répondit Patty. Dans la salle, il fera noir pour projeter les vocaloids, et donc, les batons s'allumeront et nous les secouerons au rythme des chansons."

"Ça fait chier, putain." Marmonna Romano.

Il n'avait pas apprecié le fait que Jady ait acheté pleins d'articles sur Shion Kaito, «C'est moi ou le Russie tout en bleu, merde !» avait-il dit.

Ils prirent place au premier rang, et au bout de 30 minutes, des projecteurs projeterent des lumières vertes et une musique commença, declenchant des applaudissements et des cris.

"Arattzattza ya ribiraririn raba rittan rindam denrandu. Waba rittattz parippari ribiribi risutan denrandu..." (Paroles de "Llevan Polkka" de Hatsune Miku)

La joyeuse bande suivait le rythme de la chanson en secouant leurs batons qui brillaient d'une lumière, seul celui de France avait la forme d'un poireau, allez savoir pourquoi... Une fois la chanson terminée, des lumiéres s'allumerent sur la scène et... Hatsune Miku, la leader des vocaloids, apparut ! Declenchant des applaudissements hysteriques.

Japon s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir tandis que le concert commença avec «Kocchi Muite Baby».

Hatsune Miku interpreta encore quelques chansons avant d'être rejointe par Megurine Luka pour «World's End Dancehall», puis vinrent les jumeaux Kagamine, Rin &amp; Len, et les 4 jeunes se retinrent de rire tandis que Len interpretait «Spice!», et les chansons se poursuivirent.

Après 2 heures de concert, ils sortirent diner dans un restaurant reputé à Paris.

Chine avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé le concert, si bien qu'avant de quitter la Japan Expo, il s'empressa d'aller acheter des peluches de Miku, Rin, Len et Luka.

Jady, elle, boudait, et quand Patty lui demanda pourquoi elle faisait la tête, elle lui répondit : «Y avait pas Kaito !».

"Je suis heureux que ça vous ai plus. Dit France en mangeant du foie gras (Typiquement français !). Mais vous savez, la Japan Expo se termine demain."

"Huh ? S'exclama Angleterre en posant sa cuillère d'un geste brusque qui projeta de la blanquette de veau sur toute la table. Ça veut dire qu'on a reservé pour 3 jours de plus ! Encore 3 jours en France, quelle galère, et avec Sealand, en plus !"

"On s'en ira après-demain, kono yaru." Gromela Romano.

"Si tu veux." Répondit Jady.

"Aiyaaaah..." Soupira Chine.

Il avait du mal à se servir de la fourchette.

Sealand, quant à lui, mangeait comme quatre, jusqu'à ce qu'Angleterre prenne sa serviette et essuie sa bouche avec.

"You're eating like a pork." Dit-il, puis remarqua les regards que lui lançaient Ama, Roro et Jady.

"MOE !" S'écrierent-elles.

"Chuuuuu~" Ajouta Roro.

"Ben tiens, ça faisait longtemps..." Dit France en regardant le flot de sang degagé par le nez de sa protegée.

"Ça lui arrive souvent ?" Demanda Monaco.

"Oui, assez." Dit France.

Ils passerent le reste de la soirée à s'amuser.

Le lendemain...

"Angleterre ! Angleterre ! Cria Ama en frappant à la porte. Réveille-toi ! Il est déjà 10:00 !"

Aucune réponse...

"Tu l'auras voulu !"

Et elle ouvrit la porte.

"Moe..."

Angleterre et Sealand dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de l'empire britannique, celui de la micro-nation était recouvert de Gundam, dont un cassé, et de boites de Pocky vides.

Ama s'appretait à sortir, quand...

"Perverse."

Angleterre se reveilla.

"T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de me mater roupiller ?" Gromela-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il portait seulement un débardeur et un short. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sealand qui dormait toujours, il prit l'oreiller et le frappa avec sur le visage.

"Reveille-toi, marmotte !" Ordonna Angleterre.

Sealand se frotta les yeux et chercha son beret à l'aveugle.

"Et maintenant, tu nous laisses nous changer !" Dit l'anglais en poussant Ama vers sa propre chambre avant de claquer la porte au nez.

"À moins que tu ne veuilles egalement nous regarder nous changer..." Ajouta-t-il.

"Je vous laisse !" Dit Ama.

Dans le restaurant-buffet de l'hotel, Chine et Patty attendaient les trois autres avant de s'en aller.

"C'est pas trop tôt-aru !" S'exclama Chine en les voyant arriver.

"Desolée. Dit Ama. J'ai eu du mal à les reveiller."

Elle montra les frères Kirkland d'un signe de tête.

"Au fait, Angleterre. Dit Patty. France t'a envoyé ça."

Elle sortit un paquet emballé de papier kraft de son sac et le lui donna.

"Il est emballé, mais apparement, c'est un livre." Ajouta-t-elle.

Angleterre devint rouge et se depecha de ranger le paquet dans son sac.

"Merci, Patty." Dit-il.

Ama et les frères Kirkland prirent leurs petits-déjeuner en vitesse quand...

"On ne va pas aller à la Japan Expo, aujourd'hui, Patty et moi-aru." Dit Chine.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Ama.

"On a lu le programme et il n'y rien d'interessant. Répondit Patty. Donc, on va visiter Paris à la place."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Angleterre ?"

"Visiter Paris, c'est mieux que de côtoyer France à la Japan Expo. Répondit-il. Mais j'espere que vous savez côtoyer les français !"

"Ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça. Dit Patty. Aprés tout, je suis un quart française !"

... Wooooosh...

Tout se passa très vite : Angleterre se transforma en statue de pierre qui commença à craquer, Sealand renversa du jus sur son pantalon au niveau de la braguette et Chine...

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire-aru ?!" Dit-il en éloignant sa chaise de celle de Patty.

"Et bien... Dit cette dernière. Ma grand-mère est française, donc..."

"AIYAAAH ! Pas un mot de plus, s'il te plait !" Cria Chine en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Du calme, il n'y a qu'à l'étranger qu'ils me demandent si je suis française ou non." Dit Patty.

Il y eut un soupir collectif.

"Tu dois vraiment avoir une tête de française..." Dit Angleterre.

Ama tira Patty par l'oreille et lui chuchota :

"Ça t'apprendra à ouvrir ton clapet ! N'oublie pas qu'on est dans Hetalia !"

Patty lui fit la moue.

Au bout d'un moment...

"On peut aller à Disneyland-desuyo ?" Demanda Sealand.

"Roooh ! Ferme-la, toi ! T'as choisi ton moment !" Gronda Angleterre.

Du côté de France...

"France ! On va aller visiter Paris avec Patty et les autres !" Dit Roro en entrant dans la salle à manger.

"Vous n'allez pas à la Japan Expo, aujourd'hui ?" Demanda France.

"Ben... Romano et Jady s'en vont demain et ce serait bête de les laisser partir sans qu'ils aient au moins vu la Tour Eiffel. Répondit la jeune fille. Angleterre, Chine, Patty, Ama et Sealand vont nous accompagner aussi."

"Je vois, très bien, passez une bonne journée !"

"Tu ne viens pas ?"

"Je dois m'occuper de la Japan Expo, Roro..." Soupira France.

"Amusez-vous bien." Ajouta Monaco.

Roro lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait clairement : «N'en profite pas trop.» avant de sortir.

Monaco soupira et se dit à voix basse :

"Elle est vraiment jalouse, hein..."

Du côté des autres...

"Elle est sacrément imposante !" S'exclama Ama.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller visiter la Tour Eiffel en premier (Tu m'etonnes...), trés vite rejoints par Roro, Jady et Romano qui fulminait dans son coin.

"Tu y es déjà montée, Roro ?" Demanda Jady.

"Oui, en prenant les escaliers." Répondit-elle.

"Pourquoi pas l'ascenseur-aru ?" S'etonna Chine.

"J'étais avec France, mesure de sécurité supplémentaire."

Mais comme France était absent, ils descidérent de prendre l'ascenseur, ce n'est qu'une fois au premier étage qu'ils s'aperçurent que Patty était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce temps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Rien, je reflechis." Répondit-elle.

Ama poussa une exclamation.

"Patty est en train de reflechir ?!"

"No comento..." Dirent Roro et Jady dans un soupir.

"Et tu reflechis à quoi-aru ?"

"Demain, on sera le 5 Juillet." Répondit Patty.

"Et alors, kono ama ?" Dit Romano, irrité.

"Le 5 Juillet, c'est le jour de l'independance algerienne." Répondit Jady.

"T'es algerienne, kono yaru ?!"

"Oui, je croyais que tu le savais."

"J'ai bien envie de retourner là-bas pour fêter nos 52 ans d'independance !" Dit Roro.

"Moi aussi." Dit Ama.

"Si c'est demain, on pourra y aller sans problèmes. Dit Angleterre. Il suffit juste d'emprunter le bateau de Chine."

"Je serai obligé de venir-desuyo ?" Demanda Sealand en se penchant sur la rampard du premier étage de la Tour Eiffel.

Angleterre le tira en arrière par la peau du cou avant de répondre :

"Si c'est pour me faire chier avec tes questions à la noix, je prefére que tu restes ici."

"Et si on continuait la visite-aru ?" Proposa Chine en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère.

Ils allérent au musée du Louvre où ils s'attardérent devant le tableau de «La Joconde», quand...

"C'EST LE TABLEAU DE VENECIANO, PUTAIN DE MERDE !" S'écria Romano en essayant de le décrocher.

Jady le ceintura et essaya de le retenir.

"Il appartient à France, maintenant !" Haleta-t-elle.

"M'en bats les steaks !"

Angleterre et Chine se mirent devant lui et essayérent de le repousser.

Patty et Ama vinrent prêter main forte à Jady, jusqu'à ce qu'un chargé de securité accouru et les mis à la porte.

"T'es fier de toi ?" Demanda sarcastiquement Jady.

"C'était à Veneciano..." Bouda Romano.

"Tu vois, Ama ? Dit Patty. ÇA, c'est de l'amour fraternel !"

"Dois-je te rappeller à quel point tu es MAL placée pour me faire cette remarque ?" Repliqua Ama.

"Et si on allait manger quelque part ?" Proposa Angleterre en sentant la dispute dans l'air.

"Trés bonne idée-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"Un Mc Do', ça vous dis ?" Demanda Roro.

Les yeux d'Ama s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes.

"Mc Do' ?! T'as dis Mc Do' ?!"

Et elle courut vers la droite sans destination preçise.

"Le Mc Do' est de l'autre côté !" Lui cria Roro.

... Woooooooosh...

Un courant d'air passa et Ama disparu.

"On la trouvera sûrement là-bas..." Dit Roro en haussant les épaules.

Et ils la suivirent vers le célébre fast-food.

Le soir venu, du côté de France...

"Ouf, la Japan Expo est enfin terminée !" Soupira France de ravissement en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil du grand salon.

"Ce fut une réussite encore cette année. Ajouta Monaco en s'installant à côté du feu de cheminée qui crépitait paresseusement dans l'âtre. Tu as fais du bon travail, grand frère."

"Vous avez bien merité de vous reposer." Dit Roro en entrant.

"Ah, Roro ! S'exclama France. Comment s'est bien passée ta journée ?"

"Assez bien passée. Répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule modeste. Un type qui travaille au Louvre nous a foutu à la porte."

"Pourquoi ça ?" S'etonna la nation.

"Romano voulait décrocher le tableau de Mona Lisa."

"Je vois..."

"Je peux te demander quelque chose, France ?" Demanda Roro en tripotant le bas de son T-shirt.

"Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux." Lui dit France avec un clin d'œil.

"Et bien... Demain, c'est le 5 Juillet, et donc..."

"Ah... Soupira France en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son fauteuil. Le jour de l'independance d'Algérie... J'imagine que tu veux retourner là-bas ?"

"Je ne veux surtout pas te déranger !" S'empressa d'ajouter Roro.

"Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Si ça te fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir aussi !"

"Merci, France ! Je t'adore !" S'exclama-t-elle.

France attendu qu'elle sorte pour murmurer : "Moi aussi..."

Monaco se contenta de sourire.

A l'hôtel...

"France a accepté ? Génial !" Dit Patty au telephone.

Elle, Chine, Angleterre et Sealand se trouvaient tous dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Ama.

"Mais on a prévu de s'en aller demain." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Comme nous !" Dit la voix de Jady.

"On va de nouveau être separées !" Pleurnicha Roro.

"C'est ça, allez, bonne nuit et à demain !"

Et Patty raccrocha.

Le bateau de Chine était suffisament grand pour pouvoir transporter l'helicopter d'Angleterre, une fois la visite en Algérie terminée, Angleterre rentrera chez lui avec son hélico' et Chine deposera Romano et Jady en Italie, vu que c'est sur leur chemin avant de continuer pour la Chine.

"Je serai quand même obligé d'y aller..." Bouda Sealand, une sucette en bouche.

Angleterre la lui arracha et la brandit sur lui d'un air accusateur.

"Encore une plainte, et je t'enferme dans l'hélico pendant toute la journée !" Menaça-t-il.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça-aru ?" Dit Chine, légérement scandalisé.

"Il l'a déjà fait-desuyo !" Dit Sealand en tentant vainement de reprendre sa sucette.

"Je me demande comment réagira France demain, il est principalement impliqué dans cette histoire d'Indépendance..." Marmonna Ama, ses paroles à peine audibles sous l'épais col de son polaire.

"Et bien... Lui dit Angleterre. Ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne pourra rien changer à l'histoire, que ça te plaise où non...L'essentiel à retenir, c'est que maintenant, l'Algérie est independante et que tout aille bien, tu comprends ?"

"C'est pas toi qui voulait coloniser Algérie en premier ?" Dit Ama.

Angleterre "facepalmed".

Sealand, lui, a profité de la petite réprimande d'Ama pour reprendre sa sucette.

"Une longue journée nous attend demain-aru. Dit Chine en se dirigeant vers la porte. Viens, Patty-chan, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien-aru..."

"D'accord. Dit Patty en se levant. Bonne nuit !"

Et elle sortit.

"Nous aussi, on va dormir. Dit Angleterre. Good night."

Il attrapa le bras de Sealand et l'entraina avec lui.

"Bonne nuit-desuyo !" Dit-il à Ama qui répondit par un signe de la main.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle se laissa tomba sur son lit, demain, ils iraient en Algérie !

Fin du chapitre 9 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà, c'est la fin de la Japan Expo, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais il s'agit là d'une introduction au prochain chapitre qui est important pour combler les trous et les incohérences du scénario ! Et j'ai saisi l'opportunité de la Journée d'Indépendance Algérienne, étant donné que je suis moi-même algérienne (Bien que je ne ressemble pas du tout à une algérienne XD), sinon, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^Sur ce, ja nee~_

**/!\ De nouveaux dessins sont en ligne sur mon skyblog, passez y jeter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, et surtout, un grand merci à ma meilleure amie Lou, qui m'aide à organiser mes idées, sans elle, ma fanfiction n'existerais pas, alors, Lou, si jamais tu lis ce chapitre, je te dis un grand merci ! ^^_

Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !


	11. Chapitre 10 - Existences oubliées

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Aprés une visite touristique mouvementée à Paris, Patty eut la brillante idée d'aller en Algérie, leur pays, afin de fêter leur Journée d'Indépendance, qui n'est autre que le 5 juillet, mais elles ne savent pas ce qui les attend..._

"Vous êtes prêts-aru ? C'est Parti-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

Et le bateau commença à naviguer.

"Là, au moins, je peux apprecier le voyage..." Soupira Ama.

"On dirait ma maison-desuyo !" Cria Sealand en courant sur le pont.

"J'ai hâte d'être debarassé de toi..." Soupira Angleterre.

"On va aller à la maison, enfin !" Dit Roro, réjouie.

À côté d'elle, France avait l'air pensif.

"J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans mon ambassade. Dit-il. Est-ce qu'on pourra aller là-bas ?"

"Si tu veux." Dit Roro.

"Pourquoi faut-il qu'on aille en Algérie, bordel de merde ?" Demanda Romano.

"Ben, c'est notre pays, à toutes les quatres. Répondit Jady en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Et aujourd'hui, on fête notre independance !"

C'est là que Patty et Ama commencérent à chanter une drôle de chanson :

" Sugao no yume wo mise tai, I want it to change, Kyoukasho toori janai live, I want it to change, Honnou no mama no senritsu, I want it to change, Sakebi agete utai tai, Sing it, Kakumei no youna, Sing it, Ai wo sono mama ni, Sing it, Sing it, Sing it... Independence day !" (Paroles de "Independance Day" d'Ichinose Tokiya dans "Uta no Prince-sama", et croyez-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'indépendance qu'on connaît tous, je vous conseille de l'écouter ! ^^)

"You have a very beautiful way to celebrate your Independance day..." Leur dit Angleterre.

Les deux jeunes filles explosérent de rire.

"Desolée. Dit Patty. Mais c'était trop tentant !"

"On n'a pas pu s'en empêcher !" Renchérit Ama.

"On est bientôt arrivés-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

En effet, la rive n'était plus trés loin.

Ils descendérent du bateau et Patty fit un salut militaire.

Et elle commença à chanter d'une voix forte l'hymne national algérien.

"On a pas le temps, Patty. Lui dit Ama. Viens, on y va..."

Ils attendaient à côté de l'ambassade de France que ce dernier finisse de régler ses problémes.

"Il y a trop de personnes qui reclament le VISA..." Gromela-t-il.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Coupa Patty. On va chez moi !"

"Chez toi-aru ?" S'etonna Chine.

"Ben oui, c'est juste à côté !"

Et elle les entraina jusqu'au grand immeuble jaune où elle habitait.

"Vous pourrez voir ma chambre d'ici. Dit-elle en pointant une fenêtre. C'est celle avec les-..."

Elle se tut soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patty-chan-aru ?" Demanda Chine d'un air inquiet.

"Les rideaux de ma chambre sont censés être roses, pas blancs." Dit-elle.

"Peut-être que ta mère les as changés pendant ton absence." Suggera Ama.

"Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait aussi enlevé les stickers Fairy Tail des vitres ?" Rencherit Patty.

Ama ne sut quoi répondre.

"Ça m'inquiéte, je dois en avoir le cœur net."

Ils arriverent face à la porte de l'appartement où vivait Patty. Aprés avoir toqué 3 fois, ce fut Madeleine, sa sœur jumelle qui ouvrit.

"Maddiiiie ! Tu m'as manquée !" S'écria Patty en voulant lui sauter dans les bras.

Sa sœur fit un pas en arrière d'un air degouté.

"D'où tu me connais ?" Dit-elle.

"Eh ? Dit Patty. Mais... On est sœurs... Tu es ma sœur jumelle, Maddie, forcément, tu me connais..."

Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis se tourna et appella sa mère.

La mère de Patty apparut.

"Maman !" S'exclama la jeune fille.

"Ma- ?! S'etonna sa mère. Desolée, mais tu as du te tromper..."

"Hein ? Tu ne te... Souviens pas de moi ?"

"J-je devrais ?"

"Je suis ta fille, Patricia McGarden ! Comment as-tu pu m'oublier ?!"

"Desolée, mais... Non, vous avez du vous tromper..."

Et elle ferma la porte.

Patty était paralysée.

"Viens, Patty. Lui dit Ama en l'entrainant avec elle. Ne restons pas ici..."

C'est une fois dans le jardin de la résidence que Patty éclata en sanglots.

"Patty-chan-aru..." Dit Chine.

Ils avaient tous l'air desolé pour elle.

"Ils ne souviennent pas de moi... Murmura Patty entre deux sanglots. MA PROPRE MÈRE NE M'A PAS RECONNUE !"

"Aiyaaaah..."

"C'est assez logique..." Marmonna Jady.

"Comment ça ? Demanda Roro. Tu trouves ça logique qu'une mère ne reconnaisse pas son enfant ?!"

"Non, bien sur. Répondit-elle. Mais vous n'avez pas trouvé ça bizarre que nos familles ne se sont pas inquietées de nos disparitions soudaines ?"

"C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense..." Marmonna Ama.

"Nous sommes devenues comme des Code: Breakers... Nous dommes devenues des personnes qui n'existent pas... Pas dans ce monde ci, en tout cas..." Ajouta Jady, la tête dans les mains.

"Tu veux dire que même nous, nos fami-... ?" Commença Ama.

Jady hocha lentement la tête.

Roro se laissa tomber à côté de Patty.

"Remarque... Dit cette dernière. Ils sont peut-être plus heureux sans moi..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase lorsque Chine la prit fermement par les épaules en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça-aru ! S'exclama-t-il. Que l'enfant soit bête, laid, ou malade, il apportera toujours du bonheur à ses parents-aru, tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils sont plus heureux sans toi, car ce n'est pas le cas, s'ils se souvenaient encore de toi, ils seraient les personnes les plus heureuses du monde-aru ! Et même s'ils t'ont oubliée, tu seras toujours la fille de tes parents-aru ! Et surtout... TU N'ES PAS SEULE-ARU !"

Patty le regarda encore pendant 2 secondes avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

"Chine... Sanglota-t-elle. Je suis desolée... Je suis desolée..."

La nation se mit à lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste maladroit. France leva un pouce en signe de «Felicitations».

"Ce n'est pas le moment-aru !" Gronda Chine.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez moi ? Demanda timidement Ama. Juste pour voir comment ils se portent..."

"Of course..." Répondit Angleterre.

Du côté de l'immeuble où habitait Ama...

Ama restait debout face à l'immeuble.

"Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Non. Répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de subir la même chose que Patty..."

Cette derniére était tellement fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, qu'elle s'était endormie et que Chine la portait désormais sur son dos.

C'est là que la mère d'Ama sortit de l'immeuble, n'ayant pas pu s'en empecher, Ama se dirigea vers elle.

"Excusez-moi, madame, mais j'ai un sondage à faire. Dit-elle. Si vous aviez, disons, une deuxième fille, en disant que vous en aillez déjà une, comment l'appelleriez-vous ?"

La mère d'Ama ricana.

"C'est un drôle de sondage. Dit-elle. Je l'appelerais sûrement Amélia."

"Merci." Dit Ama.

Elle revint vers les autres, les larmes aux yeux.

"Elle ne se souvient pas de moi. Dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux devenus humides avec sa manche. Mais elle m'a dit que si elle avait une deuxième fille, elle lui donnerait le nom d'Amélia."

"Je suis desolé..." Dit Angleterre.

"Et moi alors ?! Maman et Roméo ?!" S'exclama Roro, prise de panique.

"Euh... On va aller les voir tout de suite." Proposa France.

Du côté de l'immeuble où habitait Roro...

"J'ai pas envie d'y entrer !" Dit Roro.

"T'as voulu venir, tu entres !" Répliqua France en la poussant vers la porte.

"J'ai aucune envie de m'aperçevoir que ma famille ne me reconnaisse pas ! Je suis très bien comme ça... Très bien..." Ajouta-t-elle tandis que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues avant de s'écraser tristement sur le sol.

"Quelle merde... On a affaire à une veritable bande de nunuches !" S'écria Romano.

Il croisa les regards noirs de Chine, Angleterre et France et se tut.

"Tu... Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre de ta séparation avec ton frère. Sanglota Jady. Ce qu'on ressent aujourd'hui... C'est pire que ça..."

"Et toi... Tu ne veux pas aller voir comment se porte ta famille, kono yaru ?" Lui demanda Romano.

"Non, ça ira... Dit-elle en reniflant. Je sais... Je sais qu'ils vont bien..."

"On rentre, cette journée a été pénible pour tout le monde-aru." Dit Chine.

Ama, Roro et Jady ne bougérent pas.

"Vous savez... Dit Angleterre. Nous, on sera toujours là, on ne vous laissera pas tomber."

Il tendit la main à Ama, qui hésita au debut, mais finit par la prendre, en les voyant, Roro avança, ses jambres tremblantes, et France passa son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste rassurant tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer en silence.

"Allez, on y va, Jady..." Marmonna Romano.

Jady lui adressa un sourire mouillé de larmes : C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle par son prenom, et c'était ça, plus qu'autre chose, qui l'incita à le suivre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, Patty se reveilla, elle marchait d'une démarche vacillante à côté de Chine en fixant le sol avec ses yeux devenus plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils arrivérent à côté de l'ancien collège de Patty.

"Patty ? Dit une voix. Ama ? Roro, Jady ?"

Ils se retournérent et virent une fille aux cheveux chatain clair courts, vêtue d'un beret jaune, un haut orange vif, un short bleu et une écharpe motif "piano".

"Lou ? S'etonna Patty. Tu... Tu nous reconnais ? Tu te souviens de nous ?"

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la denommée Lou.

"Je savais que vous existiez ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et personne ne m'a crue, personne ! Je croyais que je devenais vraiment folle !"

"Lou..." Commença Patty.

"Pas même ma mère ! PAS MÊME LIGHT !" S'écria-t-elle.

"Euh... Lou..." Dit Roro.

"Et je ne parle même pas de cet idiot de Ryan ! Continua Lou, les joues en feu. Quand je pense qu'il t-..."

"SHUT UP !" Cria Angleterre en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Lou se tourna lentement vers lui, et ses yeux s'agrandirent à tel point qu'on dirait des balles de tennis blanches.

"TUTUR ?!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"EH ?!" S'écrierent Ama, Roro et Jady.

"Mais ferme-la !" Lui dit Patty en l'entrainant avec elle.

"Patty-chan m'a déja parlé d'une certaine Lou-aru. Dit Chine. Est-ce que c'est elle-aru ?"

"Oui. Répondit Ama. C'est la première vraie amie de Patty, bien que je la connaisse depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle."

Pendant ce temps...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" S'etonna Lou.

Patty entreprit de tout lui expliquer depuis le début.

"Vous êtes devenues «Des personnes qui n'existent pas !» Dit Lou. Mais alors... Pourquoi je suis la seule à me souvenir de vous ?"

"Ça, je n'en sais rien. Dit Patty. Ça fait du bien de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui nous reconnaisse..."

"Oui, si je me souviens bien, vous avez disparu en fin juin, car je n'avais plus vos numeros de telephone, ni aucun objet vous appartenant." Ajouta Lou.

"On a bien disparu de ce monde..."

"Hey ! Dis-toi qu'il y a pleins de bishies, et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, pour prendre soin de vous ! Franchement, j'aimerais beaucoup être à votre place !"

"Tu ne diras plus la même chose quand tu t'aperçevras que ta propre famille ne te connait pas."

"Mmh... Je suis desolée..."

"Pas grave... Marmonna Patty d'une petite voix. Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi."

Et elles se firent un gros câlin.

"Viens, on y retourne..."

Elles retournerent vers le petit groupe.

"Je vous présente Lisa Ruiz." Dit Patty.

"Je préfére qu'on dise Lou." Rencherit cette derniére.

"Enchanté-aru ! Lui dit Chine. Patty-chan m'a déjà parlé de toi-aru !"

"Nice to meet you." Dit simplement Angleterre.

"Happy to meet you-desuyo !" S'exclama Sealand.

"Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance ! 3" Lui dit France avec un clin d'œil.

Mais Lou garda un visage impassible.

"Merde." Dit Romano.

"Merci !" Lui dit Lou.

"Au fait, Lou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda Ama.

"C'est le jour des resultats du B.E.M., je suis donc venue passer le bonjour à quelques-uns des profs du collége..."

"Je vois..."

Ils passerent le reste de l'aprés-midi à parler quand Lou regarda son telephone.

"Oulala, il est 16:00 ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai à peine une demi-heure pour aller dans le bureau de ma mère ! Ah !"

Elle sortit 4 bouts de papier et écrivit dessus son numero de telephone et son adresse.

"On restera connectées !" Dit-elle en les distribuant à Patty, Ama, Roro, Jady.

"Ja nee~"

Et elle s'en alla.

"I wonder why she's the only one who can remember you..." Dit Angleterre.

"Va savoir..." Marmonna Ama.

Ils grimpérent sur le bateau de Chine et chacun rentra chez lui.

Chez Chine...

Le soir, Chine expliqua tout à Hong Kong et Taiwan.

"La pauvre..." Dit cette derniére, une main devant sa bouche.

"D'ailleurs, elle est où-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Dans le jardin de pivoines." Répondit Hong Kong.

Chine partit la rejoindre.

"C'est triste, ce qu'il lui arrive. Dit Taiwan à Hong Kong. C'est pire que de mourir, car si tu meurs, on se souvient quand même de toi..."

Dans le jardin de pivoines...

"Patty-chan-aru ?" Appella Chine.

Il commença à pleuvoir, mais malgré le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol dur, il arrivait à reconnaitre la voix de Patty, elle chantait, aprés être arrivé suffisament prés, Chine se cacha derriére un buisson et écouta, contrairement à ce que disaient Ama, Roro et Jady à propos de sa voix, cette fois-ci, sa voix était claire comme de l'eau e source, et triste aussi. Comme il faisait nuit, la jeune fille ne vit pas la nation tapie dans l'ombre d'un buisson de pivoines, elle continua de chanter assise sur un banc, malgré les gouttes de pluie martelant son visage déjà baigné de larmes.

"Itsuka, watashi ga hito ja nakunatte mo, Anata wa, watashi wo aishite kuremasuka ? Kowakute shinjitsu wa tsugerarenu mama, Sotto hitori, saigo no hane wo ori…" Chantait-elle. (Paroles de "Feathers Accross the Seasons" de Rin &amp; Len Kagamine)

Chine s'approcha d'elle, elle ne dit rien, il s'assit à côté et ouvrit un parapluie tandis que Patty recommençait à pleurer dans son épaule.

Chez France...

Devant le feu de cheminée qui crepitait paresseusement dans l'âtre, Roro, les bras autour de ses jambes pliées, contemplait les flammes d'un air absent.

Debout sous l'encadrement de la porte, France l'observait, l'air grave, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.

"Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ?" Lui demanda Roro d'une voix qui lui semblait lointaine.

"Je... J'ai pensé que... Que tu voudrais être seule..." Dit-il maladroitement.

"Tu ne comprends pas ?!" Cria Roro.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son visage d'ordinaire souriant, était rouge, et ses yeux debordaient de larmes.

"C'est dans ces moments que j'ai besoin de compagnie !" Ajouta-t-elle.

France s'avança lentemant, s'assit à coté d'elle et l'enlaça.

"N'en profite pas trop." Dit-elle de sa voix etouffée.

La nation ne put s'empecher de sourire.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça, dis-toi que même si tes parents où le monde entier t'oublient, moi, je ne t'oublierais jamais."

Roro laissa echapper un bruit qui laissait deviner entre le sanglot et le rire.

Chez Angleterre...

Ama était à la bibliothéque et lisait un livre prit au hasard, elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle lisait et relisait encore la même phrase sans la comprendre.

Quand Angleterre, il vit que ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés, il soupira et s'approcha d'elle...

"Ama..." Dit-il.

"Mmh ?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

"Hum hum... Dit-il. Pour commencer, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, tu as entre les mains un livre érotique..."

Ama le laissa tomber par terre.

"Et pour continuer, je sais que tu es triste du fait que ton existence ai été effacée, mais..."

"Tu sais utiliser la magie, non ?" Coupa Ama d'une petite voix.

"Oui, mais je ne peux pas te faire réapparaitre dans-..."

"Je veux... Commença Ama. Je veux juste une magie qui puisse arrêter mes larmes..." Sanglota-t-elle.

Angleterre se sentit minable.

"Desolé... Dit-il. Une telle magie n'existe pas..."

Pour simple réponse, Ama renifla bruyamment.

"Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Dit Angleterre. Nous, on est là pour vous si vous avez un problème ou..."

"Merci..." Dit Ama en retirant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Angleterre s'assit à côté d'elle sur le grand fauteuil.

"Angleterre ?"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des livres érotiques dans ta bibliothéque ?"

"C'est vraiment le moment pour parler de ça ?"

Chez Romano...

"Oï, Jady ! C'est l'heure de manger, kono yaro !" Appella Romano en entrant dans sa chambre.

Jady était allongée sur son lit, mains derrière la tête et scrutait le plafond.

"J'arrive." Dit-elle d'un ton absent.

Il y avait encore sur ses joues habituellement roses des traces de larmes seches.

"Arrête de pleurer, kono yaro..." Dit-il.

"Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Te faire oublier par toute ta famille et tes amis ?!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"J'ai jamais dis ça, merde ! Se defendit Romano. Je dis juste que pleurer ne sert à rien !"

"J'arrive pas à m'en empecher..." Sanglota-t-elle.

"Putain, dire que j'avais préparé un immense repas pour te remonter le moral !"

Jady esquiça un sourire.

"C'est très gentil." Dit-elle.

Romano rougit et s'appretait à sortir, quand...

9/12- "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans la cui-..."

"T'en vas pas." Dis Jady.

Romano l'observa pendant un petit moment.

"Je ne veux pas être seule..." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Il n'y a aucun fantôme dans cette chambre, tu sais, kono yaro."

"Je le sais bien." Répliqua-t-elle.

Puis, avec un long soupir, Romano s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, et attendit jusqu'à ce que Jady s'endorme.

Fin du chapitre 10 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je sais, pour un dixième chapitre, il est un peu déprimant, mais pas trop, je ne suis pas du tout douée pour écrire des trucs déprimants ou tristes, veuillez donc m'excuser si ce chapitre n'aie pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais ce chapitre est assez important pour moi, car il comble les trous du scenario dont ma petite soeur m'a fait la remarque,"Et leurs parents, ils s'inquiétent pas ?"_ _m'avait-elle dit, ça m'a fait reflechir, ce chapitre est né ! 8D Et comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de la Journée d'Indépendance Algérienne, sinon, la phrase prononcée par Ama sur la magie qui puisse arrêter les larmes, elle provient du film de Fairy Tail (Lucy à Natsu, à la fin du film.), sinon, j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir des reviews sur ce chapitre, le style dramatique n'est pas ma tasse de thé, j'aimerais donc beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, de ce chapitre ^^ ça ne demande qu'une minute (Pensez à l'auteur qui passe son temps à verifier sa boite mail afin de voir si on lui a laissé une review /SBAFF !/), enfin bref, ce chapitre marque aussi l'apparition d'un personnage très très très très secondaire qui n'apparaîtra que très rarement, il s'agit de Lou ! La meilleure amie de Patty ! (En gros, ma meilleure amie à moi ^^')_, _c'est donc aprés cette très longue note d'auteur que je vous dis à la prochaine pour un chapitre beaucoup plus gai ! 8D_ Ja nee~

**/!\ Présentation de Lisa Ruiz en ligne sur mon skyblog, pour les interessées ! ;) /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Merci à Fumei-chan et SansPseudoFixe_ _(Oui, elle a changé son pseudo ! U.U) pour leurs reviews, et aussi un grand merci à mes followers et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !_

Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Des vacances en vue !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Le petit groupe alla en Algérie pour celebrer le jour de l'Idépendance Algérienne, mais une mauvaise surprise attendait les jeunes filles, leurs familles et leurs amis les avaient complétement oublié, elles étaient devenues des personnes qui n'existent pas, excepté pour Lou, la meilleure amie de Patty, et les 4 nations sont bien decidées à leur remonter le moral..._

Chez Chine...

Patty se reveilla et commença à s'étirer comme un chat, aprés s'être lavée et habillée, elle se precipita dans la cuisine.

"Chi-... Bonjour, Taiwan." Dit-elle en s'efforcant de sourire.

"Salut, Patty. Répondit Taiwan en souriant. Comment ça va ?"

"Je vais mieux qu'hier, ça, c'est sûr."

"C'est bon à savoir. Dit Taiwan. Si tu cherches Chine, il est avec les pandas."

"Je vois, merci, Taiwan." Dit Patty en sortant.

En effet, Chine s'occupait des pandas.

"Ni hao..." Dit Patty.

Chine se retourna et lorsqu'il la vit, il sourit.

"Ni hao, Patty-chan-aru ! Dit-il. J'ai quelque chose pour toi-aru !"

"Pour moi ?"

"Non, pour l'autre fille qui habite ici et qui s'appelle Patty-aru." Répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

"Il est né i semaines-aru !" Dit-il.

Et il lui présenta un bébé panda.

"Un panda... Pour moi ?"

"Ce sera comme ton animal domestique-aru. Dit Chine tandis que Patty prit le panda dans ses bras. Je me suis souvenu quand tu m'as dis que le panda était ton animal préferé-aru, donc, celui-ci est à toi-aru !"

"Waaaay ! Xie xie, Chine ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment je vais l'appeller ?"

"Tu veux le baptiser-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Oui ! Tu n'as pas un prenom chinois à me proposer ?"

Chine reflechit un moment.

"Pourquoi pas Zhù-aru ?" Suggera-t-il.

"Ça veut dire quoi ?" Demanda Patty.

"Bambou-aru !"

"Tu manques serieusement d'imagination, tu le sais ?"

"Je sais, dans ce cas... Pourquoi pas Ûnwéì-aru ?"

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Réconfort-aru ! Répondit Chine. Comme ça, si jamais tu te sens triste et deprimée, il sera là pour t'apporter du réconfort-aru !"

"Ûnwéì... Je trouve que ça sonne bien ! Dit Patty. Merci encore, Chine !"

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de s'eclipser en quatriéme vitesse.

"Je crois que je suis amoureux-aru..." Marmonna Chine en se caressant la joue à l'endroit où Patty l'a embrassé.

Chez Angleterre...

"Une sortie touristique ?" S'etonna Ama en prenant son petit déjeuner.

"Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as toujours pas visité la ville de Londre." Marmonna Angleterre.

"Je vois..."

"Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie que tu te changes les idées, hein..." Ajouta-t-il.

Ama soupira.

"Les tsundere sont vraiment de mauvais menteurs..." Dit-elle en lachant un nouveau soupir.

"Est-ce que tu vas ENFIN consentir à me dire ce que ce mot veut dire ?!" S'enerva Angleterre.

Ama le regarda fixement pendant une bonne minute.

"Non." Finit-elle par dire.

"WHY ?!"

Elle se contenta de sourire dans sa tasse de thé.

Chez France...

France était de placer de nouvelles buches dans l'âtre de la cheminée afin d'allumer un feu le soir, pensif, il se rememorait la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Roro la veille.

FLASHBACK :

"Je suis quand même soulagée de voir que maman et Roméo ne me connaissent pas..." Dit Roro en essuyant ses larmes.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Lui demanda France.

Elle renifla avant de repondre, on aurait dit qu'elle avait attrapé au mauvais rhume.

"Je... J'ai perdu mon père il n'y a pas trés longtemps..."

"J-je suis desolé..."

"C'était en septembre... Poursuivit Roro. Il est mort à l'hopital... À cause d'un cancer du sang... Avant de mourir, il a demandé à voir ma mère, mais les infirmiers ont refusé... Ils avaient probablement peur qu'elle s'énerve, tu comprends ?"

France hocha lentement la tête.

"Ama est venue me voir le soir même... Continua Roro. Le lendemain, Patty m'a appellée en me disant qu'elle viendrait me voir à midi avec Ama et Jady... Finalement, toutes les filles de ma classe sont venues, la sœur jumelle de Patty aussi... Elles étaient toutes alignées devant ma porte, elles pleuraient... Moi, j'ai commencé à vraiment pleurer en voyant Patty pleurer, en fait... C'est elle qui a le plus pleuré, Ama, elle, était de marbre... Mais je savais qu'elle était triste pour moi, Jady aussi... Elles sont toutes les trois venues présenter leurs condoléances à ma mère..."

"Roro... Arrête..."

Mais une fois lancée, cette derniere ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

"Ama, Patty et une autre fille qui s'appellait Martine sont restées avec moi au dejeuner... Je me souviens avoir mangé beaucoup de raisin, ce jour-là -elle rit-... L'aprés-midi, Patty a prevenu Lou... Et elle est venue l'aprés-midi... Il y avait Patty, Ama, Lou et leurs mères... Ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'on me demandait d'être courageuse pour ma mère et mon frère, pas pour moi... La mère de Patty l'a tres bien compris, elle m'a dit : «Rachelle, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te dire ? Et bien... Courage, tu verras, ça va s'arranger, d'accord, ma puce ?»... La mère de Lou aussi : «Si tu as un problème, tu viens chez nous, y a trois lits dans la chambre de Lou, ça va aller, ok ?», la mère d'Ama m'a dit la même chose à des trucs prés... Et avant de partir, Patty m'a donnée des stickers pour portable... Et le dimanche, je suis allée au cimetiére voir la tombe de mon père..."

Elle se tourna vers France qui avait les yeux étrangement brillants.

"Tu as... Vraiment des amies formidables... Dit-il. Comme le dit un dicton : «C'est dans les moments difficiles qu'on reconnait nos vrais amis.»

Roro sourit tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Évite de mouiller ma chemise, s'il te plait, Roro..." Marmonna France.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur le avec quoi elle s'était essuyée les yeux : La chemise blanche de France.

"Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était du PQ..." Dit-elle.

"Merci... Dit France avec ironie, puis marqua une pause. Attends... Tu t'essuies les yeux avec du PQ quand tu pleures ?!" S'exclama-t-il.

"Ferme-la !" Lui dit Roro en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

"... Aïe ?" Dit-il.

Roro commença à rire.

"Idiot !" Dit-elle.

FIN FLASHBACK !

"Faut trouver quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral..." Marmonna France.

Chez Romano...

"J'ai faim..." Se plaignit Jady en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Parce que t'as rien mangé hier, kono yaro !" Gronda Romano.

"Essaie de te mettre à ma place ! Qui voudrait manger dans un moment pareille !" S'exclama Jady.

"Moi, idiote ! Répliqua Romano. Quand je suis triste, je mange ! C'est aussi simple que ça, kono yaro !"

"J'ai oublié que j'avais affaire à un italien..." Marmonna-t-elle.

Au bout de 5 minutes...

"Ça te dit d'aller voir le Colliseum, kono yaro ?" Proposa Romano.

...

"J'adorerais aller le voir ! Et la tour de Pise aussi !" S'exclama Jady.

"T'es jamais allée en Italie, bordel de merde ?"

"Non, mais je suis déjà allée en France !"

"Euârk..." Marmonna l'Italie du Sud.

Jady lui lanca un regard meprisant.

Au même moment, chez Angleterre...

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée-aru ?" Dit Chine au telephone.

"Of course ! Répondit Angleterre. Elles sont toutes les 4 deprimées, et c'est pas une petite visite touristique qui va les aider à retrouver le moral !"

"Ça me fait mal de le dire... Marmonna France. Mais j'approuve l'idée d'Angleterre."

"C'est une de tes colonisations, bâtard ?" Demanda Romano.

(Conversation téléphonique à 4, on arrête pas le progrés /o/)

"Yes. Répondit Angleterre. Je les appelle et je vous envoie le tout ! And don't forget to buy all the things the girls will need, okay ?"

"Entendu-aru. Répondit Chine. Va falloir retourner chez Amérique-aru..."

"Grand frère France s'occupe de tout ! 3"

"Bâtard..."

Et ils raccrochérent.

"Avec qui tu parlais ?" Demanda Ama.

"Personne ! Allez viens, on a une ville à visiter !" Répondit precipitament Angleterre.

Et il sortit, suivi d'Ama.

"Pourquoi avoir commencé la visite avec la Tour de Londres ?" Demanda Ama en prenant des photos.

"On laisse le meilleur pour la fin ! Dit Angleterre avec fierté. Tu connais l'histoire de la Tour de Londres?"

"Un peu... Ce n'est pas une forteresse historique ?" Répondit la jeune fille.

"Yes. Dit la nation. Si je me souviens bien, sa construction commença vers la fin de l'année 1066 dans le cadre de la conquête normande de l'Angleterre."

"Et la Tour Blanche ?"

"Ah... The White Tower, elle donna son nom à l'ensemble du chateau, c'est Guillaume le Conquérant qui l'a construite en 1078."

"Et elle servait à quoi, aprés ?"

"En 1100, elle fut utilisée comme prison, il servait également de grand palais et de résidence royale, voilà ce qu'on peut dire en gros sur la Tour de Londres sans entrer dans de longs monologues."

"On dirait que je suis avec un guide." S'exclama Ama.

Angleterre parut gravement offensé.

"Tu me compares à un vulgaire guide ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis le Royaume-Uni ! Je suis infiniment mieux qu'un guide !"

"B-bien sur, cela va de soit." Dit Ama, crispée.

Angleterre haussa les sourcils et poursuivit la visite.

Chez Romano...

"La Torre di Pisa, bordel de merde." Dit Romano.

"Dont la construction fut debutée en 1173 et dont l'inclinaison est d'un angle de 3,99° vers le Sud." Ajouta Jady.

"T'es sacrément bien informée, kono yaro !"

"Tu trouves ?"

"Oui, merde, à cause des risques d'écroulement, il a fallu faire quelques traveaux."

"Je vois..."

"Au fait, tu aimes la mer, kono yaro ?"

Jady le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Angleterre nous a preparé un petit voyage en Australie et aux Seychelles pour deux semaines, bordel de merde !"

"Pourquoi subitement ?"

"Il a pensé que ça vous changerait les idées aprés ce que vous avez vecu, kono yaro..."

Les traits du visage de Jady s'affaisserent.

"Oui... Oui, bien sur..." Dit-elle.

Chez France...

"Un voyage aux Seychelles ?!" S'exclama Roro.

"Et en Australie." Preçisa France.

"Qu'importe. Le coupa-t-elle. Alors, c'est vrai ?!"

...

"Non, c'est pas vrai du tout..." Dit France avec ironie.

Roro l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et commença à le secouer.

"Cesse de faire ton rabat-joie ! Et dis-moi quand est-ce qu'on part ?!"

"Dans... Trois... Jours..." Dit France à chaque secouement.

Roro le lacha brusquement.

"Mais... Je n'ai rien pour aller à la mer ! Ni robe, ni tongues, ni short, ni casquettes, ni crème solaire, ni-..."

"On ira acheter tout ça aujourd'hui, si tu veux, mais je te demande juste de te calmer !" Reclama France. (Typique de Roro : Trop excitée w)

Chez Chine...

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui-aru. Répondit Chine. Le voyage aura lieu dans 3 jours, c'est pour ça qu'il faut... Qu'il faut retourner en Amérique-aru..."

Chine et Patty étaient dans la grande forêt de bamboos.

"Ah oui... Fashion Planet..." Marmonna Patty.

"Et il y aura aussi tes amies-aru. Ajouta Chine. Avec leurs... Tuteurs-aru."

"Youpiiiii !" S'exclama Patty.

Ûnwéì leva ses deux pattes en mangeant son bamboo.

"Et pour Ûnwéì ?"

"On la prend avec nous, bien sur-aru !" Dit Chine.

"Yatta !"

Mais Chine savait qu'elle jouait la comédie, derriére ce visage joyeux se cachait encore plein de tristesse, il l'avait d'ailleurs entendu pleurer dans les toilettes.

"Amérique viendra cet après-midi-aru." Ajouta-t-il.

"Oki Doki~" Dit Patty.

"Et Patty-chan... Tu es sure que ça va-aru ?"

"Oui, ça finira par passer, tu verras."

Mais en disant cela, ses yeux s'agrandirent et le bout de son nez devint rouge.

"...D'accord-aru."

Chez Angleterre...

"Tu as abusé de tes colonisations, c'est ça ?" Demanda amérement Ama.

"Non ! Ils étaient heureux de me rendre ce service !" Se defendit Angleterre.

Ils se trouvaient devant la grande horloge Big Ben.

"Et puis, tu n'as pas envie d'aller passer quelques vacances aux Seychelles et en Australie ?"

"Si, mais-..."

"Alors, c'est reglé ! Coupa Angleterre. Une fois cette visite terminée, on ira t'acheter all what you'll need !"

"Et y aura les autres ?" Demanda Ama.

"Tu veux dire Patricia..."

"Patty."

"... Et les autres ? Oui, even this perverted France !"

"Et bien... Roro est placée sous sa responsabilité (Lol ! /o/), il faut qu'il l'accompagne partout où elle va... Surtout quelqu'un comme Roro..."

"Et Jady ? D'ailleurs, what is her real name ?"

"Elle s'appelle Jade Felton, elle, avec un cerveau comme le sien, elle ne risque pas de rencontrer de problèmes si elle est seule."

"Et Patri-... Patty ?"

"Qui oserait laisser une petite fille comme elle seule ?"

"Surement pas Chine... Il adore tout ce qui est mignon..." Soupira Angleterre.

"Et Patty aussi..."

...

"Comment faire pour les mettre ensemble... ?" Marmonnerent-ils.

Après reflexion...

"Imagine..." Dit Ama.

Une bulle apparut illustrant ses paroles.

"L'Australie au crepuscule... Tandis que Patty observe le coucher de soleil avec les dauphins sortant joyeusement de l'eau... Chine s'approche doucement d'elle et l-..."

"Stop ! Dit Angleterre en pointant la bulle. On parle de Chine et Patty, pas de toi et moi !"

Ama jeta un coup d'œil à la bulle et s'aperçut que là ou il devrait y avoir Chine et Patty, il y avait elle et Angleterre.

"Humph..." Dit-elle en agitant des bras en l'air pour faire disparaitre la maudite bulle.

"Et pour continuer. Poursuivit la nation. En Australie, il y a plus de requins que de dauphins, donc, si on reprend ton tableau en remplaçant les dauphins par des requins, ça donnerait ça."

Une bulle apparut montrant Patty effrayée qui s'éloignait en courant des requins qui l'observaient d'un air affamé.

"Très romantique." Commenta Angleterre.

"Tu lui as pompé tout son charme, à mon tableau... Bouda Ama. D'ailleurs, ce ne sera pas si facile de les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là."

"Chine est trop fier..."

"Et Patty est trop timide..."

"They suck !"

Ama ricana.

3 jours plus tard...

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour aller aux Seychelles avec un jet privé d'Amérique.

"C'est mieux de commencer par les îles Seychelles. Dit Angleterre. C'est plus proche."

"Et on attend quoi pour decoller ?" Marmonna France d'un air las.

"Que tu fermes ta gueule et que tu me laisses terminer. Retorqua l'Empire Britannique. Une fois qu'on aura passé une semaine là-bas, on ira en Australie."

"Les pandas sont les cousins des koalas, non ?" Demanda Patty à Chine.

"Oui-aru. Répondit-il. Comme ça, au moins, Ûnwéì ne se sentira pas seule-aru."

Le petit panda de Patty dormait dans son petit panier de bamboo.

"Il est à toi, Patty ?" Demanda Roro en s'approchant du panier.

"Oui, c'est une femelle, et elle s'appelle Ûnwéì, ça veut dire «réconfort» en chinois."

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit animal de compagnie. Dit Ama. De preference, un petit chaton !"

Angleterre l'écoutait avec attention.

"Mais, Patty... Dit Jady. Pourquoi tu lui as mis un ruban rose autour du cou ?"

"Bah, pour le differencier des autres pandas ! Il y en a pleins en Chine, tu sais."

Roro et Ama se mirent à caresser Ûnwéì.

"Et toi, tu ne la carresses pas, kono yaro ?" Dit Romano.

"Ce n'est pas trés hygiénique." Dit Jady.

"T'insinues que mon panda est sale ?!" Dit Patty, offensée.

"Quelle insulte-aru !" Ajouta Chine.

"Bon, si vous avez terminé, on peut decoller ?" Demanda Angleterre, agacé.

"Tu peux y aller." Lui dit France avec un geste de la main.

Ils attacherent leurs ceintures et decollerent pour le soleil...

Fin du chapitre 11 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Quoi de mieux que des vacances pour retrouver le moral ? Et si c'est chez Seychelles et chez Australia, c'est encore mieux ! 8D Enfin bref, pour celles qui se le demandent, toute l'histoire concernant la mort du père de Roro est vraie, et c'était un moment difficile pour tout le monde U.U Sinon, une lectrice anonyme m'a dit que son couple préféré était Jady x Romano, et donc, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel est votre couple préféré dans ma fanfiction ! OwO Sinon, si ce chapitre vous a plu, ou que vous souhaitez corriger une information erronée, n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Ja nee~_

**/!\ Et non, desolée, mais il n'y a aucun nouveau dessin sur mon skyblog, à part un dessin des Vocaloids pour celles que ça interesse ! ^^ /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Merci à Fumei-chan, Laurelin Greenleaf et une lectrice anonyme pour avoir eu l'amabilité de me laisser une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^ Et bien sur, merci aux followers et aux lecteurs ! Ja nee~_

Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !


	13. Chapitre 12 - Chez Seychelles Partie 1

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _En voyant l'air accablé des jeunes filles après leur virée en Algérie, Angleterre, France, Chine et Romano décidérent de les emmener en vacances chez Seychelles et Australie afin de leur remonter le moral..._

Le jet privé atterit sur un vaste terrain plat.

"On est vivants... ON EST VIVANTS !" S'exclama Ama en se ruant vers l'exterieur.

"She'll never change..." Soupira Angleterre en la suivant.

Ils sortirent tous du jet privé.

"Bienvenue à tous !" S'exclama Seychelles.

"Oh, tu as bien grandis, Seychelles !" Dit France en lui tapotant la tête.

"Grand frère France !" Dit-elle, puis son attention se porta sur Roro qui se trouvait derrière France.

"Hey ! Tu m'avais pas dis que j'avais une sœur jumelle !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Eh ?" S'etonna Roro.

"Tu es Madagascar, c'est ça ?" Rencherit Roro.

"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Seychelles !" Gronda Angleterre.

"Je m'appelle Roro, mais je ne suis pas une nation."

La ressemblance entre Roro et Seychelles était frappante.

"C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup-aru. Dit Chine. On dirait presque des sœurs jumelles-aru."

"Mais oui... Marmonna Patty. Des sœurs jumelles !" (N'oubliez pas que Patty a une soeur jumelle : Maddie.)

"Aiyaaaah, desolé-aru..."

"Bon, on y va, bande de crottins ?" S'impatienta Romano.

"Oui ! Je vous ai loué un cottage au bord de la mer avec un restaurant juste à coté !" Dit Seychelles.

"En gros, t'as juste suivi mes ordres..." Soupira Angleterre.

"Oui !"

"T'as pas à t'en vanter !"

"Hey ! Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça." Gronda France.

"Venez, on y va !" Dit Seychelles.

"Waaaaaaaw !" S'exclamérent Patty, Roro et Jady.

"En effet, c'est impressionant." Ajouta Ama.

Le cottage que Seychelles leur avait reservé était en fait une magnifique villa de couleur blanche au toit rouge.

Comme le vol avait duré toute la journée, et à cause du decallage horaire, ils arriverent aux Seychelles au crepuscule, le soleil rependait des lueurs rougeâtres et orangeâtre dans le ciel et sur la vaste étendue d'eau de la mer, offrant un magnifique spectacle au petit groupe.

"Comme c'est romantique !" Dit Patty, Ûnwéì s'étirant dans ses bras.

"Romantique-aru ?!" S'exclama Chine.

"C'est trés beau." Ajouta Jady.

"J'ai faim, kono yaro !" Se plaignit Romano.

Derrières lui s'entassaient 6 valises uniquement remplies de pâtes.

"Le restaurant de grillade est là-bas." Préçisa Seychelles en montrant une petite cabane à l'allure chaleureuse de l'autre côté de la plage.

"Parfait ! Dit Angleterre en se frottant les mains. On monte nos affaires, on se repose, on se prépare et on va diner !"

Aprés avoir ramené leurs bagages, ils se chargérent de choisir les chambres dans lesquelles ils passeraient leurs 7 jours.

"Alors... Les deux chambres-double du 1er étage seront occupées par les filles. Dit Angleterre. À vous de vous departager."

"Patty ! Bataille de polochons !" S'exclama Roro.

"Yaaay !" Répondit Patty.

"Dans ce cas, on se retrouve ensemble !" Dit Jady à Ama.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

"C'est reglé. Dit Angleterre. Pour les nations, moi et Chine partagerons la même chambre..."

"Ohen !" Dit Chine en toussant.

Ils lui jeterent tous un regard, puis Angleterre poursuivit en s'éclairsissant la gorge :

"Bien, donc... Dit-il. Romano avec France... Tout le monde est bien installé ?"

"Ohen !" Répéta Chine, les sourcils froncés.

... Woooooosh...

"Ça veut dire quoi ?" Demanda Roro.

"Je crois que ça veut dire «Opium»..." Répondit Patty.

"Ah... La guerre de l'Opium..." Marmonna Ama.

"Let's go prepare ourselves..." Dit Angleterre.

"Patty, qu'est-ce qu'on met quand on va manger dans un restaurant de grillade ?" Demanda Roro en plongeant dans les profondeurs de sa valise.

"Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, et étant donné que c'est un restaurant peu sophistiqué au bord de la mer... Des tenues de plages s'imposent !"

Patty mit une mini-jupe rose au motif de fraises et un haut blanc col bateau. Quant à Roro, elle ôpta pour un short en jean et un haut à bretelle à volants. Ûnwéì aussi, portait un ruban autour du cou, mais à la place du nœud papillon, il y avait une fraise en plastique.

"Tout le monde est prêt ? Alors, allons-y !" Dit Angleterre.

"Waaah... C'est la première fois que je vois Chine en T-shirt sans manches..." Dit Patty en fixant la nation par derrière avec un regard.

"Moi, je suis assez deçue..." Marmonna Roro en regardant France. (Inutile de vous décrire comment sont les bras de France, n'est-ce pas ?)

Au restaurant...

"Jady, où est Romano ?" Demanda Ama.

"Il est allé faire bouillir ses pâtes dans la cuisine du resto'..." Répondit-elle.

"Patty-chan, arrête-aru ! Gronda Chine. C'est ton troisième plateau de crevettes grillées-aru !"

"Mais j'aime ça !" Bouda Patty en tentant de reprendre le plateau de crevettes grillées que Chine lui avait arraché.

"C'est sacrément bon, ça, c'est quoi ?" Demanda Angleterre en montrant son assiette.

"Ce sont des sardines frites. Répondit Seychelles... Et leurs têtes ne se mangent pas."

Angleterre cracha dans sa main et courut aux toilettes.

"Il est toujours aussi mauvais en cuisine, hein..."

"Oh, oui !" Approuva Ama en finissant son merlan pané.

"Ma pauvre !" Ricanérent Roro et Jady.

"La ferme, vous deux !" Dit Ama.

Ils finissérent donc leurs repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur (?), avant d'aller se coucher.

"C'est quoi, ces bruits-aru ?" Demanda Chine en lachant ses cheveux.

En dessous du sol de leur chambre, ils entendaient des «Paf !», des «Boum !», des «Sbaff !» et differentes sortes de «Aïe !».

"Pas de panique. Dit Angleterre qui avait l'air inquiet. Ce n'est surement pas quelque chose de grave..."

Puis ils entendirent un «AH !».

"Tu es sur-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Plus vraiment, non..."

Au moment où il s'appretait à sortir, ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée et la voix d'Ama leur parvint aux oreilles.

"Arrêtez cette fichue bagarre-..."

"Bataille." Corrigea la voix de Patty, l'index en l'air.

"Peu importe, arrêtez de jouer, maintenant ! Vous faites trembler toute la maison !"

"C'est vrai, connasses !" Ajouta la voix de Romano.

"Va mettre un pantalon, toi !" Ordonna celle de Jady.

Angleterre referma la porte.

"Ce n'était qu'une bataille de polochon, finalement..." Soupira-t-il.

"Et heureusement-aru..." Ajouta Chine.

"Je me suis encore fais avoir..." Marmonna la voix de France qui passait à côté de leur chambre.

Le lendemain, sur la plage...

"Et voila, le dernier parasol est en place !" Dit Angleterre en s'essuyant le front avec son avant-bras.

"Et les repas aussi-aru !" Ajouta Chine en posant plusieurs boite de nourriture à l'ombre.

"On a tout. Dit France. Il manque plus que les filles..."

"On est là !" Dit la voix de Roro.

" Bonjour, Seychelles ! S'exclama France. Où est Roro ?"

"C'est moi, Roro !" S'écria-t-elle.

"Ah... C'est que vous vous ressemblez tellement..." Dit-il.

"Et bien sur, tu ne vois que celle que tu veux voir..." Dit Roro.

"Mais non, c'est juste que-..."

"Arf, laisse tomber !"

Et elle posa sa serviette sous un des parasols.

"J'ai aussi ramené du bamboo pour Ûnwéì-aru." Dit Chine.

"Merci !" Lui dit Patty en posant sa panda sur sa serviette.

"L'eau est claire..." Marmonna Ama avec enchantement.

"Le ciel est bleu..." Ajouta Jady sur le même ton.

"Le sable est chaud..."

"L'air est frais..."

"Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues. Ajouta Angleterre avec agacement. Vous avez fini vos conneries, oui ?"

"On a le droit de s'emerveiller du paysage, non ?" Retorqua Ama.

"Faites-le calmement, bordel de merde !" Dit Romano.

"T'as le chic de gacher toutes les sorties..." Dit Jady.

"Allez, on va se baigner ?" Demanda Roro.

Elles enleverent leurs vêtements de plage, restant seulement en maillots de bain.

... Woooosh...

"Chine, espece de veinard !" S'exclama France en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

"Je n'avais pas fais attention à ça quand nous sommes allés acheter son maillot-aru..." Dit Chine, rouge ecarlate.

Parmis les quatres, c'est Patty qui avait le plus grand tour de poitrine : 95D.

"Par contre, Angleterre... T'es vraiment pas gâté, mon pauvre..." Lui dit France d'un ton compatissant.

"Shut up !"

Ama mettait du 75A.

"Romano aussi, d'ailleurs..."

"Je t'en parle pas, connard..."

Jady a un tour de poitrine de 75B.

"Quant à moi. Ajouta France. Ça peut aller."

Roro met du 95C.

"Mais c'est Chine qui a le plus de chance !" Rencherit-il.

"Je ne vois pas où est la chance-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"Oh que si, tu verras." Insista France.

"Chine n'est pas comme toi, France." Critiqua Angleterre.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là." Se defendit-il.

"La dernière à l'eau mangera la bouffe d'Angleterre !" S'écria Patty en se precipitant vers la mer.

"Ce ne sera pas moi !" Dit Roro en la suivant.

"Ni moi !" Ajouta Jady.

"Ouais, bon... J'y suis habituée, à sa bouffe..." Dit Ama en les suivant d'un pas trainant.

"À peine j'ai le dos tourné que je me vois impliqué dans une histoire de gage..." Soupira Angleterre.

"Hep, Roro !" Appella Patty.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Répondit son amie.

"France n'arrêtait pas de nous mater, tout à l'heure..."

"Oui, j'avais remarqué..."

"Patty ! Splash !" Dit Jady en lui balançant de l'eau à la figure.

"Hey ! Reviens par là, je vais t'avoir !"

"Hey ! Faites un peu attention !"

Sur le rivage...

"Waaah... S'émerveilla France. Le bruit des filles jouant dans l'eau est comme le chant attirant des sirénes..."

"Sauf que selon la légende. Dit Angleterre. Si tu suis le chant des sirénes, tu finiras noyé."

"T'es vraiment obligé de casser l'ambiance ?!" Répliqua son rival.

"Je suis juste réaliste, moi."

"Réaliste ? Toi, réaliste ? Avec tes licornes et tes fées ?! Laisse-moi rire !"

"Répéte un peu ça, gros pervers sans cervelle ?!"

"T'as dis quoi, gros sourcils ?!"

Chine, qui était occupé à faire un chateau de sable avec Ûnwéì, soupira.

"Encore en train de se battre-aru..."

Ûnwéì planta une pousse de bamboo sur la plus grande tour.

"C'est tres beau, Ûnwéì-aru !" S'exclama la nation avec tendresse.

"Et euh... Romano, qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ?" Demanda France.

"Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, connard ! Répondit l'Italie du Sud. Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !"

Romano était assis sur le sable au soleil, dos à eux, et ils entendaient de temps à autres un "Pick !" et un "Crack !".

"Et bien, ce sont mes betteraves !"

"Si jamais tu approches ton sale nez de mes affaires, je te le coupe en deux ! Répliqua-t-il. Ce qui lui ferait du bien, d'ailleurs..."

"Quoi ?! Espece de petit..."

En fait, Romano était en train de percer des coquillages avec un clou pour en faire un collier.

"Tu as l'intention de te battre avec tout le monde-aru ?!" Demanda Chine à France avec exaspération.

"Chiiiine !" Appella Patty en accourant vers lui.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a-aru ?" Dit-il en se levant.

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !" Dit-elle en lui montrant un gros coquillage avec lequel on peut entendre la mer.

"C'est joli-aru." Dit-il.

"On peut entendre la mer avec !" Ajouta-t-elle.

Et elle approcha le coquillage de l'oreille de Chine.

"Ça alors, on dirait qu'elle est tout prêt-aru !" S'exclama-t-il. (Euh... C'est le cas, hein...)

"Je te l'offre !" Dit Patty en le lui tendant.

"Vraiment-aru ?!"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Xie xie ! Ça me fait trés plaisir-aru !"

Et il prit le coquillage qu'il montra à Ûnwéì.

"Bon, j'y retourne." Dit-elle en replongeant dans l'eau.

"Wah ! Regardez ! Dit Roro. Y a pleins de poissons ici !"

"Y a même une daurade." Dit Ama.

"Je me demande si on verra des dauphins..." Marmonna Jady.

"Ils ne doivent pas rôder dans les parages quand il y a des humains. Dit Roro en faisant la planche tout en levant une jambe en l'air. Ils doivent sûrement se montrer à l'aube !"

"J'ai l'impression que France a deteint sur toi." Remarqua Jady.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Dit Roro en se redressant.

"Ton comportement."

"Eh ?"

"Patty... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?" Demanda Ama avec exasperation.

Il n'y avait que les mollets de Patty qui depassaient l'eau. Au bout de quelque seconde, elle se redressa en sortant de l'eau, sa frange blonde plaquée sur ses yeux, l'air assez content d'elle.

"Regardez !" Dit-elle en leur montrant un oursin.

"Tu l'as trouvé où ?!" S'exclama Jady en s'éloignant rapidement.

"Juste là. Répondit-elle en pointant un endroit sous l'eau. Mais y en a pas d'autres."

"Et celui-là, tu vas en faire quoi ?" Demanda Ama tandis que Roro plongeait pour trouver d'autres oursins.

"Je vais en faire ça."

Elle le balança au loin.

"Voilà !" Dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

"Bien joué." Commenta Ama.

"Bon alors ! Ajouta Patty. Qui est douée en natation ?"

Ama leva sa main, enleva ses lunettes et les donna à Roro.

"100 mètres crawl, jusqu'au rocher, là-bas, ça te va ?"

"Ok, Jady, tu fais le départ !"

"D'accord, à vos marques... Prêt... Part-"

SPLASH !

"Ouais ! Criait Roro. Allez, Patty ! Allez, Ama ! Go, go !"

Et...

"Ouais ! J'ai gagné !" Dit Patty.

Ama cracha un long jet d'eau et redressa sa frange.

"Bah... Je peux pas battre 5 ans d'experience en natation..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"5 ans ?" Demanda Roro en lui rendant ses lunettes.

"J'ai fais 5 ans de natatiOOOON !" Dit Patty avant de finir sa phrase par un hurlement en devenant raide.

C'est là que Chine sortit de l'eau, secoué de fou rires.

"Tu t'es faite avoir-aru !" Dit-il.

Mais Patty était plus occupée à l'observer de la tête aux pieds que de faire la moue pour l'avoir effrayée : Ses cheveux étaient détachés et sans son T-shirt, on pouvait voir la «Tablette de chocolat», quand à son maillot de bain parachute (oui, c'est comme ça que je les appelle.), il était de couleur rouge.

"Ce... C'est pas drôle, Chine !" Dit-elle.

Il lui tapota la tête d'un geste enjoué.

"J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher-aru ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Tu es juste trop mignonne-aru !"

Patty rougit et fit la moue à la manière des tsundere.

"Seychelles est arrivée et elle a bien voulu garder nos affaires." Dit Angleterre en marchant dans l'eau.

Ils se tournerent et virent Seychelles en train de jouer avec Ûnwéì.

"Je me demande si Ûnwéì aimerait se baigner..." Marmonna Patty, la main de Chine toujours sur sa tête.

"Peut-être plus tard-aru." Dit-il.

"Et si on jouait au water-polo ?" Proposa France en lançant une balle en l'air, puis la rattrapant.

Ils accepterent tous.

"Vous connaissez les régles ?" Demanda France aux filles.

"Euh..."

"En gros, c'est du Hand-ball dans l'eau. Les informa France. On peut utiliser ces rochers pour les buts." Ajouta-t-il.

"Il faut juste decider des équipes." Dit Angleterre.

La premiére équipe était composée de : Chine, Angleterre, Roro et Jady, et la deuxiéme de : France, Romano, Patty et Ama.

"Et C'EST PARTI !"

Le match commença.

France s'empara du ballon, réussi à passer devant Angleterre, quand...

"Mon short !" S'exclama le français.

"C'est ça que tu cherches ?" Dit l'Empire Britannique en faisant tournoyer le maillot bleu foncé du blond dans l'air.

"Rends-le moi !"

"Tu me donnes le ballon, je te donne ton short !"

Ils procedérent donc à l'échange.

"Merci, Angleterre !" Dit Ama en lui prenant le ballon des mains tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs.

"Ama, damn shit !" S'écria-t-il.

"Patty !"

"Je l'ai !"

Elle attrapa la balle, quand...

"AAAH !"

Chine emergea de l'eau aprés lui avoir chatouiller les côtes et lui prit la balle avant de marquer.

"OUAIS !" Crierent ses co-equipiers.

"On l'aura, cette fois-ci, bande de connards !" Dit Romano.

Roro s'empara du ballon, mais France la chatouilla et s'en empara.

"France ! Cria Angleterre. T'as pecho combien de mecs, ces temps derniers ?"

Deconcerté, France lacha le ballon, recuperé par Jady, mais Patty n'eut aucun problème à le lui arracher des mains, elle le passa à Romano qui marqua.

"Ouais !"

Le match continua et se termina avec un score de 15-13 en faveur de la première équipe.

"C'était quand même un beau match." Dit France.

"Tous ces efforts m'ont donnée faim." Dit Patty.

"Et si on allait manger-aru ?" Proposa Chine.

Ils sortirent tous de l'eau et allérent se secher.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?" Leur demanda Seychelles en berçant Ûnwéì qui était, à présent, endormie.

"Oui, mais on a faim." Répondit Roro en attachant ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'un crabe.

"J'ai preparé quelques plats, ce matin-aru. Dit Chine en tirant les boites de bamboo. Heureusement, grâce au soleil, il sont restés chauds-aru."

"On va enfin manger chinois !" S'exclama Ama.

"J'ai aussi ramené des bananes, des ananas et des noix de coco, si vous voulez !" Ajouta Seychelles.

"Elles ont l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux." Remarqua Angleterre en regardant les jeunes filles savourer leur déjeuner.

"Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir." Approuva France.

Ils continuérent à manger ensemble tout en rigolant.

Fin du chapitre 12 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai decidé de faire de ce chapitre, un chapitre agréable à lire et qui remonte le moral (Car Roro avait mal bossé en maths le jour où elle l'a lu), je ne sais pas si les descriptions sont bonnes, je ne suis pas trés douée dans ce domaine ^^', sinon, en ce qui concerne le maillot de bain "parachute", ça vient du spectacle "L'autre, c'est moi." de Gad Elmaleh, mon humoriste préféré ! Et pour les corps athlétiques et musclés des garçons, il s'agit tout simplement de la magie de "Beautiful World" qui a opéré ! Pour celles qui ont regardé l'épisode du Poisson d'Avril, vous saurez de quoi je parle XD Et j'espere avoir bien décrit la partie de Water-polo ^^' Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une info débile, mais j'ai hâte de voir le match de la CAF demain : Algérie VS Seychelles ! J'imagine super bien le scénario ! XD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plus, si vous voulez laisser une petite review, n'hésitez pas, ça me fait super plaisir, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ah ! Et j'aimerais vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre, une facette cachée de Patty fera son apparition, rien de méchant, je vous assure x), sur ce, Ja nee~_

**/!\ Un dessin de Patty, Ama, Roro et Jady en maillots de bain est en ligne sur mon skyblog, passez le voir et donnez-moi votre avis ! ;) /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Merci à Fumei-chan pour sa review, merci à tous mes lecteurs et mes followers, et, je sais que c'est totalement hors-sujet, mais je remercie ma mère, qui est allée en vacances en France, pour m'avoir acheté ces magnifiques cadeaux : L'artbook Fantasia de Fairy Tail (Dont je me suis inspirée pour les maillots de bain des filles), le Magazine Vol. 1 de Fairy Tail et les deux tomes Spin-Off de "L'Attaque des Titans : Birth of Livaï" car j'adore Livaï, bien que j'aime Yao Wang encore plus ! XD Sur ce, ja nee~_


	14. Chapitre Hors-Série 2 - Les formules !

**Attention :** _Ceci est un chapitre Hors-Série, le deuxiéme en liste, il ne s'agit pas d'une suite à l'histoire "We're in Hetalia !"._

"Abracadabra... Hic, hoc ! Trousse-mousse et bave de crapaud ..."

Angleterre brandit sa baguette et rien ne se produisit à part le fait qu'elle ait déclenché un bruit de pet.

"C'est un nouveau genre de farce et attrape ?" Demanda Ama.

"Mais non. Dit Angleterre, l'air songeur. Je crois qu'il faut dire «Hoc, hic !» au lieu de «Hic, hoc !»..."

"Essaye toujours." Suggéra Ama.

La nation s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Abracadabra... Hoc, hic ! Trousse-mousse et bave de crapaud !"

POUF !

Une bunny girl apparut.

Ama commença à applaudir avec lassitude.

"Très bien réussi..." Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

"Mais non, c'est pas ce qui devait apparaître !" S'exclama Angleterre.

Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette.

"Disparais !"

Et la bunny girl disparut.

"D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire depuis tout à l'heure ?"

"Rajeunir la reine Elizabeth 2."

"... Eh ?"

"I'm joking... Je veux juste faire apparaître un truc mangeable, tu deviens anorexique, je te signale."

Ama haussa les épaules, elle n'osait pas dire à Angleterre que ses vêtements étaient devenus trop larges pour elle.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je reprends... Dit la nation. Je change de formule, cette fois... Suplamencada, crotte de rat et sauna... Abracadabra, je veux un bon p'tit plat !"

Le pantalon d'Angleterre fut réduit en cendres, et Ama explosa de rire tandis qu'il essayait de se cacher avec sa cape.

"Ne crois pas que je ris, hahahaha. Dit-elle en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Angleterre. C'est nerveux, ouahaha !"

Après être allé mettre un autre pantalon, Angleterre fit un nouvel essai tandis qu'Ama mangeait du pop-corn, les yeux avides.

"Soda et barre de chocolat... Choco et lait de coco... Ebrecedebre, je veux quelque chose à manger !"

Un poulet vivant apparut.

"Voilà un truc à manger, faut juste le cuisiner !" Dit Ama.

"Je-ne-veux-pas-cuisiner !" Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il feuilleta son grimoire et lit une formule tandis qu'Ama, le poulet désormais sur sa tête, continuait de s'empiffrer.

"Voilà ! Dit Angleterre, l'air réjoui. Here we go... Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh, tsamina mina zangalewa, IT'S TIME FOR AFRICA !"

Rien ne se produisit.

"Tu te rends compte que ce sont des paroles de chansons ?" Lança Ama.

"Huh ?"

"Ben ouais, «Waka waka» de Shakira..."

Angleterre poussa un juron et fouilla encore dans son grimoire...

"Haha ! S'exclama-t-il. Là, j'en suis sur ! Hum hum... Purée et canard laqué... bouilli et gâteaux de riz... Je veux combler mon appétit !"

De la viande apparut.

"Du fessier de porc." Commenta Angleterre.

Il fit la grimace et leva sa baguette, l'air décidé :

"Cette fois, je vais réussir !"

Ama bailla.

"Ibricidibri, cui cui... Itekantera, it's jelly butter peanut time !" Dit Angleterre.

Une Mercedes-Benz Classe S 2014 apparut.

"Où est le rapport avec la bouffe ?!" S'exclama la nation.

"Une pensée à Patty en voyant la bagnole..." Dit Ama.

Patty voue une véritable admiration aux voitures allemandes, surtout les Mercedes-Benz.

Chez Chine...

"ATCHOUM !" Éternua Patty.

"Tu as froid-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Non... Mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un parle de moi..."

"Aiyaaah ?!"

De retour chez Angleterre...

"Voyons voir celle-ci... Crochet de serpent et cornes de dément... Biscuits aux beurre et cuisine de mon cœur... Un truc cuisiné avec cœur !"

Un cœur de mouton apparut.

"What a d*ck ?!"

"cococococ !" Chanta le poulet sur la tête d'Ama.

"Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?!" Grommela Angleterre.

À l'extérieur...

"France, c'est vraiment vache d'avoir modifié toutes les formules magiques du grimoire d'Angleterre..." Réprimanda Amérique.

"Avoue que c'est drôle !" Dit France, plié en deux à force de rire.

"Oui, mais bon... Quand même..."

Fin du H-S !

**Note de l'auteur :** _L'idée de cet H-S m'est venue en lisant "Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets" d'où la première formule magique (Hic hoc, trousse-mousse et bave de crapaud), je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet H-S, bien que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration du côté des formules magiques ^^' (D'où "Waka Waka" et "It's Jelly Butter Peanut Time !") Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même ! ^^ Ja nee~_


	15. Chapitre 13 - Chez Seychelles Partie 2

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Le petit groupe profita de leur premiére matinée chez Seychelles, course de natation et Water-polo au programme ! Et les nations ont remaqrué une nette amélioration au niveau du moral des filles..._

L'aprés-midi, ils choisissérent chacun une activité à pratiquer.

Chine et Patty se baignaient avec Ûnwéì, Angleterre et Ama jouaient au badmington, France et Romano faisaient une partie de petanques, Roro et Seychelles bronzaient et Jady ramassait des coquillages.

"I win !" S'écria Angleterre, bras en l'air.

"Again..." Preçisa Ama.

"Tu ne fais quand même pas la tête parce que tu as perdu 7 fois d'affilées ?!" S'exclama l'Empire Britannique.

"Quoi ? Non. Répondit la jeune fille. J'étais juste en train de les regarder."

Elle pointa Chine, Patty et Ûnwéì.

"Ah oui... Dit Angleterre. On dirait une petite famille, non ?"

"Oui..."

...

"Faut vraiment qu'on les mette ensemble..." Marmonnerent-ils en chœur.

"Haaaaaaaaai !" Dit la voix de France.

Il les attrapa chacun par une épaule tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

"Pour les histoires d'amour, laissez faire grand frère France !" Dit-il.

"On n'a jamais parlé d'histoires d'amour, espéce d'idiot !" Dit Angleterre en se degageant.

"T'as pourtant parlé de «les mettre ensemble», non ?"

"On parlait de mettre des ingrédients ensemble. Dit Ama avec precipitation. Des pommes et de la salade !"

"Eh ?"

"O-oui, c'est tout à fait ça !" Approuva Angleterre en hochant la tête frenetiquement.

"Si vous le dites..."

Et France s'en alla.

"J'ai plus envie de jouer, j'ai soif." Dit Ama.

"Me too. Dit Angleterre en prenant les deux raquettes. Ces 7 victoires m'ont données soif."

Ama gonfla ses joues.

"C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule." Dit-elle.

Angleterre se contenta de ricaner en tirant d'un sac une bouteille de thé glacé.

Du côté de la mer...

"Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser." Dit Patty en maintenant Ûnwéì qui agitait les pattes sur la surface de l'eau.

"Fais attention à la tenir bien fermement-aru." Conseilla Chine.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça." Le rassura-t-elle.

"Et si on lui apprenait à nager-aru ?"

"Elle se debrouille trés bien toute seule, regarde."

La petite panda battait les pattes comme si elle nageait un crawl.

"Elle est trop mignonne-aru !" S'exclama Chine en prenant Ûnwéì dans ses bras.

Mais au lieu que de sourire à cette scène, elle s'est sentie triste et même un peu... Jalouse.

'Ne pense pas comme ça. Pensa-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas être jalouse d'un panda !'

Mais plus elle voyait Chine jouer avec la panda, plus elle sentait la jalousie monter en elle, elle regardait Ûnwéì d'un œil différent : Elle qui avait toujours été son animal de compagnie adorée, la voilà devenue une chose qu'elle souhaiterait qu'elle disparaisse.

Pour se calmer, Patty sortit de l'eau.

"Où tu vas-aru ?" Lui demanda Chine.

Elle ne répondit pas, sa famille l'a oubliée, sa meilleure amie lui manquait et la personne qu'elle aimait preferait les pandas.

"Waaaay ! Patty ! Appella Roro. On se fait une partie de Beach-volley ?"

"Non."

Elle prit sa robe de plage et rentra au cottage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demanda Roro.

"J'en sais rien. Répondit Ama. Mais son regard était vitreux."

"Son expression me rappellait celle qu'elle avait quand ses parents ont decouverts qu'elle avait un Facebook." Ajouta Roro.

"Oui. Dit Ama. Elle était devenue somnambule, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sent mal psychologiquement, et elle avait fait deux tentatives de suicide alors qu'elle dormait eveillée."

"Heureusement que Maddie était là..." Soupira Roro.

Elle reçu un ballon de plage sur la tête.

"Si elle a fait cette tête avant de tenter un suicide ! S'écria Jady en se levant. Elle est capable de recommencer !"

Ama hocha la tête et alla dans le cottage, Roro voulait la suivre mais Jady l'en empêcha.

"Laisse Ama s'occuper de ça." Dit-elle.

"Des tentatives de suicide-aru ?!" Dit la voix de Chine derrière elle.

"Ça va aller." Lui dit Jady d'un ton compatissant.

"Occupez-vous d'Ûnwéì-aru !" Dit-il en mettant la bébé panda dans les bras de Roro avant de se precipiter vers le cottage.

Dans le cottage...

Ama trouva un gros couteau de cuisine par terre.

"Patty..."

Elle entendit un sanglot provenant de l'étage supérieur.

Elle trouva Patty pelottée dans un coin de la chambre, la peluche que Chine lui avait offerte dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

"Patty... Dit Ama en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..."

"Je... Je suis devenue somnambule..." Répondit-elle.

"Ça veut donc dire que tu n'es pas bien... Pourquoi ?"

"Chine... Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec Ûnwéì..."

... Aheum...

"Eh... Tu veux dire... Que tu as fais tout ça... Car tu es jalouse d'un panda... ?"

"Non ! Ûnwéì... Pendant un moment... Je voulais la tuer !"

"C'est là que tu es devenue somnambule ?"

"Oui, enfin... Je crois... Car quand je me suis reveillée... J'avais un couteau à la main... À ton avis, je voulais me suicider ou tuer Ûnwéì ?"

Ama ne répondit pas.

"Aprés tout, ça revient au même... Continua Patty. J'ai voulu la tuer... Point barre"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

"PATTY-CHAN-ARU !" Cria Chine en se precipitant vers elle.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras.

"Dieu merci, tu es vivante-aru... Dit-il en la serrant d'avantage contre lui. J'ai eu tellement peur en entendant les autres parler de tentatives de suicide-aru... Heureusement, tu n'as rien-aru..."

Ama s'était levée et faisait mine de remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre.

"C-Chine... Sanglota Patty. Ûnwéì... Je voulais... À un moment... Je voulais la tuer !"

Chine ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne desserra pas son étreinte.

"Et tu le veux toujours-aru ?"

"N-non ! C'est la dernière chose à laquelle je songerai !"

"C'est le plus important-aru..."

"Patty a juste été victime d'un éxcés de jalousie envers un animal." Dit Ama.

"Jalousie-aru ? Animal-aru ?" Demanda Chine en lachant Patty.

"Mais Ama, ferme-la !" S'écria cette dernière.

"Patty va bien ?" Demanda Roro en entrant.

"Ûnwéì !"

Patty se precipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai été horrible... Dit-elle. Qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un d'aussi mignon que toi ?"

La petite panda inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien saisit de ce qu'elle lui a dit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit-aru. Dit Chine. Roro, puisque tu partages sa chambre, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Patty-chan, il est possible qu'elle redevienne somnambule-aru."

"Compte sur moi !" Dit Roro, le pouce levé.

"Bon, on peut retourner sur la plage, maintenant ?" S'impatienta Ama.

Lorsqu'ils y retournerent, Angleterre, France et Romano se precipiterent vers eux.

"Chine, enfoiré ! S'exclama l'Empire. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le cottage avec ELLES ?!"

"T'as fais des progrés." Dit France.

"Connard, enfoiré, imbecile, salaud..." Vocifera Romano.

"C'est juste un malentendu. Expliqua Ama. Patty avait seulement besoin d'aide."

"Et ça va mieux ?" Demanda Jady.

Patty hocha la tête d'un geste honteux en se cachant derrière Ûnwéì.

"What happened ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Patty peut devenir un peu folle par moment." Répondit simplement Ama en haussant les épaules.

"Maintenant, Patty. Dit Roro. Cette partie de Beach-Volley, on se la fait ou pas ?"

"Bien sur !"

15 minutes plus tard...

"Une tempête de sable-aru !" Cria Chine.

"Mais non, idiot. Dit Romano. C'est la petasse et la kono ama qui jouent au Beach-Volley."

"Elles sont douées-aru..." Soupira l'asiatique.

Mais il fut bousculé par Angleterre et France.

"On se fait un course !" Dirent-ils en plongeant dans l'eau.

"On se fait un concours de chateaux de sable !"

...

"On se fait un concours de bouffe !"

...

"On se fait un concours de bronzage !"

...

"On a bien joué." Dit France en s'étirant.

"Je retourne dormir." Dit Angleterre en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

Romano, lui, était occupé a creuser un grand trou dans le sable, quand...

SPLASH !

"Chigiiiii ! Cria-t-il. Jady ! Kono yaro !"

Jady lui avait balançé de l'eau glacée sur le dos.

"T'as un sacré coup de soleil sur le dos. Se justifia-t-elle. Fallait bien calmer la douleur, non ?"

"Attends un peu que je t'attrape, connasse !"

Et ils jouérent au chat et la souris sur toute la plage.

Pendant ce temps, Ûnwéì s'approcha du trou de Romano et... Tomba.

"Aiyaaah ! Ûnwéì-aru !" Cria Chine en se precipitant vers le trou.

À peine s'est-il penché qu'il reçu un nuage de sable dans la figure.

"Aiyaaah ! Patty-chan, Roro-aru !"

"Desolées !" Dirent-elles.

Il se repencha mais reçu sur le dos de l'eau glacée.

"AIYAAAH !"

"Desolééééééée !" Lui cria Jady, poursuivie par le démon Romano.

Il réussit à délivrer la petite panda, puis alla se rincer dans l'eau avec Ûnwéì pour enlever tout le sable amicalement envoyé par Patty et Roro.

"EGALITÉ !" Criérent-elles.

"Pas de nouvelle partie !" Dit Ama en leur enlevant le ballon.

"Non !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Regardez le terrain !"

Elles se trouvaient dans un immense trou.

"Vous avez envoyé du sable partout !"

"Ouais ! C'est cool, non ?" Dit Roro.

"T'es vraiment une gamine !"

"Au fait, où est Jady ?" Demanda Patty en sortant du trou.

"Elle est... En train de se faire noyer par Romano..."

"J'ai toujours dis que Jady avait un humour assez spécial." Dit Patty en aidant Roro à sortir.

"Il est déjà 17:30. Dit Angleterre aprés s'être reveillé, car oui, il s'était endormi. On ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant, non ?"

"Oui, mais comment on va faire pour manger ?" Demanda France en enfilant un T-shirt.

"Je me charge d'aller chercher des plats à emporter au restaurant-aru." Dit Chine.

"Trés bien, ramassons nos affaires."

Dans le cottage...

"C'est pas juste ! Jady n'a même pas attendu qu'on joue à la courte-paille pour aller prendre sa douche." Bouda Roro en jouant aux echecs avec Ama dans le salon du cottage.

"De toute façon, je serais obligée d'être la derniére puisqu'Ûnwéì aussi a besoin de prendre une douche." Dit Patty en fouillant le tiroir des DVD.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'interessant ?" Lui demanda Ama.

"«L'age de Glace 4», «Madagascar» et «Alvin et les Chipmunks», alors, lequel ?"

"«L'age de Glace» !"

"«Madagascar» !"

"«Alvin et les Chipmunks» !"

Elles se mirent à rire.

"On demandera à Jady de nous departager."

"Je suis rentré-aru." Dit Chine en entrant les bras chargés de sacs en plastique.

"Ah, tu as ramené beaucoup de bouffes, dis-moi." Lui dit Roro.

"Oui, mais là, je vais prendre une douche-aru."

Et il detacha se queue de cheval avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Chuuuuu~" Cria Patty.

"Y a que moi que ça affecte pas, apparement." Dit Ama.

"Esperons qu'elle va se reveiller au moment de prendre sa douche. Dit Roro. Sinon, quelqu'un va devoir la laver."

"Ça pourait être moi !" Dit France en surgissant tout propre vêtue d'un bermuda blanc et d'un polo rouge.

"Dégage !" Lui dit Roro en lui balançant un DVD à la figure.

"«L'Age de Glace 4»... J'adore ce film !" S'exclama France.

"Mais c'est un film d'Amérique-aru" Dit Chine en montant les escaliers.

"J'ai fini. Dit Jady. À qui le tour ?"

Aprés s'être douchés et rassasiés, ils s'installérent pour regarder «L'Age de Glace 4».

"La dérive des continents... Marmonna Angleterre. Dommage qu'on n'était pas encore nés pour voir ça."

Ils se tournérent vers Chine.

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça-aru ! Dit-il en agitant les mains. J'ai peut-être 4000 ans, mais je n'était pas encore né à cette épo-... Donne-moi ce couteau-aru !"

Patty, qui était en train d'éplucher une pomme, se fit arracher le couteau par Chine.

"Mais... Ma pomme..." Dit-elle.

"Donne-la moi-aru."

Et il continua à l'eplucher.

"Faut qu'il y ait une épluchure seulement pour toute la pomme. Lui dit Patty. Tu enleves le haut du trognon... Tu la couoes en 8 tranches égales... Tu enléves tous les pepins..."

"Epluche-la toute seuke-aru."

Et il lui rendit la pomme ET le couteau, mais prit Ûnwéì dans ses bras.

"Oh, la tigresse !" Dit Roro en pointant l'écran.

"Tu es plus jolie qu'elle ! 3 " Lui dit France.

"Encore heureux ! Tu me compares à un tigre ?!"

"Fermez-la, bande de salopards !" S'écria Romano.

Ils continuérent à regarder le film, et quand il se termina...

"Oh... Ama s'est endormie..." Dit Jady.

"Je m'en charge." Dit Angleterre.

Il la porta «Bridal Style» et monta les marches des escaliers.

"Je devrais peut-être dormir pendant un film, moi aussi." Chuchota Jady.

"Roro-aru. Dit Chine. S'il le faut, tu la ligotes sur son lit, d'accord-aru ?"

Il designa Patty du menton.

"Et garde Ûnwéì le plus loin possible d'elle-aru."

"Ce n'est pas gentil, Chine. Dit Roro. Elle a juste eu un petit accident, et toi, tu la traîtes comme une folle sortie de l'asile !"

"... Desolé-aru..."

"Pas grave, bonne nuit, tout le monde !"

"Bonne nuit !" Repondirent-ils.

Et voilà comment se termina leur premier jour aux Seychelles !

Fin du chapitre 13 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je sais ce que vous vous dites, c'était trop precipité, et tout ça, mais je trouvais le personnage de Patty trop kawaii, j'ai donc decidé d'en faire un personnage Yandere, mais un Yandere involontaire, n'allez pas la comparer à Russie ou Yuno Gasai ! XD Pour son caractére Yandere, je me suis inspirée d'une maladie nommée le somnambulisme violent, les personnes deviennent somnambules et font pleins de choses violentes comme des suicides, tuer des gens, et c'est causé par un grand choc psychologique, c'est tout ce que je sais, et j'espere que mes informations ne sont pas fausses, quoi qu'il en soit, pour la partie où France et Angleterre se font des concours, je me suis inspirée d'un scéne d'un épisode de Fairy Tail (Je préfére mettre toutes les references, même les petits détails, je hais tout bonnement le plagiat.), et les trois films que j'ai cité sont tout simplement mes films préférés pour passer une bonne soirée entre potes ! x) Sinon, si vous avez des critiques, des conseils, des infos, des corrections ou des impressions, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une chtite review, c'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir (J'ai toujours un immense sourire aux lévres quand ma boite E-mail m'annonce que j'ai une review 8D), et je vous dis à la prochaine, Ja nee~_

**/!\ Il n'y a aucun nouveau dessin sur mon skyblog en rapport avec ma fanfiction, sauf si vous aimez Death the Kid, je tenais juste à vous dire que j'écris une série de OS x Reader sur Hetalia en français, et je ne suis pas trés douée, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous lisiez les deux OS publiés et que vous me donniez des conseils, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! ^o^ /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Merci à Fumei-chan, Laurelin GreenLeaf et BakIce pour leurs adorables reviews, et bien sur, un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux followers ! Ja nee~_

Hetalia, Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-sama !


	16. Chapitre 14 - La plongée sous-marine !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Lors de leur première journée aux Seychelles, les nations découvrirent la facette cachée de Patty, elle souffre de somnambulisme violent lorsqu'elle subit un choc psychologique, mais heureusement, Chine et Ama surent trouver les bons mots pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits..._

Ama se reveilla lentement et se frotta les yeux.

"Eh... Qu'est-ce que je fais là... J'ai pourtant dormi sur le sofa..." Marmonna-t-elle en baillant.

"À toi de deviner." Lui dit Jady, déjà reveillée.

"N-n-ne me dis pas qu-qu-que... A-An-An..."

Jady lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

"Je dois être en train de rêver..."

Et Ama se rendormit.

"Oh que non, reveille-toi ! Dit Jady en lui balançant un coussin à la figure. On a prévu un baptême de plongée, aujourd'hui."

"On verra des dauphins ?!" S'exclama Ama.

"J'en ai déjà vu en me reveillant, ce matin."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reveillée ?!"

Jady haussa les épaules.

"Viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner."

"Où sont les autres ?" Demanda Ama en trouvant la cuisine vide.

"Ils sont déjà sortis. Répondit Seychelles. Ils sont en train d'enfiler leurs tenues de plongée."

"Dans ce cas, faut se dépécher !" Dit Ama en avalant un toast en une bouchée.

"Pas trop, quand même." Lui dit Jady en la voyant s'étouffer.

Dehors...

"Elle est trop petite..." Se plaignit Patty en mettant sa combinaison.

"Elle n'est pas trop petite-aru. Lui dit Chine. C'est juste que ta... Tes... Aiyaaah..."

"Ta poitrine est trop grande." Lui chuchota Roro à l'oreille.

"Mais j'y peux rien, moi !" Pleurnicha son amie.

"Je vais t'aider."

"Où sont les deux autres, bordel de merde ?" Demanda impatiemment Romano.

"They're coming." Dit Angleterre en montrant Ama et Jady qui accouraient vers eux.

"Merci... De nous... Avoir... Attendu..." Haleta Ama.

"Pour attendre, on a attendu. Dit France. Depechez-vous de mettre vos combinaisons de plongée."

15 minutes plus tard...

"JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DU MOOOOONDE !" Cria Patty sur le bord du bateau (?).

"And I feel that my heart will go on..." Chanta Roro, bras écartés.

"Le Titanic coule à la fin, tu le sais ?" Lui dit Ama.

"Oui, mais c'est une histoire d'amour !"

"Qui finit avec la mort de Jack."

"T'as fini de casser tout ce que je dis ?!"

"Regarde la verité en face, Roro."

"T'es pas drôle..." Bouda cette dernière.

"C'est ce qui s'appelle être réaliste !" Dit Angleterre.

"Ouais, c'est ça, ferme-la !" Dit France, agacé.

"Je t'ai pas sonné, cervelle de moineau !"

"Repete ça, idiot de punk !"

"Et c'est reparti..." Soupira Roro.

"Ils ne changeront jamais..." Ajouta Ama.

"Nous nous approchons des rochers-aru." Prevint Chine.

C'était lui qui se chargeait de conduire le yacht.

"C'est là où nous allons plonger ?" Lui demanda Patty.

"Oui-aru. Répondit-il. Mettez vos bouteilles d'oxygen, on ne va pas tarder à arriver-aru."

Ils s'emparerent chacun d'une bouteille et les metterent sur le dos.

"C'est sacrément lourd..." Se plaignit Ama.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, connasse ? Lui dit Romano. Elles sont super legeres, putain."

"Aiyaaah ! La mer est un peu agitée-aru !" Dit Chine.

Mais le bateau devia de sa trajectoire et se cogna contre un rocher.

"Aaah !" Criérent-ils tous en glissant vers la gauche.

Puis un «CLANG !» se fit entendre, suivi d'une exclamation ettoufée et d'un grand «PLOUF !».

"Qu'est-ce que-..." Commença Jady en se relevant peniblement.

"AMA !" Cria Angleterre en se penchant sur la mer.

La jeune fille était tombée du bateau et ne sortait pas de l'eau.

"Elle a prit la bouteille remplie de sable !" S'exclama France. (Me demandez pas pourquoi il y a une bouteille pleine de sable, je l'ignore moi-même XD)

"Elle va se noyer avec tout ce poid !" Dit Jady.

Angleterre fronça les sourcils de fureur, enleva son propre sac et plongea.

"C'est ma faute-aru..." Dit Chine, la tête entre les mains.

Dans l'eau...

L'eau était glacée (Oui, l'eau était froide ce jour-là, aux Seychelles UwU) et semblait transpercer la nation avec mille poignards, mais il s'en fichait, une seule chose l'importait.

'Merde ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ?' Pensa Angleterre en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Enfin, il la vit, évanouie en train de couler à cause du poid de la bouteille remplie de sable.

Il nagea rapidement vers elle, lui enleva son sac qu'il laissa couler dans les profondeurs de la mer et s'assura que ses lunettes étaient toujours sur son nez avant de la porter et de la hisser à la surface.

"ILS SONT LÀ !" S'écria Patty.

Romano et France firent descendre une echelle de corde sur laquelle grimpa Angleterre, Ama évanouie dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, Roro se precipita vers lui avec une serviette entre les mains.

"Occupez-vous d'abord d'Ama." Dit-il simplement.

"Mais..." Dit Jady.

"Occupez-vous d'Ama !" Dit-il en élèvant la voix.

Jady et Roro hocherent lentement la tête.

Patty, elle, imbiba son mouchoir d'alcool qu'elle colla sous le nez d'Ama.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se reveilla.

Ils eurent tous un air ravi en la voyant ouvrir les yeux, seul Angleterre lui tournait le dos en se sechant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

"Qu'est-ce... Qui m'est... Arrivé...?" Demanda-t-elle entre deux toux en se frottant la tempe.

"Tu es tombée du bateau-aru... Répondit Chine. Tu allais te noyer, mais heureusement, Angleterre a plongé et t'as sauvée-aru."

"Angleterre...?"

Ce dernier enleva la serviette et se tourna vers elle, les joues rouges.

"Je... Je t'ai sauvée car je savais que personne d'autre n'avait le courage de plonger, that's all..."

"Tes mensonges me font vomir !" Lui dit France.

"Je ne mens pas, espece d'ivrogne !"

Ama ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire.

"Enfin, tu souris !" Lui dit joyeusement Roro.

"Angleterre t'as sauvée, tu devrais être contente, non ?" Ajouta Patty.

"Que ce soit lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, je... Je m'en fiche..." Dit Ama.

"T'es une Tsundere, toi aussi ?!" Se choquérent Patty et Roro.

"Même pas vrai !"

"Si." Dit categoriquement Jady.

"Dis pas ça !"

"Angleterre, je ne savais pas que tu nageais comme ça, connard." Dit Romano.

"T'as affaire à un ancien pirate, je te signale !"

"Moi aussi, je suis un ancien pirate !" Dit France.

"Mais tu n'as pas plongé !"

"Parce qu'Ama est TA protegée, pas la mienne !"

"Mais ferme-la, imbécile !"

"Nous sommes arrivés-aru." Dit Chine.

"La mer est beaucoup plus calme, ici." Dit Patty.

"Avec un peu de chances, on verra des dauphins !" S'exclama Roro en sautillant sur place.

"On ne les verra pas si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça. Lui dit Angleterre. Les dauphins aiment le calme."

Roro plaqua une main contre sa bouche, se redressa et ne bougea plus.

"Bon, alors, qui plonge en premier ?" Demanda France.

"Pas moi !" Répondirent en chœur Angleterre et Ama.

"Nous, en tout cas, on y va-aru." Dit Chine.

Et ils plongérent, seule Patty resta pour demander à Ama de garder Ûnwéì avant de plonger à son tour.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la mer." Dit la jeune fille.

Angleterre continuait de se secher les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'Ûnwéì lui arracha la serviette pour jouer avec.

"Ama, don't move !" Ordonna-t-il soudainement.

"Eh ?"

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

"Angleterre ! Qu'est-ce que tu-..." Commença-t-elle.

Mais l'Empire s'arrêta à côté d'elle et scruta la mer.

"Y en a un qui est venu t'inciter à plonger." Dit-il à Ama.

"Un quoi ?"

Elle se retourna et vit un dauphin, tête hors de l'eau, agiter frenetiquement la queue sous l'eau pour pouvoir en sortir completement.

"Un dauphin..." Murmura-t-elle en tendant la main.

"Tu n'en as jamais vu en vrai ?" Lui demanda Angleterre.

"Non, c'est la première fois que j'en vois, pas toi ?"

"Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis un ancien pirate, j'ai vu plus que des dauphins !"

"Et tu as vu quoi ?"

"Bah... Des pieuvres, toutes sortes de requins, même des requins blancs, des baleines, mais la plus spectaculaire était la baleine bleue ! Je me souviens encore du jour où l'une d'entre elles est sortie prendre l'air et qu'en replongeant, mon bateau a failli être englouti par une vague qu'elle avait créé."

"Tu peux me parler de tes aventures en mer ?" Demanda soudainement Ama.

"... If you want..."

Et il commença un long récit parlant de sa vie de pirate.

Dans l'eau...

"Aiyaaah ! Je crois qu'il y a des méduses-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"Où ça ?!" S'écria Jady.

"Genial ! Dit Patty. On pourra manger japonais, ce soir !"

"Tu penses qu'à ton ventre, pétasse !" Lui dit Romano.

"Moi, j'ai trouvé pleins de petits coquillages là-bas !" Dit Roro en montrant un petit coquillage.

Jady eu un haut-le-cœur et s'éloigna d'elle tandis que Chine, France et Patty eclatérent de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Roro, vexée par leurs réactions.

"Ma chérie. Dit France. Ce ne sont pas des coquillages..."

"Ce sont des bernards-lermites-aru." Dit Chine.

"Un quoi ?"

"Regarde bien ton coquillage." Conseilla Patty.

Ce que fit Roro avant de pousser un petit cri, il y avait des pattes qui sortaient du coquillage.

"Ce sont des sortes de crabes qui ont, en guise de carapaces, des coquillages." Expliqua France.

"Euârk..." Dit la jeune fille en laissant tomber le coquillage dans la mer.

"J'arrête. Dit Jady en se dirigeant vers le yacht. La mer est un enfer pour moi..."

Mais elle s'arrêta en aperçevant le dauphin à côté d'Angleterre et Ama.

Roro la suivit.

"UN DAUPHIN !" S'écria-t-elle.

Mais le mamiphére, ayant prit peur à cause de son cri, s'enfuit.

"T'es fiére de toi ?" Lui dit amérement Ama.

Roro joua avec ses cheveux mouillés en guise de réponse.

"Le dauphiiiiin..." Pleurnicha Patty.

"On en trouvera d'autres-aru..." Dit Chine qui paraissait triste également (Car les dauphins sont mignons, Oui, je le confirme ! U.U).

"KONO AMA ! On était venus pour voir les dauphins, et tu les as fais fuir !"

"C'est bon, Romano. Dit France. Roro ne l'a pas fait exprés, n'est-ce pas, Roro ?"

Roro tirait une mine boudeuse en hochant la tête, puis se sentit soulever dans l'eau.

"Qu'est-ce que-..."

"Ta beauté a attiré un dauphin !" Lui dit France.

"Et pas qu'un, chigiiii !" Cria Romano.

Il était entouré de 3 dauphins.

"Re, toi." Dit Ama au dauphin qui s'était enfui.

"Il ne peut pas se passer de toi." Dit Angleterre.

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

"De nous ! Corrigea-t-il precipitemment. Je veux dire... De nous tous !"

"De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait me faire plaisir..."

"Pareil ici !"

"Vous êtes fatiguant, vous deux !" Leur dit France.

"La ferme, banane sur pattes !" Lui lança Angleterre.

Patty et Roro explosérent de rire.

"Répéte ça, espece de voyou ! Et arrêtez de rire, vous deux !"

"Banane sur pattes." Répéta Angleterre.

Même Ama laissa echapper un petit rire tandis qu'Ûnwéì donnait des coups de pattes amicaux sur le museau du dauphin.

"Trop mignon (-aru) !" S'écriérent Chine et Patty.

"Chigiiii ! Eloignez-moi de ces dauphins, bordel !" Cria Romano en s'approchant de Jady.

"T'approche pas de moi !" Cria cette dernière en s'enfuyant vers le bateau.

Aprés avoir bien joué, ils rentrérent en prenant soin de faire un detour pour éviter là où la mer est agitée.

France distribua des sandwish à chacun, même à Angleterre !

"Au fait, Angleterre..." Dit-il.

"What ?"

"Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai passé ?"

Angleterre avala de travers et commença à s'ettoufer.

Ama lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de répondre.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Parce que tu restes nul dans ce domaine. Dit France. Que tu aies lu le livre ou pas."

"Ferme-la, c'est juste que tes méthodes ne me plaisent pas !"

"De quel livre vous parlez ?" Demanda Ama avec curiosité.

"Ce...C'est un livre pour apprendre à..." Commença Angleterre.

"À s'épiler correctement les sourcils !" Acheva France.

Ama cligna des yeux trois fois, Patty et Roro étaient secouées d'un fou rire silencieux, Jady regardait l'empire avec des yeux ronds, Romano jurait à voix basse, Chine faillit faire devier le bateau de sa trajectoire une seconde fois et Ûnwéì fit tomber sa pousse de bamboo par terre.

"... Quoi ?!" Dit Ama, perdue.

"N'écoute pas cet idiot !" Dit Angleterre en lui jetant son sandwish à la figure.

"Je ne dis que la verité." Dit France en attrapant le sandwish au vol avec une main avant de mordre avidement dedans.

"Connard..." Marmonna Angleterre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arriverent au bord de la mer face à leur cottage.

"Jady, courte-paille !" Dit Roro.

"Mais-..."

"Pas de mais !"

Elles tirerent.

"Je... Je suis la dernière..." Pleurnicha Jady.

"Je suis la première ! S'exclama Patty. Allez viens, Ûnwéì."

"Je me demande comment font les garçons..." Demanda Ama.

"Peut-être qu'ils prennent des bains ensemble !" Suggera Roro.

Ama lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

"Arrête avec tes délirs yaoi, toi !" Dit-elle.

"On ne peut même plus rire, maintenant..."

C'est ainsi que se termina leur journée !

Fin du chapitre 14 !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Me revoici avec un chapitre totalement illogique ! Entre une bouteille à oxygen pleinde sable et une eau de mer glacée aux Seychelles, on est servi ! XD Mais je tenais absolument à écrire ce chapitre, comme le précédent avait Patty pour protagoniste principale, j'ai décidé de dedier celui-là à Ama ! ^^ Ah ! Et... Pour la Ama évanouie, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que le mouchoir imbibé d'alcool, je suis nulle en medecine x) Et je suis sure que tout le monde a oublié le livre que France a donné à Angleterre, pour celles qui ont la mémoire courte, lors de la Japan Expo, Angleterre a demandé à France de lui donner un livre pour apprendre à séduire les filles, wala ! ^^ C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, si vous avez des conseils ou si vous voulez corriger certaines choses, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à laisser des reviews ! ^^ Sur ce, ja nee~_

**/!\ J'ai entiérement reconstruit mon skyblog, je compte y publier cette fanfiction et mon receuil d'OS ainsi que mes dessins en plus de sur Fanfiction, s'il y a un nouveau dessin de paru, je vous le ferais savoir dans les chapitres ^^ /!\**

**Remerciements :**_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, aux lecteurs et aux followers ! Et aussi à ceux qui me donnent leurs avis par MP ;) ! Et donc, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre ! Ja nee~_


	17. Chapitre 15 - Soirée sur la plage !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Lors d'une plongée sous-marine, Ama se noya, mais Angleterre était là pour la sauver, au final, ils ont nagé avec les dauphins et se sont bien amusés..._

Le lendemain, tandis que le petit groupe prenait son petit dejeuner : Thé anglais et chinois, tartine française et tiramisu, Seychelles debarqua, un grand papier roulé sous le bras.

"Bonjour à tous !" Dit-elle.

"Bonjour, Seychelles ! Dit France. Qu'est-ce qui t'aménes de si bon matin ?"

"Ça !" Dit-elle en déroulant le papier.

Il s'agissait d'une affiche.

"Il y une soirée dansante au bord de la mer de l'autre côté de l'île. Expliqua Seychelles. Il y aura pleins de musiques, de lampions, de gens et y aura même un buffet !"

"Ça a l'air chouette !" Dit Patty.

"Et c'est aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Roro.

"Oui, ça commence à 18:00."

"Mais... Commença Jady, un peu genée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra mettre ?"

"Bah, des robes legeres, non ?" Répondit Roro.

"J'éspère que vous viendrez !" Ajouta Seychelles avant de s'en aller.

"Ça à l'air amusant-aru ! S'exclama Chine. J'ai hâte d'y être-aru !"

"Et comme y aura un buffet, on aura pas besoin de preparer le dîner." Ajouta Angleterre.

Ils passérent la matinée à essayer divers sports aquatiques, tel que le ski notique.

"Oula... Aïe... Ouch ! Disait Jady dans un megaphone. Et France a perdu ! Il n'a pas réussi à tenir plus de 3 secondes !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, kono yaro ?" Lui demanda Romano, un crabe sur la tête.

"Je fais le commentaire." Répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Roro qui méne. Dit Ama en carressant Ûnwéì. Les autres n'ont pas tenu plus de 3 secondes, mais la pire, c'est Patty, le bateau avait à peine avancé que, sous le coup de la peur, elle avait laché la corde et qu'en glissant, elle s'était cogné le derriére contre la plate-forme !"

"Alors, quels sont les resultats ?" Demanda Angleterre, suivi des autres.

"Alors... Dit Jady en regardant un calepin. Roro gagne en ayant tenu pendant tout le trajet..."

Roro leva les bras en signe de victoire.

"Ensuite, il y a Angleterre avec 2,89 secondes, puis France avec 2,45 secondes, puis Chine avec 2,34 secondes, Romano avec 1,97 seconde et enfin Patty avec 0,04 seconde."

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

"Arrêtez..."

"Et si on essayait la banane, maintenant ?" Proposa France.

"Essaye-la tout seul !" Lui dit Roro.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Fais pas attention. Dit Angleterre à la jeune fille. Il est juste idiot."

"Vous vous amusez bien ?" Demanda Seychelles en apparaissant de nulle part.

"Seychelles ! Je voulais justement te parler !" S'exclama Roro.

"Oui, en quoi je peux t'aider ?"

"Je n'ai pas de robe pour la soirée..."

"Je peux t'en prêter une des miennes, si tu veux !"

"Vraiment ?!"

"Bien sur ! Je vais en chercher une tout de suite !"

Et elle s'en alla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?" Demanda Ama.

"Oh, ce n'est rien d'important." Répondit-elle en agitant sa main comme si elle voulait chasser un moustique particulierement ennuyeux.

À 17:45...

Patty entra dans sa chambre aprés s'être coiffée dans la salle de bain.

"Seychelles ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!"

"Je ne suis pas Seychelles, je suis Roro !" Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

"Tu lui ressembles trop !"

"C'est parce qu'elle m'a prêtée une de ses robes, en occurence, la bleu clair." Expliqua Roro.

"Et puis, tu as attaché tes couettes avec des rubans rouges, comme elle." Ajouta Patty.

"Ça me fait bizarre de ressembler à une nation."

"Sans doute, viens, on y va, les garçons sont déjà là-bas."

"Et en passant, Patty, ta robe est trés jolie."

"Xie xie !"

Patty portait une robe de plage jaune pâle toute simple à laquelle elle avait ajouté une ceinture pailletée argentée.

Dans la chambre d'Ama et Jady, la première cherchait encore dans sa valise quelque chose à mettre quand elle trouva un sac.

"C'est le sac dans lequel il y avait le sweat qu'Angleterre m'avait acheté..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Demanda Jady en remplissant sa sacoche de gel desinfectant, de lingettes, de paquets de mouchoires, ect...

"Non, rien..." Répondit son amie.

Puis elle se rappella avoir vu une autre etoffe sous le sweat, elle fouilla dans le sac et la trouva, il s'agissait d'une sorte d'écharpe légere, une sorte de châle de couleur bleu turquoise.

"Elle est jolie, ton écharpe." Lui dit Jady.

"M-merci..."

Elle decida de la mettre avec une robe de plage blanche.

Quant à Jady, elle portait une robe drapée noire courte.

15 minutes plus tard, les quatres jeunes filles arrivérent à l'endroit où avait lieu la soirée.

"C'est beau !" Dit Patty tandis qu'Ûnwéì se redressait dans ses bras pour mieux voir, elle aussi arborait un collier pailleté argentée comme la ceinture de sa maîtresse.

"Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai une de ces soifs !" Leur dit Roro en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

"D'accord." Dit simplement Ama.

"Vous êtes enfin arrivées ! Pas trop tôt, putain !" Dit la voix de Romano.

"On est là depuis une bonne demi-heure-aru." Ajouta celle de Chine.

"On y peut rien, c'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu nous attendre." Gronda Jady.

"Au fait... Où est Roro ?" Demanda France en regardant à droite et à gauche.

"Elle est partie prendre quelque chose à boire." Répondit Patty en pointant le buffet avec son pouce.

"Trés bien, je reviens." Dit France.

Et il se dirigea à son tour vers le buffet.

"J'ai faim, kono yaro !" S'écria Romano.

"Pour changer... Soupira Jady. Je te signale que le buffet est juste là."

Romano jura et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au buffet.

"Vous avez vu toutes les activités qu'ils proposent-aru ?! S'exclama Chine. Il y a des jeux, des concours de danse et même de chant-aru !"

Pendant que Chine sautillait comme un enfant de 5 ans, Angleterre regardait bouche bée l'écharpe d'Ama.

"Tu l'as mise ?!" S'écria-t-il.

"Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça... It's just that... Just... Pfff, laisse tomber !" Dit-il.

C'est la qu'une musique disons... Bizarre fut diffusée.

«C'est comme ça qu'il faur danser, on est calés. C'est la chanson de l'été, faut pas plier. Quand tout est dans les galets, c'est pas grillé. La vie, c'est comme le succés, c'est du paté.»

"What's this song ?!" S'exclama Angleterre.

"C'est une chanson qui ne veut rien dire, ça, c'est sûr." Répondit Patty.

«Écoutez le son du dromadaire qui joue aux dominos et lève les pattes en l'air. Des tic-tacs à gogo sur les autoroutes, c'est nous qu'on fait le show, c'est nous qu'on fait la croûte. Quand y a du cinema dans les banlieues, c'est un carnaval de palmes pour les mafieux...»

"Oooookééééé..." Dit Ama.

«... Pour ambiancer les anglais, c'est lessivé...»

"WHAT ?!" S'écria une seconde fois tandis que Chine et les deux filles explosaient de rire.

Heureusement pour lui, la musique changea pour laisser place à "Zumba He Zumba Ha".

"C'est beaucoup mieux..." Soupira l'anglais.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Patty commença à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre en secouant les chevilles.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive-aru ?" Lui demanda Chine.

Patty serra Ûnwéì dans ses bras et continua ses étranges mouvements.

"Est-ce que, par hasard, tu veux danser ?" Lui demanda Ama.

Angleterre ricana en toussant.

"Alors, viens-aru !"

Chine prit Patty par la main et la guida vers la piste de danse qui se remplissait rapidement, la jeune fille eut juste le temps de confier la petite panda à Ama.

"Tu es devenue une nounou pour ce panda..." Remarqua l'Empire Britannique.

"C'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait."

"Mouais..."

Du côté du buffet...

Roro finissait son verre de grenadine.

"Ouf, ça rafraichit !" Dit-elle.

"Bonsoir, Seychelles !" S'exclama France en s'approchant d'elle.

'... Il m'a encore prise pour elle ! ... Et si je jouait le jeu ?'

"Grand frère France !" Répondit-elle.

La nation parut etonné puis sourit.

"Dis... Tu n'aurais pas vu Roro, par hasard ?" Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

"N-non, pourquoi ?"

"Non, pour rien. Dit-il en se grattant le derriére de sa tête. Bien, Seychelles, que dis-tu de venir danser un peu avec grand frère France ?"

Roro devint toute rouge.

"Euh, oui, pourquoi pas."

Et ils se dirigérent vers la piste de danse.

"Calme-toi, Romano..." Soupira Jady.

"Mais y a pas de pastas, kono yaroooo !" Cria Romano en la secouant.

La jeune fille soupira d'exasperation et jeta un coup d'œil sur le buffet.

"Non, mais regarde, il y a des tranches de tomates, ici."

À peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que Romano se rua sur le plats de tomates.

"Calme-toi, Romano... Tout le monde nous regarde..." Dit-elle.

La musique changea.

"Vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés." Dit Ama en voyant Patty et Chine revenir, le teint rouge et luisant.

"Mais what the hell avez-vous fais ?!" S'exclama Angleterre.

Patty lui jeta un regard de reproche.

"On a juste dansé-aru. Répondit Chine. Enfin, surtout Patty-chan-aru..."

Patty continuait de sautiller au rythme de la musique en répendant du sable un peu partout.

"Tu as encore envie de danser-aru ?!"

Sans même répondre, elle le traîna à nouveau avec elle.

"Aiyaaaah..."

"Good luck !"

"Et si on allait prendre quelque chose a grignoter ?" Proposa Ama.

Angleterre haussa les épaules comme quoi il était d'accord et la suivit vers le buffet, ou ils trouverent Romano en train de s'empifrer de tomates.

"Romano... Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Ama.

Il l'ignora et continua de manger.

"Il a taché toute sa chemise..." Soupira Jady.

"Ale !" S'exclama Angleterre en se servant un verre de bierre anglaise.

"Ah... Je le sens mal..." Dit Ama.

3 heures passérent, et la nuit tomba pour de bon, les lampions étaient allumés et les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs eclats.

"Les étoiles sont si belles, ce soir..." Dit France.

"Oui..." Répondit Roro.

Ils s'étaient retirés de la fête et étaient assis sur un rocher au bord de la mer.

"Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! S'écria France. Fais un voeu !"

Roro ferma ses yeux et joignit ses mains devant elle.

"C'est bon. Dit-elle. Et toi, grand frère France, quel voeu as-tu fais ?"

"C'est un secret, ma petite Seychelles !" Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

'Il croit toujours que je suis Seychelles...' Pensa-t-elle tristement.

"Angleterre, tu es bourré !" Dit Ama.

"Mais qu'est-ce que-hic- tu racontes-hic- ?" Dit-il.

La jeune fille s'éloignait de plusieurs pas tandis que l'Empire Britannique s'approchait d'elle dangereusement.

"Te... T'approche pas de moi !"

Trop tard, il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras.

"Ang-Ang-... Angleterre... Que-... Qu'est-ce que tu-... ? Balbutia-t-elle. A-a-a-a-ah... On n'est devant pleins de gens..."

Angleterre commença à caresser ses cheveux.

"Tes cheveux sont si doux...-hic-..."

"Tu pues l'alcool." Dit Ama en l'éloignant d'elle.

"Pas comme tes cheveux-hic-... Ce qu'ils sentent bon... Dit-il en caressant une méche des cheveux d'Ama. Tu utilises du shampooing à la camomille-hic-, hein ?"

"Tu as trop bu. Dit categoriquemant la jeune fille. Et j'utilise du shampooing à la mangue. Et merde, stoppez cette chanson ! Ça colle pas du tout à l'ambiance !" Ajouta-t-elle, agacée.

"Cette soirée est à chier !" Marmonna Romano.

"Et tu dis ça aprés avoir mangé la moitié du buffet ?" S'indigna Jady.

"N'empêche que ça reste à chier !"

La jeune fille soupira. Ils étaient en train de faire une promenade digestive quand une bande de garçons apparut.

"Oh, mademoiselle ! Dit l'un d'eux. Vous êtes vraiment la plus charmante qu'on a jamais vu !"

"Viens passer un peu de temps avec nous !" Dit un autre.

"C'est vrai, t'as pas à trainer avec ce bouffon. Ajouta l'un des leurs en designant Romano. Viens avec nous, tu verras, on va bien s'amuser !"

Romano afficha une expression de défi mêlée à de la colère tandis que Jady fronçait les sourcils.

"Non, merci. Dit-elle d'un air hautain. Je ne suis pas interessée."

"Ne me dis pas que tu préféres ce bouffon ! S'exclama le chef de la bande. Non, mais regarde-le !"

"C'est de moi que tu parles, connard ?!" Cria Romano.

"Oui, je n'hésite pas à dire que je le préfere à vous !" Dit Jady.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Allez, viens avec nous !" Dit l'un des garçon en s'approchant.

"T'approche pas, connard !" Dit Romano en se plaçant devant Jady.

"Oh oh, tu cherches la bagarre, bouffon ?!" Ricana le chef. Alors, c'est parti !"

"Romano !" S'écria Jady, inquiéte.

"T'inquiéte, kono yaro ! La rassura-t-il. J'ai une arme infaillible !"

"Euh... Laquelle ?"

"Prépare-toi à crever, bouffon !"

"Ça !"

Et il plaça une fausse moustache sous son nez.

"Hahahaha !"

"C'est quoi, son problème, à ce bouffon ?"

"On va lui regler son compte, allez !"

"OUAIS !"

"Aiyaaah !"

Clang ! Boum ! Paf !

"Chine, Patty !" S'exclama Jady.

"Est-ce que tout va bien-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Romano !... C'est quoi, ça ?" Demanda Patty en pointant sa fausse moustache.

"Son arme secrete. Répondit Jady. Quoi qu'il en soit, Chine, tu les as bien assomé !"

"J'y suis habitué-aru... Ûnwéì ! Arrête de machouiller la jambe du garçon-aru !"

La petite panda s'éloigna des garçons assomés d'un air boudeur.

"J'aurais pu m'en sortir tout seul, salopards !" Dit Romano à l'adresse de Chine et Patty.

"C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité-aru !"

"C'est comme croire que nos parents ont eu une vie sexuelle. Dit Patty. Heureusement, pas les miens."

... Wooooosh...

"Euh... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Patty ?" Demanda Jady tandis que Romano explosait de rire.

"Laisse-la dans son innocense-aru !" Se depecha de dire Chine.

"Ah, et Romano..." Commença Jady.

"Quoi ?"

"Merci !"

"Grumble..."

Du côté de France et Roro...

"Ce sont des fleurs tropicales, mais j'imagine que tu le sais, on est chez toi, aprés tout !" Expliqua France en montrant un bouquet de fleur à Roro.

"Ah, euh... Evidemment..." Dit Roro avec un rire nerveux.

"Tu peux les prendre."

"Merci..."

"Ça va, Seychelles ? Tu as l'air deprimée."

"Oui, ça va trés bien..."

'Il est... Tellement gentil avec Seychelles... Mais pas avec moi...' Pensa Roro en regardant le bouquet que France lui avait donné.

Du côté d'Angleterre et Ama...

Angleterre était toujours bourré et Ama avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses avances.

"Angleterre... Calme-toi ou je vais être obligée de t'assomer..."

"Pourquoi ça-hic- ?"

"Si tu me lachais la main, d'abord..."

Mais c'est à ce moment là que se diffusa une musique de slow.

Angleterre tira Ama vers lui qui se cogna contre sa poitrine et commença à danser.

"Angleterre..." Murmura-t-elle avant de l'assomer avec un coup de poing sur le crâne.

Il tomba à côté.

"Désolée, mais je t'avais prevenu !".

Du côté de France et Se- Roro !

"Seychelles... Tu entends ?" Demanda France.

"C'est un slow, non ?" Dit Roro.

"M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?"

"... Oui..."

Et ils commencérent à danser.

Minuit arriva...

"Regardez ! Un feu d'artifice !" S'exclama Patty.

"C'est beau !" Ajouta Jady.

"Il n'y a rien de mieux pour clôturer une belle soirée-aru !" Dit Chine.

Sous la lumière des feux d'artifice, le pendentif panda de Patty brillait.

"Si tu le dis, salaud..." Dit Romano en regardant un collier de coquillage à moitié caché dans sa poche, qu'il finit par enterrer dans le sable.

"Tu aurais pu tenir pour voir les feux d'artifice..." Dit Ama en passant le bras d'Angleterre autour de son cou afin de pouvoir le porter.

'Il est plutot mignon, comme ça... Pensa-t-elle en voyant le visage endormi de la nation. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps comme ça...'

"Des feux d'artifices !" S'exclama Roro.

"Ah, il est minuit..." Marmonna France.

"Oui, et alors ?"

"Et alors, c'est l'heure où Cendrillon montre son vrai visage."

"Eh ? Je ne vois pas où est le rap-..."

Mais avant de finir sa phrase, France l'attira et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

"J'ai passé une trés belle soirée avec toi, Roro." Dit-il.

'Il... Il savait ?!' Pensa-t-elle.

"On se reverra demain !"

Et il s'en alla.

Le lendemain...

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai un mal de chien à la tête..." Gromela Angleterre en se reveillant.

"Demanda à Ama-aru. Répondit Chine. C'est elle qui a du te trimballer jusqu'ici, elle a dit que t'étais bourré-aru."

"Holy shit... Why me ?"

À l'exterieur...

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, toutes les deux ?" Demanda Patty à Ama et Roro.

Elles étaient assises en faisant des dessins sur le sable.

"Rien du tout..." Répondit Ama.

"Mmh... Dit Jady. La soirée a été plutôt bonne, hein ?"

...

"Chuuu~ "

"Ben tiens, même Ama n'y a pas echapper, cette fois-ci..." Remarqua Patty.

"Allez savoir ce qui s'est passé, bordel..." Marmonna Romano en faisant un ange de sable.

"Honhonhon~..." Chanta France en courant de manière romantique sur la plage.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Tadaaaam ! Ce chapitre est un peu gnangnan, je l'avoue, mais je suis en manque de romantisme T.T Donc, aprés un chapitre consacré à Ama, en voici un consacré aux deux autres : Roro et Jady ! Et je voulais préciser que la chanson bizarre écrite un peu plus haut est de Linksthesun dans sa vidéo "Non, mais t'as vu c'que t'écoute - Magic in the air.", je vous conseille de la regarder, c'est à mourir de rire ! XD Enfin bref, je tiens aussi à m'excuser car j'ai fais une ENORME erreur dans le chapitre précédent : Si Angleterre devait plonger, il coulerait comme une enclume, j'ignorais ça, et donc voilà... C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! ^^ Ah si ! C'est hors-sujet, mais bon : Si une amie vous ignorait sans aucune raison (Mais vraiment AUCUNE!), vous feriez quoi ? Voilà, là, c'est vraiment tout ce que j'avais à dire, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, sur ce, ja nee~_

**/!\ Un nouvel article est en ligne sur mon skyblog : Hetalia in real life ! Amérique, Angleterre, Prusse et Romano en vrai ! x) Passez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! ^o^ /!\**

**Remerciements :** _Comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, aux lecteurs et aux followers, je vous aime ! A la prochaine, ja nee~_


	18. Chapitre 16 - Tourisme aux Seychelles !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Le petit groupe alla à une soirée sur la plage où Patty et Chine dansérent sans s'arrêter, où Ama devait s'occuper d'un Angleterre bourré, où Roro se faisait passer pour Seychelles afin de voir ce que France pensait réellement d'elle, où Romano essaya de se battre contre une bande de bad boys afin de proteger Jady et où ils s'amusérent comme des fous jusqu'au matin..._

Le lendemain, les filles s'étaient reveillées de bonne heure et s'affairaient à préparer le petit dejeuner.

"Ni hao..." Bailla Chine en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour ! Lui dit Patty. Bien dormi ?"

"Pas vraiment-aru. Répondit-il en se servant du thé. Angleterre a passé la nuit à parler à ses amis imaginaires-aru."

"Ils ne sont pas imaginaires !" S'exclama Ama en faisant tomber la pôele avec laquelle elle faisait cuire des pancakes.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournérent la tête vers elle, se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle se depecha de ramasser la pôele et de finir son travail.

C'est à ce moment là que Romano entra et se saisissa d'une assiette.

"Ces assiettes sont hideuses !" Dit-il.

Tout le monde soupira.

"C'est parce que tu as vu ton reflet dedans." Répliqua Jady en pressant des oranges.

Patty plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour ettoufer son éclat de rire.

"Kono yaro..." Marmonna Romano.

Angleterre entra par la suite, les cheveux plus en pétards que d'habitude.

"Good mornin'..." Marmonna-t-il.

"Bien parlé avec tes amis-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Yes, we had a lot of fu-... How did you know ?!"

"Tu parlais dans ton sommeil-aru."

"WHA-..."

"France n'est pas encore reveillé ?" Demanda Roro à Romano.

"Il dort encore." Dit-il.

"Je vais le chercher." Dit-elle en enlevant son tablier.

"À ta place, je n'irai pas, connasse. L'avertit Romano. Il est à poil et marmonne des paroles incomprehensibles."

Roro qui avait déjà fais son chemin vers l'escalier fit demi-tour.

"J'ai pas envie d'être traumatisée à vie." Dit-elle en remettant son tablier.

"T'as bien fais de pas y aller, alors, connasse."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez prevu pour aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Angleterre en mettant de la confiture sur un pancake.

"Il ne nous reste plus que 3 jours, ici. Répondit Ama en mettant une louche de pâte sur la pôele. Donc, on a pensé que ça nous changerais de la plage d'aller faire un tour du côté de la ville."

"Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée."

"Vous avez pensé à prevenir Seychelles-aru ? Demanda Chine en etalant du beurre sur son toast. Il nous faudrait un gui-..."

"Bonjour à tous !" S'exclama Seychelles en entrant dans la cuisine.

"D'OÙ EST-CE QUE TU SORS-ARU ?!"

"Quand on parle du loup..." Dit Patty.

"Il pointe ses couettes." Acheva Roro.

"Ah, vous prenez votre petit déjeuner ! Dit Seychelles. Je me joins à vous, je n'ai bu que du lait de coco, ce matin."

Et elle s'installa entre Chine et Romano en prenant une banane.

"En parlant de banane. Dit Roro. Qui se charge d'aller reveiller France ?"

"... Toi, Roro." Dit Patty.

"Pourquoi moi ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as pourtant entendu Romano !"

"Justement ! Repliqua-t-elle. Tu vis chez lui pour un an, va falloir que tu t'habitues à se genre de situations !"

"Ama... Jady..."

"On est d'accord avec Patty." Répondirent-elles.

Heureusement pour elle, France entra dans la cuisine, mais...

"VA METTRE UN CALEÇON !" Cria Angleterre en lui balançant une assiette à la figure.

Et il s'en alla en courant.

"Ce mec... Dit Patty. M'a violé l'esprit..."

Chine mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je le tuerai plus tard-aru." Dit-il.

"Vous vous rendez compte que je ne le verrai plus de la même maniére, maintenant ?" Dit Roro en s'affalant sur une chaise.

France entra, cette fois ci, entiérement vêtu.

Ils finissérent leurs petits déjeuner avant de sortir.

"On va où ?" Demanda Roro à Seychelles.

"La capitale Victoria ! Répondit-elle. Je ne regorge pas d'innombrables monuments, mais je dispose quand même de quelques lieux dignes d'interer, comme la cathédrale catholique de l'Immaculée-Conception."

"On peut aller la voir ?" Demanda Patty.

"Bien sur !"

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivérent aux pieds de la cathédrale.

"Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Dit France. Quand j'ai construit cette cathédrale."

"Oui. Dit Seychelles. Tu l'as construite en 1874 !"

"Exact !"

Aprés avoir pris quelques photos, ils se dirigérent vers la cathédrale anglicane qui se trouvait à proximité de celle de l'Immaculée-Conception.

"Son nom complet est Cathédrale anglicane Saint-Paul de Victoria. Informa Seychelles. Celle-ci, c'est Angleterre qui l'a construite en 1859, puis elle a été rebâtie en 2001, elle est mon plus vieil édifice religieux."

"On ne va visiter que des cathédrales-aru ?" Demanda Chine en portant Ûnwéì dans ses bras.

Seychelles parut etonnée.

"Il n'est pas du tout religieux." L'informa Patty.

"Ah... On peut aller voir la Tour de l'Horloge, si vous voulez."

"The Clock Tower ? Demanda Angleterre. Celle que j'ai construite ?"

"Oui, y en a pas deux, elle est à côté du port, venez."

Au pied de la Tour de l'Horloge...

"Roro, mets-toi de façon à ce qu'on aie l'impression que tu pousse la tour." Dit Jady en brandissant son appareil photo.

"Comme ça ?"

"T'as surtout l'air idiote, kono ama." Remarqua Romano en voyant la pose de Roro.

"Arf, ferme-la." Ordonna Jady.

"Sous un certain angle, on dirait Big Ben." Dit Ama.

"Ne compare pas l'incomparable." Dit Angleterre, agacé.

"Dois-je te rappeller que c'est toi qui l'as reconstruite ?" Rappella Seychelles, légérement vexée.

"Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ?" Demanda France.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller au jardin botanique de Victoria ?" Proposa-t-elle.

"Ok, allons-y !"

"Il a été créé afin de preserver l'environnement et les plantes rares." Expliqua Seychelles.

Le jardin botanique de Victoria était composé de 3 grands espaces : Espace restauration pour les touristes, l'espace exterieur et l'espace interieur qui regorgeait de plantes rares et marines dans un grand bassin specialement amenagé.

"Ces feuilles de nenuphare sont tellement grandes qu'Ûnwéì arrive à tenir dedans-aru." Dit Chine en posant la petite panda sur une des feuilles de nenuphare.

"Elle risque de couler." Avertit Patty.

"Je la surveille, ne t'inquiéte pas-aru." La rassura-t-elle.

"C'est vraiment magnifique !" S'exclama Roro.

Ils continuérent à flâner dans le jardin, prenant des photos en tout genre, et à midi, ils s'installérent à une table dans l'espace restauration où ils mangérent du «Fish Curry», un plat traditionnel seychellois, preparé avec du poisson fraîchement pêché.

"Il commence à faire chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ?" Dit Jady en s'eventant à l'aide de sa main.

"Dans ce cas, je vous propose le thé lemongrass ! Dit Seychelles. Il n'y a pas plus rafraichissant lors des fortes températures."

"Si c'est du thé, je ne dis pas non." Dit Angleterre en mettant des lunettes de soleil.

"9 thés lemongrass, s'il vous plait-aru." Commanda Chine.

"La visite vous a plu ?" Demanda Seychelles.

"Beaucoup ! Répondit Patty. Chine m'a prêtée son appareil photo et j'ai pris pleins de photos !"

"Pareil !" Rencherit Roro.

"Fumu... C'était trés agréable." Ajouta Ama.

"J'ai appris pleins de choses !" Dit Jady.

"Contente que ça vous ai plu !"

L'aprés-midi, ils decidérent d'aller faire une visite au musée national d'histoire de Victoria.

"Ils présentent majoritairement les élements des colonisations françaises et anglaises." Informa Seychelles.

"Ces épées ont appartenues à des pirates ?" Demanda Roro en regardant des sabres.

"Oui, je crois qu'elles proviennent de chez Angleterre."

"Tu ne t'en souviens même pas ?!" S'écria France.

"Pour être franche, non."

"Ben tiens..."

"On se fait chier, ici..." Marmonna Romano.

"Ça te dit d'aller voir les tortues géantes ?" Lui suggera Seychelles.

Ils allérent au zoo municipal, faisant le bonheur de Chine.

"Les perroquets sont si mignons-aru !" S'exclama-t-il en tendant le doigt vers l'oiseau.

Le perroquet observa sa main pendant quelques instants avant de... Le mordre.

"Aiyaaah ! Vilain oiseau-aru !" S'exclama-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de la petite morsure sur son doigt avec le bas de son T-shirt.

"Il est arrivé la même chose à Maddie (histoire vraie XD). Dit Patty en tirant une petite bouteille d'alcool et une boite de pansements de sa sacoche. C'était tellement drôle !"

Elle imbiba d'alcool un mouchoir en papier en hésita à le poser sur le doigt de Chine.

"Ce... Ça risque de piquer un peu." Dit-elle.

"J'ai eu affaire à pi- Aiyaaah !"

"Desolée, mais il faut désinfecter." Dit Patty.

Puis, elle lui mit un pansement au motifs giraffes.

"C'est mignon-aru !"

"Et voici les tor... Tues..." Dit Seychelles.

"Elles tordent et elles tuent, c'est connu." Dit Ama.

"Ama... Regarde..." Dit Roro.

Les tortues étaient en périodes de... Fécondation, on va dire.

"Ah... C'est la période !" S'exclama France.

"Dégage !" Ordonnérent les autres.

Ils se dirigérent vers le deuxiéme enclos des tortues géantes.

"Là, on peut les admirer !" Dit Patty.

"Elles sont énormes !" S'exclama Roro.

"Ce sont un peu nos armoiries !" Ajouta Seychelles.

"Elles sont mignonnes..." Dit Ama en se penchant sur l'une d'entre elles.

Le groupe s'arrêta pour observer Ama et la tortue.

"On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une tortue, Ama ?" Remarqua Jady.

Angleterre etouffa un ricanement qu'il réussit à transformer en toux.

"Eh ?"

"Tu pourrais réagir un peu plus !" S'exclama Patty.

"Comment ça ?"

"Ressembler à une tortue, ce n'est pas rien. Expliqua-t-elle. Regarde, les tortues ont une petite tête et un gros corps, elles sont toutes ridées, toutes vertes, elles ont la peau dure, elles n'ont PAS d'oreilles, elles sont lentes et j'en passe !"

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!" Dramatisa Ama.

"Mais les tortues, c'est mignon !" Ajouta Patty.

"Tu crois pas que c'est un peu trop tard pour le dire ?!"

"Non, pas vraiment."

"Bon... Qui veut voir les lémuriens ?" Proposa Seychelles.

Tout le monde la regarda.

"Ok, pas de lémuriens..." Dit Seychelles.

"Et si on dînait dehors ? Proposa Angleterre. Il commence à faire nuit, la preuve, l'ours dort." Ajouta-t-il en pointant Unwéi dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

"Ce n'est pas un ours, c'est un panda-aru !" S'écria Chine, visiblement offensé.

"Ça reste un animal."

"Va savoir qui est l'animal..." Marmonna Patty.

Ama la toisa d'un regard meurtrier.

"Seychelles, tu connais un bon restaurant ?" Demanda France.

"Tu es serieux, grand frère France ?" Dit-elle, exasperée.

"Ben quoi, c'est bien de faire la conversation !" Se défendit-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés à la terasse d'un restaurant assez reputé et avaient commandé des "Flying Fox", une autre specialité seychelloise à base de viande de veau et des thés lemongrass.

Aprés avoir terminé de manger, Patty s'était endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Jady, quant à Ama et Roro, elles repassaient en revu les photos prises avec les appareils de leurs hôtes respectifs.

"Il est temps de regler l'adition." Dit Angleterre en posant sa tasse de thé.

"La douloureuse, tu veux dire." Corrigea Romano.

"Sans doute..."

Le soir, ils arriverent au cottage exténués.

"Only 2 days before going to Australia..." Soupira Angleterre en allant dans sa chambre.

2 jours plus tard...

"Tu vas me manquer !" Dit Roro.

"Toi aussi !" Dit Seychelles.

Et elles se serrérent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Hurry up ! Ordonna Angleterre. On a une journée entiére de vol qui nous attend."

Ama commença à sangloter dans l'épaule de Patty qui était occupée à maintenir une Ûnwéì anormalement excitée.

"Y avait du Red Bull dans ses bamboos ou quoi ?" Dit-elle.

"Au revoir, Seychelles." Dit France en lui tapotant la tête.

"À bientot, grand frère France." Dit-elle.

"On y va, bande de connards ?" Dit Romano en sortant la tête du jet.

"Encore une insulte et je claque la porte sur tes doigts." Menaça Jady.

"Merci pour tout-aru." Dit Chine.

"Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir !" Dit Seychelles.

Un dernier au revoir, et ils montérent dans le jet qui decolla, en bas, Seychelles continuait de secouer sa main en signe d'au revoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

"Êtes-vous prêts à visiter le pays des kangourous ?" Dit Angleterre, pilotant le jet.

"Et des koalas !" Ajouta Patty.

"Et des ornithorynques !" Ajouta Roro.

"Et des dingos !" Rencherit Jady.

"Et des Donald, et des Pluto tant que t'y es !" Rugit Ama, toujours angoissée.

"Qui est partant pour l'assomer pour qu'elle arrête de nous faire chier ?" Proposa Romano.

"Huh ?" Dit Ama, recroquevillée.

"Je m'en occupe !" Dit France.

"Retourne à ta place !" Ordonnerent Angleterre et Roro d'une même voix.

"Vous êtes pas drôles..."

Et les voici partis pour la pays des kangourous !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voilà, si jamais j'ai mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, c'est parce que j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches, car oui, j'ai décidé de mettre en valeur le pays des Seychelles dans ce chapitre, les sites touristiques et la gastronomie, ce genre de choses fait partie d'Hetalia, c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce manga~ Enfin bref, au prochain chapitre, ils iront en Australie ! Sinon, si ce chapitre vous a plu ou que vous souhaitiez me donner un conseil, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_


	19. Chapitre 17 - Australie, nous voici !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Après une visite touristique dans la capitale Victoria de Seychelles, notre petit groupe decolla à bord du jet privé afin de passer une deuxième semaine de vacances chez Australie..._

"Par ici, l'atterissage !" Cria Australie.

Le jet privé atterit à la place indiquée, et le petit groupe en sortit.

"Bienvenue en Australie !" Dit Australie en ouvrant grand les bras, comme s'il voulait étreindre tout le monde à la fois.

"Salut, mon vieux." Dit Angleterre en lui serrant la main.

"Je vais mourir... Je vais mourir..." Marmonna Ama en s'accrochant au bras de Roro.

"Ama... On a atterit..." Dit-elle en essayant de se degager.

"Vraiment ? YAHOOOO !"

"Je vous avais dis qu'on aurait dû l'assomer." Marmonna Romano.

À côté de lui, Jady laissa echapper un long soupir d'exasperation.

"Il fait encore plus chaud qu'aux Seychelles-aru..." Dit Chine, complétement ramolli.

Le soleil du crepuscule répendait une lueur rougeâtre entre les feuilles des arbres du bois dans lequel ils avaient atterits, et les criquets cachés parmis le feuillage chantaient, offrant une atmosphére quasiment magique à nos chérs touristes.

"Ah, Angleterre m'a parlé de vous. Dit Australie à l'adresse des 4 jeunes filles. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer !"

"Enchantée !" Dit Roro.

"De même !" Dit Patty en lui serrant d'un geste un peu trop enthousiaste.

"Il faut l'excuser-aru. Expliqua Chine, gêné. Elle est excitée à l'idée de voir les koalas-aru..."

"Hoho. Ria Australie. C'est ça que tu veux voir ?"

Et de derriére son dos, un bébé koala fit jaillir sa petite frimousse gris souris.

"Il est trop mignon !" S'exclamérent Chine et Patty en chœur.

"Au moins, on aura de quoi occuper ces deux-là pour le reste des vacances." Dit France.

"Australie, est-ce que tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?" Demanda Angleterre en regardant Patty présenter Ûnwéì au bébé koala.

"Of course ! 4 chambres d'hôtel, et un programme du tonnerre !"

"Perfect, alors, tu montres le chemin ?"

"Par ici, la compagnie !"

Ils arrivérent à la reception de l'hôtel 5 étoiles où ils étaient occupés à remplir des formulaires afin d'obtenir les clés de leurs chambres.

"Wang... Yao... Réussit Patty à lire à l'envers. Tu t'appelles Wang Yao ?"

"Oui-aru. Répondit Chine avec un petit sourire. Toutes les nations ont des noms humanisés-aru."

"Ah bon, et pourquoi ?"

"Pour notre vie publique-aru. Expliqua-t-il. Les gens seraient paniqués s'ils voyaient que la terre sur laquelle ils vivent est en réalité une personne, immortelle qui plus est-aru. Donc, nous avons des noms humanisés pour cacher notre identité, comme lorsque nous ouvrons un compte bancaire ou autre-aru."

"C'est assez logique. Dit Patty. Et donc, comment vous vous appellez ?" Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres nations présentes.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." Marmonna Angleterre, un stylo entre les dents.

"Comme Arthur dans «Merlin, l'enchanteur»?" Demanda Ama.

"Si on veut..."

"Quant à moi, c'est Francis Bonnefoy 3" Dit France.

"Plus français, tu meurs." Marmonna Roro.

"Je suis la France, quand même !" Se defendit-il.

"Et toi, tu es l'Italie du Sud, mais tout le monde t'appelle Romano, c'est ton vrai nom ?" Demanda Jady à Romano.

"Raconte pas de conneries, kono yaro. Dit-il, avec un air exasperé. Romano vient de «Rome», on m'appelle comme ça pour ne pas me confondre avec Veneciano, qui vient de «Venise», et que vous appellez tous Italie, bordel de merde, mon vrai nom, c'est Lovino Vargas."

"Je vois, je préfère Romano, ça me donne vraiment l'impression de parler à une personne."

"Je suis pas un bouc, quand même !"

"Non, bien sur, bien qu'il faudrait avouer qu'une chévre t'irait mieux."

"Kono yaro..."

"Vous avez terminé ? Demanda Australie. Il faut aussi que vous mettiez vos bracelets «All inclusif»"

"Oui, c'est bon-aru." Dit Chine en lui tendant son formulaire.

Australie ramassa tous les formulaires et se dirigea avec vers la reception tandis qu'une receptionniste venait leur mettre les bracelets.

"Plus ou moins 18 ans ?" Demanda-t-elle à Chine.

"Plus, beaucoup plus-aru." Répondit-il en reprimant un rire.

"De 3982 ans..." Murmura Angleterre en éclatant de rire.

Et ils mirent chacun un bracelet.

"Si vous avez un nom humanisé. Remarqua Roro. Vous devriez aussi avoir un âge humanisé, non ?"

France éclata de rire.

"Tout juste ! Dit-il. J'ai 26 ans."

"Et vous ?" Demanda Ama aux autres.

"23 ans." Dit Angleterre, indifférent.

"Et moi, j'ai 20 ans-aru !" Répondit Chine.

"Comme quoi, en tant que nation, t'es le plus vieux, mais en tant qu'humain, t'es le plus jeune, connard." Ricana Romano.

"Tu as quel âge, toi ?" Lui demanda Jady.

"21 ans !"

"Ah..."

"Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait !" Appella une receptionniste à l'adresse de Patty.

"Oui ?"

"Vous devez mettre ce collier à votre panda." Dit-elle en montrant Ûnwéì du menton.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comme quoi, ce panda appartient à un client de notre hôtel, car dans les autres hôtels, les animaux de compagnie sont interdits." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Je vois, merci beaucoup !" Dit Patty en mettant le collier à Ûnwéì.

"Voici les clés. Dit Australie. Deux pour les filles et deux pour les garçons, chambres communiquantes."

"Thank you. Dit Angleterre. On fait comme aux Seychelles ? Trés bien, on se retrouve dans 2 heures ici même pour aller au restaurant."

Ils acquiecérent d'un signe de tête et laissérent le porteur de bagages leur montrer le chemin jusqu'aux chambres.

"Ça alors ! S'exclama France. Les chambres sont face-à-face !"

"La 426... Marmonna Patty. C'est celle-là !"

Et elle y entra, suivie de Roro.

"Donc, voici la notre, la 428." Dit Jady.

"La nôtre, c'est la 427." Dit Angleterre.

"Ohen !" Dit Chine.

Angleterre eut un petit rire nerveux et entra dans la chambre, Chine sur ses talons.

"La 429 est juste là." Dit France avant d'y entrer.

"Connard..."

Dans la chambre 426...

"C'est une suite royale, j'adore !" Dit Roro en s'allongeant sur l'un des deux grands lits.

"Ça me rappelle les vacances en Tunisie..." Soupira Patty d'aise en s'étirant sur son lit, imitée par Ûnwéì.

"C'est génial..." Dirent-elles en chœur.

Dans la chambre 428...

"Je prends ce placard, tu prends celui-là. Dit Jady. Tu prends le lit à côté de la fenêtre, je prends celui-ci..."

Ama, assise devant la coiffeuse, leva les yeux au ciel, parfois, son amie l'exaspérait avec son sens de l'organisation.

"Oh, regarde ! Dit-elle afin de changer de sujet. Sur ce dépliant, ils disent que pour les diners, il faut s'habiller sophistiqué."

"Oui... Les shorts sont interdits, aussi." Ajouta Jady.

Puis cette dernière se saisit d'un dépliant posé sur le lit.

«Si vous souhaitez changer vos draps, veuillez poser ce dépliant sur votre lit.»

Y était écrit.

"Il y en a un autre dans la salle de bain qui dit que si on veut changer les serviettes, il faut les foutre au sol, c'est sacrément bien informé, ici."

"Regarde, sur la porte, y a une feuille qui dit que le nettoyage commence à 10:00, chaque matin."

"Ça, c'est top ! J'en avais marre d'essayer de garder ma chambre propre, chez Angleterre."

Jady la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Ben quoi, j'ai pas envie qu'il aie une mauvaise opinion de moi." Se justifia Ama en haussant les épaules.

La porte communiquante s'ouvrit et les têtes de Patty et Ûnwéì surgirent.

"Euh... On a besoin d'aide. Dit la blonde. La valise de Roro était tellement remplie que... En l'ouvrant, ben... Le contenu a jaillit partout..."

Ama echangea un regard avec Jady, et elles se dirigérent d'un pas traînant vers la chambre de leurs amies.

Dans la chambre 427...

Chine avait déjà fini de deballer ses affaires et profitait du temps qu'il lui restait pour choisir quelle tenue lui irait le mieux pour le diner, car, comme Ama, il avait lu la brochure.

"Au lieu de te demander quelle tenue t'irait le mieux, aide-moi plutôt à ranger mes fringues." Lui dit Angleterre.

"Tu peux ranger tes T-shirts et tes caleçons tout seul-aru !" S'indigna Chine.

"But there are too much !"

"J'ai mieux à faire-aru." Dit-il. (Vraie conversation entre mes parents Cx)

Dans la chambre 429...

"À ton avis, quelle chemise me va le mieux ?" Demanda France à Romano.

"Commence d'abord par mettre un caleçon, salopard." Dit Romano

"J'allais le faire, figure-toi !" Répliqua le blond.

"Ben, commence par ça, c'est le plus important, connard."

2 heures plus tard...

"Les filles en mettent, du temps..." Soupira Angleterre.

"Faut les comprendre, elles veulent se faire belle !" Dit France.

Angleterre portait un polo blanc et un jean noir avec des chaussures noires cirées. France, quant à lui, portait une chemise en soie blanche et un pantalon de smoking bleu marine avec des derby blanches.

"Pas pour toi, sans doutes, connard." Marmonna Romano.

"Aiyaaaah..." Soupira Chine.

Romano portait un costume noir et une chemise bleu pâle. Chine, lui, portait une chemise blanche, un gilet noir et un blue jean.

"Voici deux des filles." Dit Australie.

Patty et Ama s'approchaient du petit groupe, Patty portait une petite robe à froufrou rose pâle et des sandales blanches, Ama portait portait une robe crayon vert pâle avec des ballerines noires et l'écharpe qu'Angleterre lui a acheté, même Ûnwéì portait un collier rose pâle assorti à la robe de sa maîtresse.

"Où sont les autres ?" Demanda France.

"Bah... Roro a eu du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et Jady était en train de l'aider, alors..." Répondit Patty.

"Non, c'est bon, nous sommes là." Dit la voix de Roro.

Cette derniére portait une robe de cocktail courte violette et des sandales à talons noires, Jady, derriere elle, portait une robe bouffante blanche et des escarpins blancs également.

"Puisque tout le monde est là, on va manger, bordel de merde !" S'écria Romano en se dirigeant vers le restaurant de l'hôtel, bientôt suivi par les autres, mais non sans avoir poussé un long soupir d'exaspération.

"Malheureusement, c'est un hôtel pour touristes, ils ne servent pas de plats traditionnels australiens." Expliqua Australie aux 4 jeunes filles.

"Mais les touristes veulent justement goûter les plats typiques d'autres pays !" S'indigna Roro.

"Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les touristes, tu sais."

"Un restaurant-buffet-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

Aprés s'être servi, ils s'installérent à table et parlérent de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Moi, j'avais un oncle qui faisait trés attention à lui. Dit Ama. Pas de sel, ni rien ! Et pourtant, quand il est sorti du magasin où il travaillait, boum ! Mort !"

"Un infractus ?" Demanda France.

"Non, renversé par un camion de graine de soja, le destin !"

"Et quelle est la moral-aru ?" Lui demanda Chine.

"Est-ce que chaque histoire doit avoir une moral ? Je ne suis pas monsieur De la Fontaine, moi." Dit Ama.

"C'est dingue, ça, je ne le savais pas..." Marmonna Angleterre avec ironie.

"Bon... Et si on jouait aux devinettes ?" Proposa Australie pour tenter de calmer l'ambiance.

Ils acceptérent.

"Trés bien, alors... Qui est-ce qui tire la langue quand on lui pince la queue ?"

"France ?" Tenta Roro.

"HEIN ?!" S'exclama France.

"Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est un dentifrice... Dit Australie. Alors... Qui est-ce qui est petit, mignon, et que Chine adore ?"

"Patty !" Répondit France.

Les joues de Patty se colorérent d'un rouge foncé.

"AIYAAAH ! Ferme-la-aru !" Cria Chine.

"La réponse était panda..."

"On ferait mieux d'arrêter..." Dit Jady avec un rire nerveux.

"J'ai encore faim, kono yaro !" Dit Romano.

"C'est pas un restaurant-buffet pour rien, va te servir !"

"Au fait, Australie. Dit Angleterre. Tu as preparé un programme pour la semaine à venir ?"

"Comme tu me l'as demandé. Répondit-il. Alors... Demain, j'ai prévu une leçon de surf, mais faudra pas s'éloigner, les requins ne sont jamais trés loin, puis mardin, visite d'un centre de soin d'animaux, ce sera l'occasion de voir des kangourous, des koalas et autres... Mercredi, visite touristique à l'opera de Sydney, Uluru et la Grande barrière de corail... Etc, etc..."

"J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à surfer !" Dit Ama.

"Sur le net ou ailleurs ?" Dit Patty.

"Trés drôle..."

"Bon, si on a une leçon de surf demain, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, maintenant." Dit Angleterre.

"Il n'y a que moi qui ai pris en compte les requins ?" Dit Jady, mal assurée.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est rare quand ils viennent nous arracher un petit bout de quelque chose !" La rassura Australie.

"Ça m'inquiéte encore plus..." Pleurnicha-t-elle.

"Moi aussi, putain..." Dit Romano.

"Bon, et bien, bonne nuit-aru." Dit Chine.

Et c'est ainsi que commençèrent leurs vacances en Australie ! /o/

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce retard, mais j'avais quelques problèmes personnels à régler, et maintenant, c'est fini! o/ Et pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier le prochain chapitre demain soir ! 8D Enfin bref, les prochains chapitres traîteront de l'Australie : Sites touristiques, animaux, nourriture, etc, etc... C'est un pays que je trouve très passionnant ! *o* Et je suis ravie de pouvoir l'exploiter un peu dans mes chapitres ^^ Enfin bref, par rapport à ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à corriger quelques petits trucs (comme l'âge des nations ou autre~), voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, pour mes x Reader, je travaille sur un Ecosse x Reader qui devrait bientôt être en ligne ^^ Ja nee~_

**Remerciements :** _Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me hyper plaisir, merci ! ^^_


	20. Chapitre 18 - Activités australiennes !

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **_Notre petit groupe quitta les îles Seychelles pour aller passer une semaine de vacance chez Australie où ils passérent leur première nuit..._

Le telephone dans la chambre de Patty et Roro sonna.

"Allô ?" Dit Patty d'une voix fatiguée.

"Ni hao, Patty-chan-aru~" Dit la voix de Chine.

"Chine ?!" S'exclama-t-elle si fort que Roro se reveilla en sursaut en tombant de son lit.

"Aiyaaah ! Je t'ai fais peur-aru ?" S'inquiéta Chine.

"Non, non, tout va bien." Dit Patty avec un rire nerveux.

"Tout va bien, parle pour toi." Marmonna Roro en se relevant péniblement.

"Je voulais juste vous reveiller pour que vous soyez prêtes pour la leçon de surf-aru." Preçisa Chine.

"Je vois, xie xie, Chine." Dit Patty avant de raccrocher.

"Quelle heure il est ?" Demanda Roro.

"Euh... 8h." Dit Patty en regardant le reveil sur la table de nuit.

"Prem's à la salle de bain !"

"Oh non..."

Dans la chambre 427...

"Entendre la voix de Patty-chan qui vient de se reveiller, c'est trop mignon-aru !" Dit Chine en attachant ses cheveux.

"Il en faut peu pour te rendre heureux, toi." Remarqua Angleterre en enfilant un T-shirt.

"Dépeche-toi, on va au restaurant-aru."

"Venant de toi, c'est le comble !"

Dans le restaurant...

"Vous n'avez pas peur des requins, vous ?" Demanda Jady.

"J'ai entendu dire que si on croisait un, il faut lui donner un grand coup de poing sur son museau." Dit Roro en mimant le geste.

Jady eut l'air un peu plus rassuré.

"Ça, c'est du folklore de pacotie. Dit France. Si tu essayes de frapper un requin, il te bouffes toute crue."

Jady se mit à trembler plus fort qu'une feuille d'automne morte.

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Dit Angleterre. C'est bientôt l'heure, depechez-vous !"

Sur la plage...

"Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Dit Australie. Venez, approchez !"

Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit un peu à l'écart.

"On est un peu éloignés, c'est vrai, mais comme ça, personne ne viendra nous déranger."

"C'est bien pensé, les vagues sont plus hautes, in this side of the beach." Approuva Angleterre.

"Pour commencer, prenez chacun une planche de surf."

Angleterre prit la planche avec comme motif le drapeau du Royaume-Uni, Chine en prit une avec un motif de bamboo, Romano, une blanche avec des banderoles vertes et rouges, France, une bleue avec des banderoles rouges et blanches, Patty en prit une avec des rayures de toutes les couleurs, Ama en prit une jaune simple, Roro, une bleu clair avec une fleur d'hibiscus rouge au milieu et Jady, une blanche avec des motifs de vagues.

"Trés bien. Dit Australie. Avant de vous laisser à la mer, il vous faut apprendre quelques mouvements et positions de base pour pouvoir rester debout sur votre planche pendant plus de 3 secondes..."

Ils souriérent tous au souvenir de la compétition de ski notique où personne, sauf Roro, n'a réussi à tenir plus de 3 secondes.

"Pour commencer, vos pieds doivent être parfaitement alignés et à plat sur votre planche, l'écart entre vos jambes ne doit pas depasser les 20 cm, penchez-vous légerement en avant tout en restant ferme et souple à la fois-..."

"Je suis aussi souple qu'un lampadaire, moi..." Pleurnicha Jady.

"Et vos bras doivent toujours être écartés pour maintenir votre équilibre, et si votre planche tangue, vous cambrez votre dos en vous penchant trés legérement vers l'arriére, commencez déjà par ça."

Ils firent ce qu'il a demandé, mais ce n'était pas facile pour tout le monde.

"Ma planche n'arrête pas de tanguer. Se plaignit Roro. Je n'ai même pas le temps de changer de position !"

"Tu n'es pas assez ferme." Lui dit Australie.

"Je vais t'aider." Lui dit France.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha sur son dos et posa ses bras sur ceux de Roro avant de l'inciter à se pencher en avant.

"Chuuuu~"

"Oups." Dit France.

"On aurait dû l'aider." Dit Patty.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste, votre assez bonne, la seconde chose à savoir pour surfer, c'est le changement de direction, c'est vos pieds qui feront tout le travail, mais vous ne pourrez pas vous entraîner ici, il faut se jeter à l'eau, mais avant, mettez ces combinaisons." Expliqua Australie.

Ils les enfilérent.

"Ama... Aide-moi..." Dit Patty en tentant de fermer sa combinaison.

"Rien que pour m'enerver, quoi..." Marmonna Ama en allant l'aider.

"À vos planches !" Cria Australie.

Angleterre fut le premier à se jeter à l'eau avec sa planche, il s'allongea à plat dessus avant de nager vers la plus haute vague, il fut bientôt imité par Ama, France, Chine et Patty.

"Vous arrivez à la partie la plus delicate ! Cria Australie. Se redresser sur la planche sans tomber !"

Angleterre et Ama y arrivérent sans problèmes.

France, Chine et Patty eurent un peu plus de mal, mais y arrivérent finalement.

"Bravo, maintenant, laissez les vagues faire le reste ! Dit Australie. Et vous, vous n'y allez pas ?" Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Romano et Jady.

"Les requins..." Marmonnérent-ils.

5 minutes plus tard, Roro se reveilla et les rejoignit.

"C'est génial !" Cria-t-elle à l'adresse du groupe.

"J'ai cru voir un requin !" Cria Patty à son tour.

"Non, moi, j'ai VU un requin !" Corrigea Ama.

"Ils sont loin-aru !"

"They can't reach us !"

"Ils n'oseront pas s'approcher de grand frère France ! 3 "

"Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Lui cria Roro. Y en a un juste à côté de toi !"

"QUOI ?!"

"Je blaguais."

Tous les autres se mirent à rire.

"C'est pas drôle !"

"Don't worry ! Dit Angleterre. En general, les requins ne s'attaquent pas aux surfers !"

Ils continuérent donc à surfer jusqu'à midi.

"On va déjeuner dehors dans un restaurant ?" Proposa Australie.

Ils accépterent, c'était l'occasion pour eux de goûter à des plats traditionnels australiens.

Ils allérent donc dans les chambres pour se secher, pas le temps de prendre une douche, mettre quelque chose de présentable et rejoindre Australie à la reception.

"Ma cuisine est connue en tant que cuisine Mod'Oz. Informa-t-il. Les repas les plus traditionnels tournent tous autour du barbecue, ici, on les appelle «Barbies»."

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Chanta Patty. Life in plastic, it's fantast-..."

"Ferme-la ! La coupa Roro en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne pleut presque jamais en Australie, mais avec toi et ton chant, on est sûrs de rien !"

Ils éclatérent tous de rire.

"Voici un des meilleurs restaurants de Sydney, allez-y, entrez, c'est ma tournée."

"Thanks, dude." Lui dit Angleterre.

Le restaurant avait un air de savane fidéle aux différents paysages naturels australiens.

"Génial..." Dit Ama.

"Une table pour 9, s'il vous plait."

Ils s'installérent et consultérent le menu apporté par le serveur.

"Waaaw... La spécialité, ici, c'est la viande, apparement..." Marmonna Jady.

"Saucisses de bœuf aux tomates sechées et basilic... Cita Roro. Saucisses de poulet au fromage... Saucisses au miel et gingembre..."

"Boucle-la, kono ama. Dit Romano. On a menu comme toi, bordel."

"Ça semble inspiré de la cuisine allemande..." Dit Patty.

"Je m'inspire des cuisines des autres pays." Expliqua Australie.

"Aiyaaaah... Le choix est trop difficile-aru..." Soupira Chine.

"Je propose qu'on commande un peu de tout, pour ne rien rater." Suggera Angleterre.

Ils açquiecerent tous d'un signe de tête et commandérent les 3 premiers plats de saucisses cités par Patty ainsi que des saucisses poulet citron vert et chili, une «Meat Pie» et une «Sausage Pie», des tourtes à la viande et à la saucisse, de grandes spécialités australiennes, des tartines de «Vegemite», une pâte à tartiner à base de levure trés salée et une salade de betterave, l'une des crudités preferées des australiens.

"Waaaw !" S'exclama Roro une fois que le serveur déposa tous les plats sur la table.

"Bon appétit !" Dirent-ils en chœur.

"Les tourtes sont... Bourratives..." Dit France.

"C'est moi ou les betteraves ont un goût différent contrairement à d'habitude ?" Demanda Ama.

"C'est la sauce, c'est tout." Rassura Australie.

"Les saucisses au poulet sont delicieuses !" Dit Patty, le visage réjoui.

"Arrête d'en manger ou ce sera toi la saucisse-aru !" Dit sévérement Chine en lui arrachant un bout de saucisse de sa fourchette.

"C'est blessant, ce que tu viens de dire." Dit la blonde.

"Je veux juste pas que tu aies des problémes des santé-aru. Se justifia Chine avant de reciter en mandarin. «La nourriture et la médecine partagent les mêmes racines.»"

"Je veux bien te croire, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de se faire un peu plaisir, non ?"

"Moi, je n'en peux plus." Dit Ama.

"Pourtant, ça ne te ferai pas mal de grossir un peu." Lui dit Angleterre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?" Lui dit Ama d'un ton menaçant.

Mais l'Empire ne fléchit pas.

"J'insinues par là que tu es anorexique !"

"C'est-à-dire qu'avec sa bouffe..." Chuchota Roro dans l'oreille de Jady en désignant Angleterre du pouce.

"Y a plus de tourtes, merde !" S'écria Romano.

"T'en as trop mangé, de toute façon !" Réprimanda Jady.

"Mais j'ai encore faim, kono yaro !"

"Ben, mange des saucisses !"

"CHIGIIII ! Pas de saucisses, bordel de meeeerde !"

"Je crois que ça lui rappelle Allemagne." Supposa France.

"Je vois que tout le monde a bien mangé. Dit Australie. Mais j'imagine que vous êtes trop lourds pour passer l'aprés-midi à surfer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ils hochérent tous la tête en rigolant.

"Dans ce cas, je vous propose de jouer au boomerang dans le parc, juste à côté."

"Chouette !"

Au parc...

"Vous connaissez le principe. Dit Australie. Le boomerang revient vers l'envoyeur."

Il leur fit une petite démonstration, le boomerang fit un grand cercle avant de revenir dans la main d'Australie, l'envoyeur.

"Qui veut essayer ?"

"Moi ! Moi ! Moi !" Dit Patty.

Elle prit le boomerang et le lança, mais... Elle n'a pas réussi à l'attraper et resultat : Il se cogna violemment contre la tête de la jeune fille qui tomba par terre sous le choc.

"Ça va, Patty-chan-aru ?" Demanda Chine en l'aidant à se relever.

"Oui, je l'ai juste loupé." Répondit-elle.

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent." Dit Australie d'un ton compatissant.

"À mon tour !" Dit Roro.

Elle lança le boomerang et...

"J'arrive pas à l'attraper !" Cria-t-elle en courant derriére le projectile australien.

France l'attrapa.

"Laissez faire grand frère France !" Dit-il en lançant le boomerang à une altitude assez basse.

"Il arrive, attrape-le !" Le prevint Roro.

Mais il ne réussit pas et tomba à la renverse.

"Oula, là ou il ne faut pas..." Marmonna Angleterre.

"Ça doit faire mal-aru..." Ajouta Chine.

"Vous êtes de vrais trouillards, bande de losers !" Dit Romano.

Il lança le boomerang et...

"CHIGIII ! Il me poursuit ! IL ME POURSUIT !" Hurlait-il en courant, le boomerang à ses trousses.

Australie soupira et l'attrapa.

"I'll try it !" S'exclama Angleterre.

Il réussit à l'attraper.

"Argh ! It hurts !" Dit-il en se massant la paume de sa main droite avec sa main gauche.

"À moi d'essayer-aru !" Dit à son tour Chine.

Il fit un lancé parfait.

"Impréssionant !"

"Je suis assez habitué à ce genre de gadget-aru."

"Le soleil commence à taper plus fort." Remarqua France.

"Oui. Dit Australie. Il ne faut pas rester trop longtemps si on ne veut pas attraper d'horribles coups de soleil."

"In this case, rentrons à l'hôtel." Dit Angleterre.

Ils acceptérent d'un signe de tête.

Voici comment se déroula leur premiére journée en Australie, le pays des kangourous.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Tadaaam ! Et voici le chapitre 18 ! Je devrais ralentir le rythme, j'ai du mal à prendre de l'avance avec mes chapitres suivants =_= ... Enfin bref ! Mettons quelques petites choses au clair : La leçon de surf était de la pure impro ! Je n'ai fais aucune recherche, pour cause : La flemme, par contre, j'ai fais des recherches en ce qui concerne la bouffe, et c'est pas très varié, en Australie... Ils mangent même du kangourou, pauvre bête ! Mais bon, c'est leur tradition ^^ Et en ce qui concerne, le boomerang, j'espere que vous avez pu visualiser la scéne dans vos esprits, car je cherchais à faire un truc dans le style "Tom &amp; Jerry" assez drôle, et je crois que ça a foiré, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ Le prochain chapitre traîtera des sites touristiques en Australie, voilà qui est plus intéressant, hein ? XD Enfin bref, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, moi, je vous dis, à la prochaine, ja nee~_

**Remerciements :**_ Merci à Fumei-chan et Griff' qui m'ont laissée des reviews, et à tous mes lecteurs et followers, heureuse de voir que avez continué de lire malgré mon absence ! ^^_


	21. Chapitre 19 - La réserve d'animaux !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Notre petit groupe composé de Chine, Patty, Angleterre, Ama, France, Roro, Romano, Jady et Australie, en vacances chez ce dernier, ont pratiqué quelques activités australiennes tel que le surf prés des requins et le boomerang, tout en aillant goûté à quelques spécialités australiennes, et aujourd'hui, ils vont visiter une réserve d'animaux..._

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuners en attendant Jady, qui arriva aprés un quart-d'heure d'attente.

"Euh... Jady ? Risqua Roro. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on va dans une réserve d'animaux et pas dans l'espace ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

"Ben... On dirait que tu vas faire un safari." Remarqua Patty en designant la tenue de Jady.

"Oui, mais moi, au moins, ma tenue me protége, pas comme la tienne."

Patty portait un mini-short bouffant marron clair, un chemisier à froufrou jaune pâle et des sandales hautes marrons.

"Oui, mais je n'ai rien à craindre. Répliqua-t-elle. Les animaux m'aiment !"

À ces mots, Ûnwéì se blotit contre elle.

"La preuve en direct !" Dit Ama.

Elle portait un pantalon "camouflage" et un pull col roulé vert foncé.

"Moi aussi, je voudrais un petit animal..." Dit Roro en regardant Ûnwéì avec envie.

Elle portait un T-shirt simple blanc, un gilet sans manche en jean de couleur beige, un pantacourt de la même couleur et des converses blanches.

"Vous êtes tous là !" S'exclama Australue en surgissant de nulle-part, saisissant les épaules d'Angleterre et d'Ama.

"Bonjour !" Dirent-ils en chœur.

"Si vous avez terminé, on peut y aller ?" Dit leur hôte.

"Oui, oui, let's go !" Dit Angleterre.

"Mais..." Commença Jady.

Elle a à peine eut le temps de mordre dans un toast.

"Prends un muffin avec toi et magne-toi, kono yaro !" Dit Romano, sur les nerfs.

Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, Jady lui tira la langue en tirant sur sa paupiére inférieure.

À l'exterieur de l'hôtel...

"Un mini-bus ? Excellente idée, Australie !" S'exclama Angleterre.

"J'éspére que le voyage ne durera pas trop longtemps..." Marmonna Ama.

"10 Km." Répondit Australie.

"On va mourir..." Pleurnicha la jeune fille en s'accrochant au bras de Patty.

"Pour changer..." Dit-elle en poussant un long soupir, suivi d'une imitation d'Ûnwéì, qui ne réussit qu'à faire sortir un petit couinement adorable.

"Elle est trop mignonne-aru !" S'exclama Chine en prenant la petite panda dans ses bras.

"Fais attention. Murmura Roro dans son oreille. Elle risque d'avoir une crise de psychopathe et, crois-moi, elle est bien capable de sauter des bus pendant qu'il roule."

"Aiyaaaah ! Reprends-la-aru !" Dit-il en remettant Ûnwéì dans les bras de Patty qui était occupée à donner de petites tapes sur le dos d'Ama afin de lui remonter le moral.

"Bon, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?" Dit France en prenant un siége solitaire.

Roro et Patty s'asseyérent côte-à-côte, Jady et Ama en firent de même, Angleterre s'assit à côté d'Australie et Chine à côté de Romano (Choc de culture : C-C-C-COMBO !).

Et le bus demarra.

"J'ai resérvé tout le parc de la réserve d'animaux rien que pour vous !" Leur dit le pays des kangourous.

"Good idea. Commenta Angleterre en allongeant son siége. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de sales mômes qui viendront nous déranger !"

"Tu penses qu'à ton propre confort, sale égoïste !" Dit France.

"Je t'ai pas sonné, espéce de pornophile !" Répliqua son rival.

"Quoi ?! Comment tu m'as appellé, punk drogué ?!"

"Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer..." Tenta de raisonner Jady.

"Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour les calmer-aru. Dit Chine avant d'élever la voix. Russie est derriére vous-aru !"

"WHAAAT ?!"

"QUOOII ?!"

"Et voilà le travail-aru."

"Bien joué, enfoiré." Complimenta Romano.

Entre-temps, Patty et Roro commencérent à chanter.

"10 kilométres en bus, ça use, ça use ! 10 kilométres en bus, ça use les roues du bus !"

Sur les genoux de la blonde, Ûnwéì se balançait joyeusement au rythme de la chanson, petit à petit, les autres se mirent à chanter, sauf Ama, occupée à observer silencieusement ses pieds, le teint verdâtre.

"J'en ai marre, vous ne connaissez pas une autre chanson, bordel de merde ?" Demanda Romano.

"Pourquoi, je trouvais celle-ci trés bien-aru." Bouda Chine.

"De toute façon, si on continue, il risquera de pleuvoir." Dit Ama pour le première fois depuis qu'ils avaient demarré.

"Vous avez fini avec ça ?!" S'énerva Patty.

"Oui, Patty-chan chante trés bien-aru !" Rencherit Chine.

"Je ne le nie pas. Dit Ama dont les joues devinrent de plus en plus vertes. Mais n'empéche qu'elle fait tomber la pluie."

"C'est pourtant la pluie qui fait pousser les jolies fleurs-aru." Dit Chine.

...

"Chuuuu~"

"Ah, elle aussi, ça lui arrive souvent ?" Demanda Australie en regardant dans le retroviseur.

"Oh oui ! Répondit France en hochant frénetiquement la tête. Elle et Roro sont les championnes du monde d'hemoragie nasale !"

"Ferme-la ou je t'explose !" Ordonna Roro en lui adressant un regard noir.

"On est presque arrivés. Dit Australie. Allez, une derniére chanson pour la route !"

"Il était un petit homme ! Pirouette ! Cacahouette ! Il était un petit homme qui avait une grande maison, qui avait une grande maison..."

"On est arrivés !" Cria Australie.

"Génial !" S'écria Ama en se precipitant la premiére vers l'exterieur.

Ils descendirent tous aprés elle et se trouvaient face à un grand portail avec une pancarte decorée de kangourous et de koalas sur laquelle était écrit : «Natural Animals Reserve».

"Je vais garer au parking et je reviens." Dit Australie.

5 minutes plus tard, il revint et ils entrérent.

"Le but principale de cette reserve est de proteger les espéces en voie de disparition. Expliqua-t-il. Comme vous devez le savoir, mon pays regorge d'animaux qu'on ne trouve nulle-part ailleurs."

"On va faire quoi exactement, ici ?"Lui demanda Angleterre.

"Et bien, on va s'occuper des animaux, les nourrir, prendre soin des bébés, les laver, etc..."

"Chouette !" Dit Patty en serrant Ûnwéì contre elle.

"On va commencer avec les kangourous, soyez trés prudents avec eux."

"J'ai entendu dire que les kangourous sont d'excellents boxeurs." Dit Roro.

"Ils sont surtout experts en capoeira, c'est pour ça qu'il faut être trés prudent lorsqu'on les approche." Dit Australie.

Ils arrivérent devant le large enclos des kangourous.

"C'est moi ou ils ont l'air fatigués ?" Remarqua Patty.

"Les kangourous sont des animaux nocturnes." Informa Jady.

"Exact. Approuva leur hôte en ouvrant la porte de l'enclos avant d'y entrer. Vous venez ?"

"Mais... Ils ne vont pas nous attaquer ?" Demanda France, pas trés rassuré.

"Si vous restez prés de moi, ils ne vous feront aucun mal."

Ils entrérent donc en file indienne dans l'enclos.

Il y avait exactement 21 kangourous au total, d'un pelage roux luisant et brillant à la lumiére de soleil.

"Il y a 20 femelles et un mâle, l'autre mâle a été tué par celui-ci pour s'accoupler avec les femelles." Expliqua Australie.

"J'en connais un qui n'a pas besoin de se battre avec quelqu'un pour s'accoupler avec une femelle..." Dit amérement Roro en jetant un regard en biais à France, debout à côté d'elle.

"Approche, Wally. Dit Australie en tendant la main. Le mâle s'appelle Wally." Ajouta-t-il devant leurs regards etonnés.

Le plus grand des kangourous redressa brusquement la tête, s'appuya sur ses pattes arriére et s'approcha rapidement du petit groupe à grands bonds en utilisant sa queue comme balancier, qui allait de l'avant à l'arriére, puis l'animal s'arrêta devant sa nation et renifla longuement sa main avant de tourner la tête vers les 8 autres.

Ils tressaillirent tous en même temps.

"Euh... Bonjour..." Dit Ama en tendant la main en tremblant.

Le kangourou fit un bond pour s'approcher d'elle et renifla sa main.

"Ça... Ça chatouille..." Dit-elle.

"Évite de rire. La prevint Australie. Il risquerait de prendre peur et... Ben, de te donner un upercutt du droit..."

Ama retira sa main si rapidement qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait fait disparaître.

Ce fut au tour de Patty d'essayer, et fut beaucoup plus calme que son amie, elle attendit que le kangourou finisse de lui renifler la main sous le regard indigné de Chine avant de se mettre à le caresser, indifférente aux coups de pattes repetitifs que lui donnait une Ûnwéì jalouse.

"Regardez, les femelles s'approchent..."

Jady et Romano se collérent contre le mur de l'enclos, tremblants de peur.

France s'approcha d'une femelle.

"Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais." Lui dit-il.

"Ces techniques de drague ne marchent pas sur les animaux !" Ricana Australie.

"Explique alors pourquoi elles sont toutes à mes pieds ?" Dit le pays des gréves en affichant une mine triomphante.

En effet, toutes les femelles étaient rassemblées autour de lui, le reniflant un peu partout.

"Méfie-toi du mâle, il risque de ne pas apprecier."

Mais le mâle était trop occupé à apprecier les caresses de Patty, Roro, Ama, Chine et Angleterre.

"Liberez-moi de ces filles, s'il vous plait !" Implora-t-il.

"Tu les as prises, tu les gardes." Lui dit Angleterre.

"Maieuh !"

"Il n'y a pas de bébé-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"Si, mais ils sont ailleurs, bon ! Ça vous dit de les nourrire ?" Proposa Australie en voyant une femelle machouiller les pans du polos d'un Romano effrayé.

"Nourrir les bébés ?" Demanda Patty.

"Oui, les adultes n'ont besoin de l'aide de personne pour se nourrir, ils sont herbivores, vois-tu ?"

"Allons nourrir les bébés-aru !" Dit Chine en tirant la manche d'Australie.

"Okay, here we go."

Il les emmena dans un grande salle où les bébés kangourous dormaient paisiblement dans de petits enclos.

"Ils vont sentir notre présence..." Chuchota Australie.

En effet, un bébé eut un tic à l'oreille avant de redresser la tête en regardant frénetiquement autour de lui.

"Il n'est pas habitué à avoir autant de monde autour de lui, celui-ci, c'est un mâle."

Il le prit dans ses bras et le tendit à Ama.

"M-moi ?" Balbutia-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer.

Le bébé la regarda longuement avec ses petits yeux noirs qui clignaient d'un air interrogateur, et sa fourrure rousse était si douce et pelucheuse sous les doigts d'Ama qu'elle en devint totalement gaga.

"Il... Il est trop mignon..." Marmonna-t-elle.

Patty fit une moue boudeuse.

"Moi aussi, j'en veux un !" Dit-elle en tendant les bras vers Australie, ignorant à nouveau les coups de pattes jaloux et repetitifs d'Ûnwéì.

"Bien sûr..."

Elle se retrouva 5 minutes plus tard en train de bercer une petite femelle sous le regard noir, et c'est le cas de le dire, d'Ûnwéì.

Tout le monde se retrouva à bercer un bébé kangourou, à part, bien sûr, Jady.

Angleterre, lui, n'était pas à l'aise avec son bébé, ses petits yeux etincelants lui rappelaient comment brillaient ceux d'Amérique quand il était petit lorsque l'Empire revenait chez lui aprés un long voyage.

Et quand Australie leur donna des biberons pour nourrir les kangourous, il declina l'offre.

"Wah, il en met partout !" S'exclama Roro avec une expression de ravissement attendri sur le visage.

"Tiens bien le biberon." Conseilla Australie.

"C'est plus difficile que de donner le biberon à un panda-aru." Se plaignit Chine.

La queue du kangourou se balançait et empêchait à Chine de le tenir fermement.

"Moi, ça me donner envie de faire un bébé..." Dit France, une expression de papa gâteau sur le visage.

"En faire ou en avoir ? Demanda Roro. Car ce n'est pas du tout pareille !"

"Dans le mille. Commenta Jady. Tu as parfaitement bien cerné ses intentions."

"J'habite actuellement chez lui, alors..."

"Ne le dis pas sur ce ton là !" S'indigna France.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bébés kangourous, le ventre plein, se laissérent bercer par les bras de Morphée.

"Laissons-les dormir, et allons plutôt voir les koalas." Proposa Australie.

"Oh oui !" S'exclamérent Patty, Roro et Chine.

"Fumu..." Marmonna Ama.

Leur hôte les guida donc vers l'enclos des koalas sous le soleil brûlant de 10:30.

"Au fait, Australie. Commença Patty. Pourquoi les bébés kangourous ne sont pas avec leurs mères ?"

"Dans la nature, la mère s'éloigne du troupeau pour élèver son petit, 18/9- et lorsqu'il devient assez grand, il peut rejoindre le troupeau, mais ici, ils sont tous enfermés, le mâle risquerait de tuer les bébés." Expliqua-t-il.

"C'est impardonnable-aru !" S'indigna Chine.

"Nous voiçi dans l'enclos des koalas. Dit Australie. Et en voiçi justement un !"

En effet, sur une des nombreuses branches de l'arbre, se trouvait un koala qui mangeait des feuilles de platane.

"Les feuilles de platane sont leur seule nourriture, ils y puisent l'eau dont ils ont besoin."

"Donc, pas besoin de se casser la tête pour les nourrir, quoi." Marmonna Romano.

"On peut dire ça, yeah..."

"Regardez, y en un petit ici !" S'exclama Roro en pointant un autre arbre.

"Oui, il y a sa maman juste à côté." Preçisa Patty.

"Il ont un gros nez-aru..." Remarqua Chine.

"Bon, qui veut en prendre un dans ses bras ?"

Patty s'apprétait à répondre lorsqu'Ûnwéì vint se placer sur son visage.

"Moi, je veux bien !" Dit Roro.

Elle se retrouva avec un koala dans les bras.

"C'est dingue... Murmura-t-elle. Un koala adulte à la taille d'un bébé panda..."

Chine, Patty et Ûnwéì tournérent en même temps la tête vers elle.

"Les pandas font partie de la famille des ours-aru !" S'écria le pays asiatique, indigné.

"Je le sais. Se justifia-t-elle. Ne t'affole pas."

"Voici un ami pour la petite panda." Dit Australie en posant un bébé koala prés d'Ûnwéì, qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos.

"Villaine fille !" Gronda Patty.

Australie leur confia chacun un koala.

"Il sont adorables !" Dit Ama en tapant des mains avec son koala.

Angleterre fronça les sourcils.

"Pas tant que ça. Dit-il. They have a big nose."

"And you, you have big eyebrows." Répliqua Ama.

"Mes sourcils sont normaux !"

"Si on peut les comparer à des mille-feuilles, oui." Ricana France.

"Very funny, and you, you have a big di-..."

"Ferme-la !" Dit le pays des gréves en enfonçant son poing dans la bouche de l'Empire.

Heureusement pour eux, ni Ama, ni Roro, ne firent attention à leur petit manége.

"Ça vous dit d'aller voir les ornythorinques, maintenant ?"

"Oh oui, ce sont des animaux interessants." Approuva Roro.

Les ornythorinque se trouvaient dans un enclos specialement amenagé en forme de marecage.

"Étrange-aru..." Marmonna Chine en voyant les animaux.

"C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres, bordel de merde..." Ajouta Romano en affichant une expression degoutée.

"Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi ces animaux sont si étranges ?" Interrogea Australie.

Ce fut Jady, sans surprises, qui répondit.

"Ils ont la peau d'une taupe. Dit-elle. La queue d'un castor, et le bec d'un canard."

"Exact, trois animaux en une seule espéce !"

"Ils ne sont pas mignons..." Pleurnicha Patty.

"De toutes façons, on ne peut pas s'en approcher, ce sont des créatures trés peureuses, c'est déjà bien qu'on arrive à les observer."

"De quoi ils se nourrissent ?" Demanda Ama.

"Ils sont herbivores. Répondit Australie. Ils se nourrissent la plupart du temps d'algues et toutes sortes de plantes marines."

"Je vois..."

Mais France brandit son appareil photo, en prit une, et tous les ornythorinques allérent se refugier derriére des rochers.

"Ah bah, bravo ! T'es content de toi ?!" Gronda Roro en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

"Oui, mais regarde, la photo est bien prise !"

"Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Et-... Ne change pas de sujet !"

"Putain..." Soupira Romano.

"Ça, tu l'as dis..." Ajouta Jady.

Et aprés leur dispute passée, ils allérent jouer avec les dingos, une race de chien australien trés douée en ce qui concerne le boomerang, même Ûnwéì s'amusait comme une petite folle avec un bébé dingo.

C'est ainsi que se termina leur journée dans la reserve naturelle d'animaux.

**Note de l'auteur :** _ET NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! Mon ordinateur l'a été, par contre... Et je me retrouvai dans l'impossibilité de poster de nouveaux chapitres, je suis sincérement désolée, pardonnez-moi... Et je me retrouvais également dans l'impossibilité de vous prévenir ! Du coup, j'ai reçu un nouvel ordinateur pour mon anniversaire en fin Novembre ! Je peux enfin me mettre à jour ! Et entre-temps, je dois avouer avoir pris une passion pour les RP sur Skyrock, si vous voulez RP là-bas, n'hésitez pas ! Bref, dans ce chapitre, je me souviens avoir fais beaucoup de recherches pour les animaux, j'espére que ce chapitre aura été aussi amusant qu'instructif ! Et j'espére être toujours à la hauteur pour les vannes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! AH ! Et j'aimerai savoir si mes "followers" sont également vivants, faites-moi signe dans les reviews, et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Sur ce, ja nee~_


	22. Chapitre 20 - Tourisme chez Australie !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Notre petit groupe alla dans une réserve d'animaux afin de jouer avec ceux-ci, des kangourous, des koalas, bref, ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs, et leur journée touchait à sa fin..._

Après avoir vu d'autres animaux tels que les paresseux où les chauve-souris renardes, ils montèrent dans le bus afin de rentrer à l'hôtel après cette deuxième journée en Australie, seulement...

"ATCHOUM !" Éternua Ama.

"À tes souhaits." Lui dit Patty, assise à côté.

"Merc- ATCHOUM !"

"Euh... Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Trés bie- ATCHOUM !"

"On ne dirait pas. Commenta Roro. Tu as le visage rouge."

En effet, le visage d'Ama, bien qu'à moitié caché par son col roulé, était constellé de taches rouges, ses mains également.

"Je... Je crois que j'ai fais une allérgie aux Platanes..." Dit-elle entre deux éternuement.

"J'ai un cousin à qui il est arrivé presque la même chose. Dit Jady. Sauf que lui, il n'était pas allérgique aux Platanes, mais aux Schroumphes."

"The Smurfes ?" Dit Angleterre, sans trop comprendre.

"Les bonbons Haribo." Preçisa-t-elle.

... Wooooooosh...

"ATCHOUM !"

"Australia, stop here !" Ordonna Angleterre.

"Euh oui, mais pourquoi ?"

"Fais ce que je te dis."

Australie gara à l'endroit indiqué par l'Empire Britannique, et ce dernier descendit du bus.

"Où est-ce qu'il est allé ? Marmonna Roro en se penchant par la fenêtre. Il y a tellement de gens et de magasins..."

"On s'en fout ! S'écria France en s'approchant d'Australie. Vite, démarre ! Profites-en, il n'est pas là !"

"I can't and I won't !" Protesta le pays des kangourous en emmenant celui des gréves à sa place à côté de Chine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Angleterre revint, un sac de pharmacie dans les mains.

"Tiens, prends ça. Dit-il à Ama en lui tendant un flacon de génériques contre les allérgies. Le pharmacien m'a dit que ça devrait aller mieux."

"Merci." Répondit simplement Ama avant d'avaler un des cachets du flacon.

"Ce-... Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que tu ailles mieux ou- OUATCH !"

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Australie avait demarré le bus, faisant que l'Empire s'écrasa sur le sol du véhicule.

Les seuls qui rigolérent furent France et Romano.

Angleterre leur jeta un regard noir.

"Ça vous fais rire, hein ?" Dit-il.

"Chigiiii ! Ne me frappe pas, connard !" S'écria Romano en se cachant derriére Jady qui ricana de maniére acerbe en voyant sa réaction.

"Bien sûr que ça fait rire. Ria France en ayant les larmes aux yeux. L'Empire Anglo-Saxon qui se ramasse dans un mini-bus !"

"Ferme-la, gros pervers !"

"C'est à moi que tu dis de la fermer, espece de voyou ?!"

"Vous n'allez pas recommencer-aru ! S'exclama Chine en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Vous allez nous faire faire un accident-aru !"

Finalement, ils arrivérent sains et saufs à l'hôtel où ils purent achever calmement leur journée.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous dans la reception, assis autour d'Australie qui leur expliquait le programme de la journée.

"Il y a trop de sites touristiques à visiter ici. Dit-il. Une semaine ne nous suffirait pas pour tout visiter, j'ai donc pris la décision de visiter aujourd'hui les trois sites touristiques les plus connus de ma maison qui sont : L'Opera de Sydney, l'Inselberg Uluru et la Grande Barriére de Corail !"

"Chouette !" S'écria Roro.

"Enfin une sortie qui va me plaire." Dit Jady.

"On commence par l'Opera, venez, j'ai encore ramené le mini-bus."

Et ils sortirent.

Patty portait un haut rose à manches courtes bouffantes, un pantacourt beige et des tennis roses, elle s'était faite une tresse à l'arriére, Roro portait un T-shirt "guitare", une mini-jupe bouffante noire, des converses rouges et elle s'était faite une queue de cheval basse sur le côté, quant à Ama, elle portait un polaire leger jaune, un pantalon blanc et des derbies noires, elle s'était faite une demi-queue-de-cheval,et enfin, Jady portait une mini-robe bordeaux, un legging turquois (ces couleurs vont trés bien ensemble ! *0*)et des ballerines noires, question coiffure, elle avait fait une queue-de-cheval haute.

Le chemin dura une demi-heure pendant laquelle ils chantérent "À la Volette", "Ne pleure Pas, Jeanette" et "Trois Jeunes Tambours".

Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination : L'Opera de Sydney ! Majestueux avec son architecture originale due à son toit de la forme de trois coquillages superposés.

"J'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Opera de Sydney !" Couina Roro en sautant sur place tout en prenant des photos avec l'appareil de France.

"C'est plus grand que je ne l'aurais pensé... Marmonna Patty. Ça ressemble à des coquillages..."

"Non, plutôt à des voiles..." Répliqua Ama.

"Je me le demande..." Dirent-elles.

"Pour commencer, l'Opera Sydney est composé de 5 thêatre, 5 studios de répetition, deux grands halls d'entrée, 4 restaurants, 6 bars, et de multiples magasins de souvenirs." Informa Australie.

"Autant ?!" S'exclama Jady qui prenait des notes sur son calepin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est l'un des plus grands operas au monde ! Avec ceux de Russie..."

"On pourra faire un tour au magasin de souvenirs ?" Demanda Patty à Chine.

'Quel courage de lui demander ça directement !" Pensa Roro.

"Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux-aru !" Répondit joyeusement Chine.

"Yaaaaay !"

'C'est sur que c'est pas difficile avec lui...'

"Sa construction fut menée de 1958 à 1973. Continua Australie. Au final, 102 millions de dollars ont été necessaires à la construction au lieu des 7 millions estimés en 1957."

"95 millions de dollars en plus ?!" S'écria Ama.

"Oui, ça m'a fais un choc..."

"Y a de quoi..." Compatit Roro.

"Et puis, cet opera fut inauguré le 20 octobre 1973 par..."

Australie fit un geste de la main vers Angleterre pour l'inciter à achever sa phrase.

"... Par la Reine Elyzabeth 2 !" Termina l'Empire Britannique avec fierté.

"C'était magnifique ! Renchérit France. Il y avait deux feux d'artifices et grâce à Autriche, une retransmission de la neuviéme mélodie de Beethoven."

"Mais malgré l'inauguration. Continua Australie. Deux représentations y ont déjà eut lieu."

"Lesquelles ?" Demanda Jady.

"«Guerre et Paix» et «The Concert Hall», je crois..."

"Sois-en au moins sûr, connard." Dit Romano.

Mais Australie ne l'entendit pas.

"Vous voulez y entrer ?" Proposa-t-il aux autres.

"Of course, on est venus pour ça !" Dit Angleterre.

"Alors, allons-y !"

"Voici «The Concert Hall» ! 2679 siéges, et posséde le plus grand orgue du monde !"

"On dirait que tu travailles pour une agence immobiliére et que tu présentes une maison !" Rigola Patty.

"J'ai vraiment l'air d'un agent immobilier ?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Oh oui !" Répondit le petit groupe.

"Avant d'aller à la statue d'Uluru, car c'est un peu plus au Nord. Dit Australie. Ça vous dit d'aller voir la Grande Barriére de Corail ?"

"Oh oui !"

"Vous avez vos maillots de bain ?"

"Bien sur..." Marmonna Ama.

Patty jeta un coup d'œil sous sont haut avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire soulagé.

"Alors allons-y, car il faut une sacrée organisation pour voir la Barriére de Corail."

En effet, l'organisation consistait à se rendre jusqu'au bord de la mer, de mettre les combinaisons et les bouteilles d'oxygen, de prendre un bateau jusqu'à la Grande Barriére de Corail, et plus important, de plonger correctement.

"Pour la route. Dit Australie dans le mini-bus. J'ai ramené des parts de «Meat Pie»"

Il désigna une boite en plastique à côté de lui qu'Angleterre prit et ouvrit avant de distribuer des parts de tourtes à tout le monde.

"C'est bon ! S'exclama Patty. C'est quoi, comme viande ? Du veau ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas..." Répondit Ama.

"En fait, c'est de la viande de kangourou..."

... Woooooosh...

"QUOI ?!" Criérent-ils tous en faisant trembler le bus et Australie s'aggriper au volant comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le vole.

"De la viande de quoi ?!" S'exclama Roro tandis que Patty crachait le contenu de sa bouche dans des mouchoirs en papier.

"Ma cuisine gastronomique me manque..." Pleurnicha France.

"Et moi, je veux des pastaaaaaaas, kono yarooooo !" Renchérit Romano.

"Dire que j'ai dis que c'était bon..." Se lamenta Patty en serrant Ûnwéì contre elle.

"Nous faire manger des créatures si mignonnes-aru..." Soupira Chine.

"Je te signale que tu manges des chats et des chiens, ce ne sont pas des créatures mignonnes ?"

"A-aiyaaaah..."

Aprés une longue discussion à propos de la viande de kangourous, ils arrivérent à destination.

"Ah... Soupira Ama d'aise. Ça sent la mer..."

"Yo, Kyle !" Appella un jeune homme. (Kyle est le nom humanisé inventé d'Australie.)

"Hello, Christopher !" Répondit Australie.

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs épais, un teint bronzé et des yeux verts.

"Waw..." Dit Roro, des étoiles dans les yeux, en l'observant.

France fronça les sourcils.

"Christopher va nous aider à approcher la Grande Barriére de Corail." Leur expliqua Australie.

"Enchanté." Dit-il.

"Alors, Christopher, voiçi..."

"Patty !"

"Moi, c'est Roro !"

"... Ama..."

"Jady."

"Je m'appelle Yao-aru !"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Mon nom est François ! 3"

"Lovino, connard."

Le denommé Christopher afficha un air à la fois étonné et offensé.

"Il ne faut pas en lui en vouloir. Dit Jady en donnant une tape sur la tête à Romano. Mais les gros mots forment 80% de son vocabulaire !"

"Je vois." Dit Christopher, un sourire gêné collé à ses lévres.

"Et les 20% restants ?" Demanda Ama.

"Pastas." Dit Jady exasperé.

Un «Aaaaah» de comprehension fut poussé par les autres.

"Bon, il faut que vous mettiez les combinaisons." Dit Australie pour changer de sujet.

"Oui, j'en ai ramené plusieurs. Dit Christopher en ouvrant un cabat. Et il y a aussi des bouteilles à oxygen..."

"I hope there isn't with sand inside." Dit Angleterre en retroussant son nez d'un air narquois.

"Bien sur que non, pourquoi y en aurait-il avec du sable dedans ?" Demanda-t-il en affichant un air hebeté.

"Seychelles..." Murmura-t-il avec colère.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, mettez vos compinaisons." Dit le jeune homme en en tendant une à Patty.

"Euh... C'est vraiment obligé de les mettre ? Dit-elle d'un ton pas trés rassuré. Je veux dire... J'arrive jamais à les fermer..."

Christopher la regarda longuement des pieds à la tête, puis sa bouche forma un «o» trés bien dessiné.

"Oh, je vois. Dit-il. Il y a quelques cas comme toi, on a des combinaisons spéciales pour ça."

Et il lui tendit une combinaison dont le torse était un peu plus large.

Il distribua des combinaisons à tout le monde et ils allérent aux vestiaires pour se mettre en maillots de bain et enfiler leurs combinaisons.

"Ce Christopher est trés mignon, je trouve." Dit Roro.

"Bof..." Dit Patty

Ama et Jady se contentérent de hausser les épaules.

Et ils sortirent.

"Avant de plonger, une petite leçon sur la Grande Barriére de Corail s'impose !" Dit Australie.

"Yatta !" S'exclama Jady.

"Alors... The Great Barrier Reef est le plus grand recif de corail au monde et aussi la plus grande structure créée par des organismes vivants au monde, car ne l'oublions pas, le Corail est un être vivant, plus precisement, un animal."

"Dont j'avais un bracelet et un collier avant d'atterir ici..." Chuchota Patty.

"Il compte plus de 2900 recifs et 900 îles. Continua leur hôte. La Barriére peut être vue de l'éspace, vous savez ? Ah ! Et chose importante, la CNN la considére comme l'une des 7 Merveilles du Monde !"

"Bien qu'il n'en reste qu'une seule." Dit Jady.

"J'ai entendu dire que le rechauffement climatique a un impact negatif sur la Barriére, c'est vrai ?"

"Malheureusement, oui. Répondit-il. Le recif a perdu plus de la moitié de sa surface corallifére en 1985."

"Alors, on y va ?" Demanda Christopher en prenant place sur le siége du capitaine.

"Here we go !"

"Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui conduit-aru..."

Aprés quelques minutes de navigation, ils arrivérent à l'endroit preçis où ils devaient plonger.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" Demanda Australie.

"Fais bien attention, surtout..." Dit Angleterre à Ama avant de detourner la tête.

"On y va. Dit France. Et fais attention aux bernards-lermites, Roro chérie."

"Merde." Fut la seule réponse que lui donna la brune.

Ils enfilérent leurs lunettes de plongées et attendirent les explications.

"Alors, qui a déjà fait de la natation ?" Demanda Australie.

Patty fut la seule à lever la main.

"Tu connais les signes à utiliser sous l'eau ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il leva son pouce vers le haut.

"Ça, ça signifie qu'il faut remonter."

Elle baissa son pouce vers le sol.

"Là, il faut descendre."

Elle ouvrit entiérement sa main qu'elle plaqua comme un stop.

"Ça veut dire qu'il faut s'arrêter."

Elle secoua sa main à l'horizontal.

"Ça veut dire que ça ne va pas."

Ensuite, elle forma un cercle avec son pouce et son index.

"Et enfin, ça, ça signifie que tout va bien."

"Trés bien. Dit Australie. Retenez-les, on en aura besoin."

Ils hochérent la tête et plongérent.

La mer turquoise de l'Océanie n'était ni trop froide, ni trop chaude, la température était juste parfaite, les algues entre les rochers polis et luisants ondulaient paresseusement au rythme des légeres vagues de la surface, des petits poissons multicolors nageait ici et là pour se cacher derriére les anémones de mers qui abritaient les amis de Nemo : Les poissons Clowns, et enfin, la voici, la Grande Barriére de Corail, se dressant majestueusement face à eux, brillant avec fierté à la lumiére de la surface, faisant ressortir sa couleur unique au monde.

Malheureusement, personne ne put prononcer un mot d'enchantement à cause des bouteilles à oxygen.

Seule Roro exprimait son emerveillement en secouant sa main droite comme si elle s'était brûlée, ce qui signifiait en Algérien : «Ababababa, c'est magnifique !»

Ama continuait d'arborer son expression je-m'en-foutiste, Jady n'était pas à son aise, Patty ne cessait de faire des aller-retours en suivant un petit morceau de la Barriére, enfin à l'aise dans sa combinaison, Angleterre et France observaient de plus prés le recif corallien, Chine regardait avec tendresse les petits poissons nager autour de lui et Romano échangeait un concours de regard avec un poisson Clown, un combat perdu d'avance car les poissons ne clignent pas et ne ferment pas leurs yeux, même quand ils dorment.

Aprés un moment à observer «The Great Barrier Reef», Australie leva son pouce, signe qu'il était temps de remonter.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la surface, ils avaient tous les yeux qui brillaient.

"Je comprends pourquoi le CNN la considére comme une des 7 Merveilles du monde !" S'exclama Roro.

"C'était magnifique ! Ajouta Patty. J'aurais aimé qu'Ûnwéì voit ça !"

Christopher était resté sur le bateau pour garder la petite panda.

"Fumu... Les rumeurs étaient bien fondées..." Marmonna Ama.

"Les poissons étaient trop mignons-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"On est venus pour voir la Barriére, pas les poissons !" Lui dit Angleterre.

France et Romano s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

"Content que ça vous ai plu !" Leur dit Australie en les aidant à monter sur le bâteau.

Ils arrivérent au rivage, allérent aux vestiaires afin de prendre une petite douche, se secher et se changer.

"C'est drôle de voir l'eau tourner dans l'autre sens." Dit Patty en regardant l'eau tourner dans le sifon.

"C'est normal, en Australie, on a quasiment la tête à l'envers." Dit Roro en shampooinant ses cheveux.

Une fois propres, sechées et habillées, elles sortirent dehors où les garçons les attendaient, assis sur des platefotmes.

"Vous en avez mis, du temps. Dit France en se levant. J'en suis même allé à me demander ce que vous etiez en train de faire."

Roro serra les poings.

"Les filles ont des cheveux plus longs que les vôtres. Expliqua Jady. Donc, logiquement, on passe plus de temps à les laver."

"Je compte, là, ou pas-aru ?" Dit Chine de mauvaise humeur.

"Tes cheveux sont trés bien !" Lui dit Patty.

"Xie xie..."

"La vache ! Il est déjà 17h !" S'exclama Angleterre.

"Vous avez mis vraiment trop de temps, bande de feignasses." Dit Romano.

"Australia, combien de temps il nous faudra pour rentrer à l'hôtel ?"

"Une ou deux heures, environ..."

"Et pour la Statue d'Uluru ?"

"Plus, 2 ou 3 heures en jet privé."

"Il est déjà 17h... Non, c'est trop tard, we won't have the time to go there, les filles ne tiendront jamais le coup." Dit Angleterre.

"Bien sûr que si !" Protesta Ama.

Angleterre leva un sourcil et pointa Patty du doigt.

Cette bailla en chancelant sur place.

"Non, Patty ne compte pas. Dit Jady. Elle a le don de s'endormir dés qu'elle n'a rien à faire."

"J'ai faim, kono yaroooo !"

"On rentre à l'hôtel." Dit-elle catégoriquement.

"Allez, tout le monde dans le mini-bus. Dit Australie. Merci pour tout, Chris' !"

"De rien, bro, c'était un plaisir. Répondit le jeune homme. Ravi de vous avoir connu, les filles."

"Au revoir !" Lui dit Roro.

France la souleva par la taille et la plaça sous son bras.

"Il est tard. Dit-il. Allons-y !"

"Lâche-moi ! Ordonna Roro. Pose-moi !"

Et c'est ainsi que se termina leur troisiéme journée chez Australie.

Fin du chapitre 20 !

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hey, hey, hey ! Comment ça va ? Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous aurez remarqué que je mets beaucoup de temps pour publier, mais il y a une raison à cela : Je suis en Terminale, je passe donc mon BAC cette année, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire ou de publier, hontou gomen... Bref, en ce qui concèrne le chapitre, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches, mais j'ai zappé Uluru, je suis désolée, j'avais la flemme et je manquais de temps ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous avez des idées, etc, etc... Bref, je vous dis : A bientôt, ja nee~_

**Remerciements :**

_Y a quelques followers restés en vie ! Un grand merci à Fumei-chan, à Laurelin-Greenleaf et à trafalgarlyra pour leurs reviews, merci, vraiment !_


	23. Chapitre 21 - Retour à la maison !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Notre petit groupe, en plus d'Australie bien sûr, allèrent visiter quelques sites touristiques australiens tels que la fameuse Grande Barrière de Corail avec l'aide d'un certain Christopher, et l'Opéra de Sidney, et ce, en dégustant de fameuses tartes à la viande de Kangourous..._

Ils passèrent leurs 4 jours en Australie à visiter différents sites touristiques tels l'Inselberg d'Uluru et autres avec la compagnie de Wy, mais l'heure de se dire au revoir était arrivée.

"Thank you again, Australia." Dit Angleterre en chargeant la dernière valise dans le jet.

"No problem ! C'était un plaisir. Dit-il avant d'agripper les épaules de Patty et Roro. Alors, ça vous a plu ?"

"Oui !" Répondirent-elles.

Dans les bras de la blonde, Ûnwéì leva les pattes en l'air en signe d'approbation.

"C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on s'en aille !" Dit France.

"Revenez quand vous voulez !" Dit Australie.

"La prochaine fois, venez chez moi !" Leur dit Wy, qui était également présente.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde-aru..." Dit Chine.

"Bon, allez, il est temps d'y aller." Dit Angleterre.

"Have a nice trip !" Leur dit Australie.

"Euh... Où est la frileuse ?" Demanda France.

"Elle pleure dans le jet. Répondit Romano. Kono yaro essaye de la consoler..."

"En vain ?" Dit Patty.

"À ton avis... ?"

"Faut que je lui fasse faire une thérapie..." Soupira Angleterre avec exaspération.

Ils montèrent à la file indienne dans le jet.

Ils déposèrent d'abord Chine et Patty, ensuite Romano et Jady, France et Roro et enfin, Angleterre et Ama.

"Enfin arrivés !" S'exclama Angleterre en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Pourquoi... Tu ne m'as pas... Déposée... En premier ?!" Lui dit Ama.

"J'avais pas envie de faire un détour à cause de ça." Dit Angleterre.

"Thank you..." Marmonna la brune en descendant du jet, le teint plus verdâtre que jamais.

"Pars devant, je prends les bagages."

"Ce n'est pas un peu trop ?"

"Je suis l'Empire Britannique ! Je suis plus fort que je n'en ai l'air !"

"Fumu..."

"On dirait qu'il y a eu de la pluie..." Dit Angleterre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ç-... Ouatch !"

Elle tomba par terre.

"Je sais pas, moi... Disons... Les flaques de boue glissantes."

"Very funny..."

En France...

"Il faisait tellement chaud chez Seychelles et Australie, que la température ici est très agréable !" Dit Roro en s'étirant d'aise.

"Paris en été, tu verras, il n'y a rien de plus romantique !" Lui dit France.

"Ce n'est pas la nuit, plutôt ?"

"En fait, Paris est TOUJOURS romantique ! 3"

"Je suis fatiguée..." Dit Roro, ignorant ses propos.

"On y est presque."

Une jeune fille passa à côté d'eux en bicyclette.

"Ça doit être agréable, Paris en vélo." Commenta Roro.

"En effet, tu sais faire du vélo ?" Demanda le blond.

"Non..." Répondit tristement la brune.

"Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux !" Proposa France.

"Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ?!" Dit-elle, excitée.

"Bien sur ! On ira t'acheter ta propre bicyclette demain !"

"Chouette, merci !"

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, ma poupée ! 3"

"Chuuuu~"

"Mission réussie !"

En Italie...

"Veee~ Vous êtes enfin arrivés !" S'exclama Italie en voyant Romano et Jady traverser le seuil de la grande porte d'entrée.

"Bouge de là, imbécile de petit frère !" Dit Romano en passant devant lui.

"Bonjour, Italie." Dit poliment Jady.

"Buon giorno, ciao, ciao, Jady !" Répondit-il joyeusement en agitant la main en signe de «Coucou».

"CHIGIIII !"

"Romano ?"

"Nii-chan ?"

"Le bouffeur de patates ! Le bouffeur de patates ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?!" S'exclama l'Italie du Sud en accourant vers eux avant de se cacher derrière Jady.

"Allemagne est venu passer quelques jours ici !" Dit son petit frère.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas donné ton avis, espéce d'idiot !"

Il l'attrapa par le col et le secoua violemment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?" Rugit Allemagne.

"G-guten tag ?" Dit timidement Jady en enfilant des claquettes.

"Oh, bonjour... ?"

"Jady."

"Bonjour, Jady, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Romano, arrête d'essayer d'arracher la langue de ton frère !"

"Oui, on a passé de très bonnes vacances, je te montrerais les photos plus tard, mais là... Il vaut mieux les séparer avant qu'Italie ne devienne muet."

"Ça ne me dérangerai pas, à vrai dire..."

"Allemagne !"

"Très bien, très bien..."

Et ils séparèrent les frères Macaroni.

En Chine...

"Vous avez l'air extenués." Remarqua Taiwan.

"C'est le décalage horaire-aru." Expliqua Chine.

"Pendant ton absence, il y a une lettre qui est arrivée..." Marmonna Hong Kong.

"Et ça parle de quoi-aru ?"

"Ben... Il y a un «World Meeting» dans une semaine."

"AIYAAAH !"

"Un World Meeting ?" Dit Patty.

"C'est une réunion mondiale." Expliqua Taiwan.

"La semaine prochaine, tu es sûr-aru ?!"

"Tu veux le lire toi-même ?"

"Aiyaaaah... Il va falloir que je prépare les friandises-aru..."

"Une réunion mondiale, c'est si embêtant que ça ?" Lui demanda Patty.

"C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça n'aboutit à rien-aru. Répondit Chine. En plus, c'est toujours Amérique qui fait l'intro-aru..."

Patty eut un rire gêné.

"Heureusement, nous, on ne va jamais à ce genre de réunion !" S'exclama joyeusement Taiwan.

Hong Kong hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ben, c'est une réunion entre pays, pas entre régions." Expliqua le jeune homme.

"Taiwan n'est pas mon vrai nom, mon nom officiel est «République Populaire de Chine»."

"Mais tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux-aru." Proposa Chine à Patty.

"Moi ?"

"Si tu veux rencontrer les pays du monde entier, c'est l'occasion ou jamais-aru."

"J'adorerai !"

"Et où est Ûnwéì ?" Demanda Hong Kong.

"Avec les pandas, sa famille lui a manqué." Lui répondit la blonde.

"Ça se comprend." Dit Hong Kong.

"Oui..." Dit Patty, le regard triste.

Hong Kong afficha un air de parfaite incompréhension tandis que Taiwan lui donna un coup sec sur l'épaule.

"Aiyaaah ! Patty, demain, je t'emmène voir la Grande Muraille-aru !" S'exclama Chine afin de changer de sujet.

"La Muraille de Chine ?!" S'exclama Patty à son tour, le visage rayonnant.

"Oui-aru !"

"Yattaaaaaa !"

En Angleterre...

"On approche du manoir, on n'est plus trés loin. Dit Angleterre avant de lever la tête. And it starts to rain..."

En effet, le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était grisâtre, nuageux et lugubre, et des gros nuages sombres s'échappaient de grosses gouttes de pluie qui martelaient le sol de plus en plus bruyamment.

"We must hurry up, I don't have an umbrella." Dit Angleterre en accélérant le pas.

Mais Ama ne bougeait pas.

"What are you doing ?" S'impatienta la nation.

Il la rejoignit à l'endroit où elle était accroupie.

"Un chaton abandonné." Dit la brune.

"It's a Scottish Fold."

Elle le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

"C'est une race écossaise. Expliqua-t-il. On les reconnaît à leurs oreilles pliées."

"I-il est mignon..."

C'est là qu'Angleterre réalisa quelque chose.

FLASHBACK :

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit animal de compagnie. Dit Ama. De préférence, un petit chaton !"

FIN FLASHBACK !

"J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais avoir un petit chaton en guise d'animal de compagnie, je me trompe ? Dit-il. Alors... Tu peux le prendre."

"Eh ?" S'étonna Ama.

"Prends-le."

"Tu... Tu es sûr ?"

"Mais oui, allez, hurry up or it will be sick !" Dit-il en désignant le chaton qui n'arrêtait pas de miauler faiblement dans sa boite en carton du menton.

"Vraiment... Merci..."

La jeune fille prit le chaton dans ses bras, il était si petit, elle le serra contre elle, mais pas trop, juste suffisamment pour qu'il se blottisse contre elle et se mette à ronronner, sa fourrure gris clair était luisante due à la pluie et ses yeux étaient mi-clos, il avait l'air affamé.

"Merci, Angleterre..." Répéta-t-elle en remontant le col de son polaire sur son nez à l'aide de sa main libre.

"Je... Je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire plaisir. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air peu convainquant. Ni parce que ce chat me faisait pitié... Understood ?"

Ama poussa simplement un long soupir d'exaspération...

'Les tsundere...' Pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

"Dépêchons-nous, sinon, on va tomber malade !"

Il attrapa les bagages et reprit la route, la brune sur ses talons, le chaton désormais endormi dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, en France...

France et Roro étaient dans un magasin de bicyclette, en cherchant une pour la jeune fille.

Il y en avait de tous les modèles, allant du plus performant VTT jusqu'au minuscule monocycle.

"Un VTT serait le plus approprié. Dit France. Car, comme son nom l'indique, tu peux l'utiliser sur n'importe quel terrain."

"Si tu le dis..." Marmonna Roro en regardant un grand VTT orange fluo.

"Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?"

"Le bleu !" Répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

"Très bien. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers un vendeur. Nous cherchons un VTT pour débutant de couleur bleue, s'il vous plait."

"Suivez-moi." Dit simplement le vendeur.

Il les emmena un peu à l'écart dans la boutique.

"Voici tous les modèles que nous pouvons vous proposer."

Une lignée entière de VTT bleus se dressait face à eux.

"Alors... Dit France. Il nous en faudrait un avec vitesse et freins réglables, une sonnette et un panier."

"Voici le VTT répondant à vos critères."

"Il a l'air bien ! Tu en penses quoi, Roro ?"

Mais la jeune fille était ailleurs, elle avait un peu honte au fond d'elle même, pourquoi ? Car elle ne savait pas comment rembourser la gentillesse de France, il l'emmène en voyage aux Seychelles et en Australie, et le voilà en train de lui acheter un VTT, rien que pour lui faire plaisir, elle ne s'en aperçoit que maintenant, mais elle a l'impression d'être une sorte de gêne pour la nation, Roro n'avait toujours pas oublié le malheureux accident de la Tour Effeil dans lequel elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile, mais malgré tous les ennuis qu'elle aurait pu lui causer, France continuait d'arborer ce sourire en sa présence, et en le voyant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité au fond d'elle.

"Désolée... dire. Mais je ne veux plus de velo..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu étais pourtant si excitée, ce matin !"

"C'est que... Tu as fais déjà tant de choses pour moi..."

Le vendeur, les voyant ainsi, s'éloigna.

France, quant à lui, soupira.

"Roro. Dit-il. Écoute, dés l'instant où vous avez atterrit sur cette île déserte, on s'est donné pour mission de prendre soin de vous 3, pareil pour Jady, vous avez un je-ne-sais-quoi qui nous a poussé à vous accepter parmi nous, puis, nous avons fais cette mise en scène, dans laquelle vous nous avez prouvé que vous vous préoccupez de la paix sur terre, et puis, tu sais, nous, les nations, sommes tellement seuls, qu'on ne refusera certainement pas la compagnie d'adorables jeunes filles comme vous, et pour finir, sache que nous aimons vous faire plaisir, et vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, l'argent ne nous manquera jamais."

"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

"Bien sur !"

Elle afficha un sourire timide.

"Bon, alors. Dit-elle. Je veux bien ce VTT..."

Elle pointa celui que le vendeur leur avait montré.

"Très bien, on le prend !"

Chez Italie...

"C'est quoi, ton problème avec Allemagne ?!" Réprimanda Jady.

"Ça ne te regarde pas, kono yaro !" Fut la seule réponse de Romano.

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

"C'est sa relation avec ton frère ?" Dit-elle.

"CHIGIII ! Ferme-la !"

"Dans le mille !"

"De toute façon, il partira après la réunion mondiale, ce mangeur de patates !"

"La réunion mondiale ?"

"Ah, regarde ça..."

Il lui donna une lettre qu'elle parcourut à une vitesse fulgurante.

"Oh..." Dit-elle.

"Ça finit toujours en gros bordel, ces réunions." Ajouta-t-il.

"J'imagine, la majorité des pays du monde avec leurs personnalités dans une seule pièce... Dit Jady en ayant mine de réfléchir. Et c'est qui qui paye les travaux ?"

"Le pays qui reçoit, kono yaro, et comme chaque fois, c'est chez bâtard."

"Euh... Qui est bâtard ?"

"Amérique."

"Ah, ouais... Dit-elle en relisant la lettre. Il reçoit chaque année..."

"C'est à Washington, non ?"

"Ayiwa !" Dit Jady en faisant un drôle de geste avec sa main.

"Ay-quoi ?" Répéta Romano.

"Oh, excuse-moi, ça veut dire «C'est ça» en algérien." Expliqua la jeune fille.

"Vous utilisez des termes vraiment bizarres, putain..."

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es italien." Bouda Jady.

"Je vois pas le rapport, kono yaro !"

Chez Chine...

Chine et Patty étaient sur la Grande Muraille.

"Elle a été construite pour repousser les envahisseurs, non ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"Oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps, je ne m'en souviens plus trés bien-aru. Dit Chine. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon plus vieux souvenir est qu'elle a été classée au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO sous le numero 438-aru... Ou 439-aru... Non, non, non, le 438, et ce, depuis 1987-aru !"

"Je vois... Mais, c'est quoi exactement ? C'est une muraille, d'accord, mais..."

"Ce sont des fortifications militaires-aru. Répondit précipitamment Chine. Mais contrairement à ce que les gens croient, la Grande Muraille ne fait pas la longueur de la frontière, elle est surtout située au Nord, plus vers Russie-aru."

Il trembla à l'évocation de son nom.

"Dire que je vais le revoir au «World Meeting»-aru..." Ajouta-t-il.

"Ça va aller. Dit Patty en posant une main rassurante sur l'avant bras de la nation. Je l'occuperai !"

"Aiyaaah ! Ne t'approche surtout pas de lui-aru !"

"Pourquoi vous avez peur de lui comme ça ? C'est parce qu'il est un peu psychopathe par moment ? Je te signale que moi aussi, c'est pas juste que vous soyez aussi gentils avec moi et pas avec lui..."

"Oui, mais vous deux, ce n'est pas pareil-aru !"

"Pas pareil en quoi ?"

"...Aiyaaah ! Viens, on rentre-aru !"

Et il s'éloigna, Patty sur ses talons avec Ûnwéì dans ses bras.

Chez Angleterre...

Ama se réveilla péniblement, en ouvrant les yeux, elle trouva un petit chaton gris sur la majeure partie de sa joue droite, lui donnant des coups de pattes sur le nez pour qu'elle se réveille.

"Mmh... What's up, little one ?" Dit-elle en lui caressant la tête, ce qui le fit automatiquement ronronner.

Elle attrapa ses lunettes et les mis, pourtant, il fallut un certain temps pour que sa vision floue se dissipe, elle avait également trés chaud et trés mal à la tête.

Elle se dit que ce devait être la fatigue du réveil, puis, alla s'habiller avant de descendre dans la cuisine avec son nouveau petit compagnon.

Angleterre était assis, une tasse de thé Earl Grey dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre, il avait les sourcils froncé.

"Bonjour." Dit Ama en entrant.

"Mornin'..."

"Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air préoccupé..." Remarqua la jeune fille.

"A World Meeting in a week."

"Ah..."

Elle ouvrit une armoire de laquelle elle prit une boite de thon qu'elle ouvrit et vida dans une petite assiette avant de la donner au petit chaton, qui miaula en guise de remerciement.

"Bon, Ama, j'ai beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui. Dit Angleterre en se levant. Et je dois sortir, alors, ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule ici ?"

"Non, tout ira bien." Affirma-t-elle.

"Très bien, car je dois y aller maintenant, à ce soir."

Il mit son manteau, ses gants et son chapeau, prit son parapluie et ouvrit la porte, mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Ama avant de déclarer d'une voix peu assurée.

"Tu voudrais bien... M'accompagner au World Meeting ? Don't worry... Toutes les nations du monde sont au courant pour votre cas..."

Ama, le chaton à présent sur le sommet de sa tête, remonta son col roulé avant de hocher la tête.

"Bien, dans ce cas..."

Et il s'en alla.

Ama baissa son col roulé, ses joues étaient en feu.

"On dirait un rendez-vous..." Dit-elle.

Chez France...

"Essaye de garder l'équilibre !" Dit France.

"Mais ton engin me fait mal !" Se plaignit Roro en remontant sur son VTT.

Ils étaient dans un grand parc, sur une surface parfaite pour apprendre à faire du velo.

"Essaye de garder l'équilibre, je vais te pousser, mais ne pédale pas, d'accord ?" Dit France.

Il attrapa délicatement la taille de la brune qui rougit instantanément au geste et la poussa doucement.

Roro faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber, elle suivait les conseils de France : Regarder devant soi, et pas les pieds.

Elle était tellement concentrée avec le paysage devant elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçu que France l'avait lâchée et courait désormais à petites foulées à côté d'elle.

"Bravo ! Tu te débrouilles très bien, Roro !" Félicita-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"Merci, Fr-... Dit-elle avant de paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu-... Tu devais me-..."

"Calme-toi, tu vas tomber !"

Elle reprit son souffle, prête à continuer sa descente seule, mais sentit son VTT pencher vers la droite, elle appuya donc sur le frein et posa un pied à terre.

"Désolée. Dit-elle. Mais le velo a commencé à pencher."

"C'est normal, tu t'es trop agitée dessus." Expliqua France.

"Allez, on y retourne !" Dit Roro.

France lui sourit.

"Comme ça, tu pourras te vanter du fait que tu saches faire du velo auprès de tes amies à la réunion mondiale !" Lui dit le blond en se remettant à la pousser.

"La réunion mondiale ?" Dit la brune.

"Oui, et tu viens avec moi."

Il la lâcha et se mit à courir à côté d'elle.

"J'ai envie de leur montrer quelle belle créature habite actuellement chez moi ! 3"

"Chuuuu~"

Bong !

"Aïe, heureusement qu'elle avait le casque..."

Nous attendons doc tous avec impatience le World Meeting ! /o/

**Note de l'auteur :** _Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, yay ! Il est un peu lourd, je sais, mais c'est simplement un passage à un nouvel arc, celui de la routine ! 8D Mouais... Bref, veuillez excuser ce retard, je suis actuellement en plein deuil suite à la mort de mon Grand-père ce Samedi, disons donc que mon moral est au plus, néanmoins, grâce à un bracelet qui m'a été et à quelques dessins que j'ai pu voir, j'ai retrouvé le courage de publier malgré cette période difficile, je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension. __Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous voulez me dire quelque chose en particulier (Une critique, un ressenti, un commentaire, bref !), laissez-moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et sur ce, je vous dis : A la prochaine ! Ja nee~_

**Remerciement :** _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, même en retard *wink* et à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur mon blog Skyrock ! (Il est toujours en reconstruction, mais ça ne va plus durer !)_


	24. Chapitre 22 - La routine

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Notre petit groupe rentra enfin de leurs vacances de deux semaines en Australie et aux îles Seychelles, Ama adopta un petit chaton gris tout mignon, Roro apprit à faire du vélo avec l'aide de France et chaque pays se préparait à affronter le redoutable "World Meeting" dans quelques jours..._

Chez Chine...

Patty et Chine rentrèrent après une longue promenade sur la Grande Muraille.

"Nous sommes rentrés-aru." Dit Chine en ouvrant la porte.

"Ah, te voilà. Dit Hong Kong. Un colis vient d'arriver, de la part de Corée du Sud."

"Ah oui, je l'attendais-aru. Dit Chine. Viens, Patty-chan-aru !"

Hong Kong lui donna un gros colis recouvert de papier craft et Chine conduisit la jeune fille dans le salon.

"Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmenée avec toi ?" Lui demanda Patty.

"J'ai remarqué que malgré la présence des pandas et de Taiwan, tu t'ennuyais assez, donc, j'ai demandé à Corée de t'envoyer ces choses-aru."

Et il ouvrit le colis.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un téléphone portable Samsung Galaxy S5, une tablette Samsung Galaxy Tab 3, et un appareil photo Samsung.

"J'ai remarqué que les jeunes de nos jours aiment beaucoup tout ce qui est en rapport avec la technologie, et puis, avec, tu pourras parler avec ton amie, Lou-aru !" Expliqua Chine.

Patty se jeta sur lui en sanglotant.

"M-merci... Tu fais tant de choses pour moi... Et moi, je peux rien faire..."

"Aiyaaaah ! Rien que le fait que tu sois là est suffisant-aru !" La rassura Chine en lui donnant des petites tapes maladroites sur la tête.

"C-c'est vrai ?"

"Mais bien sûr-aru ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, te voir heureuse me rend heureux-aru !"

"Xie xie..."

"Et arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas te voir pleurer-aru."

"Désolée..."

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle prit le téléphone portable qu'elle alluma, elle alla dans «Contacts» où elle eut la surprise de voir deux numéros déjà enregistrés : «Im Yong Soo» et «Wang Yao».

"Je... J'ai demandé à Corée d'enregistrer mon numéro privé et apparemment, il a enregistré le sien aussi-aru..." Dit Chine.

"C'est très gentil de sa part, je vais lui envoyer un message pour le remercier !"

Et elle tapa : «Bonjour, Corée du Sud, c'est Patty, Chine a dû te parler de moi, je t'envoie ce message pour te remercier de m'avoir envoyé le portable, la tablette et l'appareil photo. Patty.»

Et elle appuya sur le bouton d'envoi.

"Voilà !" Dit-elle, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

"Très bien-aru ! Dit Chine. Bon, je vais préparer le déjeuner-aru."

"Je viens t'aider !" Proposa Patty en le suivant dans la cuisine.

"Oh... Xie xie..." Dit la nation en rougissant.

Et ils allèrent préparer le déjeuner.

En France...

"Tu l'as bien mérité." Dit France en voyant Roro déballer son hamburger.

Après une entière matinée de cours de bicyclette, afin de récompenser les efforts de Roro, France décida de l'emmener à «Quick» où elle commanda le menu Big.

"J'ai une faim de loup !" Dit-elle en mordant dans une frite couverte de ketchup.

"Moi aussi." Dit France.

Il avait commandé des cuisses de poulets panées et une salade.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence.

"Dis-moi... Dit France. Quels étaient tes passe-temps chez toi, avant ?"

"Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?" Lui dit Roro, l'air douteux.

"Pour rien. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule las. Je suis juste curieux."

La brune posa son hamburger sur son plateau.

"Je jouais de la guitare. Dit-elle. Et je regardais des animes ou des séries Disney Channel, et quelques fois, je dessinais, du moins... J'essayais."

"Tu essayais ?" Coupa France.

"Oh. Dit Roro en relevant la tête. C'est Patty qui dessine le mieux, elle dessine depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et moi, je suis encore en phase d'apprentissage."

"Et en ce qui concerne la guitare ?"

"Ah ça, c'est moi, la guitariste du groupe ! Dit-elle avec fierté. Pour résumer, je n'ai pas un niveau professionnel, mais je me débrouille assez bien !"

"C'est bien, ça, au moins, chacune d'entre vous est douée dans un domaine. Conclut le blond. Alors, toi, c'est la guitare, Patty, c'est le dessin, Ama et Jady..."

"Ama, c'est le piano..."

"J'aurais juré que c'est le sarcasme..."

"Aussi. Dit Roro. Et Jady, c'est l'intellectuelle du groupe !"

"Et cette Lou ?"

"Et bien, c'est assez compliqué... Je dirais le yaoi !"

"Ah..."

Il avait l'air déconcerté.

"On est bizarres, hein ?" Dit Roro.

"Ah ça, oui."

"Pas autant que vous, en tout cas !"

Chez Angleterre...

"Je suis seule, dans une grande maison, et il pleut. Dit Ama. Génial..."

Sur sa tête, le Scottish Fold poussa un faible miaulement.

"Autant en profiter pour nettoyer un peu, ça peut être considéré comme un remerciement pour le voyage..."

Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle trouva un placard à balai dans lequel elle prit un seau et une serpillère.

Puis, Ama jeta un coup d'œil à la table.

"Je pourrais aussi faire la vaisselle. Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Et aussi préparer le dîner..."

Déterminée à accomplir toutes ses taches, la jeune fille alla nettoyer le hall d'entrée en premier.

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour le diner... Marmonna-t-elle en trempant la serpillère dans le seau d'eau. Peut-être du poulet rôti... Je me demande s'il y en a dans le garde-manger... Ah ! Et des patates au four ! Non, ça, c'est allemand..."

Sur le fauteuil, le petit chaton tourna en rond avant de se rouler en boule et de dormir.

Chez Romano...

"C'est gentil à toi de m'aider à faire la cuisine." Dit Allemagne à Jady.

"De rien, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon, et puis, je veux voir de quoi est composée la cuisine allemande." Répondit la jeune fille en mettant un tablier.

"Oh, tu sais, c'est surtout composé de charcuterie et de patates." Dit le blond en commençant à en éplucher une.

"Je-ne-veux-pas-de-patates-putain-de-merde." Marmonna Romano en grinçant des dents.

"Ben, t'as qu'à te préparer autre chose." Dit Jady raisonnablement.

"C'est ce que je fais, kono yaro !" Répliqua-t-il.

En effet, il était en train de pétrir de la pâte à pizza.

Après un moment, tandis que Jady coupait les patates en dés, Romano posa le rouleau à pâtisserie, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

Il prit la pâte et la posa sur ses deux mains avant d'entreprendre divers gestes compliqués pour faire tourner la pâte et lui donner une forme ronde.

"Waw !" Dit Jady avec admiration.

L'Italie du Sud ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire à la fois fier, satisfait et arrogant.

Puis, il fit tourner la pâte sur son index avant de la laisser tomber sur le buffet, avec une forme de cercle parfait.

"Impressionnant !"

"Eh ouais ! Dit-il, plein de fierté. C'est comme ça qu'on fait la pâte à Pizza !"

"Bravo."

Romano fut étrangement de bonne humeur en finissant sa pizza, ce qui fit sourire Jady qui finit de couper les patates en cube.

Chez Chine...

"Le déjeuner est prêt-aru !" Dit Chine.

"Bon appétit !" Dit Taiwan.

"Xie xie pour m'avoir aidé, Patty-chan-aru." Dit Chine en se servant.

"Pas de quoi !"

"Ton téléphone vibre." Remarqua Hong Kong en pointant le portable de Patty.

En effet, il vibrait, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

"C'est Corée qui m'a répondu !" S'écria-t-elle.

Le SMS disait : «Y a vraiment pas de quoi, Patty-chii-da ze ! J'ai hâte de te rencontrer en vrai au World Meeting, à dans une semaine-da ze !»

"D-da ze ?"

"C'est comme ça que Corée ponctue ses phrases-aru." Dit Chine en se penchant vers Patty pour le lire le message.

"Un conseil, Patty. Dit Taiwan, l'air sérieux. Méfie-toi de lui !"

"Pourquoi ? Il a l'air gentil, pourtant..."

"Elle a raison, méfie-toi-aru." Dit Chine.

"Bon, d'accord, si vous le dites..."

Après avoir déjeuné, Patty alla dans sa chambre afin de télécharger l'application «Viber» sur son portable et sa tablette, puis, chercher le morceau de papier sur lequel était noté le numéro de téléphone de Lou...

Chez France...

Roro était assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil en train de changer sans cesse de chaine de télévision, pour, au final, regarder «Scènes de Ménage», quand France entra.

"Ça va ?" Dit-il.

"Mmh..." Répondit Roro en s'allongeant, un des coussins décoratifs serré contre elle.

"Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ?" S'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant à ses pieds.

"Non." Dit Roro en changeant de chaîne.

"Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, si quelque chose ne va pas." Dit le blond.

"Je m'ennuie, c'est tout." Répondit-elle en mettant «Teletoon +» où était actuellement diffusée «Kaeloo».

"Boonzoooour, les amis !" Dit la grenouille à l'écran.

"Ah oui ! S'exclama France. Je suis fière de ce dessin-animé !"

Roro sourit en voyant M. Chat exploser la tête de Coin Coin avec son bazooka nucléaire.

"Oui, il est trés drôle." Approuva la brune.

France tourna la tête vers elle et fixa ses yeux couleur chocolat, avant de soupirer et de se lever, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui.

"Viens, on va à la «Fnac»." Lui dit-il.

"À la «Fnac» ? Pourquoi ?"

"Tu as dis que tu t'ennuyais, non ?"

Chez Angleterre...

"Ouf, voilà une bonne chose de faite !" S'exclama Ama avec épuisement.

Elle avait lavé, récuré, frotté tous les sols de tous les étages du manoir d'Angleterre, à présent, ils brillaient et la jeune fille réussit même à voir son reflet sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

"Mais je suis loin d'avoir terminé..." Marmonna-t-elle en se mettant à laver la vaisselle.

Quand le téléphone sonna.

"Allô ?" Dit Ama en décrochant.

"Hello, Ama ?" Dit la voix d'Angleterre.

"Salut, Angleterre."

"J'ai appelé pour voir si tout allait bien, alors... Euh... Everything's fine ?"

"Oui, oui, tout va bien, inutile de t'inquiéter."

"Je m'inquiétais pas ! It's just that... Never mind... Je reviendrais à 20:00, à ce soir..."

Et il raccrocha.

'Ce tsundere... C'est lui qui a besoin d'une thérapie, pas moi...' Pensa Ama en serrant les poings.

Le chaton miaula et se rendormit sur le fauteuil de l'entrée tandis que la jeune fille retournait au lavage des assiettes.

Chez Romano...

"La pizza est prête !" S'exclama Romano en la tirant du four, les croutes dorées, le fromage fondu, les rondelles de tomates, tout était parfaitement bien rependu sur la pâte fine.

"Wah ! S'émerveilla Jady. C'est donc ça, les pizzas italiennes ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec les nôtres..."

"J'ai même pas envie de voir à quoi ressemblent les vôtres, kono yaro..."

Et il posa la pizza sur une assiette.

"De ce côté là, aussi, c'est presque prêt." Annonça Allemagne en faisant griller des Wurst.

"Chigiiii !" Cria Romano en sortant de la cuisine, sa pizza en main.

Dans le couloir, Allemagne et Jady entendirent la voix d'Italie retentir...

"Veee~ Tu as fais une pizza, nii-chan ?"

"Chigiiii ! T'approche pas, c'est pas pour toi, imbécile de petit frère !"

"Alors, c'est pour Jady ?"

"Ta gueule !"

"Je n'ai sûrement jamais dis autant de gros mots de ma vie..." Soupira Jady en tirant des assiettes du placard.

"N'oublie pas que Romano est beaucoup plus âgé que toi." Lui rappela Allemagne en enlevant son tablier.

"Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier..."

À table !

Chez Chine...

Une fois l'application «Viber» téléchargée, Patty enregistra le numéro de Lou et commença à lui parler...

Conversation par message :

Patty : Lou ! w Ça va ?

Lou : Euh... T'es qui ? ^^'

Patty : Patty o_O

Lou : Pattyyyy ! /o/ Tu m'as manquée ! Pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu me parles ? è_é

Patty : Gomen ^^', mais en fait, je viens de recevoir la tablette et le portable, alors...

Lou : Chine te les a offerts ?! OoO

Patty : Si on veut, mais c'est surtout de la part de Corée du Sud ! ^^

Lou : J'aime pas la Corée ! ^^

Patty : ^^'

Lou : À part ça, quoi de neuf ?

Patty : Un World Meeting dans une semaine ! /o/

Lou : Passe le bonjour à Russie et à Suède de ma part ! OwO

Patty : Ok ! XD

Lou : ^^ Sinon, c'est comment, en Chine ?

Patty : C'est magnifique ! *0* J'ai même un bébé panda ! w

Lou : Contente pour toi !

Patty : Xie xie ! ^^

Et elles continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Chez France...

"Merci, France, ça me fait vraiment trés plaisir !" S'exclama Roro.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, ma chérie ! 3" Répondit France.

"Ma... Chérie... ?"

"Oublie ce que je viens de dire..."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et alla au salon où elle tira de son sac de la «Fnac» plusieurs livres, dont des biographies de personnages historiques, un IPhone 6 de Apple et un IPod Touch.

"Génial ! Dit-elle, les joues rouges d'excitation. C'est quoi, le code du Wifi ?"

France tressaillit.

"Euh... Donne-le-moi... Je vais le taper..." Dit-il avec un sourire gêné en lui prenant l'IPhone.

"Encore un truc cochon, hein ?" Dit la brune en haussant les sourcils.

France «facepalmed».

"Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça, Roro, voyons..." Dit-il en lui rendant son portable.

"Oh... Rien... Juste une intuition, je suppose..." Dit-elle, le taquiner faisait partie de ses activités préférées.

Le blond eut un rire nerveux avant d'aller préparer le dîner en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction.

"Quelles chansons pourrais-je télécharger... Se demanda Roro. On commence d'abord par Adèle, ensuite, on verra..."

Chez Angleterre...

"I'm home !" Annonça Angleterre en traversant le seuil de la porte d'entrée tout en enlevant son chapeau et ses gants.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta, puis son attention fut attirée par la propreté du hall d'entrée.

"Was it clean before I leave ?" Se demanda Angleterre en marchant lentement.

Il entra dans la cuisine où il fut surpris de voir gîser sur la table un plateau de poulet rôti tout juste sorti du four et un plat de riz aux légumes.

"What the... ?!"

Quant un miaulement le fit sursauter, il se retourna pour voir le Scottish Fold assis au pied de la porte, en train de se lécher la patte.

L'Empire lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

"Hello, little one. Dit-il en lui caressant l'arrière des oreilles. Tu sais où se trouve Ama ?"

Le chaton miaula en guise de «oui» et le guida jusqu'au salon.

"Elle est au salon !" Dit la fée qui accompagnait Angleterre.

"Elle aurait dû répondre, quand m- !"

Mais il se tut, les lunettes par terre et le col du polaire baissé, Ama était profondément endormie, allongée sur le sofa, et pour une fois, se dit Angleterre, elle n'arborait pas cette expression je-m'en-foutiste sur le visage, mais plutôt une expression paisible.

Le blond, avec un sourire, ramassa ses lunettes, les plia et les posa sur la table basse tandis que son amie, la licorne, entra, une couverture sur son dos qu'Angleterre posa sur Ama.

"Good night, love." Murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune fille avant de sortir du salon en éteignant la lumière.

"Bon, venez, les amis. Dit-il aux créatures magiques. Un festin nous attend !"

Plus que 6 jours avant la Réunion Mondiale...

**Note de l'auteur :**_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes ! Désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais j'avais une bonne raison : Révision du BAC ! Or, le BAC, c'est demain ! (En Algérie, la semaine commence le Dimanche et se termine le Jeudi après-midi~) Donc aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée de repos et je me permets de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui étant donné que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire x') Donc, vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre, comme le précédent, est là pour marquer le passage d'un arc à un autre, le prochain sera un peu plus dur à écrire car il traitera du "World Meeting" et il faudra mettre en scène beaucoup de personnages ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais pour l'instant, j'espère que c'est ce chapitre qui vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, sur ce, je vous dis : A la prochaine ! ^^ Le chapitre suivant sera sûrement posté la semaine prochaine ! Ja nee~_


	25. Chapitre 23 - The World Meeting Partie 1

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Notre groupe se reposait après leurs vacances en Australie et aux Seychelles, Patty se vit offrir un assortiments de produits Samsung et reprit le contact avec sa meilleure amie Lou, France apprit à Roro à faire du vélo, Ama prouva à Angleterre qu'elle pouvait être une femme à tout faire et Romano impressionna Jady avec ses capacités à faire des pizzas, mais le grand jour du "World Meeting" s'approchait à grands pas..._

Le fameux jour était enfin arrivé : The BIG World Meeting ! Le jour où toutes les nations du monde se retrouvaient à Washington chez Amérique afin "d'essayer" de régler tous leurs problèmes.

Chez Chine...

"Tu es sûr de vouloir l'emmener avec toi ? Demanda Hong Kong à Chine. Elle peut mourir, tu le sais ?"

"N'exagérons rien-aru..." Dit Chine en enfilant ses chaussures noires cirées.

"Mais je n'exagère rien."

Dans la cuisine, Taiwan a insisté pour coiffer les cheveux de Patty, cette dernière portait une robe mauve et un boléro turquoise avec des escarpins blancs.

"J'ai terminé ! Cria la brunette. T'en penses quoi ?"

Elle tendit un miroir à la blonde.

Elle lui avait fait une demi-queue-de-cheval, mais avec deux "french braid" sur les côtés.

"C'est magnifique ! Xie xie, Taiwan !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Je me disais qu'un chignon, ce serait trop formel pour quelqu'un comme toi." Avoua Taiwan.

"Explique."

"Euh... Et bien..."

"Patty-chan, il est l'heure d'y aller-aru !" Appela Chine du hall d'entrée.

Taiwan soupira de soulagement.

"Sauvés par le gong, comme on dit, hein ?" Dit sombrement la blonde.

"Euh... Hein ?"

"Non, rien, allez viens, Ûnwéì."

La petite panda, portant un collier de rubans mauve et turquoise, la suivit avec un couinement de contentement.

Chine, lui, portait un pantalon de costar noir, un haut chinois blanc et des chaussures de ville noires.

"On y va-aru ?" Demanda-t-il.

Patty avait perdu sa voix, elle l'observait des pieds à la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Patty-chan-aru... Dit-il, un sourire gêné collé aux lèvres. Tu baves-aru..."

Patty sursauta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique.

"Je t'avais dis qu'elle risquait de mourir." Dit Hong Kong, l'air indifférent.

"Tiens, prends ça." Dit Taiwan en tendant un mouchoir à Patty.

"Xie xie..." Dit-elle, gênée.

"On y va-aru." Dit Chine en la tirant par le bras.

Chez Angleterre...

"C'est bon, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?" Demanda Angleterre.

"Oui." Dit simplement Ama en jouant avec son chaton.

"Sûre ?"

"Oui."

"Certaine ?"

"Oui."

"Ben moi, j'en suis pas sûr."

"Why ?"

"T'as l'intention de m'accompagner pieds nus ?"

Ama jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds, elle leva lentement la tête, puis sortit du salon.

"Quelle tête de mule..." Soupira la fée.

"À qui le dis-tu... Soupira Angleterre. Je me demande comment ses amies arrivaient à la supporter..."

"Mais toi, tu la supportes bien, non ? On l'a bien vu le jour où elle restée seule à la maison." Insista la fée.

"Sh-... Shut up !" Dit-il, les joues rouges.

"Maintenant, je suis prête." Dit Ama.

"Parfait ! Here we go !"

Mais il fallut faire plusieurs aller-retour, car, la première fois, Angleterre oublia de mettre une ceinture, la deuxième fois, Ama dit avoir oublié son chaton dans sa chambre, la troisième fois, le blond oublia son téléphone portable et ses lunettes de soleil, la quatrième fois, la brune souhaita changer de chaussures car celles qu'elle portait lui faisaient mal, et ainsi de suite...

"On arrivera jamais à temps, à ce rythme-là !" S'écria l'Empire Britannique.

"Fumu..." Dit Ama.

"Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !"

"..."

"C'est comme ça ? Very well... On prend l'helicopter !"

"What ?!"

"You heard well, hurry up !"

Ama commença à sangloter en bouclant sa ceinture sur le siège passager de l'hélicoptère anglais.

"Ready ? Go !" (Ready, set, GO ! It's time to run ! /SBAFF !/ Ok, j'arrête...)

Et l'hélicoptère décolla.

Chez France...

"Ça ira comme ça ?" Demanda Roro en se regardant dans la glace du hall d'entrée.

Elle portait une jupe plissée noire, un chemisier blanc avec un gilet noir par-dessus.

"Magnifique ! 3" Répondit France.

Il portait un costar gris clair et une chemise rose.

"Remarque... Marmonna la brune. Même si j'étais habillée comme un sac à patates, t'aurais dis la même chose..."

'Rusée comme une renarde, mais pas imprudente...' Pensa France en l'observant du coin de l'œil en ajustant sa cravate noire.

"Toi aussi, ça te va bien." Lui dit Roro aprés avoir fait une demi-queue-de-cheval.

"La mode parisienne, très chère ! 3" Dit-il en lui "envoyant" un bisou dans les airs.

Mais la jeune fille se boucha les oreilles et ferma étroitement les yeux.

"Lalalalala~ Chanta-t-elle à voix haute. J'ai pas envie de tomber dans les pommes, aujourd'hui !"

France fit une mine boudeuse, puis son visage s'éclaira.

"La pomme, c'est le fruit interdit, le savais-tu ?" Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Pour moi. Répliqua Roro. La pomme représente «Secret Black Vow», la Pomme d'Adam et «Desperate Housewifes»."

"Tu regardes les séries télévisées d'Amérique ?!"

"Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis, j'aime beaucoup... «Le Monde de Riley», «Section Genius», «Liv &amp; Maddie», «Jessie»..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon ! Cria France en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Allez, viens, on va être en retard..."

Roro afficha une mine triomphante en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Chez Romano...

"Dépêche-toi, nii-chan !" Appela Italie.

"La ferme, imbécile de petit frère ! Insulta Romano de la cuisine. Je prends tout mon temps !"

Jady, debout à côté d'Allemagne, soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Romano ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu sais, on n'est pas en avance, et ça commence sérieusement à énerver Allemagne..."

"Je n'en ai rien à pomper, de ce bouffeur de patates !"

"Ah bon... Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'énerve ? Qu'il... Se mette à crier de fureur ? Qu'il... Se mette à rugir et à beugler ? Qu'il... Casse tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, y compris ton cou ?"

À chaque possibilité prononcée de manière indifférente de la bouche de Jady, les traits de Romano s'affaissèrent et il commença à trembler d'épouvante, puis, il sauta au cou de Jady.

"CHIGIIII ! Cria-t-il. Protège-moi, kono yaro ! Protège-moi !"

"D'accord, d'accord... Soupira la jeune fille. Commence d'abord par te dépêcher... Et puis... Tu faisais quoi ?"

"Une réserve de tomates !"

Jady tombait des nues.

"... Pardon ?" Dit-elle.

"Non, rien, allons-y, où nous serons en retard, kono yaro !"

"Qui c'est qui parle, je vous jure..." Marmonna la jeune fille.

Et ils grimpèrent dans la «Volkswagen» d'Allemagne.

Chez Amérique...

La grande salle de réunion, de la taille d'un parc d'attraction, était prête à recevoir plusieurs centaines de nations, ainsi que 4 humaines immortelles.

"C'est bien organisé, grand frère." Complimenta à voix basse Canada.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les autres ! S'exclama Amérique. Mais pourquoi il n'y a encore personne ?!"

"Je suis là, moi !" Appela faiblement Canada.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Kumajiro.

"Canada da yo..." Soupira son maître.

C'est là que son grand frère s'aperçut de sa présence.

"Oï, Canada ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !" Dit-il.

Son jeune frère afficha une mine déçue et exaspérée à la fois.

"Guten tag." Dit la voix de Suisse.

"Bien le bonjour." Dit poliment la voix de Liestenchtein.

"Switzerland ! Liestenchtein ! S'exclama Amérique en les voyant entrer. Welcome !"

Suisse hocha la tête et s'assit à sa place assignée, sa petite sœur à côté de lui.

"Moi aussi, je vais aller m'asseoir." Dit Canada en prenant place.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." Dit Japon en entrant avant de s'incliner poliment.

"Japan ! Come on, take place !" Dit leur hôte.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Enfin, Angleterre et Chine arrivèrent en même temps, accompagnés d'Ama et de Patty.

"Hello."

"Ni hao !"

"Bonjour à tous !"

"... Fumu..."

"Welcome to you, my friends !"

"On est arrivés tôt. Commenta Angleterre. Il n'y a presque personne, bonjour à vous, Japon, Suisse, Liestenchtein."

Ils répondirent chacun poliment à son salut.

"Ce sont donc elles, les humaines dont vous nous avez parlé." Dit la voix de Pays-Bas.

Patty et Ama se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

"Oh, je suis enchantée." Dit Liestenchtein.

Apparemment, elle attendait de savoir qui elles étaient avant de les saluer.

"Enchantées !" Dirent-elles à l'unisson.

"Tu es déjà arrivé, grand frère ?"

Belgique pointa le bout de son nez dans la salle.

"Bonjour à tous !" Dit-elle.

"Hello, Belgium !" Lui dit Angleterre avant de prendre place.

Ils prirent place et d'autres pays firent leur apparition : France avec Roro, Allemagne, Italie et Romano avec Jady, Russie, poursuivi par sa jeune sœur Biélorussie, Australie, qui les salua chaleureusement, Egypte, Cuba, qui s'en prit une énième fois à Canada, Thaïlande et Vietnam, qui firent la connaissance de Patty, et ainsi de suite...

"Bonjour à tous." Dit timidement Ukraine (Boing !).

Ama et Jady ouvrirent grand des yeux en la voyant, et la première détourna la tête, l'air gêné, indifférente aux petites réconfortantes qu'Angleterre lui donnait sur le dos.

"Ils sont plus gros que dans l'anime !" Chuchota Roro à l'oreille de Patty en désignant discrètement la poitrine d'Ukraine.

Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête.

"À côté, les miens sont tout petits..." Dit-elle en regardant les siens.

Afin d'ignorer cette discussion gênante, Ama engagea la conversation avec Suisse.

"Tu es née dans ma maison ?!" S'exclama ce dernier.

"Oui, et je continue d'y aller en simple touriste, mais surtout pour y acheter du chocolat !" Dit la jeune fille.

"Le chocolat de grand frère est le meilleure !" Dit Liestenchtein.

"N'exagérez rien, voyons..." Dit Suisse, embarrassé.

"Au fait, Ama. Dit Roro en s'incrustant. Vous êtes venus comment ?"

Le teint de la frileuse prit une couleur verdâtre à l'évocation du souvenir.

"En hélicoptère." Finit-elle par répondre.

"Oula, je te plains ! Compatit son amie. Pour quelqu'un comme toi, je ne connais rien de plus horrible !"

"Si, moi, je sais !" Dit Romano.

Il prit le miroir de poche de Jady et le plaça devant le visage de Roro.

"Miroir, mon beau miroir..." Dit-il.

La brune lui tira la langue avant de reprendre place prés de France.

Ensuite, les pays Nordiques et Baltiques arrivèrent, faisant un immense boucan à cause de Danemark, suivis de Monaco, Grèce, Turquie et Espagne.

"DA ZE !" Cria Corée du Sud en débarquant comme un dément.

Thaïlande et Vietnam tressaillirent sur leurs sièges.

"Ni hao, Corée-aru." Salua Chine de manière snob.

"Eh ? C'est donc elle, Patty-chii-da ze ?" Demanda-t-il en voyant Patty jouer avec son portable.

Cette dernière se retourna et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

"Enchantée de te rencontrer, Cor-..."

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par le coréen qui agrippa sa poitrine de ses deux mains.

Tout le monde dans la salle «facepalmed».

"E-eeeeh ?!" Fut le seul mot (?) que put prononcer Patty, tellement qu'elle était sous le choc.

"Tu es parfaitement bien proportionnée-da ze ! Dit Corée. Ceux de Vietnam et Taiwan sont trop petits, et ceux d'Ukraine sont beaucoup trop gros, mais les tiens sont parfaits-da ze !"

Ûnwéì commença à grogner et Chine trembla de fureur, il tira son wok, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Corée se retrouva assommé.

"Non mais ça va pas de pelotter les seins d'une fille ?! Espèce d'obsédé !" Cria la voix d'Hongrie.

"Merci, merci infiniment !" Lui dit Patty, les larmes aux yeux.

"Pas de quoi, voyons, je suis une femme aussi, donc, je peux comprendre." Dit la jeune femme en rangeant sa poêle.

"Vas-y plus doucement la prochaine fois, Hongrie." Dit Autriche.

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un pervers !"

Du côté des Baltiques, Roro était en grande conversation avec Lituanie.

"J'ai toujours voulu goûter le Cepelenai. (J'ignore si je l'ai écris correctement...)" Confia Roro.

"Vraiment ? Dit Lituanie. Je te ferai goûter un jour... Puis il tourna la tête vers Russie qui l'observait d'un air sadique. Du moins... Quand j'aurais pris mon indépendance..."

Et ensuite, petit à petit, les nations arrivèrent, y compris Seychelles, qui sauta toute heureuse dans les bras de Roro, Pologne, Inde, Nouvelle Zélande, Cameroun, et ainsi de suite...

"Bon ! Commença Amérique. J'ai reçu des messages disant que la majorité des pays africains ne viendraient pas, tels qu'Algeria, Tunisia, Morroco, Kenya..."

"Oh... Dit Jady, déçue. J'aurais voulu voir à quoi Algérie ressemble..."

"Et maintenant... Dit leur hôte. Que le World Meeting commence !"

Il s'attendait à des applaudissements, mais tout ce qu'il reçut, c'est une réprimande d'Angleterre.

"Abrège, on n'a pas toute la journée !"

"Tu es trop coincé, dude, profite de la vie !"

"Hu-rry-up !" Articula l'Anglais en serrant les dents.

Mais Amérique explosa de son rire... Démoniaque, on va dire.

Toutes les nations soupirèrent dans un même temps.

Conversation par message :

Patty : La réunion commence ! w

Lou : OoO N'oublie pas de me donner le compte rendu détaillé ! Cx

Patty : Compte là-dessus ! XD À plus tard ! ^^

Lou : À plus ! x) Ah ! Et si tu peux me filmer quelques passages ^^'... Car depuis que vous avez disparu, le manga «Hetalia» n'existe plus...

Patty : Sérieux ? o_O Remarque... C'est assez logique... Bien sur, je vais essayer de te filmer quelques passages ! ^^

Lou : Merci ! T^T

Patty : ^^'

Fin de la conversation par message.

"À qui tu parlais-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

"À Lou !" Répondit-elle joyeusement.

"Très bien ! Commença Amérique. Cette réunion a pour but de régler plusieurs problèmes, et le premier est... Devrions-nous reconnaître Sealand comme une nation à part entière ?"

"Bien sur que oui !" Cria Roro en se levant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

"Je... Désolée..." Dit-elle avant de sa rasseoir, rouge de honte.

"Alors... Repris leur hôte. Ce problème sera réglé par vote, vous avez chacun un bout de papier devant vous, écrivez dessus votre décision «Yes» or «No» et mettez les dans cette boite."

Il leur montra une boite métallique imprimée du drapeau des Etats-Unis.

Une fois le vote terminé, Amérique compta les nombres de «Oui» et les nombres de «Non».

"Egality !" S'exclama Angleterre.

"Scorpion wins ! Fatality !" Marmonna Ama.

Son chaton dormait sur ses genoux et était tellement discret que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

"Puis-je faire une proposition ? Dit Japon en levant la main. Je pense que Patricia-san, Amélia-san, Rachelle-san et Jade-san ici présentes peuvent nous départager."

"C'est une idée, what do you think, girls ?"

"J'ai pas trop envie de voter, moi..." Dit timidement Patty.

"Okay, and you ?"

"Moi, je dis oui !" Dit Roro, enthousiaste.

'Si mon vote pouvait contribuer à faire de Sealand une vraie nation...' Pensa-t-elle en se saisissant du stylo de France, ce dernier fronçait les sourcils en voyant sa protégée écrire un «Yes» sans hésitation sur son morceau de papier.

"Alors... Dit Amérique en voyant leurs papiers. Nous avons un seul «Yes» et deux «No», Sealand ne sera donc pas reconnu comme une nation."

"Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?!" S'exclama la brunette.

"Regarde la réalité en face. Lui dit Jady. Si nous n'étions pas venues, Sealand ne serait pas devenu une nation."

"Et puis, j'ai suivi le choix d'Angleterre. Ajouta Ama. Il a dit «Non», j'ai donc dis «Non»."

"Quoi ? Mais Angleterre, c'est ton frère !" S'indigna Roro.

"Et alors ? Répliqua l'Empire Britannique. Dans ce genre de situation, les relations familiales ne comptent pas."

La brune se rassit, bras croisés, mine boudeuse.

Conversation par message :

22/11- Patty : Premier scoop ! /o/ Sealand...

Lou : Sealand... ? *^*

Patty : ... Ne sera pas reconnu comme une nation... ._.

Lou : ... Quoi ?

Patty : T'as bien entendu... Lu, plutôt...

Lou : Arf ! _

Patty : Et ouais ^^' ...

Fin de la conversation par messages.

"Vas-tu finir de parler avec ton amie-aru ?" Soupira Chine.

"Non, tu parles de ma vraie première meilleure amie, je te signale." Répliqua-t-elle.

"Notre deuxième problème est... Dit Amérique. Est-ce que Patricia McGarden, Amélia Gordon, Rachelle Tumber et Jade Felton sont une gêne pour les nations qui les hébergent, ou pas ?"

Les 4 jeunes filles affichèrent toutes un air déconcerté.

'Alors, nous sommes considérées... Comme une gêne ?' Pensa tristement Patty.

À suivre...

**Note de l'auteur :** _Voili, voilou, voila ! J'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'ajouter un peu de suspense à la fin du chap' ! ^^ Ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteurs de mes espérances, mais c'est très difficile de faire interagir plusieurs personnages, je parle des nations, et il y a tellement de détails, que ce n'est pas facile de tout introduire dans le scenario, je m'excuse donc en cas d'oubli de quelques détails, aussi, je suis officiellement en vacances ! Ou pas... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un imbécile a jugé bon de faire sortir en avant-première les sujets du BAC sur Facebook, et qu'à cause de ce génie, nous allons devoir refaire le BAC, ce qui n'est pas sûr pour mon cas, car je suis en filière L, mais pour les autres, c'est quasiment certain... Bref, autre détail, je compte publier une annonce bientôt, peut-être demain, à toutes celles qui aiment WIH, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçues, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, si vous voulez laisser une review, n'hésitez pas, et je vous dis à la pr-... Je vous dis à demain, Ja nee~ ^^_


	26. ANNONCE !

**ANNONCE !**

Et non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'en suis désolée, mais je suis sûre que vous allez vous réjouir quand même ! (Ou pas...)

Bref, suite à la demande d'une certaine lectrice, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire dérivée à "We're in Hetalia !" qui aura pour nom : "We're in Hetalia : Welcome to the Readers !", le titre vous donne déjà une idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour celles qui n'ont pas compris, j'explique : Cette histoire dérivée mettra en scène, en plus de nos 4 héroïnes habituelles (Et de Lou !), 5 d'entre vous, les lectrices ! Alors, voulez-vous rejoindre l'univers déjanté de Hetalia ?! Si oui, laissez-moi une review, mais attention, il ne s'agit pas d'un commentaire dans le style : "Oui ! Je veux rejoindre le monde de Hetalia !" Si vous souhaitez faire partie de l'histoire, sachez qu'il s'agira d'un boulot à plein temps, vous devriez même me donner votre Skype s'il le faut ! Car pour intégrer un personnage à une histoire, de plus un personnage censé vous représenter, j'ai besoin d'une description physique détaillée afin de pouvoir dessiner le personnage, ainsi que les informations basiques (Nom, prénom, âge, etc., etc...) et une description morale hyper bien détaillée ! Et même avec ces informations, ce sera difficile de mettre en scène le personnage, c'est pourquoi je dois rester en contact avec vous via Skype (Ou n'importe quel autre réseau social mis à part Facebook.) pour vous demander votre avis sur une quelconque situation, par exemple : Comment le personnage réagit quand on lui offre une peluche de panda ? Je vous l'accorde, l'exemple est nul, mais au moins, vous avez compris l'idée ! xD

Maintenant, une fois que vous m'aurez envoyé une review, ou un MP me disant que vous voulez faire partie de l'histoire, après vous être assurée que vous êtes capables de gérer ça et de travailler en collaboration avec moi (Sachez que cette collaboration est faite pour que vous ne soyez pas déçue de votre personnage), je ferai un tirage au sort, cela dépendra du nombre de participantes ! Aussi, les places resteront fixes, alors soyez sûre à 100% que vous ne regretterez pas votre choix !

Et aussi, n'oubliez pas que dans cette histoire dérivée, tout comme "We're in Hetalia !", Angleterre, France, Chine et Romano sont pris ! Vous voici prévenues !

Maintenant, à vous de voir si vous êtes prêtes à entrer en contact avec les Bishies de Hetalia !

_VOUS AVEZ 2 SEMAINES POUR VOUS INSCRIRE A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI !_

Une fois les "élues" désignées, je leur demanderai de m'envoyer une demande d'ami sur Skype ou n'importe quel autre réseau social à part Facebook (cet échange se fera par MP) afin de tout mettre au point avec leur personnage !

Ce sera tout, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et l'annonce des résultats ! ^^

**/!\ Les lectrices ne possédant pas de comptes Fanfiction peuvent aussi participer ! Cette opportunité est ouverte à tout le monde ! (Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Skyrock, Wattpad et WeHeartIt sous le même pseudo : Patty24Wang.) /!\**

Pour celles qui n'ont pas compris, contactez-moi par MP ou par review et je me ferai un plaisir d'éclaircir un peu tout ce charabia ! ^^

Ja nee~


	27. Chapitre 24 - The World Meeting Partie 2

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **_Notre joyeux groupe alla à Washington chez Amérique pour un grand World Meeting où elles rencontrèrent la majorité des pays de Hetalia, après un vote oui ou non pour voir si Sealand devait être considéré comme un pays, Amérique annonça que, peut-être, Patty, Ama, Roro et Jady étaient considérées comme des gênes par leurs "Hôtes"..._

'Alors, nous sommes considérées... Comme une gêne ?' Pensa tristement Patty.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Angleterre qui se leva brusquement.

"C'est quoi, ce bordel ?!" Rugit-il.

"Ce n'est pas moi... Tenta de se justifier Amérique. C'est mon supérieur qui m'y a obligé..."

"En quoi ça regarde ton supérieur ?!"

"Patty-chan n'est pas du tout une gêne-aru !" S'emporta Chine.

"Je ne laisserai pas passer une telle insulte." Ajouta France, l'air sérieux.

"Si je peux me permettre. Dit Allemagne. Leur présence n'a rien apporté de mal depuis qu'elles sont ici, bien au contraire, êtes-vous au courant qu'elles ont empêché une guerre entre l'Axe et les Alliés afin de préserver la paix sur terre ?"

"Mais ce n'était, genre, qu'une mise en scène." Argumenta Pologne.

"Et alors ? Ça aurait pu être vrai ! Répliqua Turquie. Pour ma part, je connais la blonde, Patricia, elle est déjà venue chez moi l'été dernier."

"Vous voulez parler de mon voyage en Turquie ? Demanda Patty. Mais... Comment vous le savez ?"

"Je suis la Turquie, je connais toutes les personnes qui ont, un jour, pénétré mon territoire."

"Tu as une bonne mémoire. Commenta Suisse. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette Amélia..."

"Revenons à nos moutons. Coupa Angleterre. De mon côté, ma maison n'a jamais été aussi propre depuis qu'Ama est venue chez moi."

"Tu fais le ménage ?!" S'exclama Roro.

"Et puis, elles nous ont toujours aidé." Ajouta Romano avec détermination, encouragé par les hochements de tête frénétiques de son frère.

"En les emmenant en voyage, on les a juste remerciées-aru." Dit catégoriquement Chine.

"Leur présence ne me dérange absolument pas." Dit timidement Japon.

"Kolkolkol~ Ici aussi." Ajouta Russie, une aura inquiétante planant autour de lui.

"Vous dites ça comme si c'était de ma faute !" S'emporta Amérique.

Italie commença à paniquer.

Toutes les nations se mirent à parler en même temps, les 4 jeunes filles impuissantes face à leur brouhaha.

"LA FERME !" Cria Monaco, faisant taire tout le monde.

Toutes les nations s'arrêtèrent dans leurs élans et l'observèrent fixement, incitant la jeune femme à poursuivre après avoir rajusté ses lunettes.

"Vous avez pensé aux filles dans tout ça ?" Dit-elle.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les 4 jeunes filles, la mine silencieuse, Ûnwéì roulait sur elle-même afin de faire rire Patty, mais elle réussit à peine à lui arracher un faible sourire, Rigliss, le chaton d'Ama, quant à lui, continuait de dormir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

"C'est bien beau de les défendre et tout ça. Poursuivit Monaco. Mais maintenant, elles pensent qu'elles sont une gêne pour vous."

Elle pointa Chine, Angleterre, France et Romano.

"On va devoir le répéter combien de fois ? Dit France, agacé. Elles-ne-sont-pas-une-gêne ! Je vous interdis de croire à cette connerie !"

"Il a raison-aru." Approuva Chine, la mine sérieuse.

"T'es fier de toi, Amérique ! Gronda Angleterre. T'as vu dans quelle situation tu nous as mis ?!"

"Je ne le pensais. Se justifia Amérique. Leur présence est la bienvenue, moi, je suis très content qu'elles soient là, if you want to know."

"On peut changer de sujet, bande connards ?" Demanda Romano en baillant.

Toutes les nations approuvèrent.

"Très bien. Dit Amérique. Le troisième problème est..."

3 heures plus tard, la réunion prit fin.

"Ça va aller, Patty-chan-aru ? Dit Chine en rougissant à chaque mot prononcé. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas considérée comme une gêne-aru... En fait, le fait que tu sois là est l'une des plus *grumble* choses qui me soient arrivées-aru."

"L'une des plus quoi ?" Demanda Patty, Ûnwéì se balançant dans ses bras.

"Il y a un buffet dans la salle juste à côté !" Annonça Amérique dans un mégaphone.

"Allons-y-aru !" S'écria le chinois en se dirigeant vers la salle du buffet.

"Change pas de sujet..." Murmura la blonde en le suivant, mais elle fut légèrement bousculée par une nation qui passait par là.

"Excúsame, señorita." Lui dit Espagne.

"No hay problema." Répondit Patty avec un sourire.

... Wooooosh...

"Attends-aru... Dit Chine en se massant les temps, les yeux étroitement fermés. Qu'est-ce qu-..."

"Tu sais parler espagnol ?!" S'exclama Espagne avec ravissement.

Romano soupira en regardant le ciel.

"Euh... Oui." Répondit la jeune fille.

"¿Cómo te la enteraste ?" Demanda-t-il.

Roro et Ama affichèrent toutes les deux un air de parfaite incompréhension.

"En la escuela."

"Temps mort-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"Grazie, connard..." Marmonna Romano, exaspéré. (Pour une fois que c'est pas à Jady de l'être ! XD)

"Patty-chan, tu parles espagnol-aru ?!"

"Un peu, j'ai appris à l'école."

"Et vous-aru ?" Dit-il en se tournant vers les 3 autres.

"Non." Répondirent-elles.

"Comment ça se fait ?" Intervint Angleterre.

"C'est simple. Dit Ama. Patty est la seule à être en filière L."

"Langues ?" Dit France.

"Oui. Dit Roro. Ils ont le choix entre l'espagnol et l'allemand, et Patty a choisi l'espagnol."

"Ne le prends pas mal !" Dit précipitamment Patty à l'adresse d'Allemagne.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules las.

"Jady est en filière S Maths." Ajouta la brunette.

"La filière des plus intelligents !" Renchérit la blonde.

Jady afficha un sourire satisfait en croisant les bras.

"Moi et Roro sommes dans la même classe de filière S Bio." Termina Ama.

"Ce qui fait qu'elles se disent des secrets dont on ne sera jamais au courant..." Marmonna Patty.

"Dis pas ça..." Dit Roro, les yeux ronds.

Ama, quant à elle, lui adressa un regard noir.

Patty se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules semblable à celui d'Allemagne.

"On va manger ?" Proposa Amérique en surgissant de nulle-part, agrippant les épaules de Patty, qui sursauta en ayant des sueurs froides.

"Allons manger !" Dit France.

Le buffet était composé que d'hamburger et de milk-shake.

Toutes les nations, sauf Amérique, soupirèrent.

"Ça me rappelle «Ben Burger» !"

Dit Patty en se saisissant d'un Double Cheese Burger.

"Tu ne penses qu'à la bouffe, toi." Dit Jady.

"Même si ça vient d'Amérique, ça va me changer de la bouffe d'Angleterre." Soupira Ama.

"Oï !" S'exclama l'Empire Britannique.

"Moi, j'en ai mangé y a pas longtemps." Dit Roro en sirotant un milk-shake au chocolat.

"Tu vas grossir." Prévint Romano.

La brunette posa sa boisson rapidement sur la table.

"Maintenant, crève de faim, kono ama."

Elle lui tira la langue et prit un hamburger avant de retourner aux côtés de France qui eut un petit rire gêné.

L'après-midi, afin d'atteindre l'hélicoptère, Angleterre et Ama passèrent par «The Liberty Bell».

"See ? Dit Angleterre. C'est un présent que j'ai offert à Amérique pour ses 100 ans d'Indépendance."

"France lui a offert la Statue de la Liberté, et toi, c'est la Cloche de la Liberté ?"

"Je lui avais aussi offert une licorne, mais il avait refusé..."

"Tu m'étonnes."

"À part ça, tu as vu cette fissure ? Impossible à réparer ! C'est ce qui fait sa caractéristique !"

"Je vois..." Dit Ama.

Et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

"On pourrait en profiter pour t'acheter des vêtements d'hiver-aru !" Proposa Chine.

"Mais on est en Aout !" Dit Patty, outrée.

"Je sais, mais autant profiter du fait d'être ici plutôt que de revenir en hiver quand il fera froid-aru." Expliqua le chinois.

"Je vois... D'accord !"

"Durufuuuu~"

"Oh non-aru..."

"Vous voulez faire du shopping ? Je vous accompagne !" Dit Amérique qui surgit de nulle-part.

Patty eut un sourire gêné et Chine poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

"Aw... Come on ! Encouragea le blond. Sans moi, vous ne saurez pas où trouver des vêtements d'hiver en cette saison."

"C'est dur à admettre, mais il a raison-aru..." Soupira le brun.

France et Roro n'avaient pas perdu de temps et étaient déjà arrivés chez eux.

"Aujourd'hui, deuxième leçon !" S'exclama le blond.

"De quoi ?" Demanda indifféremment la brune.

"Bah, de vélo !"

"Ah non ! Je suis fatiguée..."

"Mais non, mais non, tu es en pleine forme, allons-y !" Insista-t-il.

Roro soupira et se leva péniblement de la chaise de la cuisine.

"On va où, aujourd'hui ?" Finit-elle par demander.

"Je savais que tu finirais par accepter ! S'exclama-t-il. Aujourd'hui, nous irons dans un petit bois, tu verras, on y sera très bien."

"Tu dis ça comme si on allait faire un pic-nic." Ricana Roro.

"Pourquoi pas ? Si tu me laissais juste le temps de préparer quelques sandwichs..."

"On s'en passera, allez viens, on y va !"

'Elle finit toujours par changer d'avis...' Pensa France en la voyant aller chercher son sac.

"Dépêche-toi !" L'entendit-il crier de l'étage supérieur.

"J'arrive, ma poupée !"

'Une poupée... Pensa Roro. Avec mon style vestimentaire, je suis plutôt une Monster High...'

Chez Romano...

Romano et Jady aussi n'avaient pas perdu de temps, heureux que la jeune fille ait admiré son tour de main en faisant la pizza, l'italien décida de lui donner un cours de cuisine.

"Tu sais cuisiner, kono yaro ?" Demanda-t-il en tirant les ingrédients.

"Ça peut aller, oui." Répondit-elle en prenant la balance électrique.

"Ton niveau doit être EXCELLENT, ragazza !"

"Ra... Ragazza ? Dit Jady, déconcertée. Ce n'est plus kono yaro ? Et puis, ça veut dire quoi, ragazza ?"

"La même chose que kono yaro."

"Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ?"

"J'en sais rien, et c'est ton problème, ragazza !"

'Je sens que je vais apprécier ce nouveau surnom...' Pensa la brune.

Romano saisit une belle tomate rouge bien ronde, la lança en l'air et la rattrapa, répétant l'opération.

"Sache que pour faire une pâte à pizza, ragazza, il ne faut pas n'importe quelle farine !"

"Oui. Approuva Jady. La farine la plus fine est réservée pour les gâteaux, et les farines complètes, or, la semoule, sont utilisées pour les pastas."

Romano avait les yeux aussi ronds que des balles de tennis.

"D'où est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?!"

"Oh, ça vient d'un livre que je lisais quand j'avais 10 ans. Répondit-elle. Il s'intitule «L'Imagerie des Petits Gourmands», on ne le dirait pas, mais ça donne beaucoup d'informations sur la cuisine !"

"Espèce d'intello, va !"

"Hey !"

"Facciamolo ! Pour commencer..."

La leçon commence !

Du côté d'Angleterre et d'Ama...

"Je vais mourir... Je vais mourir... Je vais mourir..." Marmonna Ama, cramponnée à son siège.

"Si tu ne la fermes pas, tu vas vraiment mourir !" Cria Angleterre, à bout.

"J'y peux rien si les avions et les hélicoptères ont un mauvais impact sur moi !" Se défendit la jeune fille.

"T'as juste besoin d'une thérapie !"

"Je-ne-veux-pas-de-thérapie !"

"Dans ce cas, arrête de me faire chier !"

"Je ne fais chier personne !"

Mais Ama dû se taire, le vol lui donnait suffisamment mal à la tête.

De retour en Amérique...

"On se contentera déjà de ça-aru." Dit Chine en portant plusieurs sacs.

"Je pense qu'il y en a suffisamment pour tout l'hiver, non ?" Dit Patty.

"L'hiver en Algérie est plutôt chaud, non ? Demanda Amérique. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne neigeait pas, là-bas."

"Les hivers ne sont pas si chauds que ça. Répondit la blonde. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne neige que sur les hauts plateaux..."

"Au fait, ces vacances chez Seychelles et Australie, c'était comment ?" Demanda l'américain.

"C'étaient les plus belles vacances de ma vie !" S'exclama Patty.

Chine lui sourit.

"Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, j'ai confié la maison à Taiwan-aru." Dit-il.

"Et alors ?" Dit Amérique.

"Il-faut-qu'on-y-aille-aru !" Dit le chinois en grinçant les dents.

"Ahhh, I understand ! S'exclama le blond. Tu veux partir pour ne plus rester en ma compagnie !"

"Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser partir-aru ?!"

"Est-ce que tu as au moins demandé l'avis de Patty ?"

"Je m'en tiendrais aux décisions de Chine !" Dit la jeune fille.

"Tu vois-aru ? Tant qu'elle vivra chez moi, elle sera toujours de mon côté-aru." Dit Chine avec un extrême air de suffisance.

"En gros, elle t'obéit. Conclut Amérique. Une sorte de chien, quoi."

"... Eh ?" Dit la jeune fille.

"AIYAAAH ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter-aru !"

"Calm down, I was just joking !"

"You have such special jokes, America..." Dit Patty avec sarcasme.

"Dis-moi, tu parles combien de langues exactement-aru ?"

"4, français, anglais, espagnol et arabe."

Amérique poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

"Tout ça ?! Not bad !"

Patty rougit de fierté.

Chez France...

"Tu te débrouilles très bien, Roro !" Cria France en courant.

Lui et Roro étaient allés s'exercer au vélo dans un petit parc prés du manoir de France.

"Roro, vire à droite ! À DROITE !" Cria la nation.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

"MAIS NON ! J'AI DIS À DROITE !"

"Mais je SUIS à droite !" Répliqua la brunette.

"Mais non ! Dit France en tendant le bras gauche. La droite est par-... Ah oui, tu as raison..."

"Tu confonds la droite et la gauche, maintenant ?" Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je me suis trompé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, non ?"

"Oui, mais... La droite et la gauche, quand même..."

"C'est bon, là !"

Roro rigola un bon coup avant de pédaler vers la gauche, comme le voulait France.

Chez Angleterre...

"Je déteste la voie des airs !" S'exclama Ama en se laissant tomber sur le sofa de l'entrée.

Angleterre la fixa avant de ricaner.

"La dernière fois que Sealand a fini dans cette position, il a été puni. Dit-il. Mais lui, c'est parce qu'il s'est jeté du haut du meuble à chaussures."

"T'es vraiment sans cœur..." Lui dit la brune.

"Venant de toi, c'est le comble." Dit l'anglais.

Ama grogna et se leva.

"Je vais préparer le dîner." Dit-elle.

"Chouette !" S'exclama la petite fée d'Angleterre.

"Thanks..." Murmura le blond.

Il ne le savait pas, mais la brune l'avait entendu.

Chez Romano...

"C'est prêt, kono yaro !" Dit Romano.

Jady mit des gants et ouvrit le four pour en sortir une magnifique pizza.

"Waaaaah !" Dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

"Pose-la là."

Il lui donna une grande assiette sur laquelle la jeune fille posa le plat italien.

"Ça sent bon !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"L'odeur ne compte pas, ragazza, mais le goût !"

Il découpa la pizza Margarita et en donna une tranche à Jady avant d'en prendre une pour lui-même.

"C'est trop bon !" Dit-elle, un long fil de fromage reliant sa bouche à la tranche de pizza.

"La pâte est trop épaisse et le fromage est mal reparti... Mauvais, tout ça." Commenta Romano.

Jady préféra ne pas répondre.

'Pourquoi il n'arrête pas d'en reprendre, alors ?' Pensa-t-elle en le voyant manger tranche âpres tranche.

Fin !

**Note de l'auteur :**_Hey ! Salut à toutes ! Rangez vos armes, je sais, je devais poster Lundi, mais j'ai été prise au dépourvu par la mort de la mère de mon oncle (le mari à ma tante) et je devais garder mes petits cousins, que de joie... Bref ! Pour ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas si mauvais que ça, mais c'est à vous d'en juger, pour celles qui se demandent ce qu'est "Ben Burger", disons que c'est le "Burger King" Algérien x') Ah, et pour la scène de vélo de Roro, je me suis inspirée de la fois où mon père apprenait à ma petite sœur à faire du vélo, c'était exactement pareil ! Bref, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire dans cette note d'auteur ! AH SI ! J'écris une fiction originale et je viens de poster le prologue sur Wattpad sous le pseudo Yume-Ginga, c'est un peu un mélange de Fantastique et de Science-fiction, si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à aller lire, ça me ferait plaisir ! ^^ Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ce serait adorable et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_

**RESULTAT DE L'ANNONCE :**

Après le tirage au sort, voici les 5 heureuses élues qui auront l'honneur de figurer dans "We're in Hetalia : Welcome to the Readers !" :

_\- Yuki-Mitsu_

_\- Alister Dbr_

_\- Les soeursNeko_

_\- Avrorya_

_\- Fumei-chan_

Félicitations ! Je vous demanderai à présent de me passer vos Skypes afin de tout mettre au point pour le premier chapitre !

Voilà ! ^^


	28. Chapitre 25 - Amour dans l'air Part 1

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Après un World Meeting assez mouvementé, chacun rentra chez lui, Chine et Patty firent du shopping en compagnie d'Amérique qui pourrait être qualifié de "pot de colle", France donna à Roro sa deuxième leçon de vélo, Angleterre montra à Ama la "Liberty Bell" offerte à Amérique pour ses 100 ans d'Indépendance, et enfin, Jady apprit à faire une pizza Italienne avec l'aide de notre chère Romano..._

Chez Romano...

"Qu'il fait chaud..." Se lamenta Jady en dégustant une glace Italienne offerte par Romano.

Une semaine était passée depuis le malentendu du «World Meeting», les 4 jeunes filles reçurent chacune une lettre d'excuse de la part d'Amérique au nom de son supérieur, à présent, ils étaient en plein milieu du mois d'Août et la chaleur, en Italie, était torride.

"On est au sud prés de la Méditerranée, kono yaro !" S'exclama Romano avec indignation.

"Tu ne m'apprends rien. Répliqua la jeune fille. Mais j'avoue que la chaleur ici est beaucoup plus supportable qu'en Algérie, là-bas, la chaleur commence à mi-avril est se termine début Novembre."

"Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas." Cassa l'italien.

"Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être un peu plus agréable ?"

"Et puis quoi encore ?! Je me comporte comme je veux !"

"Mais ça dépend de ce que tu veux réellement. Commença Jady. Et ça aussi, ça dépend de tes fréquentations, c'est ton entourage qui t'incite à-..."

"Arrête avec ton discours philosophique, kono yaro..." Soupira Romano en finissant sa glace Straccatella.

"J'y peux rien, je tiens ça de ma mère, elle est professeur de philosophie au lycée, tu vois ?"

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille avant."

"J'essaye de ne pas y penser, c'est tout."

Romano pensa à leur excursion en Algérie le 5 Juillet et à la manière dont elles ont découvert qu'elles n'existaient pas pour leurs familles et amis, exceptée Lou, le jeune homme décida donc de ne pas insister.

"Comme tu veux, Jady..." Marmonna-t-il.

La jeune fille prit en considération qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Chez France...

"Cette musique devient chiante !" Râla Roro.

France avait décidé de l'emmener à Disneyland Paris pour passer le temps, vêtue d'un haut bleu et d'un pantacourt noir, la brunette dégustait sa barbapapa.

"C'est la musique de l'attraction des poupées." Expliqua France.

"Je préférais les auto-tamponneuses ou encore le grand 8."

"Passionnée de sensations fortes ?"

"Et comment !"

"Dans ce cas, allons-y !"

Deux tours de grand 8 plus tard...

"Tu es lessivée et blanche comme du linge propre. Commenta France en regardant Roro tituber sur place comme un pingouin. Sans oublier que tes cheveux sont parfaitement tirés en arrière."

"C'est pas drôle... Marmonna la brune. Je savais pas que ce serait aussi... Rapide !"

"C'est tout l'intérêt d'un grand 8, tu sais."

"Merde..." Fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer, on dirait qu'elle était dans une sorte d'état second.

"Oh allez ! Dit-il. Je plaisantais, rien de plus !"

"J'aime pas tes plaisanteries..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"Le grand 8 a vraiment un effet néfaste sur toi."

"Bonjour..."

"Je me demande si on obtiendrait le même résultat si tu étais bourrée..."

"T'as pas intérêt à tenter l'expérience, mon vieux."

"Je ne suis pas vieux !"

"T'as 26 ans !"

"C'est pas vieux !"

"Ça l'est pour moi, j'ai 15 ans !"

... Wooooooosh...

"... Combien ?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"15 ans. Répéta Roro. 10+5, ça donne 15 !"

"C'est ton âge humanisé ?"

"T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je ne suis pas une nation, moi !"

"15 ans... Se lamenta France. Je me sens pédophile, tout d'un coup... En tant que nation et en tant qu'humain..."

"Ah ça, oui !" Approuva Roro.

"Un petit mot réconfortant, c'est trop demandé ?"

"Mais je serais obligée de mentir !"

France décida d'abandonner, il s'est aperçut que Roro n'est pas une fille facile, mais une fille honnête.

Chez Chine...

Patty était avec les pandas, vêtue d'un haut sans manches mauve et d'un minishort beige, elle sirotait son jus de litchi (C'est hyper bon avec des glaçons ! OwO) allongée sur le ventre de la mère d'Ûnwéì, cette dernière était d'ailleurs elle-même allongée sur le ventre de sa maîtresse.

Click !

Patty se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber sa petite panda et renverser son jus par la même occasion.

"Aiyaaaah... Dit Chine en s'approchant. Désolée si je t'ai fais peur-aru... Mais vous étiez trop mignonnes allongées l'une sur l'autre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous prendre en photo-aru !"

Il lui tendit l'appareil pour qu'elle puisse voir la photo.

"Ah, la pellicule est pleine... Commenta-t-elle. Tiens, y a les photos que j'ai prises chez Seychelles et Australie ! Regarde... C'est Ûnwéì sur la grande feuille de nénuphar au jardin botanique de Victoria !"

"Trop mignonne-aru !"

En effet, la photo représentait la petite panda, un ruban bleu pastel assorti à la tunique que portait sa maîtresse ce jour-là autour du cou, assise sur une grande feuille de nénuphar sur un petit lac, la tête inclinée sur le côté, lui donnant un air adorable.

"Ah, et là, c'est Roro qui faisait semblant de pousser le Clock Tower !" Ajouta Patty en faisant défiler les images.

"S'il y avait des ombres, on croirait presque qu'elle la pousse vraiment-aru !"

"Y a tellement de photos..." Dit Patty, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une photo de la bande au restaurant de grillade, puis une photo de la Cathédrale de Victoria, puis une photo d'Ama avec un bébé kangourou, puis une de Jady devant l'opéra de Sydney, une photo de Patty, Chine et Ûnwéì en train de faire un château de sable, etc, etc...

"Et si on développait ces photos-aru ? Proposa Chine. Tu pourrais en faire un album photo-aru !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sur-aru ! Viens-aru !"

Et la jeune fille le suivit, laissant derrière elle Ûnwéì et sa mère déconcertées.

Chez Angleterre...

"Rigliss ! Arrête ! Les livres ne sont pas des jouets, encore moins pour chat." Dit Ama en s'allongeant sur le grand sofa de la bibliothèque du manoir d'Angleterre.

La bibliothèque était sans doute son endroit préféré, car elle est passionnée de roman policiers, le livre qu'elle lisait actuellement s'intitulait "Les infirmières de la mort" dont la couverture était entièrement de couleur noire.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, Ama ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Angleterre, ce dernier étant très occupé par les missions confiées par la famille royale.

"I'm home !" Dit la voix d'Angleterre.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, ne serait-ce qu'elle ait changé de position pour une plus confortable.

"Hello, Ama." Dit le blond en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille se redressa et ferma son livre.

"Salut." Dit-elle en se levant.

"C'est bon, j'en ai terminé avec le travail, j'ai du temps libre toute cette semaine !"

"Bonne nouvelle." Commenta Ama.

Non, elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'est juste son caractère froid et renfermé auquel Angleterre a enfin finit par s'y habituer.

"Alors, tu veux faire quoi ? Dit Angleterre. Rencontrer les membres de la famille royale de Grande-Bretagne ou un pic-nic dans un parc avec Pixie ? Ou encore aller boire un thé quelque part ?"

"Les membres de la famille royale ? Sérieux ?" Dit la brune en levant un sourcil.

"So what ? Ils sont au courant pour ton cas et ceux des autres." Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

"COMMENT ?!"

"Calm down, comment crois-tu qu'ils m'ont laissé aller en vacances aux Seychelles et en Australie ?"

"Je sais pas, moi, t'aurais pu leur dire que t'avais besoin d'un congé !"

"Un congé ? Pour une nation ? Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a de l'air, sur ta planète ?"

"Very funny, c'est juste que... Ben, je suis gênée d'apprendre que la famille royale britannique me connaisse de nom..."

"De nom ? Ils ont déjà vu ta photo, ils réclament toujours des détails sur la personne."

"T'aurais pu me demander mon avis, quand même !"

"Orders are orders, donc, même si j'avais demandé ton avis, ça ne changerais strictement rien."

"Et la photo que tu leur a montré... Je peux la voir ?"

Angleterre hocha la tête et la lui donna.

La photo montrait Ama, vêtue d'un uniforme militaire anglais, assise sur le sofa de la bibliothèque, un livre entre les mains.

"Tu as pris cette photo en cachette ?!"

"Ben, si t'avais regardé l'objectif, la pellicule aurait fondu, alors..."

"T'insinues quoi par là ?"

"Non, rien, allons boire un thé ! Je connais un trés bon salon !"

Rigliss profita de leur petite scène de ménage pour se jeter sur les livres de l'étagère 1 et tous les faire tomber.

"Rigliss..." Soupirèrent Ama et Angleterre en chœur.

Le chaton se contenta d'un petit miaulement joyeux.

Chez Romano...

"Cette glace était délicieuse !" S'exclama Jady en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

"Et encore, t'as pas goûté les miennes, kono yaro !" Dit Romano en appelant un serveur pour réclamer l'addition.

Oui, depuis tout-à-l'heure, ils étaient dans un salon de glace prés du Colliseum, la raison est qu'il faisait trop chaud pour rester chez soi, et Italie du sud eu la bonne idée d'aller déguster des glaces italiennes. (Oui, je veux actuellement une glace italienne ! CIAO GELATO ! w)

"20 €, du vol !" S'exclama Romano en voyant la note.

Mais il déposa quand même un billet avec un pourboire sur la table avant de s'en aller.

Jady et lui marchaient côte-à-côte quand...

"Au fait,... Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi, kono yaro." Dit Romano en shootant dans un caillou.

"Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?" Demanda la brune.

"Parce que je m'ennuie !"

"Hoho, ça veut dire que je te distrais ?"

"La ferme !"

Jady eut un petit rire.

"Pour tout te dire, je suis quelqu'un d'assez étrange, je suis trés maniaque ! Et aussi, comme tu as pu le constater, trés studieuse."

"Mouais..."

"Sinon, grâce à la JE, tu as pu remarquer que je suis une fan de mangas !"

"Ouais bon, c'est nul que tu aimes les mangas !"

'Détrompe-toi... Pensa Jady. Si je n'aimais pas les mangas, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui...'

"Et si on louait un DVD ?" Proposa soudainement l'italien.

"Eh ?"

"Quel film tu veux voir ? J'ai toute la journée de libre."

"Ben... Je veux voir «Troie» !"

"T'as fais exprès de choisir ce film là, ragazza ?"

"Oui."

Romano soupira, sa franchise la perdra.

"Trés bien, alors allons-y..."

Chez France...

"Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ?" Demanda France à Roro qui terminait sa barbapapa (Voici venir les barbapapas...).

La jeune fille rougit.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es toute rouge." S'inquiéta le blond.

"Non ! C'est que j'aienvied'essayerlemanége !" Dit-elle précipitamment à petite voix.

"Je te demande pardon ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris."

"J'ai envie d'essayer le manège !" Répéta-t-elle plus distinctement.

"Dans ce cas, allons-y !"

Arrivés devant le manège.

"Tu veux un cheval ou une calèche ?" Lui demanda France.

"Un cheval, c'est beaucoup plus amusant !"

Elle monta sur un cheval blanc et le manège se mit à tourner.

"Waaah ! Ça me rappelle quand j'étais toute petite !" Dit-elle joyeusement.

France, quant à lui, décida de rester prés des rambardes pour l'observer, les yeux chocolat de la brune pétillaient de plaisir et ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation, le fait de retomber en enfance lui procurait une joie inouïe, et ce fait, le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, il valait la peine de venir rien que pour voir Roro heureuse.

Mais hélas, le tour de manège prit fin et la jeune fille descendit du cheval en bois.

"C'était amusant !" Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre." Ajouta France.

"Dis, France..."

"Oui ?"

"On peut monter dans la grande roue ? Je veux dire... Cette fois, tu viens avec moi..."

Toutes les attractions qu'ils venaient de faire, Roro les avait faites seule, France se contentait de l'observer seulement.

"Tu veux que je monte avec toi ? Si tu veux, mais pourquoi ? Tu as le vertige ?"

"Non ! C'est juste que... Que..."

"Inutile de t'expliquer, j'ai compris. La coupa le blond. Allons-y, pour la grande roue !"

Chez Chine...

"J'ai plein d'albums photo vides-aru. Dit Chine en entrant dans le salon avec une pile de livre. Choisis celui que tu veux-aru !"

Ils avaient enfin développé les photos qui s'entassaient en une pile bien nette devant Patty.

"Je te conseille de prendre celui-ci-aru !" Ajouta le brun en lui montrant un album photo représentant Shinatty-chan.

La blonde eut un sourire gêné.

"Je préférais quelque chose qui représente plus la Chine." Dit-elle.

Et il finit par le trouver, un album représentant un dragon oriental.

"J'ai toujours été fascinée par ce genre de créature !" Dit-elle.

"Ah bon-aru ?" Dit Chine, la joie se dessinant parfaitement sur son visage.

"Alors... On commence par quelle photo ?"

"Tu... Tu veux que je t'aide-aru ?"

"Bien sur !"

Ils décidèrent de mettre les photos par ordre, en commençant par celle du restaurant de grillades.

"Là, c'est toi qui t'empiffrais de crevettes-aru !" S'exclama Chine.

"J'aime ça ! Les crevettes, je les vénère !" Se défendit Patty.

"Là, ce sont les photos de la plage-aru ! Seychelles a eu la gentillesse de nous prendre en photo pendant notre partie de water-polo-aru !"

"Oui, regarde... C'est Angleterre avec le maillot de France dans les mains..."

"Je ne comprendrais jamais les européens-aru..."

Et ils continuèrent à remplir l'album photo.

Chez Angleterre...

"Two Earl Grey, please." Commanda Angleterre.

"J'aurais voulu choisir moi-même..." Bouda Ama.

"Y a rien de mieux qu'un Earl Grey, crois-moi."

"Je ne le nie pas, mais n'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu choisir pour moi-même."

"Tu peux choisir un gâteau, si tu y tiens." Proposa-t-il.

"Je veux du pudding !"

"Alright, then. Dit-il en appelant une serveuse. A pudding, please."

En attendant leur commande, Angleterre se mit à pianoter sur la table en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Je jouais du piano." Dit soudainement Ama.

"What ?"

"Avant, je jouais du piano."

"Ah... Et tu te débrouillais bien ?"

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas le niveau d'Autriche."

"Personne ne peut avoir le niveau d'Austria. Dit Angleterre. C'est une nation, tu joues quoi, comme musique ?"

"Du Chopin, mais il m'arrive de jouer des chansons japonaises sur piano aussi."

"Il y a un piano dans le grand manoir, mais il doit être désaccordé, je vais demander à Autriche d'arranger ça."

"Here are your teas and your pudding." Dit la serveuse en leur donnant leur commande.

"Thanks." Dit Angleterre tandis qu'Ama se contenta d'un signe de tête bref.

La nation but une gorgée de thé.

"Patty aussi a essayé de jouer du piano. Poursuivit la jeune fille. Elle est assez jalouse, elle ne supporte pas que quelqu'un sache faire une chose qu'elle ne sait pas faire, mais elle a abandonné."

"And Roro ? Jady ?"

"Roro joue de la guitare, mais pour son anniversaire, elle a reçu un synthétiseur qu'elle a appelé Jaden."

"Elle donne des noms à ses instruments de musique ?!"

"Oui, sa guitare s'appelle Jesse."

"Et Jady ?"

"Jady préfère écouter..."

Angleterre qui avait perdu le fil sursauta.

"... What ?"

"Never mind." Dit Ama avant de prendre une bouchée de son pudding.

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'AI EU MON BAAAAC ! Yay ! Mais ce n'est pas fini, car je dois encore m'inscrire à l'université, ah... Mais n'en parlons pas, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre d'un nouvel arc que je qualifierai de "niais", mais je lis beaucoup de shoujo dernièrement (et des Akashi Seijuro x Reader aussi...), donc voilà xD En parlant de x Reader, je suis en train de reprendre mon recueil d'OS, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un Scotland x Reader, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le publier, car j'ai toujours ces problèmes d'inscriptions T.T Parlons maintenant de mon histoire dérivée, elle met du temps car une des 5 lectrices choisies met du temps à répondre, et on va dire que c'est un handicap ^^' Mais j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir au premier chapitre et je vous dirai bientôt quand il sera publié~ Et pour finir, la petite anecdote marrante : Les noms de Jaden et Jesse pour la guitare et le synthétiseur de Roro, pourquoi ces noms ? Réfléchissez bien... ET OUI ! Il s'agit des deux personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Jaden Yuki et Jesse Anderson, bravo ! (Non, sans blagues, ses instruments ont vraiment ces noms-là, sans plaisanter) Voilà, je pense que ce sera tout, et jusqu'au prochain chapitre, gardez la forme, mangez beaucoup de pastas et je vous dis : A la prochaine ! Ja nee~_


	29. Chapitre 26 - Amour dans l'air Part 2

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Chacun retrouva sa routine habituelle, Jady et Romano allèrent manger une glace Italienne avant de louer un DVD, France et Roro partirent s'amuser à Disneyland Paris, Chine et Patty se mirent à remplir un album photo et Angleterre et Ama allèrent se relaxer dans un salon de thé, mais dans tout ça, n'y avait-il pas un peu d'amour dans l'air ?_

Chez Chine...

Ce dernier avait laissé Patty remplir l'album photo seule pendant qu'il préparait le dîner.

"Ça sent bon..." Marmonna Patty en mettant une photo d'Australie et Wy faisant un peace.

"Le dîner est presque prêt-aru !" Annonça Chine en entrant dans le salon, une louche dans sa main droite.

La blonde hocha la tête d'un air distrait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une photo d'elle et Taiwan.

"J'y pense. Dit-elle. Où sont Hong Kong et Taiwan ?"

"Ils sont rentrés chez eux-aru. Répondit le chinois. Ils n'habitent pas ici, bien qu'ils viennent très souvent, je dois dire-aru..."

Patty eut un petit rire et mit une dernière photo avant de fermer l'album.

"Terminé !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Parfait, tu peux venir mettre la table-aru ?"

"Ah, euh... Bien sur..."

S'il y a bien une chose que Patty déteste, ce sont bien les taches ménagères qui impliquent la vaisselle, comme : Remplir le lave-vaisselle, vider le lave-vaisselle, laver la vaisselle, ranger la vaisselle et mettre la table, à part, bien sur, cuisiner.

"Aujourd'hui, comme il fait chaud, j'ai pensé qu'une salade aux pousses de bambous nous ferait du bien-aru." Dit Chine en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

"De toutes façons, j'aime tous tes plats. Dit Patty en posant les verres sur la table. À part les chiens et les chats."

"Je mange tout ce qui a quatre pattes, à part les meubles comme les chaises et les tables-aru."

"C'est bien ça, le problème..." Se lamenta la blonde.

"Bon appétit-aru !"

"Bon appétit..."

Chez Angleterre...

"Tiens... Il fait nuit." Dit Angleterre en regardant par la fenêtre du café.

"J'espère qu'il ne va pas se mettre à pleuvoir." Ajouta Ama en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

"Et si c'était le cas ? Un peu de pluie ne ferait pas de mal avec une chaleur pareille."

"C'est toi qui le dis, pas moi."

"Mmh... Bon, je paye, et on s'en va."

Ce qui fut dit fut fait.

Ils sortirent du café.

Mais les lampadaires et toute l'électricité du quartier grillèrent, laissant les deux jeunes gens dans le noir le plus complet.

"Une panne, c'est vraiment le moment..." Marmonna Angleterre.

"Kyaaaa !"

Ce petit cri fut poussé par Ama qui s'agrippa au bras droit d'Angleterre, les yeux étroitement fermés, ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez confus, la jeune fille s'assurait toujours qu'il y ait une «distance réglementaire» entre eux deux.

"Tu as... Peur du noir ?" Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

"Et alors ?! C'est un crime ?!" Cria-t-elle presque.

"No, of course no, it's just that... I didn't know you were afraid..." Balbutia-t-il.

"Ben maintenant, tu le sais !"

"Si tu commençais par te calmer ? S'énerva la nation. Respire et expire lentement."

"Ça marche pas..."

Angleterre soupira et tira sa baguette magique.

"Qu'est-ce... Que tu vas f-..."

Mais Ama s'écroula, endormie, dans les bras de la nation.

"C'est mieux que d'avoir à supporter ta phobie, pour toi comme pour moi." Dit-il.

Il la hissa sur son dos et commença à marcher en direction du manoir.

"Shit ! S'écria-t-il. J'aurais tout simplement pu allumer les lumières avec ma magie !"

Et ouais...

Chez Romano...

"J'aime pas les films de guerre, putain !" Bouda l'Italie du sud.

"Alors tu aimes quoi ? Les Telettubies ?" Soupira Jady.

"C'est moins flippant que ça."

"Pourtant, tu as déjà vécu la guerre !"

"C'est justement pour ça que j'aime pas les films de guerre, bordel !"

'Oh... Ça doit lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...' Pensa la jeune fille.

Elle attrapa la télécommande du lecteur DVD et appuya sur le bouton «On/Off».

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça, kono yaro ?" Demanda Romano d'un air méprisant.

"Rien, je ne voulais plus voir ce film moi aussi. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Donc, j'ai éteins."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Je sais pas, moi, choisis."

"On va faire chier Espagne !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Euh... Non, autre chose ?"

"On va faire chier Allemagne !"

"Non..."

"On va faire chier France !"

"On ne fera chier personne, Romano."

"... T'es pas drôle, kono yaro..."

"Je suis seulement rationnelle, trés cher."

"Très... Cher ?" Dit Romano, déconcerté.

"Non, rien, oublie ce que j'ai dis."

"On change de film, putain !"

"Non, je veux voir la suite !"

"On change !"

"Arrête de faire ton bébé, Romano !"

"Quoi ? Moi ? Un bébé ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis, kono yaro !" Menaça-t-il.

"Sinon quoi ?"

"Sinon, je..."

Il s'arrêta un moment et réfléchit.

"Sinon, je te ferais pousser la moustache !"

Jady le regarda avec des yeux ronds, les cligna deux fois avant d'éclater d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

"Une moustache ? Vraiment ?!" Se moqua-t-elle.

"Arrête de rire, kono yaro !"

"Mais c'est tellement... Idiot !"

"Donc, tu me traites d'idiot !"

Sur les nerfs, Romano s'en alla, laissant une Jady abasourdie sur le fauteuil.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a... ?" Finit-elle par dire.

À Disneyland Paris, chez France...

Ce dernier et Roro montèrent dans une cabine bleue de la grande roue, dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, les étoiles scintillaient faiblement au-dessus de leurs têtes dans le ciel voilé, on dirait des éclats de diamant sur un tapis de velours de couleur bleu marine, en-dessous, les lumières éclairant Paris brillaient de tous leurs éclats, offrant une atmosphère féerique à France et à Roro, dont les mains et le visage étaient collés à la vitre de la petite cabine.

"C'est magnifique ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Les routes ressemblent à des bâtons de réglisse !"

"Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux, comme comparaison ?" Dit France.

La brunette se contenta de lâcher un petit rire et de reprendre sa place sur le siège en face du blond.

"Dis, Roro..."

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tabasses tout le temps ?"

Roro se contenta de serrer les poings sur sa jupe et de regarder le sol d'un air coupable.

"Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

La jeune soupira.

"C'est juste que je ne supporte pas ton côté pervers. Avoua-t-elle. Et tu le sais, mais tu persistes quand même, donc, je me défends, je veux te prouver que je ne suis pas une fille que tu peux avoir d'un claquement de doigts comme celles que tu croises dans la rue."

France regarda à travers la vitre d'un air absent, il fallut que la jeune fille lui fasse une pichenette sur le front pour qu'il se réveille et sorte de son rêve éveillé.

"Non, tu n'es décidément pas comme les autres..." Marmonna-t-il.

Cette seule phrase eut l'effet de briser le cœur de Roro qui baissa la tête.

"... Et c'est ça qui me plaît, chez toi." Acheva-t-il.

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, les yeux brillant d'espoir et de joie, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

"Le changement, je trouve ça bien." Poursuivit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"C'est vrai. Dit-elle. Pleins de nouveaux horizons et de challenges s'ouvrent à toi."

"Et tu es ce challenge."

"... Pardon ?"

"Mon challenge est de te faire mienne. Précisa-t-il. En commençant par te faire tomber amoureuse de moi."

"Pfff, tu rêves !"

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la grande roue s'arrêta à leur deuxième tour, alors qu'ils étaient au plus haut point de l'attraction.

"Je crois que... Ça s'est bloqué..." Dit France.

"EEEH ?!" S'écria Roro.

Laissons-les seul un moment...

Chez Angleterre...

Angleterre déposa Ama sur son lit, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla.

"Ah, are you feeling better ?" Demanda le blond.

"Allume la petite lumière, s'il te plait..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"La... Petite... Lumière ? Ah ! Tu parles de la lampe à chevet, c'est ça ?"

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête en cachant son visage dans le col imposant de son polaire.

"Here ! Dit Angleterre. Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du noir..."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je vois, ça ne me regarde pas... Dit-il. Mais je ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ici, et là, je m'aperçois que je ne sais pas grand chose de toi..."

"Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu es une nation, c'est normal que tu aies autant de travail."

"Oui, non, là, ce n'est pas la nation qui parle, c'est l'humain."

Ama le regarda sans ciller derrière ses lunettes.

En tant que nation, le travail surchargé n'est pas un problème, mais pour un être humain, ça doit être un véritable fardeau, comment un tel corps peut-il supporter cette charge ? Et aussi, comment fait-il pour conserver ce corps alors que tout le monde le traite en nation, et non en tant qu'humain ?

"J'ai aussi peur des insectes et des serpents." Dit-elle.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" S'étonna Angleterre.

'Pour moi, Iggy est un humain, et je vais le traiter comme tel !' Pensa-t-elle avec détermination.

"Et toi, tu as peur de quelque chose ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"Pas vraiment, le Royaume-Uni ne craint personne." Dit-il.

"Je suis en train de parler à Arthur Kirkland, pas au Royaume-Uni." Dit-elle.

Angleterre la fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il sourit.

"Merci... Dit-il. Non, je veux dire, tu peux parler à qui tu veux..."

'Que ce soit une nation ou un humain, il aura toujours cet air de Tsundere...' Ricana-t-elle.

Chez Chine...

"Merci pour ce délicieux repas !" Dit Patty en tapant une fois des mains.

"Content que ça t'ai plu-aru !" Dit Chine.

Ils firent la vaisselle, et allèrent s'installer avec les pandas afin d'observer la lune, elle était si ronde, si brillante, que les yeux de Patty se perdirent en l'observant, elle s'allongea sur le ventre d'un panda pour avoir une meilleure vue du ciel.

"Quand j'étais petite, je pensais que la lune était une immense perle du collier que portait la terre." Dit-elle.

"Tu croyais que la Terre portait un collier dont la lune serait le pendentif-aru ?" Dit Chine, déconcerté.

"C'est bizarre, non ?"

"Non, c'est romantique-aru..."

Et il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

"Une légende raconte qu'il y a un lapin qui fait des médicaments sur la lune-aru." Dit-il.

"C'est moins romantique, là..."

Chine se mit à rire doucement.

"La plupart des élèves de ma classe croyaient que la Terre, c'était la lune."

"Vous étiez naïfs, à ce que je vois-aru..."

"Trés ! Ça prouve à quel point on était nuls à l'école."

"Dis, puisque tu es algérienne, tu sais parler arabe-aru ?"

"Oui, je te l'ai déjà dis lors du «World Meeting»." Répondit-elle.

"Dis-moi quelque chose en arabe, s'il te plait-aru." Demanda-t-il.

"Et bien... أحبك، صين..." Dit-elle.

"Et ça veut dire quoi-aru ?"

Patty devint rouge comme l'une des tomates d'Espagne, heureusement pour elle, l'obscurité cachait le teint soutenu de ses joues.

"Ce... Ça veut dire... Euh... Balbutia-t-elle. Ça veut dire : «Soupe aux nouilles» !"

"Ah bon-aru ? Tu as vraiment choisi quelque chose de bizarre à dire-aru !"

Et il commença à rire.

La blonde eut un sourire gêné.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pensa-t-elle. Je suis devenue folle ou quoi ?!'

Chez France...

La grande roue était toujours bloquée.

"C'est pas possible..." Grogna Roro.

"Au moins, c'est une occasion pour mon «Challenge»." Dit France d'un air charmeur.

"Tu t'approches, je te tue." Menaça la brunette.

"Pour changer..."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, quand Roro se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, et la cabine bougea.

"MAMAN ! C'est un tremblement de terre !" Cria-t-elle en se mettant à quatre pattes.

"Mais non ! Dit France avec exaspération. C'est toi qui a fait bouger la cabine en te levant, on est suspendus au-dessus du vide, je te signale !"

"C'est encore plus pire quand tu le dis..."

Mais une voix retentit.

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, un léger accident est survenu, nous vous prions de nous excuser, mais ne vous inquiétez pas et gardez votre calme, nos techniciens sont en train de tout arranger."

"Y A INTERÊT !" Cria la voix de Roro.

"Calme-toi..." Dit le blond.

Roro s'assit, les joues rouges tellement elle avait crié, puis tourna la tête vers la vitre.

"Waaah..." Dit-elle.

25/9- Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était... Magique ! Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que ses yeux voyaient : Les petites lumières des maisonnées ressemblaient à des petites lucioles clignotantes, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Paris pouvait être aussi belle, et pour ajouter une touche de féerie à ce paysage, un feu d'artifice commença, plusieurs fleurs de feu (Hommage à Fire Flower !) se déployait dans le ciel obscur pour disparaître en étincelles.

Et c'est là que la grande roue se remit en marche.

"Quoi ?!" Dit Roro.

France se contenta d'un petit ricanement, pendant tout le temps où Roro observait le feu d'artifice, lui, il l'observait elle, elle était son feu d'artifice, du moins, elle faisait s'en déclencher dans l'estomac du jeune homme qui n'a ressenti cette sensation auparavant qu'avec Jeanne d'Arc, mais finalement, avec qui ce sentiment était le plus fort ? Jeanne ou Roro ? Bien qu'il ne la voyait pas, la réponse était évidente, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Ils descendirent de la cabine.

"Vous avez choisi le bon moment pour remettre la grande roue en marche." Dit Roro à l'homme qui tenait un mégaphone dans les mains.

France regarda le ciel avec lassitude, puis attrapa le bras de la brunette et l'entraîna avec lui.

"Rentrons." Dit-il.

Chez Romano...

"Romano, ouvre cette porte !" Dit Jady en toquant à la porte de la chambre de l'italien.

Il n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis que Jady lui a ri au nez, justement.

"Jamais ! Laisse-moi mourir !" Fut la sympathique réponse qu'elle obtenu.

"Comme si j'allais te laisser faire une chose pareille... Marmonna-t-elle. Romanooo~ J'ai une belle tomate pour toi~"

Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher pour s'arrêter devant le seuil de la porte, pour ensuite s'éloigner.

"C'est pas vrai ! T'as pas de tomate, bordel !" Cria l'italien.

"Que-... ?!" Commença Jady.

"Les trous de serrure, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !"

La brune soupira et, contre son gré, regarda par le trou de la serrure, des vêtements s'entassaient partout le sol, puis, elle le vit, en train de manger une tomate !

'En plus de ça, il a des tomates...' Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de cette satanée chambre, puis elle eut une idée.

"Romano ! Dit-elle. Une lettre vient d'arriver ! C'est une invitation ! On te demande d'être le garçon d'honneur d'Italie à son mariage avec Allemagne !"

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand «BAM !».

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, ragazza ?!"

"C'était une blague~"

"Que... Quoi ?"

"Il n'y a aucune invitation et aucun mariage en vue, Romano..." Ria-t-elle.

"Je-... C'était vache, ça, kono yaro..."

Et il commença à bouder.

"Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Dit Jady. Ce n'était pas mon dans intention de te vexer."

"Je... Excuses acceptées..."

"Allez, viens choisir un film !"

"... D'accord..."

Fin !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Hey, hey ! Beaucoup de choses à dire dans cette note d'auteur, héhé, alors, préparez-vous ! Tout d'abord, la phrase en Arabe prononcée par Patty signifie : "Je t'aime, Chine.", voilà, vous dormirez moins bêtes ce soir ! 8D Aussi, pour celles qui veulent savoir, j'ai publié ce chapitre car je n'avais rien d'autre à faire en attendant la CEREMONIE D'OUVERTURE DES JEUX OLYMPIQUES DE RIO DE JANEIRO 2016 ! Pardon, je me calme, mais je suis trop impatiente w Ensuite, pour l'histoire dérivée "We're in Hetalia : Welcome to the Readers !", la cinquième lectrice ne s'est toujours pas manifestée, je lui laisse une seconde chance, mais si elle ne donne pas signe de vie avant la publication du prochain chapitre, je devrai la remplacer, voilà pour celles qui seraient encore intéressées ! o/ Ensuite, normalement, le One-Shot x Reader sur Scotland devrait être publié soit dimanche, soit lundi ! ^^ Voilà, je pense que ce sera tout ! ^^ Si ce chapitre ne vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage ! o/ Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine, d'ici là, mangez beaucoup de pastas, regardez les Jeux Olympiques ! Ja nee~_


	30. Chapitre Hors-Série 3 - Leçon de boxe !

**Avant de commencer :** _Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien là d'un chapitre Hors-série, ça vous a manqué, hein ? Cx Bref, petit avertissement, j'espère que vous regardez cartoon Network car ce chapitre est aussi zélé qu'un épisode du Monde Incroyable de Gumball, vous êtes prévenues ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^_

"Tu es sûre de toi, Monaco ?" Demanda Roro d'un air pas très rassuré.

"Bien sur ! Répondit la nation. La France est un très beau pays, mais dangereux pour une jeune fille vié-... Je veux dire, innocente comme toi, et pour te défendre contre ces pervers de français, il n'y a rien de mieux que la boxe française !"

Et elle lui tendit des gants de boxe rouges.

"Merci. Dit la brune. Mais... Où sont les sacs de frappe ? Les punching-balls ?"

"Oh, j'ai mieux." Dit Monaco.

Et elle ouvrit une armoire d'où elle sortit un France bâillonné.

"France ?!" S'écria Roro en tombant des nus.

"Monaco ! Se débattit le blond. Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?!"

"Ben quoi ? J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de s'entraîner sur la France elle-même !"

"Mais c'est ton frère !" S'indigna Roro.

"Justement ! C'est un traitement conçu pour les membres de famille ET les pervers ! France, c'est 2 en 1 !"

"Je le sens mal..."

"C'est parti ! Dit Monaco en mettant des gants de boxe à son tour. Premier coup de base, le direct !"

Elle donna un horrible coup de poing sur le ventre de France qui grimaça de douleur.

"Aïe..." Dit Roro.

"Et maintenant, le kick !"

Monaco donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de France.

"À ton tour, Roro !"

"M-moi ?! Mais-..."

"Fais-le ! Ou je le tue !"

"Elle est capable de le faire." Prévint France, inquiet.

"D'accord... Dit Roro. France, je suis vraiment désolée !"

Elle lui donna un direct sur le ventre puis un kick dans les côtes.

France en était lessivé.

"Désolée..." Répéta Roro.

France avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

"Bravo, pas mal pour une débutante ! Complimenta Monaco. Et maintenant, ce que j'appelle «Le Shooting de la Coupe du Monde» !"

Elle shoota dans France comme un ballon avant qu'il ne s'envole faire le tour de la terre.

"Bonjour, les français ! Criait-il. Hello, Angleterre ! ¡Buenos días, Espagne ! Guten tag, Allemagne ! Ni hao, Chine ! Ohayô, Japon ! Salam, Egypte ! Salut, Ror- Quoi, j'y retourne déjà ?! NOOOOOOON !"

Et il atterrit sur un tapis en mousse face à Roro qui le regardait avec une profonde pitié.

"Tu as vu Egypte, cette fois. Dit Monaco. J'ai donc battu mon record !"

Elle se tourna vers Roro.

"À toi !"

"Mais je-..."

Monaco fit tournoyer un couteau dans ses mains.

"Je-... Ok..."

Et avec un dernier "Désolée !", elle shoota France à son tour qui, cette fois, fit 3 fois le tour de la terre entière.

"Fraaaance !" Appela Roro en essayant de l'attraper en plein vol, mais en vain, elle trébucha au sol.

"I believe I can fly !" Chantait France, devenu totalement hors-service après sa séance de shooting.

"Reviens !" Appelait la brune.

Dans les autres pays...

"Je vois des France partout... Marmonna Angleterre. Ça va mal..."

"Prends un aspirine." Dit Ama, indifférente.

"Oh, c'est grand frère France !" S'exclama Seychelles, le doigt pointé en l'air.

"Francis ? Qui vole ?!" S'exclama Lou en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Tu lis trop de mangas." Dit simplement Light, son grand frère.

Et les mêmes réactions se produiront dans tous les pays du monde.

De retour chez France.

"3 FOIS ?! S'exclama Monaco. Oulalalala... Il faut que je m'entraîne... SEBORGA !"

Seborga surgit de nulle-part.

"Oui, Monaco ?" Dit-il poliment.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour... Pour quelque chose..." Dit la jeune femme en cachant ses gants de boxe derrière son dos.

"Bien sur, tout ce que tu veux !" Répondit-il, ne se doutant de rien.

"Merci !"

Quelque part à Monaco...

"AÏE !"

Ce son retentit au moment où France atterrit.

"Désolée, France..." Pleurnicha Roro.

"Pas de problèmes, Roro~"

...

"Chuuuuu~"

Fin !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Ca faisait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre Hors-série, hein ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? OwO Bref, je sais, c'est du WTF?! Mais j'étais très inspirée et j'en profite également pour vous annoncer que "We're in Hetalia : Welcome to the Readers !" est enfin en ligne ! OUAAAAIIIIIS ! Bref, oui, je me calme... ET j'ai aussi repris mes x Readers, celui d'Ecosse x Reader (qui est en fait un Two ou un Three-Shot) est également en ligne, oui, j'ai beaucoup d'énergie, aujourd'hui... Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Ja nee~_


	31. Chapitre 27 - Amour dans l'air Part 3

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Patty fit l'erreur d'avouer ses sentiments à Chine en Arabe, heureusement qu'il n'a rien compris, France réagit bizarrement à l'égard de Roro une fois leur tour de grande roue terminé, Ama réussit à convaincre Angleterre de lui parler de ses angoisses et autres et Jady réussit à faire sortir Romano de sa chambre afin de choisir un film..._

Chez France...

Sans un mot, après être rentrés, France s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, jambes croisés et mains derrière la tête.

Il réfléchissait.

Il aimait Jeanne d'Arc, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Roro n'avait rien à voir, c'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, comme il l'a déjà dit : Il la trouvait différente et c'est ce qui lui plaisait, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles qu'il pouvait séduire sans problèmes, non, quand il la voyait, il sentait son cœur chavirer, des milliers de papillons qui virevoltent dans son ventre ainsi qu'une chaleur inexplicable lui montant aux joues, mais il préférait garder ça pour lui-même.

Roro... Jamais il ne pourra se lasser de l'observer et de l'admirer, la manière dont ses yeux chocolat pétillaient, dont ses cheveux ébène ondulés flottaient dans le vent, dont son rire chatouillait délicieusement ses oreilles...

Oui, décidément, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Roro, c'était tout simplement l'amour...

"Désolé, Jeanne... Dit-il. Mais finalement, je crois c'est Roro que j'aime..."

Il n'en était pas sur et préférait prendre son temps pour affirmer ses sentiments.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage éclairé par les faibles rayons de lunes qui pénétraient sa chambre.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

"France ! Pourquoi tu boudes ?" Retentit la voix de Roro à travers la porte.

Dans tout ça, il avait totalement oublié de prendre en considération les sentiments de la jeune fille.

Il ouvrit donc la porte.

"Je ne boudais pas. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je réfléchissais."

"À quoi ?"

"Ah, ça..."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et des roses jaillirent de partout.

"Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! 3"

"Chuuu~"

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien chez elle.

Chez Chine...

Ils étaient toujours allongés à observer la lune.

Ûnwéì était blottie contre la jeune fille, et c'est là que Chine tira de sa poche la photo de Patty allongée sur un panda avec Ûnwéì.

Depuis qu'il la prise, cette photo ne le quittait plus, même la nuit ! Il la glissait seulement sous son oreiller.

"Je suis fatiguée. Dit Patty. Je pense aller dormir..."

"Moi aussi-aru."

Patty alla dans sa chambre.

Conversation par message :

Lou : Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Patty : Comment tu le sais ?! o_O

Lou : Juste un pressentiment. ^^'

Patty : J'ai juste dis à Chine que je l'aimais en arabe...

Lou : OoO Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? OwO

Patty : Il a juste rigolé...

Lou : Et ...?

Patty : Il croyait que ça voulait dire "Soupe aux nouilles" =_=

Lou : XD

Patty : C'pas drôle ! _

Lou : Gomen, gomen x)... Mais à mon avis, tu devrais attendre encore un peu avant de te confesser ^^'

Patty : Je le sais UoU, mais je suis tellement timide que je ne l'avouerais sans doute jamais T^T...

Lou : Ah non ! Ne va pas me refaire le même coup qu'avec Ryan !

Patty : Vu le résultat que ça a donné, c'est normal que j'ai peur de me confesser ._. ...

Lou : Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! _ Là, on voit bien que Yao est fait pour toi !

Patty : Tu n'as pas dis la même chose avec Ryan ? =_=

Lou : Roooh ! _ Bon, écoute, penses-y, d'accord ?

Patty : Hai ! Bon, je dois aller dodoter !

Lou : Déjà ? Ok, bonne nuit ! ^^ (La nuit porte conseil ! ;) )

Patty : Bonne nuit~

Fin de la conversation par message.

La blonde éteignit son portable et s'endormit en pensant aux conseils de sa meilleure amie.

Chez Angleterre...

"Voyons, personne ne crache ta nourriture ! S'exclama Ama. ... Devant toi..." Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Durant leur discussion, Angleterre lui avait avoué que sa plus grande peur était que quelqu'un lui crache sa nourriture à la figure.

"Tu en es sure ? Remarque, tu manges mes plats sans rechigner, alors..." Dit la nation.

Depuis son arrivée, en effet, Ama n'a pas critiqué une seule fois la cuisine d'Angleterre et la mangeait en entier, jusqu'à laisser l'assiette vide et avoir des intoxications, elle se disait que c'était la moindre des choses, comment se plaindre alors qu'il l'hébergeait sous son toit ? Ce serait très osé et très culoté de sa part, elle tenait à conserver son côté respectueux pour ses ainés.

"Oula, il est déjà 23:00 !" S'exclama la jeune fille.

"Yes, and... ?"

"It's time to sleep~" Chanta Ama.

"But-... !"

"Non, tu as besoin de sommeil ! Répliqua la brune. Tu as une semaine de libre, profites-en pour reprendre des forces, et pour ce, rien ne vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Allez, au dodo !"

"Tu n'es pas ma mère !"

"Et bien, pendant cette semaine, je serais ta mère. Rétorqua la jeune. Va dormir, ou tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?"

"Very funny... Good night..."

"Sleep well~"

Et il alla dormir, sur ordre d'Ama.

Chez Romano...

"Oui, Les Profs, c'est pas mal non plus..." Marmonna Jady.

Affalée sur le divan, la jeune fille dégustait des Struffolis, une friandise italienne au miel, tandis que Romano appuyait sur la touche «Select» de la télécommande du lecteur DVD.

"Au moins, ce film ne fait pas peur, kono yaro !" Répliqua l'italien.

"Ce serait le comble si ça faisait peur..."

"Arrête de te plaindre ! Et de manger des struffolis !"

À contrecœur, la jeune fille repoussa l'assiette.

Le film commença...

La jeune fille bailla.

"C'est le genre de film qui contraste totalement avec mon niveau intellectuel..." Marmonna-t-elle.

"La ferme, kono yaro." Dit Romano en mangeant un struffoli.

Le film continuait.

"C'est quoi, cette idée de mettre un prof d'histoire/géo qui ne parle que de Napoléon ?!" Râla une nouvelle fois Jady.

"La ferme, kono yaro." Répéta l'italien, exaspéré.

Le film poursuivit son court.

"C'est dingue ce que les gens sont prêts à faire par amour..." Commenta Jady en regardant le professeur d'histoire-géo se déguiser en prince charmant pour séduire la prof d'allemand.

"Là, je suis d'accord avec toi, ragazza..." Approuva Romano.

"... Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!"

Il paniqua.

"Non, non, rien, rien du tout !" S'écria-t-il.

"Si tu le dis..."

Ils dépassèrent la moitié du film, quand Romano senti un poids se poser sur son épaule, il tourna lentement la tête pour trouver celle d'une Jady endormie sur son épaules.

Le teint clair de l'italien se colora rapidement d'une teinte rouge sans passer par le rose.

Il commença à paniquer et à regarder autour de lui en espérant trouver quelque chose qui puisse le tirer de cette situation gênante, mais un simple coup d'œil vers le visage endormi de Jady servit à l'apaiser.

Elle respirait lentement, et des mèches de cheveux bouclés bruns lui tombaient sur ses yeux fermés, elle avait l'air d'un...

"Un ange..." Marmonna Romano en l'observant de plus prés.

Puis il se redressa rapidement comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre, bordel ?!" Pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Il prit la tête de la jeune fille délicatement, comme si c'était de la porcelaine et qu'elle pouvait se briser à n'importe quel geste brusque et la déposa doucement sur un coussin avant d'aller chercher une couverture pour l'envelopper avec, puis, avec la tête pleine à craquer de questions, Romano alla dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain...

Chez Chine...

"Patty-chan-aru !" Appela Chine en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Les rayons de soleil emplissaient la pièce décorée de goodies et de figurines achetées à la Japan Expo, et dans un coin, Ûnwéì dormait profondément dans panier de bambou qu'elle mordillait de temps en temps.

Le chinois s'approcha de l'immense lit à deux place et trouva Patty, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, profondément endormie, ses brillants cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle comme un grand soleil qui illuminait son visage angélique, et à côté de sa tête se trouvait son téléphone portable.

"Elle a encore passé toute la nuit à parler avec Lou-aru..." Marmonna Chine.

Il prit son portable en main, voulant respecter sa vie privée, il quitta l'application Viber sans lire un seul message partagé avec Lou, et alla dans «Musique» où il mit la chanson «Leia» de Megurine Luka en mettant le son à fond, faisant se réveiller la jeune fille en sursaut, à tel point qu'elle tomba du lit.

"Tu ne t'es pas faite trop mal-aru ?" S'inquiéta Chine en l'aidant à se relever.

"Bonjour, Chine..." Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Ûnwéì aussi se réveilla et s'approcha lentement d'eux.

"Désolé-aru... Mais c'est le seul moyen qui m'a permis de te réveiller-aru..."

"Et les messages de Viber... Paniqua la jeune fille. Tu les a lu ?!"

"Bien sur que non-aru ! Répondit-il en levant un sourcil. Je respecte ta vie-aru..."

"Sinon, pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? Je faisais un très beau rêve..." Dit-elle.

Rêve de Patty :

Elle rêvait qu'elle marchait main dans la main avec Chine le long d'une plage de sable blanc au crépuscule.

"Patty-chan-aru..." Commença Chine, la mine sérieuse.

"O-oui ?" Dit Patty, nerveuse.

Il prit ses deux mains et les pressa dans les siennes.

"Il faut que tu sache que-..."

Et c'est là que Patty se réveilla.

Elle saisit un coussin et plongea dans son lit.

"Faut absolument que je finisse mon rêve ! Cria-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Reviens me voir plus tard !"

"Aiyaaaah..." Soupira Chine.

Chez France...

Roro lisait un manga «Tokyo Ghoul», recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le canapé du grand salon du manoir de France, quand ce dernier entra en trombe.

"Roro chérie ! Dit-il. Je peux te poser une question ?"

"C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer si tu veux. Répondit la brunette d'un air indifférent en regardant la mère de Hinami se faire tuer par une « colombe ». Et je ne suis pas ta chérie..."

"Tu as déjà eu une relation sexuelle ?"

Pour réponse, il reçu le manga en pleine face et tomba à la renverse.

"C'EST QUOI, CETTE QUESTION À LA CON ?!" Rugit Roro en soufflant comme un buffle.

"Oups, je reformule ma question. Dit le Français. Est-ce que tu as déjà été en couple ?"

Roro ouvrit grand des yeux, pourquoi France s'intéressait tant à sa vie amoureuse si soudainement ?

"... Non, jamais..." Répondit-elle.

Peut-être dire la vérité lui dévoilerait la raison cachée derrière ces questions.

France, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une boule de joie se former en lui, comme un radiateur réchauffant tout son être.

"Et... Tu as déjà été amoureuse auparavant ?" Ajouta-t-il.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?' Pensa la jeune fille.

"Non. Répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas Patty, moi."

"Patty a déjà été amoureuse ?!"

"Oui, mais ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant, ne le dis pas à Chine, surtout !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Assura France. Mais... Quel était le nom du garçon ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas !"

"Bon, tant pis ! Dit-il en sortant. Merci pour ces précieuses informations, Roro chérie~"

Et il ferma la porte juste à temps pour entendre :

"JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHÉRIE !"

"Oh que si, tu l'es..." Murmura le blond en souriant avant d'aller préparer le déjeuner.

Chez Romano...

Jady se réveilla, caressée par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la vitre du salon.

La jeune fille se redressa péniblement, toujours dans les vapes, quant une odeur de café et de toasts grillés vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine où elle trouva Romano faire des pancakes en fredonnant une agréable mélodie.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Jady s'approcha de l'italien sur la pointe des pieds, une fois derrière lui, elle agrippa les hanches de Romano d'un geste brusque.

"CHIGIIII !" Cria Romano en sursautant tout en renversant sa pâte à pancake.

Jady explosa de rire.

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi !" S'exclama-t-elle de joie.

"Espèce de ... De..." Dit Romano, fulminant de colère.

Jady rigola encore un peu, puis elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un adorable sourire.

"Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !"

Romano rougit en sentant la main de la jeune fille caresser doucement ses cheveux.

Mais elle fit l'erreur de tirer sur sa mèche.

"ME TOUCHE PAS LÀ !" Cria-t-il en brandissant sa poêle.

La scène aurait pu être plus effrayante si un des pancakes à moitié cuit trouvé sur la poêle ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête, ce qui intensifia les rires de Jady.

"Quelle merde... Marmonna Romano en enlevant le pancake de ses cheveux. Je vais prendre une douche..."

Et il s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille secouée de fous rires.

**Note de l'auteur :** _HEEEY ! Ca gaze ? Et votre rentrée ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Perso, l'université, c'est infernal, et les cours n'ont même pas vraiment commencé, car entre les deuxièmes inscriptions pédagogiques, les leçons de code pour avoir le permis (Ouais, je me la pète un peu, et alors ?) et plusieurs autres facteurs du même type, je suis tellement crevée que je n'ai que deux idées en tête : Dormir et regarder Kuroko's Basket ! Oui, je suis une fan, mais Hetalia restera toujours numéro 1 ! Alors... Que dire à propos de ce chapitre ? Ah oui ! Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de l'arc "Love love", c'est-à-dire que dés le chapitre, je reprendrais les vannes, blagues et jeux de mots vaseux x') Sinon, le film "Les Profs" est un film que j'aime beaucoup, c'est super pour les soirées en famille, perso, on s'est bien marrés ! Et aussi, pour celles qui se posent la question, mettez "Leia" de Megurine Luka en sonnerie de réveil et vous verrez, vous vous retrouverez dans votre salle de bain sans même avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, bref, ça arrache, quoi... Cx Bref, si ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une review, c'est toujours cool (faites-leeeee !) ! ^^ Sur ce, moi, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre-... En parlant de nouveau chapitre... J'étais sur le point, il y a une semaine, de poster un chapitre de Welcome to the Readers, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais ? L'Internet a bugué et le chapitre s'est effacé de mon ordinateur, il est actuellement en réécriture, et croyez-moi, c'est très ch*ant de réécrire un chapitre, donc voilà, sur ce, ja nee~_


	32. Chapitre 28 - La rencontre des héroïnes

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Patty se confia à sa meilleure amie, Lou, afin de savoir quel comportement adopter à l'égard de Chine, en continuant dans les confidences, c'est Angleterre qui se mit à parler à Ama de ses peurs les plus profondes, du côté de France, ce dernier se rendit enfin compte de la nature de ses sentiments pour Roro et du côté de Romano, et bien, disons que la scène de ménage semble se calmer entre lui et Jady !_

Chez Angleterre...

Bizarrement, ce jour-là, il faisait beau, le soleil brillait telle une topaze dans le ciel d'un bleu azur et Ama se trouvait dans le jardin du manoir d'Angleterre en train de jouer avec Rigliss.

"Par ici, Rigliss !" Dit-elle en secouant une brindille à laquelle s'accrochait le petit Scottish Fold gris.

Le chaton réussi à s'en emparer et commença à jouer avec en roulant sur lui-même.

"You're too cute~" Dit Ama, attendrie.

Quant un «Boum !» et un cri la firent sursauter.

"BLOODY HELL !" Cria la voix d'Angleterre.

La jeune soupira en se levant.

"Je savais que je n'aurais pas du le laisser cuisiner, aujourd'hui..." Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

Angleterre avait le visage et les cheveux couverts de suie, il secouait un torchon de cuisine pour faire s'envoler toute la fumée noire qui avait empli l'immense cuisine de toute part.

Ama entra et se mit à tousser en remontant le col imposant de son polaire sur son nez.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" S'exclama-t-elle entre deux toux.

"Je... J'ai voulu faire une dinde au four..." Tenta de se justifier l'anglais.

La jeune fille se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sortir la dite «dinde» du four.

"Tu ne l'as même pas vidée, pauvre idiot !" S'écria-t-elle.

Et elle jeta la carcasse à la poubelle.

Une heure plus tard...

"Je voulais cuisiner pour une fois... Marmonna l'anglais en mangeant des frites. Depuis que tu es arrivée, c'est toujours toi qui fais la cuisine."

"On sait tout de suite pourquoi quand a vu le désastre de tout à l'heure..." Répliqua Ama en coupant son steak.

"Et bien merci d'encourager mes efforts en cuisine..." Soupira l'anglais.

"Je t'en pris, c'est un plaisir." Dit la brune avec sarcasme.

Chez Chine...

À la télé fut diffusé un reportage sur les hôpitaux psychiatriques que Patty regardait la tête à l'envers, c'est-à-dire que ses pieds étaient étendus sur le dos du fauteuil et que sa tête touchait presque le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Patty-chan-aru ?" Demanda Chine en entrant, un panier de linge lavé et mouillé entre les mains.

"Un reportage sur les hôpitaux psychiatriques." Répondit-elle en reprenant une position normale tant bien que mal.

"Tu t'intéresses à ce genre d'hôpitaux-aru ?"

"Pas vraiment, mais c'est dans un hôpital psychiatrique que j'ai rencontré Lou."

"Aiyaaaah ?!"

"C'est grâce à Ryan, d'ailleurs."

Chine fronça les sourcils.

"Qui est Ryan-aru ?"

"Un ami."

"Mmh..."

Flashback :

"Patty. Dit Ryan au téléphone. J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"Ce genre de... Euh... Révélation se font en face-à-face, tu sais ?" Dit la blonde d'un air taquin.

"Rêve pas trop, Patty." Dit le garçon avec soupire d'exaspération.

"Je plaisantais, idiot ! Le seul mec que j'aime, c'est Yao Wang !"

"Euh...C'est un manga..."

"Je sais."

"Alors, n'espère pas trop, ma vieille !"

"L'espoir fait vivre, très cher~"

"Oui, quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais te parler d'un truc, tu connais Lou, non ?"

"De vue, je crois, c'est pas la skyzo' aux cheveux châtain clair avec qui tu traînes, par hasard ?"

"Euh... Si, c'est elle, alors, voilà... Elle a un peu disjoncté en voyant la biographie de son idole exposée en vitrine de librairie et..."

"Et... ?" S'impatienta Patty.

"Et... Un passant l'a envoyée à l'hôpital psychiatrique..."

La jeune fille explosa de rire et Ryan du éloigner son IPhone de son oreille d'un air agacé pour éviter de se percer les tympans.

"C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmée ?" Dit-il.

"Ouais, je crois." Répondit-elle en ricanant.

"Bon, j'ai prévu de lui rendre visite demain, ça te dit de m'accompagner ?"

"Bah, je la connais pas, mais... Pourquoi pas ! Mais j'ai une question."

Le garçon soupira.

"Laquelle ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Au lieu de taper une crise, pourquoi elle n'a pas simplement acheté la biographie ?"

En effet, c'est une bonne question, se dit Ryan.

"Ah, ben, elle s'est retrouvée comme ça, justement parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour."

"Logique, ouais ! Ok, ça marche pour demain !"

"Super, merci, je t'enverrai l'heure et l'endroit par SMS."

"Ça roule, à demain."

"À demain."

Et ils raccrochèrent.

Le lendemain...

"Bonjour. Dit Ryan à la réception de l'hôpital. Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Lisa Ruiz."

"Ah oui, deuxième étage, première porte à droite." Dit la réceptionniste sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

"Merci."

Dans la chambre, Lou lisait un livre "Chair de Poule", enfoncée dans ses oreillers plats et emmitouflée dans une légère couverture.

"Salut, Lou." Dit le brun.

La jeune fille se redressa et son visage s'éclaira à la vue de son ami pour ensuite afficher une expression confuse en voyant Patty à moitié cachée derrière Ryan.

"Euh... Bonjour." Dit Lou à la blonde.

"Ah, euh... Lou. Dit Ryan. Je te présente Patty, on était ensemble au primaire et elle a bien voulu m'accompagner pour venir, et Patty, voici Lou !"

Les filles se serrèrent la main.

"Enchantée." Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Fin du Flashback.

"Il a au moins servi à quelque chose, cet idiot..." Soupira Patty en aidant Chine à étendre le linge.

"Et tu lui as offert la biographie en cadeau d'anniversaire-aru." Dit le chinois.

"Exactement !"

Chine sourit.

Chez Romano...

"Romano, tu aurais un dictionnaire franco-italien chez toi ?" Demanda Jady en entrant dans la cuisine où l'italien était occupé à faire des pâtes.

"Y a rien de français ici, kono yaro. Répondit-il avec fierté. Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai lu tous les mangas que j'ai acheté à la Japan Expo, et j'ai trouvé ce livre dans le salon, mais il est en italien..."

"Tu veux que je te le traduise, ragazza ?" Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

"Moi, je dis pas non."

Romano explosa de rire.

"Jady, l'intello, n'arrive pas à faire une simple traduction !"

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues.

"Et bien. Dit-elle. «L'intello» t'informe qu'en venant ici, elle a surpris Italie et Allemagne en train de s'embrasser dans le grand salon."

"CHIGIIIII ! Je vais le tuer !" Rugit-il.

Et il sortit de la cuisine en quatrième vitesse, laissant Jady, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur les lèvres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Romano revint, un air accusateur sur le visage en fixant Jady.

"Veneziano... Et le bouffeur de patates... Sont chez Japon, actuellement..." Marmonna-t-il.

"Je sais."

"Et alors... POURQUOI TU T'ES FOUTU DE MA GUEULE ?!"

Son visage était tout près de celui de la jeune fille, leurs nez se frôlèrent presque et leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

Jady glissa le livre entre elle et Romano et s'éloigna d'un pas.

"Je me suis moquée de toi car TU t'es moqué de moi."

Romano ne l'écoutait pas, il se frottait l'arrière de la tête en regardant sur le côté.

"¡Romano!" S'exclama une voix.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour tomber nez-à-nez avec... Espagne.

"Espagne, connard ?!"

Chez France...

"Bravo, Roro ! Tu peux même participer au Tour de France, maintenant !" Complimenta France en voyant Roro pédaler avec légèreté autour de lui.

France décida d'emmener Roro pour autre leçon de vélo qui semblait bien être la dernière : La jeune fille se débrouillait très bien à présent.

"Je suis fatiguée !" Soupira-t-elle en enlevant son casque.

"Tu as bien travaillé, ça te dirait une glace ?"

"Pourquoi pas."

Il prit une glace choco-fraise, tandis qu'elle prit une vanille-pistache.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans un parc pour déguster les glaces.

Et France, Don Juan qu'il est, se mit à lancer des clins d'œil coquins aux jolies filles qui passaient par là, réveillant la jalousie de Roro.

"France, tu as de la glace sur le nez." Dit-elle.

"Ah bon ? Dit le français en louchant pour voir le bout de son nez. Où ça ?"

Roro se saisit de son cornet de glace encore plein et le planta sur son nez.

"Là." Répondit-elle.

Le pays des grèves grogna et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer le nez avec.

"Tes amies ne feraient jamais ça..." Bouda-t-il.

"Parce qu'elles ne sont pas avec toi." Répliqua Roro avec sarcasme.

"J'y pense... Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ?"

"Ah, j'ai rencontré Ama et Jady en premier ! Car on était dans la même classe !"

"Et Patty ?"

"Patty, je lui ai flanqué la peur de sa vie !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Et bien..."

Flashback :

Grâce à Lou, qui était une amie commune, Patty et Ama se connaissaient déjà par l'intermédiaire du site «Skyrock», et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans le même lycée, et donc, ce fut lorsque la blonde tira un manga «Soul Eater» de son cartable qu'une tornade vint le lui arracher des mains en criant :

"UN MANGAAAAA !"

'C'est une hystérique, ma parole !' Pensa Patty.

La tornade, qui n'était autre que Roro se mit à feuilleter fébrilement le manga.

"Roro..." Soupira Ama.

La concernée se redressa soudainement.

"Oups, désolée. Dit-elle en rendant le manga à Patty. Mais dés que j'ai vu ton manga, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sauter dessus."

"C'est pas grave. Dit Patty en souriant. Je peux te le prêter si tu veux."

"On se connaît même pas ! Ah ! Je m'appelle Rachelle ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Roro."

"Moi, c'est Patricia, mais appelle-moi Patty !"

"Enchantée !"

"De même !"

Fin du Flashback.

"Tout ça à cause d'un manga ?" Dit France, incrédule.

"Nous leur en devons beaucoup !" Dit Roro d'un air rêveur.

"Mouais... Rentrons, plutôt."

"T'as raison ! En plus, «Le Monde de Riley» va bientôt commencer sur «Disney Channel» !"

Le blond se contenta seulement d'un long soupir en guise de réponse.

Chez Chine...

Après avoir étendu le linge, Chine dit qu'il avait quelques affaires à régler chez Hong Kong et qu'il devait laisser Patty seule jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

"Ça ne te dérange pas-aru ?" S'inquiéta-t-il en enfilant son blouson.

"Pas du tout ! C'est pas comme si un monstre allait jaillir de nulle part et me sauter sur la figu-..."

C'est là qu'Ûnwéì lui sauta sur la figure, faisant tomber la jeune fille sur le sol.

"Et puis, je ne suis pas seule." Ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête de son bébé panda.

"Très bien, et Taiwan reviendra avec moi passer quelques jours ici, sur ce, j'y vais-aru !"

Et il s'en alla.

"S'il y avait vraiment un monstre !" S'écria Patty, la tête entre les mains.

C'est là qu'une vibration la fit sursauter.

"KYAAAAAAAAH !"

Quand Ûnwéì pointa son téléphone posé par terre qui vibrait, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message de Viber envoyé par Lou.

"Ah, un message, mais oui, je le savais, je n'ai pas eu peur..." Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

La petite panda inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si elle voulait lui dire : «Non, mais tu te fous de moi ?!».

Chez Angleterre...

Pendant que la nation s'occupait de quelques paperasses concernant les Royaumes du Commonwealth, Ama s'était rendue dans le grand salon du deuxième étage où, comme le lui a dit Angleterre, elle trouva un immense piano noir, la jeune fille s'approcha et toucha le clavier, il était poussiéreux, personne n'a du y toucher pendant une longue période, elle appuya sur une touche, il ne semblait pas désaccordé, mais produisait un son magnifique.

"Voyons voir si j'ai perdu la main..." Marmonna-t-elle en prenant place sur le siège face aux touches.

Elle fit craquer ses doigts, prit une grande inspiration et commença à jouer.

( www . youtube watch ? v = sPPsK5Vytgs&amp;feature = youtube_gdata_player) (Recollez tout sur la barre d'adresse, le lien ne serait pas apparu, sinon ^^')

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que le salon où elle se trouvait était juste au-dessus du bureau d'Angleterre et qu'il entendait tout, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un jouer sur ce piano, il fut agréablement surpris en sachant qu'il gardait ce merveilleux son, et il était encore plus surpris de voir qu'Ama était capable de jouer une si belle mélodie, il ferma les yeux et apprécia la musique.

Pas pour longtemps, hélas, un «Clac !» et un «Merde !» retentirent, faisant s'arrêter la musique.

Il se précipita vers le grand salon où il trouva Ama en train de remuer faiblement les doigts.

"What happened ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Le boitier s'est fermé sur mes doigts." Répondit-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains, il y avait un long trait rouge dessiné sur les articulations de ses doigts.

"Il y a des bandages dans la salle de bain." Dit-il.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait, chacun de ses doigts était recouvert de sparadrap.

"Tu joues très bien du piano." Dit-il en rangeant la boite à pharmacie dans une armoire.

"Tu trouves ? Dit-elle indifféremment. Merci..."

"C'est pas comme si je voulais te complimenter, hein !" Ajouta-t-il, les joues rouges.

Ama soupira et sortit en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte avec un grand «Bang !» qui fit dresser les cheveux de la nation sur sa tête.

"She's crazy..." Marmonna-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Chez Romano...

"Espagne ! Connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!" S'écria Romano en mettant Jady devant lui comme un bouclier.

"Allemagne m'a demandé de venir te surveiller !" Dit Espagne avec un grand sourire.

"J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, putain !"

"Et bien, Allemagne a estimé que tu en as besoin, justement. Répliqua-t-il tout joyeusement. Tu peux aller te reposer, Jady !"

"Merci, Espagne ! Dit la jeune fille. Pour une fois que je ne fais pas la nounou !"

Et au moment de sortir de la cuisine...

"Euh... C'est toi qui parle espagnol ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non, ça, c'est Patty."

"Qui c'est déjà, Patty ?"

Romano se chargea de répondre.

"C'est la blondasse, la lolita au panda."

"La ferme, Romano !" Dit Jady.

"Oh, tu as un livre en italien ? Dit Espagne en regardant son livre. Si tu ne sais pas parler italien, il y a un dictionnaire franco-italien sur la plus haute étagère du salon."

Jady se tourna lentement vers Romano, le regard accusateur.

"Quoi ? J'ignorais son existence !"

"¿De qué hablas? France m'a dis qu'il te l'a envoyé hier et que tu lui as répondu !"

Jady posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Le téléphone sonne !" S'exclama l'italien en sortant de la cuisine comme une fusée.

"¡Buena lectura!" Dit Espagne à Jady.

"Gracias." Dit-elle en allant au salon chercher le dictionnaire.

Fin !

**Note de l'auteur :** _Yaaaaay ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu ^^' Alors, que dire à propos de ce chapitre... Et bien, pour commencer, rassurez-vous, moi et Lou, on ne s'est pas du tout rencontrées comme ça xD Mais c'est bel et bien grâce à notre ami en commun (qu'on appelle Ryan) qu'on s'est connues ! (Moi et Ryan étions ensemble au primaire, puis au collège, il était dans la même classe que Lou, et comme nous étions tous les trois des Otakus, bah, voilà, les grands esprits se rencontrent xD) Quand j'y pense, on se connait depuis longtemps, quand même ! (Vu qu'on s'est rencontrées au collège et que nous sommes à l'Université xD) Et pour Ama, Roro et Jady, ça s'est passé comme ça ! J'ai rencontré Jady un peu après, mais voilà, c'était comme ça x') Bon, assez parlé de moi ! Pour la musique, c'est la version piano du nouveau Main Theme de Fairy tail, oui, je ne me suis pas cassé la tête... Bon, concernant l'histoire dérivée, le chapitre avance lentement mais sûrement, je suis toujours aussi débordée, surtout que les interros commencent, ah... Mais bon, voilà ! Bon j'avoue aussi que je regardais en boucle Saint Seiya Soul of Gold (Si l'un de vous est fan de Saint Seiya, dites-le, je me sentirais moins seule TwT) et que je me mets à fangirler sur Milo du Scorpion... En parlant de ça ! J'ai plein de dessins de mes OCs (Patty et les autres...), et si vous voulez les voir, proposez-moi un site sur lequel je pourrai les poster, car ce n'est malheureusement pas possible sur ! Et pour finir, si l'un d'entre vous sait comment dessiner sur tablette graphique, apprenez-moiiiiiiii ! TwT J'en ai une depuis deux mois et j'arrive toujours pas à m'en servir ! Alors, si vous avez lu jusque là, bravo, je vous adore, vous êtes de petits anges, et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_

**Remerciements :** _Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai remercié personne et ça me manque un peu, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ne m'ont pas lâchée, à ceux qui laissent des reviews régulièrement, franchement, si je continue de poster, c'est grâce à vous (Vous vous reconnaitrez !) alors merci ! J'ai eu l'idée de remercier tout le monde surtout parce que je relisais les anciennes reviews, et malgré les nombreuses personne qui n'ont plus montré signe de vie, il reste tout de même plein de personnes formidables qui restent là pour m'encourager et qui apprécient mon travail ! Bon, je m'égare, j'ai l'air un peu égocentrique, voir narcissique, du coup, fermons tout de suite cette parenthèse cul-cul la praline ! Et encore une fois, MERCI ! ^^ (Et petite parenthèse pour Laurelin Greenlief : J'ai enfin acheté tous les livres dont tu m'as parlé : Les contes de Beedle le Barde, le Quidditch à travers les âges et les Créatures fantastiques ! Sans oublier Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit qui m'a coûté un bras ! Bref, voilà xD)_


	33. Chapitre 29 - Sujet de réunion !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Suite à un certain reportage sur les hôpitaux psychiatriques, Patty raconta à Chine sa première rencontre avec Lou, tandis que Roro racontait sa rencontre avec ses trois amies : Ama, Patty et Jady... Pour résumer, c'était assez... Mouvementé, mais il y a un début à tout..._

Une semaine plus tard, le premier jour de septembre, une réunion entre l'Axe et les Alliées fut programmée chez Russie, à Moscou.

Chez Angleterre...

"Je ne veux pas y aller ! Aie pitié !" S'écria la jeune fille tandis qu'Angleterre la faisait rentrer de force dans son hélicoptère.

"Arrête de geindre ! Ordonna-t-il. On va être en retard !"

"J'en ai rien à cirer ! Je veux pas monter dans cet engin de malheur !"

"C'est un hélicoptere, nothing else !"

"I don't give a shit ! Il est pas question que je monte là-dedans ! On va mourir ! Je le sens, je te dis !"

"Et moi, je te rappelle que l'alien a dit que tu étais immortelle ! Like me !"

Sur le siège du pilote, Rigliss faisait ses griffes tout en miaulant joyeusement.

"Sale matou ! S'écria Angleterre. Je vais t'apprendre à faire tes griffes sur mon siège ! C'est décidé, ce soir, on mangera chinois !"

"NON ! Tu veux me tuer, moi ! Et maintenant, tu veux tuer Rigliss ?! S'exclama la jeune fille. T'es en manque de marijuana, mon vieux !"

"Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer, pauvre imbécile ?!"

"Tu veux tuer Rigliss !"

"Il fait ses griffes sur mon siège !"

"Et alors ? C'est un chat ! C'est son instinct !"

Angleterre soupira, que faire lorsqu'Ama tapait ses crises de phobie ? La réponse était si évidente... Si ça a marché pour sa phobie du noir, donc, ça marchera aussi pour sa phobie des transports aériens, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et assomma la jeune fille grâce à un sort de sommeil.

Ama vacilla sur place avant de tomber dans les bras d'un Angleterre visiblement satisfait.

"Comme ça, je serais tranquille durant tout le voyage !" Dit-il avec fierté en déposant la brune sur un siège à l'arrière avant de se diriger vers le sien que le Scottish Fold continuait d'abîmer à l'aide de ses petites griffes.

"Et toi, petit minou. Dit l'Empire Britannique d'un air menaçant. T'as intérêt à descendre de là vite fait bien fait avant que tu ne finisses akumatisé."

Chez Romano...

"Espagne, connard ! Protège-moi, gros bâtard !" Cria un Romano désespéré en s'accrochant aux épaules d'Espagne.

Jady soupira de frustration, ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

"Romano~ Dit Espagne d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Russie ne va te faire aucun mal~"

"C'est toi qui le dit, bâtard !"

"Romano, si tu ne te dépêches pas... Dit Jady d'un ton cassant. Non seulement, tu devras craindre Russie, mais tu devras me craindre aussi !"

"Kono yaroooooo ! Arrête de me faire peur !"

"Je vais t'aider, Romano~" Dit Espagne.

"Vraiment, bâtard ?" Dit l'italien, les larmes aux yeux.

"¡Claro!" S'exclama l'espagnol.

Il plaça ses mains à plat devant le visage sceptique de Romano.

"Fusosososo~ Chanta Espagne. Un charme magique ! Fusososososososo~"

Jady poussa un long soupir et se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

"On y arrivera jamais à temps, à ce train-là !" S'exclama-t-elle avec frustration.

Mais Romano recommença à sangloter en pensant au visage pourtant si doux de Russie.

Il est temps d'employer les grands moyens, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, se dit Jady.

"Tu sais, Romano. Dit-elle. Russie serait encore plus énervé si tu arrivais en retard chez lui."

L'italien afficha soudainement une expression effrayée, son teint était pâle et de la sueur froide coulait le long de ses tempes, on dirait un bonhomme de neige grandeur nature avec des cheveux.

"R-ragazza... Que... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Paniqua-t-il.

"On se dépêche d'aller chez Russie !" Répondit-elle.

"Tu as raison, kono yaro ! Allons-y !"

Chez Russie...

Chine et Patty étaient déjà arrivés, et tandis que le chinois s'occupait d'Ûnwéì, Russie montrait à la jeune fille ses matryoshkas (Kalinka ! Malinka ! w) favorites.

"En 1900, la femme de Savva Mamontov, a présenté les matryoshkas à l'Exposition Universelle de Paris et elles ont remporté une médaille de bronze." Expliqua le russe.

"C'est là qu'elles sont devenues célèbres dans le monde entier ?" Demanda la blonde.

"Da~ Dit joyeusement Russie. Bien que le concept d'un objet à l'intérieur d'un objet était présent avant la création des matriochkas..."

"Moi, j'utilise le concept des matryoshkas pour faire des cadeaux d'anniversaire ! Tu aurais du voir la tête d'Ama et Lou quand je leur ai fais le coup !"

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui raconter l'histoire en détails car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître France et Roro.

"M'enfin, France, c'est ridicule ! Dit Roro qui semblait poursuivre une conversation déjà entamée avec le blond. Ne fais pas ton bébé, quand on a une rage de dent, on va chez le dentiste !"

"Je n'ai pas une rage de dent. Répliqua le français en s'asseyant. J'ai du dormir dessus."

Chine leva un sourcil, incrédule.

"On ne dort pas sur une dent, c'est idiot ! Tenta de raisonner Roro. À moins qu'on attende la petite souris~" Ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un clin d'œil avec Patty et Russie.

France la regarda d'un air méfiant.

"Bon, allez, ouvre. Ordonna-t-elle en se penchant sur le blond. Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil."

"Roro ! S'indigna-t-il. C'est ma bouche, c'est à moi de décider si je dois l'ouvrir ou non... Et si tu pouvais fermer la tienne, ce ne serait pas plus mal."

Roro croisa les bras avec une expression d'exaspération sur le visage, on dirait une mère qui tentait de convaincre son fils de boire un médicament au goût particulièrement ignoble.

"De toutes façons, les dentistes ne pratiquement pas le samedi." Bouda France.

En effet, ils étaient un samedi, ce jour-là.

"Kolkolkol~ Chez moi, ils pratiquent le samedi~ Informa Russie, un sourire sadique aux lèvres qui fit fuir Patty. Je peux t'en conseiller un pour que t'y aille après la réunion~"

"M-merci bien, Russie... Dit France en tremblant sur place. 28/5- Mais c-ce n'est pas la p-peine... J'irais Lundi chez moi..."

"Ah bon~? Dommage..."

C'est là qu'Amérique entra en compagnie de Japon.

"Hello, friends !" S'exclama le blond sur un ton surexcité.

"Ohayô gozaimasu, minna-san." Dit poliment le japonais en s'inclinant.

"Konnichiwa~" Dit Patty en s'inclinant à son tour sous le regard noir de Chine.

"Tu parles aussi japonais-aru ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Chouia, grâce aux animes." Répondit-elle.

Chine grogna.

"Good morning, everyone." Dit la voix d'Angleterre qui entra, suivi d'Ama, le teint verdâtre, les yeux endormis et la démarche incertaine, en d'autres mots, la parfaite copie d'un zombie fraîchement mordu.

"Ama, si tu veux vomir, les toilettes sont au bout du couloir, à droite." Dit Russie avec un regard qui signifiait clairement : «Si jamais tu vomis ici, tu paieras avec ta vie, da~».

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sortit, claquant la porte sur le museau de Rigliss qui poussa un miaulement indigné.

"Oh, z'ai cru voir un gros minet." Dit Roro, imitant la voix de Titi le canari, en prenant le chaton dans ses bras.

"It's Ama's kitten." Dit Angleterre en prenant place.

"Ah bon, elle a un chat ?" Dit Patty en prenant place à côté de Chine.

"Oui, on l'a trouvé abandonné juste après être revenus de vacances."

"On ne l'a pas vu au World Meeting, pourtant." Remarqua France.

"Il dormait, personne ne l'a remarqué. Ajouta l'Empire Britannique. Pas comme le panda, là."

Patty lui jeta un regard meurtrier en serrant Ûnwéì contre elle.

"Il ne manque plus qu'Allemagne et les frères Macaronis." Remarqua Amérique.

"Ce n'est pas le genre d'Allemagne-san d'être en retard..." Ajouta Japon sur un ton songeur.

Ama revint des toilettes, le teint plus pâle que jamais, et se joignit à la conversation de Patty et Roro à propos des chats et des pandas.

C'est là qu'arrivèrent Allemagne, Italie, Romano et Jady.

"Désolé pour le retard. S'excusa Allemagne de manière ferme. Mais Jady et Espagne ont eu du mal à faire sortir Romano de chez lui."

"Je vois ça~" Chanta Russie, une aura noire de malfaisance se développant derrière lui.

"Chigiii ! Kono yaro, il est énervé !" Cria Romano en se cachant derrière la jeune fille.

"Je t'avais dis de te dépêcher..." Soupira la brune en prenant place à côté d'Allemagne.

"At least, everyone is here ! S'exclama Amérique une fois que tout le monde prit place. La réunion peut commencer, durufuuu~ !"

"Holy shit..." Soupira Angleterre.

"Mais avant ça. Poursuivit l'américain. Patty, est-ce que tu peux appeler ton amie Lou ? On a besoin d'elle..."

Patty fronça les sourcils, mais tira son téléphone portable et alla sur Viber où elle appela Lou.

"Oui ?" Dit la voie endormie de Lou.

"Allô, Lou ?" Dit Patty.

Mais elle savait que c'était sans espoir, quand son amie sortait des bras de Morphée, c'est comme si elle était bourrée (ça rime ! w), elle racontait n'importe quoi à son réveil tant qu'elle est encore dans les vapes.

"Grand-mère, comme vous avez de grandes dents !" Dit la voix de Lou.

Amérique et Angleterre se retinrent de rire tandis que Patty soupira.

"Oui, non, Lou, va te rincer le visage !" Dit-elle.

"À la clair fontaine, m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que j'y me suis lavé les pieds." Chanta Lou.

"L'hôpital psychiatrique, je sais maintenant pourquoi-aru..." Dit Chine.

Mais au bout de 10 minutes...

"Belle bourde." Dit Lou.

"Ce n'est rien." Dit Patty avec un sourire gêné face aux nations pliées de rire autour d'elle.

"Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais c'était de la bonne, hein ?" Demanda Amérique à Lou par l'intermédiaire du portable de Patty.

"Qui c'est ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

"C'est Amérique." Répondit la blonde.

"Arf, passe-moi Russie, plutôt."

Russie afficha une expression étonnée tandis qu'Amérique en afficha une choquée.

"Ce n'est pas le sujet de la réunion." Dit Angleterre, agacé.

"C'est vrai, à propos. Dit Roro en caressant tendrement Rigliss. C'est quoi, le sujet de la réunion ?"

"Es handelt sich um Sie." Dit Allemagne.

"Patty, tu peux traduire ?" Demanda Ama.

"Je fais espagnol, pas allemand." Répondit la blonde.

"Il s'agit de vous." Dit la voix de Lou.

"Pardon ?"

"C'est vous, le sujet de la réunion." Précisa-t-elle.

"Comme si le World Meeting ne suffisait pas..." Soupira Roro en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

"Rassurez-vous, nous n'allons traiter aucun point offensant à votre égard." Rassura Japon.

"C'est une réunion qui a pour but de rendre votre séjour de 8 ans plus agréable à vivre." Expliqua Amérique.

"Mais on est très bien comme ça..." Dit Ama.

"Not at all !" Objecta Angleterre.

"D'après les rapports envoyés, vous vous ennuyez beaucoup, da~" Dit Russie en examinant une liasse de papier.

"Des rapports ?!" S'exclama Jady.

"C'est notre travail." Dit Romano.

"Non, c'est que... Je ne savais pas que tu savais écrire des rapports, Romano..."

"À quel point tu me sous-estimes au juste, kono yaro ?" Dit l'italien avec exaspération.

"Bon, le premier point à traîter est... Commença Allemagne. Chez qui vous irez l'an prochain !"

"Mais... On a à peine passé 2 mois ici..." Balbutia Patty.

"Oui, mais ça nous permettrai de tout mettre en place pour mieux vous accueillir." Dit Amérique.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça..." Marmonna Roro.

"N'importe lequel d'entre vous ferait l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Ama.

Les 3 jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

"Oï, Japan ! Dit Angleterre. Tu pourras prendre Ama sous ton aile ?"

Japon semblait pris au dépourvu.

"Quoi ? Euh... Oui, bien sur, sans problèmes, je prendrais les mesures nécessaires." Finit-il par dire.

"Merci."

"Patty ! Tu viendras chez moi ?!" Demanda Amérique.

"NON !" Dit la voix de Lou.

"Mais... Pourquoi pas... Dit Patty d'une voix mal assurée. Amérique a quasiment payé toutes mes affaires... Si ma présence lui fait plaisir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non..."

"Arf !" Fut la seule réponse de son amie.

"Moi, je n'y vois aucun problème-aru. Dit Chine en haussant les épaules. Mais tu as intérêt à la traiter correctement-aru !"

"Tu crois que je lui ferais quoi, au juste ?" Dit l'américain en tombant des nues.

"Dis, Russie, Lituanie vit chez toi ?" Demanda Roro avec excitation.

"Da~ Avec Estonie et Lettonie~" Répondit joyeusement le russe.

"D'accord, j'irais chez toi !"

"Mais, Roro, vivre un an sous le même toit que quatre garçons..." Dit Jady, incertaine.

"Pitié, j'ai survécu deux mois avec France, alors un an avec quatre garçons, c'est du gâteau !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Dit France.

"Moi, je pense que j'irais chez Allemagne." Dit Jady.

"Répète ça, kono yaro ?!" S'énerva Romano.

"Veee... Je pensais que tu allais venir chez moi..." Dit tristement Italie.

"J'aime bien m'initier à de nouvelles cultures."

"Écoutez, c'est bien sympa, tout ça, mais pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi ?" Dit la voix passablement irritée de Lou.

"On y arrive. Dit Amérique. Maintenant que le premier problème a été réglé, passons au deuxième : Lisa Ruiz."

"J'ai aucun problème."

"Dis celle qui est complètement bourrée à son réveil." Dit Angleterre.

"Venant de toi, c'est le comble." Dit Ama.

"Bref, Lou, apparemment, tu es la seule à te souvenir de Patty et les autres..." Poursuivit l'américain.

"Ouais, et alors ?"

"Et alors, ce n'est pas normal, leurs propres familles ne les reconnaissent pas, mais toi, si."

"Ben, l'amitié, c'est magique !" Dit Lou.

"Tu regardes trop «My Little Poney», toi..." Dit Patty.

"Yup !"

"Et donc, Tony veut t'examiner de plus prés."

"Pas question."

"Mais c'est important !"

"Je m'en fous !"

"Lou, si tu nous laisses faire un petit examen... Raisonna l'américain. Je t'enverrai toutes les goodies de «My Little Poney» que tu veux !"

"..."

"C'est une opportunité qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie, Lisa-san." Ajouta Japon.

"..."

Tous fixèrent longuement le téléphone portable de Patty.

"... Ok, mais pas d'examens physiques !"

"It's settled ! Deuxième problème réglé, on parlera des détails plus tard !"

"Et le troisième problème ?" Demanda Jady.

"L'occupation ! Dit Amérique en sirotant un milk-shake. Autrement dit, les petits boulots !"

Lou explosa de rire.

"Des petits boulots ? Dit Roro. Pourquoi pas, ça nous occuperait !"

"Pour Roro et Ama, ce ne sera pas un problème, elle maîtrisent le français et l'anglais. Dit Allemagne. Mais pour Patty et Jady, un apprentissage de langue s'impose !"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème, Patty a l'esprit très vif pour les langues-aru. Dit Chine. Je n'aurais aucun problème à lui enseigner la langue chinoise-aru."

'Que tu crois...' Pensa tristement la blonde.

"Quant à Jady, c'est une intello, la langue italienne sera un jeu d'enfant pour elle." Ajouta Allemagne.

"Et Jady aura deux professeurs, en plus !" Ajouta Roro en désignant Italie et Romano.

"Très bien. Dit Amérique. Chine et Romano, we count on you."

"Et pour les petits boulots. Dit Angleterre. Qu'est-ce qui vous conviendrait ?"

"Ben... J'ai toujours voulu faire maid..." Dit Patty.

"Maid dans un café-aru ?" Demanda Chine.

La blonde hocha timidement la tête.

"C'est sûr que Patty en tenue de maid, ça attirerait beaucoup de clients." Remarqua France.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là-aru ?!" S'emporta le chinois.

"Lou, on en a fini avec toi, tu peux t'en aller." Dit Amérique au téléphone de Patty.

"Mais j'ai pas envie de partir, moi." Protesta la jeune fille.

"Roro, toi aussi, tu devrais faire maid." Conseilla France.

"Quoi ? Mais je n'ai aucune envie de devenir maid, moi !" Répliqua Roro.

"Tu voulais avoir un petit frère, non ? Dit Ama. Cherche un petit boulot en rapport avec les enfants."

"Pourquoi pas un travail dans un orphelinat, dans ce cas ?" Proposa Japon.

"J'aimerais beaucoup. Dit Roro. Mais c'est plus du bénévolat, j'ignore si France est pour..."

"Roro. Dit France. On vous a proposé des petits boulots pour que vous vous occupiez, pas pour l'argent, si tu veux faire animatrice dans un orphelinat d'enfants, alors, vas-y."

"Ok, alors, je serais animatrice dans un orphelinat !"

"And you, Ama ?" Dit Amérique.

"J'en sais trop rien, peut-être un métier en rapport avec les livres..." Répondit la jeune fille.

"Fais libraire, alors, il y a beaucoup de librairies chez moi." Proposa Angleterre.

"Ok, je prends ça."

"T'es pas difficile, toi." Marmonna Romano.

"Et toi, Jady ?"

"Personnellement. Répondit la jeune fille. J'y ai déjà pensé, et je me suis dis qu'être professeur particulier de français ne serait pas trop mal."

"Pourquoi pas. Approuva Allemagne. Avec ton niveau intellectuel, enseigner serait un jeu d'enfant."

"Très bien. Répéta Amérique. Donc, Patty sera une maid, Roro, animatrice pour enfants dans un orphelinat, Ama travaillera dans une librairie et Jady sera professeur particulier de français dans une école privée, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui, t'as mal entendu ou quoi ?" Dit Lou.

"Ah, t'es encore là, toi ?" Dit l'américain, indifférent.

"Patty ! Dit Lou. Il m'énerve !"

"Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?" Répondit timidement la blonde.

"Bon, et bien, je suppose que la réunion est terminée, non ?"

"I don't know, vérifie s'il n'y a pas d'autres points à prendre en compte."

Japon feuilleta les documents restants.

"Il reste les formulaires à remplir. Dit-il. Vous pourrez les remplir chez vous et nous les envoyer plus tard."

Puis, voyant les regards interrogateurs des 4 filles, il ajouta :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un formulaire pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître, rien de méchant."

"Et Lou, tu peux nous passer ta boite E-mail~? Pour mettre au point ton examen, da~"

"C'est Russie qui parle ?" Demanda Lou.

"Oui." Dit Patty.

"Ok, je t'enverrai ma boite par message !"

"Parfait, da~"

"Voilà qui met un terme à la réunion." Acheva Allemagne.

"C'était moins pénible, aujourd'hui..." Marmonna Angleterre.

"Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, Patty-chan-aru."

"Pourquoi vous dépêcher ? Dit Russie. Restez déjeuner, je vous invite~"

Et c'est sur cette note que nous laissons notre bande déguster la cuisine russe.

Fin !

**Note de l'auteur :** _BONNE ANNEE ! Oui, je sais, on est le 20 Janvier, mais j'ai encore le temps jusqu'au 31, c'est Gad Elmaleh lui-même qui l'a dit ! C'est dingue, quand même, l'histoire se passe en 2014 et on est en 2017, faut que je me grouille xD (Au moins, ce sera plus facile pour imaginer les 8 années à venir o/) Bref, à part ça, oui, vous pouvez me tuer, j'ai mis tellement de temps à poster et je n'ai aucune excuse à donner (La flemme, ça compte ou pas ? xD) x') Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve ce chapitre assez réussi, l'humour a reprit le dessus selon mon opinion et la partie technique me semble claire et assez logique, et vous saurez bientôt comment et pourquoi Lou est la seule à se souvenir d'elles o/ Et dernier point, qui a trouvé une petite référence à un dessin-animé franco-coréen que j'adore dans ce chapitre ? 8D Aussi, la version de « A la claire fontaine » de ce chapitre a été inventée par mon grand-père, il imaginait de ces trucs, lui xD Sinon à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_


	34. Chapitre 30 - Au travail !

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Une nouvelle réunion chez Amérique eut lieu, mais cette fois-ci, le sujet était de trouver des petits boulots pour les 4 jeunes filles afin de s'occuper durant leurs 8 ans dans le monde de Hetalia, et accessoirement, étudier le cas de Lou qui, contrairement à tout le monde, se souvient encore de Patty et de ses amies..._

Chez Chine...

Dans la chambre de Patty, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement, même les rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à la libérer des bras de Morphée.

"Debout, Patty-chan-aru !" S'exclama Chine en ouvrant bruyamment la porte.

La jeune fille grogna et posa un oreiller sur sa tête.

"Allez, Patty-chan, réveille-toi-aru !" Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

"Mais... Je suis... Si fatiguée..." Dit-elle.

Sa voix était si adorable qu'il était bien tenté de la laisser dormir encore une heure ou deux, mais non ! Ils avaient du pain sur la planche !

"Allez, debout-aru !"

Mais la blonde ne voulait rien entendre.

Le chinois soupira et sortit de la chambre, il alla dans la sienne chercher une longue plume de faisan et retourna dans la chambre de Patty.

"Patty-chan, c'est ta dernière chance-aru." Dit-il en caressant sa plume comme s'il s'agissait d'un engin de torture.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille changea de position.

"Tu l'auras voulu-aru..." Soupira-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, Patty dormait sans draps ni couvertures à cause de la chaleur, Chine approcha la plume de ses pieds et se mit à les chatouiller avec.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Patty se mit à rire et à se débattre comme une folle.

"Aiyaaah... Ton rire est pire que celui d'Amérique-aru !"

"C-c'est- HAHAHA ! C'est b-bon HOUHOUHOU ! Je... Je me rev- HIHIHI ! Je me réveille ! A- HAHAHA ! Arrête !"

"Le mot magique-aru ?" La taquina-t-il.

"S'il-te- HAHAHA ! Plait !"

Il arrêta.

"Tu es vraiment sadique." Dit Patty après s'être calmée en s'asseyant en tailleur.

"Je t'avais prévenu-aru." Dit Chine en rangeant la plume de faisan dans une de ses longues manches.

La blonde croisa les bras et gonfla ses joues en boudant.

"Allez, prépare-toi, on a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui-aru."

Et il sortit.

La jeune fille repensa à la plume maléfique et alla en vitesse dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette.

Chez Angleterre...

"Trouver un petit boulot le plus tôt possible sera le mieux." Dit Angleterre au petit-déjeuner en lisant un journal tout en buvant son thé.

"Fumu..." Dit Ama en se beurrant un toast.

"C'est que je n'aime pas te savoir seule ici pendant que je suis dehors, who knows what could happen... Et puis, un petit boulot, ça t'occuperait."

"Euh... I said nothing, c'est pas la peine de te justifier..." Dit seulement Ama.

"J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé des recherches. Poursuivit Angleterre comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il y a trois librairies à Londres en recherche de vendeuses, je leur ai parlé de toi, et ils sont intéressés, parce que, bien sur, sans vouloir me vanter, même en tant qu'Arthur Kirkland, je reste quelqu'un de très influent."

Cette fois-ci, c'est Ama qui ne l'écoutait plus, elle était plus occupée à jouer avec Rigliss.

"Hey, are you listening ?"

"Quoi ? Euh... Oui, oui..."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?"

"Euh... Tu as dis... Il y a trois pâtisseries à Vienne en recherche de voleurs, tu t'es moqué de moi, et ils sont dupés, parce que, bien sûr, voulant te vanter, même en tant que Francis Bonnefoy, tu restes quelqu'un de très barbant."

Angleterre «facepalmed».

"Quoi ? C'est pas ça ?"

"Of course it's not that ! Concentre-toi deux minutes, s'il te plait !"

"Alright, alright... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?"

"Il faut que j'aille te présenter !"

"Alors, allons-y, tu aurais pu me raconter ça en route !"

'Je suis une nation, elle n'est qu'une humaine, et elle se permet de me faire la leçon...' Pensa l'anglais en se levant.

Chez France...

"Tu as fini de remplir ton formulaire ?" Demanda France en mettant un blouson.

Roro, assise sur le fauteuil du salon, un stylo en bouche, remplissait le formulaire distribué la veille durant la réunion.

"Dépêche-toi, il faut que je les envoie à Japon et Amérique aujourd'hui."

"Je me dépêche, je me dépêche..."

Elle coinçait actuellement sur la question : «Situation amoureuse», elle hésitait entre «Célibataire» et «Amoureuse», elle finit par écrire : «Ça ne te regarde pas !».

"J'ai terminé !" Dit-elle en se levant.

"Parfait, donne-moi ça et allons-y."

"Aller où ?"

"À l'orphelinat, pardi !"

"Aujourd'hui ?"

France leva les yeux au ciel.

"On va à l'orphelinat te présenter à la directrice, Mme Dumont, et aux enfants, tu commences le travail dans deux jours, le temps de rédiger ton CV." Expliqua France en tentant de garder son calme.

"Ah, tu lui as parlé de moi ?" Dit Roro.

"Non, vois-tu, la directrice est devin."

"Très drôle..."

"Allons-y, princesse !" Dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

"Chuuu~"

"Oula, va falloir reporter le rendez-vous..."

Chez Romano...

Romano laissa tomber une pile de livres sur la table de la salle à manger.

"C'est parti, kono yaro, ça me fait chier, mais j'ai pas le choix..." Dit-il en prenant place à côté de Jady, déjà installée, qui lisait un livre de vocabulaire italien.

"Per favore... Essaya-t-elle. Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'espagnol, finalement..."

"Compare pas ma langue à celle de ce bâtard, ragazza !" S'énerva l'italien.

Jady se contenta de fermer le livre avec un claquement sec.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre les règles de grammaire et tout ça. Reprit Romano en mettant un stylo sur son oreille droite. Je t'ai trouvé un poste à l'Institut Française, là-bas, tous les italiens qui y travaillent parlent français, et il est obligatoire de parler français avec les élèves, il te suffit seulement d'apprendre quelques phrases, surtout que tu ne vas rester qu'un an, après ça, l'italien te sera complètement inutile, chez le bouffeur de patates, du moins..."

"Dis tout de suite que ça te fais chier de m'apprendre l'italien..." Dit Jady d'un ton las en posant sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

"Quoi ? Raconte pas n'importe quoi, kono yaro ! S'indigna-t-il, outré. J'essaye simplement de te faciliter la tâche, putain ! L'italien est une langue assez compliquée pour une période de temps aussi courte."

"Ah, c'est donc pour ça... Dit la jeune fille. Désolée... Et merci."

Romano passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux, puis se saisit du stylo posé sur son oreille.

"Commençons par le vocabulaire de salutation, puis nous passerons à celui de présentation..."

Chez Chine...

"Il faut que tu apprennes à parler le chinois seulement, c'est le plus important avec les clients-aru. Dit Chine, regardant fixement une peluche de Shinatty-chan pour une raison quelconque. Pour l'écriture, tu peux utiliser l'anglais, qui est une langue que tu maîtrises-aru."

"Shì ! C'est quand qu'on s'y met ?" Dit Patty, pleine d'enthousiasme.

"Une seconde-aru..."

Il prit Shinatty-chan dans ses bras et l'examina.

"Rien à signaler, allons-y-aru." Dit-il en allant dans la bibliothèque de sa bâtisse chinoise.

"Hello." Dit la voix de Hong Kong derrière la jeune fille.

"Hong Kong ! Ça fait un bail !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Chine a fait appel à moi." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Pourquoi ?" Dit Patty en se tournant vers Chine.

"Avoir deux professeurs, c'est bien, non-aru ?" Répondit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Taiwan en train de lire un livre sur les légendes chinoises.

"Vous êtes enfin là ! Dit-elle. On peut commencer ?"

"Très bien. Dit Chine en s'asseyant. La mission apprendre le chinois à Patty-chan peut commencer-aru !"

"Ouais !" S'écrièrent Hong Kong et Taiwan en levant le poing en l'air, mais le geste du garçon était assez las et sans énergie.

"Euh... Pourquoi c'est considéré comme une mission ?" Dit Patty, incrédule.

"C'est plus facile et plus amusant comme ça-aru." Dit Chine.

"Où est la feuilles des kanji ? Demanda Taiwan. Afin que tu puisse reconnaître la prononciation de chaque kanji."

"Et c'est parti..." Dit Hong Kong d'un air las en feuilletant un livre sur le Kung-fu.

Chez Angleterre...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la librairie où Ama devait décrocher son job de libraire.

La porte ouverte fit tinter une petite cloche.

"Ah, Arthur, te voilà enfin !" Dit une voix féminine.

Une femme qui devait être âgée de la quarantaine, les cheveux coupés courts, s'approcha d'eux.

"Ah, Ama, je te présente Flora, c'est la responsable de la librairie."

"Je suis enchantée." Dit Flora.

Ama, qui était un peu mal à l'aise, se détendit en voyant le sourire chaleureux que lui adressait la bonne femme.

"Fumu... Enchantée..." Dit-elle en regardant sur le côté.

Angleterre soupira, quand est-ce qu'Ama se montrera plus agréable envers les autres ?

"Ah, non, ma fille. Réprimanda Flora. Les clients aiment les employées souriantes et chaleureuses, fais un petit effort, baisse ton col roulé, pour commencer."

L'anglais la regarda du coin de l'œil, tandis que la jeune fille, avec des gestes hésitants, dévoilait son visage.

"Voilà ! Se réjouit la bonne femme. C'est beaucoup mieux ! Tu as un si joli visage, c'est dommage de ne pas laisser les autres en profiter !"

Ama détourna le regard et rajusta ses lunettes.

"Tu peux me la laisser, Arthur, je m'occupe d'elle." Dit Flora avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Very well, then see you later." Dit Angleterre.

Et il sortit.

"À nous deux, maintenant, je vais te montrer l'emplacement de chaque catégorie de livre, et après, je te ferais passer à l'essai, okay ?"

Ama hocha la tête.

"Let's go, then !"

Chez France...

"Mme Dumont, je vous souhaite bien le bonjour." Dit France en entrant dans le bureau d'une vieille femme.

"Bonjour." Dit timidement Roro.

Le bureau était tapi de papier peint représentant des fleurs jaunes et tous les meubles étaient en bois vernis.

Mme Dumont remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Ah ! Bonjour, François, et... OoO ! C'est elle la jeune fille dont tu m'as parlé ?"

"C'est exact, n'est-elle pas ravissante ?"

"Tout à fait, tout à fait. Approuva la directrice. Quelle est votre nom, mon enfant ?"

"Rachelle, Rachelle Tumber, ravie de vous rencontrer." Dit poliment Roro.

"Elle est adorable." Commenta Mme Dumont.

"N'est-ce pas~?" Ajouta France.

"Mais sachez bien, Rachelle. Poursuivit la directrice. Que ce travail n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez, il faut savoir parler à ces enfants, savoir compatir à leur douleur, à la douleur d'avoir perdu des êtres chers."

"Je ne pense pas que ce sera très compliqué. Dit la jeune fille en regardant le sol. J'ai moi-même perdu mon père il n'y a pas si longtemps, je compatirai donc naturellement à leur douleur."

"Toutes mes condoléances, ma fille, mais... Saurez-vous les réconforter lors des moments douloureux ?"

"Oui, je pense, mes amies ont tout fais pour me réconforter et ça a marché, les réconforter de la même manière serait une bonne chose..."

"Très bien, ces enfants ont juste besoin d'être traité comme n'importe quel autre enfant normal, j'imagine que vous comprenez ce désir ?"

Roro hocha la tête.

"Mais bon, le plus important reste de leur donner de la joie et du bonheur, rien d'autre."

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec plus de conviction.

"Parfait ! Venez, je vais vous présenter aux enfants."

Et Mme Dumont sortit.

"Tes impressions, Roro ?" Demanda France.

"Cette femme m'inquiète..."

"Je vois..."

"VOUS VENEZ, OUI OU NON ?!" Rugit la voix de la directrice.

"Moi aussi, elle m'inquiète." Avoua le blond en sortant, suivi de Roro.

Chez Romano...

"C'est bon, tu as tout compris, ragazza ?" Dit Romano en se redressant.

"Oui, le tout est dans la prononciation !" Dit Jady en relisant ses notes.

"C'est ça."

"Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi la conjugaison de ce verbe est différente des autres..." Avoua-t-elle en plaçant son index sur sa joue d'un air pensif.

"Fais chier, c'est pourtant simple..."

Il se leva en se pencha derrière Jady, de cette façon, son torse était contre l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille, et se remit à lui expliquer.

Mais Jady n'écoutait pas, Romano était si proche d'elle, qu'il perturba toutes ses pensées, ses joues étaient rouges comme l'une des tomates de l'italien, et elle sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de son ventre, comme si plusieurs papillons avaient pris leur envolée dans un même temps.

"Et là, t'as compris ?" Demanda-t-il en reprenant place.

"Je... Oui, je crois..." Balbutia-t-elle.

"Buono, on continuera demain, kono yaro." Dit-il en allant dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner.

"Je sais maintenant pourquoi je suis bonne à l'école. Dit-elle, les joues rouges. Les profs ne sont pas aussi canons..."

A suivre...

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour à tous ! ET UNE TRES BONNE FÊTE A TOUTES LES FEMMES ! Un jour, on va conquérir le monde, ce n'est qu'une question de temps UwU Sinon, comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai manqué ? Haha, voici la suite de WIH, je sais, je mets beaucoup de temps à poster, je m'en excuse ^^' (Vous pouvez me tuer, si le cœur vous en dit), mais j'ai eu mon semestre, tout ce travail a bien payé TwT Et j'ai créé un nouveau compte Wattpad ou je reposte mon histoire originale, voici le lien pour les intéressés : www. Wattpad 381748496 -le-triangle -galactique -prologue (sans espaces), le style d'écriture et le scénario sont totalement différents de WIH, en gros, c'est un mélange de Fantastique, de Science-fiction, de mythologie grecque avec beaucoup d'humour, bien sûr ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ Mais bon, je m'égare un peu à me faire de la pub, moi (C'est ma fanfic, je fais ce que je veux, non mais =3=), donc voilà, Ama et Roro vont commencer à bosser tandis que Patty et Jady auront des cours d'apprentissage d'abord ! Qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir Chine et Romano comme profs ? (Ou n'importe quel autre perso de Hetalia, d'ailleurs~) Aussi, détail TRES important, je dédie ce chapitre à l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et revieweuses, j'ai nommé : Les SoeursNeko ! Merci pour tes reviews régulières, je t'adore ! Je t'envoie tout plein de bisous ! Sinon, voilà, si ce chapitre vous a plu (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_

**Petites parenthèses, allez lire "La jeune fille au Violon" de JanaHelenaTennant sur Wattpad, c'est franchement pas mal ! ^^ (Beaucoup de pubs pour Wattpad, aujourd'hui...) Et aussi, le trentième chapitre, ça se fête ! (Avec la journée de la femme, yay !) Mangez du chocolat et des chips, ça fera l'affaire x')**


	35. Chapitre 31 - Petits boulots

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Afin d'obtenir des petits boulots, les 4 jeunes filles prirent les choses en main avec l'aide des nations, tandis que Patty et Jady commencèrent leur apprentissage en chinois et en italien accompagnée de Chine et Romano, France fit visiter un orphelinat à Roro, et Angleterre à Ama, la librairie..._

Chez France, du côté de l'orphelinat...

"Ici, en plus de garder les enfants, leur éducation est primordiale." Expliqua Mme Dumont en marchant d'un pas rapide, suivie de Roro et France, qui la suivaient tant bien que mal.

"Voici les salles de classe, à l'heure actuelle, les enfants sont en cours." Ajouta-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine où une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans aux cheveux bruns, vêtue d'un tablier mauve, lisait un magazine sur l'éducation des enfants.

"Caroline." Dit Mme Dumont.

La jeune femme ferma son magazine et se leva.

"Caroline, laisse-moi te présenter la personne qui va travailler avec toi."

"On peut dire que j'ai de la chance, sur ce coup-là. Dit la nommé Caroline en s'approchant de France. Et bien, je suppose qu'on va travailler ensemble ?"

Le français se contenta d'un sourire charmeur.

"C'est moi qui vais travailler ici." Dit Roro sur un ton sec.

"Oh..." Dit Caroline d'un ton un peu déçu.

"Caroline, je te présente Rachelle Tumber, ta nouvelle collègue." Dit la directrice.

"Enchantée..."

"De même..."

France se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, il ne connaissait que trop bien le côté jaloux de Roro, et la tension dans la pièce était telle que des éclairs pouvaient surgir à tous moments.

Mme Dumont a dû la sentir car elle se dépêcha de dire :

"La recréation ne devrait pas tarder, nous devrions vous présenter aux enfants."

Roro jeta un dernier regard noir à Caroline avant de sortir.

En effet, la cloche ne tarda pas à sonner et une horde d'enfants de 3 à 10 ans sortit dans la cour de l'orphelinat.

"Les enfants, approchez ! Approchez !" Appela la directrice.

Tous les enfants se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

"Voici Rachelle, elle va s'occuper de vous à partir d'après demain."

"Bonjour, Rachelle !" Dirent les enfants d'une même voix.

"Bonjour, les enfants ! Dit Roro avec un sourire radieux. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !"

"Soyez gentils avec elle, d'accord ?" Dit Mme Dumont.

"D'accord~ !"

"Les enfants ! Qui veut jouer au chat et à la souris ?" Dit Caroline en sortant dans la cour à son tour.

Les plus jeunes se précipitèrent vers elle.

"Rachelle, vous pourrez demain pour voir comment se débrouille Caroline."

"Très bien, merci."

"Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Dit France en faisant craquer ses doigts. Merci pour cette visite, Mme Dumont."

"Mais de rien, François, tu viens rendre visite à ces enfants tellement souvent..."

'France... Vient voir ces enfants... Souvent ?' Pensa Roro avant de sourire.

"Allons-y, Roro." Dit France.

"Oui." Répondit-elle en le suivant.

Chez Angleterre...

Flora montrait à Ama toutes les catégories de livres disponibles dans la librairie.

"Si le client cherche un livre en particulier, tu tapes le titre et l'auteur sur l'ordinateur de la caisse pour voir s'il est disponible et dans quel rayon il se trouve." Expliqua-t-elle.

Ama hocha la tête.

"Très bien, maintenant, passons à l'essai !"

Et Flora ouvrit la boutique.

Une jeune femme en tailleur entra et se dirigea vers les romans de Stephen King.

Elle y resta un bon moment avant de faire signe à Ama d'approcher.

"Excuse me, miss, you work here ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Yes, you need help ?"

"Je cherche le livre «Sac d'Os» de Stephen King."

Ama se tapa un petit droite-gauche sur l'étagère avant de se saisir du livre demandé.

"Le voici." Dit-elle.

"Thank you !"

"Amélia ! S'énerva Flora. Je t'ai déjà dis que tu devais sourire, smile !"

Ama fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et se dirigea vers un petit garçon debout devant les livres de coloriage qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

Chez Chine...

"Tu as une sacrée bonne mémoire-aru ! Dit Chine, impressionné. Tu as déjà réussi à retenir une bonne partie des kanji-aru !"

"La prononciation reste assez difficile... Et j'en ai appris que 30..." Marmonna la blonde.

"Ça viendra." La rassura Taiwan.

"Bon continuons-aru. Dit Chine en se saisissant d'un livre. Tu sais que la conjugaison ne diffère pas entre les pronoms-aru ?"

"Vraiment ? Ouf, je déteste la conjugaison !"

"Parce que tu es nulle ?" Demanda Hong Kong d'un air indifférent.

"Euh... Surtout dans la conjugaison espagnole !"

"Là, c'est du mandarin, pas de l'espagnol-aru !" S'énerva Chine.

"Et si on continuait ?" Proposa Hong Kong.

"Mais... Je suis fatiguée..." Dit Patty.

"Quoi ? Déjà ?" S'étonna Taiwan.

"Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à retenir ce nombre de kanji en si peu de temps ? Je ne peux pas retenir beaucoup de choses rapidement sans dépenser énormément d'énergie cérébrale..." Expliqua la blonde.

"Donc, elle n'a pas une si bonne mémoire que ça." Chuchota Hong Kong à l'oreille de Chine.

"Tais-toi-aru, une pause de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal-aru..." Marmonna-t-il.

"C'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi qui déteste perdre du temps !"

"Tais-toi-aru..."

"Patty t'auras beaucoup changé en 2 mois seulement, perdre quelques minutes ne te dérange pas, tu ne manges plus ni de chats, ni de chiens, et tu t'es découvert une passion pour le rose..."

"Je t'ai dis de te taire-aru !"

Patty et Taiwan tournèrent la tête vers lui.

"Euh... Tu peux prendre une pause, Patty-chan-aru..."

"Yatta ! Nanase Haruka, me voilà !" S'écria-t-elle en sortant de la bibliothèque.

"Haruk-... Qui c'est-aru ?" Demanda Chine en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh, un dauphin..." Répondit Taiwan en haussant les épaules.

Chez Romano...

"Reprenons, ragazza. Dit Romano en faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. Alors... Leggere !"

Jady ferma le livre en face d'elle.

"Alors... Je, leggo, tu, leggi, il, legge, nous, leggiamo, vous, leggete, ils, leggono."

"Pas mal, mais c'est un verbe du deuxième groupe, essayons plutôt... Essere !"

"Le verbe particulier «être» ?"

Romano hocha la tête d'un air absent en feuilletant un cahier.

"Je, sono, tu, sei, il, é, nous, siamo, vous, siete, ils, sono... Voilà."

"Mais comment tu fais ?!"

"Je... Retiens ?"

"Ça se fait pas de retenir autant de trucs sans rien oublier, putain !"

"Ben... J'en suis la preuve, hein..."

"C'est pas humain, bordel !"

"C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es une nation." Dit Jady en haussant les sourcils.

Romano eu un étrange tic au niveau des sourcils.

"On en a fini pour aujourd'hui." Dit-il en fermant les livres et les cahiers qu'il rangea dans la bibliothèque du salon avant de sortir d'un air renfrogné, les mains dans les poches.

'J'en ai marre qu'elle me voit comme une nation, putain...' Pensa-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?" Dit Jady à elle-même, perdue.

Le lendemain...

Chez France...

Roro, suivant les conseils de madame Dumont, se rendit à l'orphelinat en vélo, afin de prendre exemple sur Caroline pour bien s'occuper des enfants et être une bonne animatrice.

L'orphelinat était désert, il était 09:30, les enfants devaient être en cours, elle décida d'aller voir la directrice, dans le bureau.

"Bonjour, madame." Dit-elle poliment en entrant.

"Bonjour, Rachelle, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?" Dit madame Dumont sans lever les yeux des documents sur lesquels elle travaillait.

"Et bien... Vous m'aviez dit hier que je pouvais revenir aujourd'hui, mais je ne trouve pas Caroline..."

"Elle s'occupe de la classe d'art plastique, à l'heure qu'il est." Répondit-elle.

"Ah, elle enseigne ?"

"Et vous aussi."

...

"Eh ?"

"François ne vous a pas mise au courant ? Les animateurs se doivent d'enseigner une activité parallèle.".

"Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé..."

"Pourtant, il a exigé que vous vous chargiez des cours de musique."

"De musique ? Je vois... Excusez-moi..."

Elle sortit du bureau et sortit son IPhone.

"Alors... Historique d'appel... McGarden Patricia... Ruiz Lisa... Ah, Bonnefoy Francis..."

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix de France retentit.

Conversation téléphonique :

"Résidence Bonnefoy, bonjour ?" Dit France.

"C'est moi." Dit Roro d'une voix monotone.

"Ah, Roro chérie, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il se passe que je dois enseigner la musique à ces enfants !"

"C'est exact !"

"Cesse de faire l'idiot !" S'énerva la jeune fille.

Elle entendit le français éclater d'un petit rire cristallin.

"La véritable raison est que, le jour où tu m'as dis que ton passe-temps était de jouer de la guitare, tu avais l'air si heureuse de parler de l'une de tes passions, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de leur transmettre ta passion de la même manière que tu me la transmises." Expliqua-t-il.

Roro resta silencieuse.

"Roro ?" S'inquiéta France.

"Bah, j'ai pas le choix, après tout... Soupira la jeune fille. À ce soir."

Et elle raccrocha.

"Y a-t-il un problème, mon enfant ?" Demanda Mme Dumont en sortant de son bureau à son tour.

"Non, aucun ! Dit Roro avec un sourire de faux-cul. Puis-je voir la salle de musique, s'il vous plaît ?"

La directrice haussa les sourcils.

"Bien sûr, suivez-moi."

La salle de musique avait des murs de couleur bleue, et des motifs de notes de musique blanches.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de design quelque part..." Marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle avait beau chercher et rechercher, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

"Vous allez bien ?" Demanda Mme Dumont d'une voix concernée.

"Oui, juste... Un trou de mémoire..."

Mais c'est maintenant qu'elle s'aperçu que ce n'était pas la seule chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

"Oh non..." Murmura-t-elle.

Chez Angleterre...

Toujours en période d'essai, et suite aux remarques de la Flora la libraire, Ama faisait de son mieux pour sourire aux clients et être la plus agréable possible. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la fermeture arrive et qu'elle ait salué son dernier client qui alla affronter le froid de fin Septembre.

"Well, et bien...Dit Flora. C'était pas mal, pour une débutante !"

"Fumu..." Fut tout ce que dit Ama.

"Tu es engagée !"

"Merci..."

Et elle esquissa un petit sourire.

"Here's a real smile !" Se réjouit la libraire.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de remonter le col de son polaire d'un geste embarrassé.

"Bon, et bien... La librairie est fermée... Dit Flora. Tu peux rentrer seule ou tu veux que j'appelle Arthur pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?"

"Non, c'est bon, je me souviens du chemin." Répondit Ama.

"Very well, then, je t'attends demain à 10 AM."

Ama hocha la tête, mit son blouson, sortit de la librairie, et se dirigea vers le manoir d'Angleterre.

Vu de l'angle où elle se trouvait, le manoir était gigantesque, presque majestueux, mais avec un air lugubre causé par les nuages gris annonçant la pluie qui planaient au-dessus de la bâtisse.

Après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille fut accueillie par un Rigliss tout heureux de voir sa maîtresse, ce qui était inhabituel pour un chat, mais celui-ci avait une partie "chien" en lui.

Elle alla dans sa chambre où elle troqua son polaire et son jean pour une chemise blanche, un tricot en laine bleu marine et une mini-jupe écossaise. En gros, une vraie tenue d'écolière anglaise.

Une fois ce changement vestimentaire accompli, elle alla dans le bureau d'Angleterre afin de lui décrire le déroulement de sa journée comme il le lui avait demandé.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce, deux jeunes hommes étaient présents en plus de l'anglais, les deux étaient roux. L'un jouait avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles tandis que l'autre fumait une cigarette en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

"Ama... Soupira Angleterre. Laisse-moi te présenter... Mes frères..."

"Ecosse et Irlande ?!" Pensa Ama, folle de joie intérieurement.

A suivre...

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonne fête à toutes vos mamans ! Et aussi un très bon Ramadhan à tous les musulmans qui passent par là ! Voici le chapitre 31 tant attendu (je crois ?), je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est qu'il a été très difficile à écrire (Le chapitre était divisé en plusieurs parties éparpillées un peu partout, croyez-moi, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour tout rassembler xD) ! Mais on s'en fiche puisque je suis EN VACANCES ! Je compte poster un peu plus souvent donc soyez à jour et n'hésitez pas à me harceler pour que je poste un chapitre, je sais qu'attendre, c'est chiant, et j'en suis désolée... Bref, pour ce qui est du chapitre, s'il vous a plu, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore connaître vos avis, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Ja nee~_

**/!\ Le prochain chapitre de We're in Hetalia ! : Alternative Story devrait être en ligne bientôt ! /!\ **


	36. Chapitre 32 - Petits boulots partie 2

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Roro, à l'orphelinat, fit la connaissance de Caroline, sa collègue et des enfants de l'orphelinat, Ama passa sa première journée de travail dans la librairie de Flora avant de rencontrer les frères d'Angleterre, Patty galérait avec l'apprentissage de la langue chinoise contrairement à Jady qui s'en tirait très bien avec l'apprentissage de la langue italienne..._

Chez Chine...

Taiwan faisant les cent pas devant Patty tel un général devant un soldat totalement tétanisé.

"Puisqu'on en a fini avec les leçons de mandarin, je vais t'apprendre à être la maid parfaite !" Dit-elle en pointant vers la jeune fille une plume de faisan.

Après une certaine séance de chatouillis, Patty se méfiait particulièrement de cet instrument de torture.

"Bon, déjà, t'auras aucun mal à être prise puisque tu as un joli physique."

"Tu trouves... ?"

"Une occidentale blonde aux yeux verts, ça court pas les rues, du moins, pas ici, et puis, ton 95D ne gâche rien !" Dit Taiwan avec fierté.

La blonde, elle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en rougissant, elle a toujours été complexée par cette partie de son corps qu'elle jugeait toujours trop volumineuse.

"Bon, et bien, on commence !"

Première exercice, Patty devait marcher en tenant un plateau chargé de verres à un pied en équilibre, un exercice particulièrement difficile pour la jeune fille qui était très maladroite.

En effet, elle réussit à avancer de quelque pas avant de perdre l'équilibre et de s'étaler de tout son long, cassant tous les verres.

"Utilisez des verres en plastique-aru !" Cria la voix de Chine, provenant du salon juste en-dessous.

Ce dernier était en train de disputer une partie de dames chinoises contre Hong Kong, celui-ci profita de l'inattention de China pour modifier la position de toutes les dames sur le plateau de jeu.

"Je vous jure-aru..." Marmonna le chinois en se tournant vers la table.

"J'ai gagné." Dit Hong Kong de sa voix monotone.

"Aiyaaaaah ?! Mais j'étais sur le point de gagner-aru !"

Son disciple haussa les épaules.

"Des verres en plastique ? S'exclama Taiwan, indignée. Ca gâchera tout l'équilibre, non mais !"

"Ca m'arrangerait, moi..." Marmonna Patty, à quatre pattes, en ramassant les débris de verre à l'aide d'une pelle à cendre.

Chez France...

Roro était dans la salle de musique de l'orphelinat de Mme Dumont, et essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, qui, la plupart, semblaient avoir disparu.

"Et bien, mademoiselle Rachelle, me jouerez-vous un petit air de guitare acoustique ?" Demanda la directrice.

Roro sortit de sa transe et secoua la tête.

"Bien sur..." Dit-elle.

Elle se saisit d'une guitare et le nom 《Jesse》apparut instantanément dans son esprit.

'Ma guitare me manque...' pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit son IPhone et ouvrit une application qui aide à accorder une guitare.

'C'est parti...'

Et elle se mit à jouer.

Elle jouait《My Heart Will Go On》de Céline Dion du film《Titanic》à la guitare.

Elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la jouer, il s'agissait d'une des premières musiques qu'elle avait apprise à jouer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père...

Et elle finit de jouer, les yeux brillants.

"C'était magnifique, Rachelle, les enfants vont adorer." Avoua la directrice.

"Merci..."

Le bruit d'une cloche retentit.

"C'est l'heure de la recréation. Annonça Mme Dumont. Mais si je peux me permettre, apprenez à accorder une guitare sans avoir recours à une application mobile, vous n'apprendrez jamais, sinon."

"J'essaierai, madame, promis !" Dit Roro.

'Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...' Pensa-t-elle.

Les bruits des enfants se firent entendre dans la cour de recréation.

"Je vais aller voir Caroline, pour avoir un aperçu de mon travail demain !" Dit la brunette avant de sortir.

Caroline faisait un jeu de ficelle avec ses doigts afin de distraire les enfants.

"Apprends-moi à faire ça, Caroline !" S'exclama une petite fille aux boucles blondes.

"J'aimerais bien, mais tes doigts sont encore trop petits, ma chérie." Dit l'animatrice avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Salut." Dit Roro en s'approchant.

"Bonjour, Rachelle !" Dirent quelques-uns des enfants.

"Salut. Dit Caroline à son tour. Ton ami n'est pas là ?"

Roro tombait des nues.

"Non, il travaille."

"Dommage..." Dit Caroline en retournant à ses ficelles.

'Y a que ça qui l'intéresse ?' Pensa la plus jeune.

Chez Romano...

Le cours d'italien étant terminé, Romano sortit disant qu'il avait quelques affaires à régler et laissa Jady seule.

Dés qu'il eut fermé la porte, la jeune fille se précipita vers la petite bibliothèque du salon où elle se saisit du livre d'histoire qu'elle avait trouvé une fois et du dictionnaire français-italien sur la dernière étagère dont lui avait parlé Espagne la veille de la réunion entre l'Axe et les Alliés.

"Voyons voir si je peux au moins comprendre une phrase avec ce que j'ai étudié aujourd'hui..." Marmonna-t-elle.

Et elle ouvrit le livre et commença la lecture du premier chapitre.

Elle fut très vite absorbée par la lecture, à côté d'elle, sur le grand canapé, se trouvait un bloc-notes sur lequel elle notait des expressions ou phrases impossibles à traduire à l'aide du dictionnaire.

"Ce verbe est conjugué à quel temps ? Marmonna-t-elle. Mmh... Je vois, il s'agit d'un verbe irrégulier... Je les déteste, les irréguliers !"

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le bloc-notes sur la tête.

"L'anglais est plus facile..."

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la table où Romano lui enseignait sa langue.

"Mais... Malgré son côté grognon... Romano fait tant d'effort... Pour m'aider... Je dois en faire... Aussi..."

Le bloc-notes tomba au sol, et Jady s'endormit, il fallait dire qu'elle était épuisée, et la chaleur n'aidait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard...

"Oï, kono yaro ! Je suis rentré ! Et heureux de voir que la maison n'est pas en ruine..." Annonça Romano en franchissant le seuil de la porte de sa demeure.

Mais il trouva Jady endormie, il remarqua surtout le bloc-notes gisant sur le sol à côté d'elle.

"C'est quoi, ça ?" Marmonna-t-il.

Il s'en saisit et commença à le feuilleter.

À un moment, il soupira.

"Putain, quelle intello..."

Et il se saisit d'un stylo.

Chez Angleterre...

"Ama... Soupira Angleterre. Laisse-moi te présenter... Mes frères..."

'Ecosse et Ireland ?!' Pensa Ama, folle de joie intérieurement.

Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de la nation, face à deux jeunes hommes roux, l'un d'eux fumant une cigarette.

"Scotland and Ireland, this is Amelia Gordon. Dit l'anglais en faisant les présentations. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler d'elle."

"Glad to meet you." Dit Ireland.

Ecosse se contenta d'incliner la tête en guise de salutation.

"Enchantée." Dit la jeune fille en gardant sa Pokerface.

"Alors, Ama, comment ça s'est passé ?" Demanda Angleterre en tentant de calmer les tensions.

"Je suis engagée, je commence demain !" Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle !" S'exclama l'anglais.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Revenons à nos moutons, voulez-vous ?" Dit Ecosse en allumant une deuxième cigarette.

Ama secoua la main devant son nez, avec l'odeur nauséabonde de la nicotine qui emplissait ses narines, elle regrettait amèrement le fait d'avoir changé son polaire contre une chemise et un tricot.

"Oh, yes... Dit Angleterre en ayant l'air d'un chef d'entreprise. Listen, quand tu auras décidé, reviens me voir, là, je ne peux rien faire."

"No way ! Creuse-toi la cervelle, je sais pas, moi !"

Et c'est sur ces mots que l'écossais sortit du bureau en trombe.

"Euh... Dit Ama. J'ai raté un épisode ?"

"Ecosse réclame son Indépendance..." Soupira l'anglais.

"Et donc... ?"

"Il hésite."

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Le coupa la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'Ireland a à voir avec cette histoire ?"

Le concerné ricana.

"Je suis venu en spectateur. Dit-il. J'espère qu'il y aura un combat de dragons, incluant Nessie !"

Et il sortit lui aussi.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau entre Angleterre et Ama.

"Et toi... Commença la jeune fille. Tu veux qu'il prenne son Indépendance ?"

"OF COURSE NO !"

"Eh... Why... ?"

"Le drapeau du Royaume-Uni perdrait tout son charme sans celui d'Ecosse !"

"Ah... Rien que ça..."

À côté d'elle, Rigliss poussa un miaulement joyeux avant de se blottir contre ses jambes.

Chez Chine...

Conversation par message :

Patty : Je suis en plein "Maid Training" T.T ...

Lou : C'est bien OcO

Patty : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? =_=

Lou : Ben ouais .w.

Patty : Un peu de compassion, quoi ! _

Lou : Ouais .w. ...

Patty : Tu changeras jamais !

Fin de la conversation par message.

Patty éteignit son portable et le jeta sur son lit avant d'étreindre son oreiller avec frustration.

"Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de soutien quand j'en ai besoin..." Marmonna-t-elle.

Après avoir ramassé les éclats de verre brisés sur le sol de la cuisine, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en cherchant du réconfort chez sa meilleure amie, en vain, elle fut très déçue.

Ûnwéì se blottit contre la jeune fille d'un air rassurant.

"Merci, ma puce... Dit-elle en lui caressant les oreilles. Après tout, ton nom signifie 《réconfort》!"

La petite panda lui jeta un regard accusateur.

Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Humph... Entrez..." Marmonna-t-elle en re-enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller, laissant à côté d'elle une Ûnwéì déconcertée.

"Coucou-aru." Dit Chine en entrant.

"Mmh..." Fut la seule réponse de la blonde.

"Ça va-aru ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille. Tu nous en veux pour quelque chose-aru ?"

"Non, vous n'avez rien fais de mal, au contraire. Répondit-elle en se redressant lentement. C'est juste que je me sens... Frustrée... Oui, c'est le mot."

"Je pense que l'adjectif 《épuisée》 conviendrait mieux-aru." Dit le chinois.

"Hein ?"

Elle se redressa complètement et fit face à Chine qui lui souriait tendrement, à tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme l'une des tomates d'Espagne.

"Et bien-aru... Tu as travaillé toute la journée, le mandarin n'est pas une langue facile, et pourtant, tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts, et puis, Taiwan et ses leçons de Maids-aru... Sans oublier que tu as dû nettoyer tout le bazar dans la cuisine-aru !"

Patty esquissa un petit sourire.

"Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse tout nettoyer ?" Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Et bien, c'est ma maison-aru ! Ria-t-il. Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as enlevé pas mal de boulot, avec Taiwan et ses bêtises-aru !"

Il ria un bon coup.

"Xie xie." Dit-il.

"Chuuuu~ !"

Ûnwéì se frappa le front avec sa patte de manière exaspérée.

Chine, lui, se contenta de ricaner doucement.

"Laissons-la dormir-aru."

Et il prit la petite panda dans ses bras avant de sortir.

Le lendemain, chez France...

Roro prenait son petit-déjeuner à une vitesse alarmante, tellement que le toast que mâchouillait France tomba de sa mâchoire sous l'effet de choc de la nation.

"Roro... Dit-il. Est-ce que tu as été frappée par la foudre ?"

"Non." Dit-elle à la hâte.

"Un électrochoc, alors ?"

"Non."

"T'as bu du Redbull ?"

"Non."

"Tu t'es dopée !"

"Où est la différence avec le Redbull ?" Dit Roro en enfilant ses bottes en cuir noires.

"AHA ! Tu avoues donc t'être dopée !" S'exclama France dans un rugissement triomphal.

"Arrête de raconter des conneries de la taille de ta banane. Dit-elle en se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace. Aujourd'hui est mon premier jour de travail, c'est tout."

"Oooooh ! Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé !" Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Roro lui rendit son sourire.

"D'accord."

Elle sortit, cligna des yeux face à la luminosité du soleil et grimpa sur son vélo, direction : L'orphelinat !

Après un quart d'heure de route, elle arriva, il était encore tôt, les enfants prenaient encore leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande cantine, suivant les instructions de la directrice et l'emploi du temps qui lui a été donné, elle se dirigea vers la salle de musique où l'attendait la guitare de la veille.

"J'aime pas cette guitare... Marmonna-t-elle en la saisissant quand même. Elle est vieille et le son est mauvais, même accordé... Pfff..."

Elle essaya de l'accorder sans l'aide de son IPhone, mais en vain, elle dû se résigner à utiliser l'application.

"... Pfff..." Répéta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à jouer un air de musique country pendant environ un quart-d'heure, quand elle du s'arrêter, pour cause que son médiateur lui a échappé des doigts, des petits applaudissements excités retentirent autour d'elle, en levant la tête, elle vit une dizaine d'enfants d'environ 5 ou 6 ans, les yeux pétillants, l'observer avec admiration.

"Euh... Bonjour ?" Dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

"Ooooooooh !" Dirent en chœur les enfants, encore plus admiratifs.

'Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un jouer de la guitare de leurs vies ou quoi ?' Pensa-t-elle.

"Apprends-moi à faire ça !" S'exclama joyeusement une petite fille blonde aux cheveux blonds.

"Moi aussi !" Renchérit un petit garçon.

"Et moi !"

"À moi aussi !"

"Et moi ! Et moi !"

Roro sourit.

"D'accord. Dit-elle. Mais avant, mieux vaut commencer par se présenter, non ? Alors... Je m'appelle Rachelle-..."

"Bonjour, Rachelle !" S'écrièrent les enfants.

"Euh, oui, bonjour... Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Roro-..."

"Bonjour, Roro !" La coupèrent une nouvelle fois les enfants.

"Oui, bonjour, bonjour... Maintenant, vous, comment vous vous appelez ?"

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva tandis que les enfants disaient leurs prénoms.

"Stop ! Dit Roro en levant les bras en signe d'alerte. Chacun son tour, s'il vous plait ! Toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?" Demanda-elle à la petite fille blonde.

"Mon nom, c'est Marie !"

Roro continuait de pointer les enfants, ils étaient 11 au total.

"Je m'appelle Théo."

"Moi, c'est Arnaud."

"Je m'appelle Daphné."

"... Sophie."

"Cyril !"

"Margarette, c'est moi !"

"Je suis Emma."

"Frédérique."

"Antoine."

"Guillaume."

'Je vois, il y a plus de garçons que de filles...' Pensa Roro.

"Parfait ! Dit-elle. Vous avez chacun une guitare ?"

Ils prirent chacun un modèle de guitare pour enfant et s'assirent par terre en cercle autour de la jeune fille.

"Alors, on va commencer par quelque chose de facile..."

Et pendant qu'elle expliquait, elle ignorait totalement qu'à l'extérieur de la salle de musique, elle était observée discrètement par France et Mme Dumont.

"Et bien, et bien... Dit la directrice. Cette petite m'a l'air bien prometteuse."

"N'est-ce pas~" Renchérit France.

"Et bien, merci de me l'avoir présentée, les enfants semblent beaucoup l'apprécier."

"Oh, mais de rien~"

Et ils laissèrent Roro faire son cours.

Chez Romano...

Jady faisait sa toilette en se remémorant les conjugaisons italiennes des auxiliaires 《être》et 《avoir》, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où l'attendaient un bol de thé et deux tartines de beurre et de marmelade d'abricot, c'était ainsi chaque matin, Romano ne le montrait pas, mais il se donnait toujours beaucoup de mal pour la jeune fille depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais cela ne lui déplaisait guère, il aimait lui faire plaisir en cachette sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, il se sentait un peu comme un admirateur secret, bien que c'était absurde, il n'était plus un lycéen ! Et ne l'a jamais été, d'ailleurs...

Ce matin-là, étrangement, il y avait quelque chose de différent, devant son bol de thé se trouvait son bloc-notes de la veille, un dossier et une lettre.

Elle se saisit du bloc-notes en premier, et que fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la traduction de chacune des phrases qu'elle avait noté écrites en dessous, et bien sûr, Jady pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de l'italien entre mille, c'est donc de bonne humeur qu'elle se saisit du dossier, il s'agissait d'un formulaire de CV à remplir provenant de l'Institut de Français italienne, Romano a été jusqu'à aller à l'école de l'ambassade de France pour trouver un poste d'enseignante à Jady ! Bien sûr, la jeune fille en était enchantée, mais une petite pointe de culpabilité vint gâcher ce sentiment.

"C'est vrai, quoi... Marmonna-t-elle. Il fait tout ça pour moi, et moi, je fais quoi ? Rien !"

Finalement, la culpabilité l'emporta.

Elle décida d'ouvrir la lettre, elle provenait de Romano, comme elle s'y attendait. Qui d'autre lui aurait envoyé une lettre ? Sûrement pas sa famille, ils avaient oublié son existence.

Pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre, la voix de Romano répétant les mêmes mots inscrits sur le papier jaillirent dans sa tête.

《 Chère kono yaro, (C'est être poli sans vraiment l'être, quoi...)

J'ai un travail urgent, ce matin, je dois aller superviser des putains de travaux pour renouveler un vieux monument, c'est hyper chiant et j'ai même pas envie d'y aller ! Mais j'y suis allé quand même, putain... Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien, comme le dit ce cretin de France, qu'il aille crever en Enfer ! Mais non, attends... Pour aller en Enfer, il doit crever d'abord, or, on ne peut pas mourir deux fois, mais si c'était possible, en Enfer ? Ce serait trop cool ! Voir France crever, crever et encore crever, pour mourir à la fin ! Mais... Non... S'il revient à la vie pour re-mourir à chaque fois, il ne pourra jamais mourir définitivement... PUTAIN ! Il est chiant, France, un bon coup de pied dans les b*rnes fera l'affaire, na ! Bon... Où en étais-je, moi ? Ah oui ! France, le connard ! Donc, grâce à ce bâtard, j'ai réussi à te décrocher un putain de job de prof sans effort ! Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est jouer les faux-culs et lui dire qu'il avait un 5 mètres plus impressionnant que celui de Prusse ! Je te laisse méditer là-dessus et t'ordonne de finir tout ton petit-déjeuner malgré que je viens de te couper l'appétit, je le sais, je le sens, enfin bref, remplis ce formulaire et que ça saute ! C'est tout !

Italie du Sud/Romano》

Jady tombait des nues.

"Il a surtout parlé pour ne rien dire..." Dit-elle.

Elle relut la lettre.

"Et c'est quoi, toutes ces réflexions à la con sur France ? Quel gaspillage d'encre !"

Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait un peu soulagée, surtout en relisant la phrase : 《 J'ai réussi à te décrocher un putain de job de prof sans effort !》.

Donc, il ne s'est pas donné beaucoup de mal, et ça la rassurait un peu au fond d'elle, elle ne voudrait pas qu'il se rende malade pour elle, pourtant lui, il en était capable, et surtout, il était prêt, pourquoi ? Et bien... Il l'ignorait encore...

"Bon, et bien, j'ai du travail, moi !" Dit Jady en pensant à la pile de livres de cours qui l'attendait sur la table du grand salon.

Chez Angleterre...

Vu la situation, Ama préféra laisser Angleterre seul afin qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de regler ses problèmes, elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva les deux autres frères Kirkland, Ecosse fumait une nouvelle cigarette tandis qu'Ireland regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent, mais c'est le premier qui s'aperçut de sa présence.

"Alors, il a trouvé une solution ?" Demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. (Prince Henry de Galles ! /SBAFF !/)

"Non, en fait, je n'en sais rien, je l'ai laissé seul." Répondit-elle en faisant la grimace, elle ne supportait toujours pas l'odeur de la cigarette.

"Faut avouer que tu l'as pas vraiment ménagé, hein..." Marmonna Ireland, toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Comment ça ?"

"Prends une décision avant de faire chier Angleterre comme ça. Expliqua-t-il. Lui dire que tu hésites, franchement, ça ne va mener à rien..."

Ecosse grogna en guise de réponse et jeta sa cigarette par terre, avant de l'écraser avec son pied sur la moquette.

Ama grimaça encore plus : Elle avait passé l'aspirateur la veille ! Quel monde injuste...

"Fais gaffe à ne pas déclencher d'incendies, la caserne des pompiers est loin, hein..." Avertit Ireland.

"Et alors ? On est immortels ! Même la fille, là !"

"C'est pas une raison."

"Yeah... Yeah..."

Ecosse se tourna brusquement vers Ama.

"Et toi, t'en penses quoi ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rude.

"De quoi ?" Dit-elle d'un air indifférent.

"Est-ce que je dois prendre mon Indépendance ou pas ?"

"Honnêtement, j'ai pas trop envie de fourrer mon nez dans des affaires politiques, mais je pense que si la nation ne peut pas prendre de décision, c'est donc au peuple d'en prendre une."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Un vote oui ou non, c'est le peuple qui votera."

"C'est une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis." Commenta Ireland.

Ecosse eut soudain l'air intéressé.

"Pourquoi pas..." Marmonna-t-il.

Il avait suffisamment confiance en son peuple pour le laisser voter.

"Je vais en parler en Angleterre demain." Dit-il.

"Pourquoi pas maintenant ?" Dit Ama, désarçonnée.

"Laissons-le se torturer un peu les méninges, ça ne lui fera pas de mal !"

Et les deux frères explosèrent de rire.

Le lendemain... (Là, c'est le même laps de temps que pour Roro et Jady, la même journée, quoi !)

Les 4 jeunes gens prenaient leur petit-déjeuner bien calmement, quand soudain, Angleterre posa brutalement sa tasse de thé sur la table.

"Ecosse, j'ai pris ma décision..." Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Le concerné leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Il est hors de question que je te donne ton Indépendance."

À suivre...

**Note d'auteur :** _Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'indépendance ? Et bien, comme je l'ai répété maintes et maintes fois, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en 2014, cette année-là, l'Ecosse avait réclamé son indépendance, mais ne l'a pas obtenu (y a eu un referendum et tout ça), voilà, voilà ! Mais bon, ça me fatigue d'écrire cette histoire en 2014, je ne me souviens plus des événements qui ont eu lieu cette année, ni de celles qui ont suivi (2015, 2016), j'ai donc décidé que cette histoire serait totalement fictive, j'inventerai moi-même des évènements historiques, ou alors je placerai des évènements qui ont déjà existé, bref, l'essentiel, c'est que l'histoire reste centrée sur l'univers de Hetalia ! ^^ Donc voilà, sinon, concernant ma vie, je suis allée à Paris pour la première fois ! Et c'était génial, pour une fois, je me suis sentie chez moi TwT Je suis même allée à Disneyland Paris ! Et franchement, c'était un truc de fou ! Bref, voili voilou, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_


	37. Chapitre 33 - Indépendance d'Ecosse 1

**Dans le chapitre précédent :** _Ama, après être engagée dans la librairie de Flora, fit la rencontre des deux frères d'Angleterre, Irlande et Ecosse. Ce dernier réclamant son indépendance. Taiwan donnait des cours de maid à Patty, cette dernière étant déjà très fatiguée. Jady était à fond en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de la langue italienne et Roro débutait son premier jour dans l'orphelinat..._

Chez Angleterre...

"Il est hors de question que je te donne ton Indépendance."

Cette phrase lança un froid glacial autour de la table.

"WHAT ?!" S'exclama l'écossais en frappant la table avec un énorme coup de poing qui fit sursauter Ama et Ireland.

"Tu m'as bien entendu." Dit l'anglais qui, contrairement aux deux autres, n'a pas réagi face à la brutalité soudaine de son grand frère.

"Tu n'as pas le droit !" Rugit le rouquin.

"J'ai tous les droits." Répliqua le blond.

Ireland fit signe à Ama de sortir de la cuisine car cette dispute pouvait prendre des proportions démesurées, qui pouvaient être néfastes pour la jeune fille.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit discrètement jusqu'à la sortie, Rigliss à ses talons.

Ils étaient sortis juste à temps, dans la cuisines retentissaient des hurlements à en casser les murs.

Mais un détail turlupinait la jeune fille.

"Au fait. Dit-elle à Ireland. Tu n'as pas dis être venu en 《spectateur》 ? Tu es en train de rater le spectacle, là."

"Le spectacle est dangereux. Dit l'irlandais. Les lions sont sortis de leurs cages."

"Et les lions n'ont pas de dresseur ?"

"Pas encore..."

Ama allait partir dans la bibliothèque lire quelques livres de Sherlock Holmes afin de se vider la tête, quand elle s'aperçut de l'absence de Rigliss.

"EH ?! Rigliss, où es-tu ?" S'écria-t-elle.

Ireland regarda par le trou de la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre dresseur..." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de s'appuyer sur la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" S'étonna la jeune fille en entrant à son tour.

Ecosse éclatant de rire devant un Angleterre qui se faisait entailler le visage par le petit Scottish Fold.

Ama se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"C'est ce qu'on obtient quand on te laisse quelques secondes ?" Soupira-t-elle.

Comme seule réponse, Rigliss miaula joyeusement.

"Je l'aime bien, lui !" Dit Ecosse en pointant le chat.

Le lendemain, chez Chine... (Même laps de temps que les 3 autres, donc...)

Patty avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux pour des raisons que Chine, Hong Kong et Taiwan ignoraient en prenant son petit déjeuner.

"Patty-chan, est-ce que tu vas bien-aru ?" S'inquiéta le plus âgé d'entre eux.

La jeune fille mit quelques temps à s'apercevoir qu'on lui a adressé la parole.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" Dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais cette nuit-aru ?"

"Aniki, ce genre de question ne se posent pas." Avertit Hong Kong.

"Tu n'y es pas du tout, toi et tes fichus sous-entendus..." S'énerva Taiwan.

"Je vais très bien, rassurez-vous..." Marmonna Patty.

Chine su qu'il était inutile d'insister et fit signe aux deux autres de se taire.

Patty finit son lait au chocolat avant de se lever.

"On commence le cours ?" Dit-elle en allant chercher ses cahiers.

Ils attendirent qu'elle sorte.

"Je suis sûre que tu lui as dis un truc déprimant hier soir !" Siffla Taiwan.

"Pas du tout-aru ! S'exclama Chine. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi elle est si fatiguée, alors que quand je suis sorti de sa chambre, elle dormait-aru..."

"Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire..." Marmonna Hong Kong.

"Aiyaaaaah ! Mais de quoi-aru ?"

"Si j'ai bien compris à son histoire, elles se sont retrouvées ici par le biais d'un ordinateur, peut-être que le fait d'avoir 《changer》 de monde, si on peut dire ça comme ça, enclenche des effets secondaires : Fatigue, peut-être perte de la mémoire, dégradation mentale, et autres, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, Patty a aussi pu avoir une insomnie..."

Chine était plus inquiet que jamais, que pouvait-il encore arriver à sa Patty ? Déjà qu'elle souffrait énormément du fait que son entourage l'ait oubliée, inutile de rajouter des pertes de mémoire et des dégradations mentales.

"Je vais appeler Amérique-aru !" Dit-il en courant vers le téléphone.

"Euh... J'ai dis ça comme ça, rien ne prouve que ce que j'ai dis est vrai. Dit Hong Kong. Oh, et puis tant pis !"

"T'as fais très fort, sur ce coup-là." Commenta Taiwan d'une voix monotone.

Chez France...

La cloche de la recréation avait sonné dans l'orphelinat et les enfants se précipitèrent dans la cour, suivis de Caroline et Roro.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier cours ?" Demanda la plus âgée.

"Je dirai bien, les enfants sont mignons, bien qu'ils soient..."

"Étranges ?"

"C'est ça !"

"C'est normal, ils sont encore jeunes."

La petite Marie se dirigea en courant vers Roro, une craie à la main.

"Roro, tu peux me dessiner une marelle, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

"Oui, bien sûr, mais ne cours pas, tu risques de tomber et de te blesser." Dit Roro en se saisissant de la craie.

Et sous les regards intrigués des enfants, elle dessina une grande marelle, elle y inscrivit les chiffres, le mot 《Terre》 sur la base de la marelle et le mot 《Ciel》sur le haut.

"Voilà !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Les petites filles se mirent à glousser de bonheur et se mirent à jouer, tandis que les garçons affichèrent un air dégoûté en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une marelle, un jeu de filles. Ils retournèrent donc s'asseoir en cercle, avec en main, des cartes de jeu 《Yu-Gi-Oh!》.

La brunette les regarda, l'air intrigué, avant de s'approcher d'eux.

"Les garçons, vous savez, les duels de monstres se jouent à un contre un." Informa-t-elle.

"On fait une bataille." Répliqua le petit Antoine.

Roro fut prise au dépourvu : Des cartes de monstres pour jouer à la bataille, on aura tout vu !

"Et c'est quoi, les règles de votre jeu ?"

Théo la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, rendant ses yeux encore plus grands.

"Tu connais pas la bataille ? On montre une carte, et celui qui a le plus de point d'attaque gagne !"

La jeune fille s'assit à côté d'eux.

"Je vois, c'est un jeu de chance, alors..."

"À trois ! Un, deux, trois !"

Un petit garçon remporta la manche en montrant une carte du 《Dragon Arc-en-Ciel》.

Roro s'empara de la carte et l'observa sous tous les angles.

"Où est-ce que tu t'es procuré une carte pareille ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

"C'est Marc qui me l'a offert." Répondit-il.

À l'entente du prénom 《Marc》, Caroline se raidit en jouant à 《Top Là》 avec la petite Sophie.

"Qui est Marc ?" Demanda Roro, toute innocente.

Caroline la ramena vers elle en riant nerveusement.

"C'est personne, personne ! Ces enfants ont tellement d'imagination ! Ha ha ha ha !" Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux qui sonnait faux.

Roro leva un sourcil, curieuse, qui est ce Marc...

Chez Romano...

Jady remplissait tranquillement le formulaire de CV en mettant les meilleurs arguments possibles, quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison, d'habitude, Romano criait "RAGAZZA ! JE SUIS LÀ !", mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien, intriguée, la jeune fille se saisit d'un objet à la hâte et se précipita vers l'entrée.

"Haut les mains, je suis armée !" S'écria-t-elle.

"Des merguez surgelées ?" Dit une voix avec un fort accent espagnol.

Il s'agissait de...

"E-Espagne ?"

"Buenos Dias !" Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Honteuse, elle cacha son "arme" derrière son dos en marmonnant un petit 《Bonjour...》.

"Ton arme... C'est des merguez surgelées ?" Demanda l'espagnol, confus.

"Ça fait mal, quand on frappe avec." Dit-elle.

Il eut un rire gêné.

"Romano m'a demandé de venir car il sera occupé pendant 2 jours et ne pourra pas venir." Expliqua-t-il.

Jady hocha la tête et s'écarta pour le laisser passer, quelle frayeur elle a eu...

"Au fait... Dit-il en accrochant sa veste. Pourquoi des merguez ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je les avais sorties du congelo pour le déjeuner, et quand j'ai vu que quelqu'un était entré, c'est le premier truc qui m'est tombé sous la main..."

"Au lieu des merguez, ça te dirait, une paella ?" Proposa-t-il en enlevant son blouson.

"Une paella espagnole, je dis pas non !"

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et enfila un tablier.

"Tu me files un coup de main ?"

"Bien sûr !" S'exclama-t-elle en le suivant.

"Et bien, allons-y..."

Et nous les laissons à leur session de "cocina española"~.

Chez Chine...

Ce dernier était extrêmement surpris de voir que Patty connaissait toutes les réponses alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore expliqué la leçon.

"Es-tu une sorte de génie ?" Demanda Taiwan, stupéfaite.

Pour simple réponse, la blonde bailla, intriguant Hong Kong et Chine.

"Et bien, il est déjà midi-aru... Commença Chine. Le cours est terminé-aru."

Et en se levant pour ramasser les cahiers et les livres, il ajouta :

"Et je t'interdis de travailler la nuit, c'est mauvais pour ta santé-aru."

Taiwan et Hong Kong se tournèrent d'un air ahuri vers la jeune fille qui leur offrit un sourire coupable avant de se tourner vers Chine.

"Comment as-tu su ?" Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

"Pas besoin d'être un génie, tu connais toutes les réponses et tu es épuisée, tu as donc passé la nuit à étudier-aru." Conclut-il à la 《Sherlock Holmes》.

"Ça à l'air assez évident." Dit Taiwan.

Tout de suite après, la blonde s'endormit, la tête sur la table au milieu des livres éparpillés.

"Elle a presque l'air morte." Commenta Hong Kong en tâtant la tête de la jeune fille à l'aide d'un stylo.

"Je m'en occupe-aru." Dit simplement le chinois.

Et il la porta telle une princesse avant d'afficher une petite grimace.

"Un problème ?" Dit Taiwan.

"Elle est... Plus lourde qu'elle n'en a l'air-aru..." Marmonna-t-il en marchant vers la chambre de Patty.

Taiwan et Hong Kong l'observèrent un moment.

"Ses bonnets doivent lui donner 4 kilos de plus." Dit la fille.

"C'est pas des pastèques non plus..." Répliqua Hong Kong avec nonchalance.

"Oh, ta gueule, toi !"

"PAS D'INSULTES SOUS MON TOIT-ARU !" Rugit la voix de Chine.

Dans son sommeil, Patty parlait de bouffe, comme à son habitude.

"Je prendrai mes nems sans sauce soja, merci !" Dit-elle, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, tandis que Chine la déposait sur son lit.

Le chinois se mit à rire doucement.

"Tu les auras, tes nems-aru !" Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

"Et je veux du Nioc Mâm avec !"

Chez Angleterre...

Les 4 jeunes gens étaient installés, se fusillant nerveusement du regard, Angleterre, un pansement sur le nez, lançant de temps à autres des regards meurtriers au chaton bien confortablement installé sur les genoux d'une Ama jetant des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche, ne sachant que faire.

"Alors... Tenta Ireland. Qui veut jouer à la chasse aux farfadets ?"

Ecosse lui balança un coussin sur la figure.

"Je t'en ficherai, moi, des farfadets !" Répliqua Angleterre, sur les nerfs.

Ama l'observa longuement, il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte.

Ecosse était dans son coin fumant bien tranquillement sa cigarette en regardant la ville de Londres s'étendre par la fenêtre.

Il souffla, laissant une bonne dose de fumée sortir d'entre ses lèvres et emplir la pièce, faisant que la seule fille (Fille ? Sûre ?) De la pièce se recouvre le nez en usant de la manche de sa chemise, c'est dans ces moments-ci qu'elle regrettait son polaire tout beau, tout chaud~.

"Arrête de fumer, s'il te plaît..." Marmonna-t-elle.

Voyant que le rouquin ne répondait pas, Angleterre se dirigea vers lui et frappa sa main de façon à ce qu'il fasse tomber sa cigarette sur le sol dans un geste sec.

"She told you to stop smoking ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?!" Dit-il.

Une nouvelle tension se créait entre les deux frères et se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère qui les baignait.

Ama serrait Rigliss fort contre elle, afin d'éviter de nouvelles catastrophes sur le beau visage du britannique.

Ireland poussa un profond soupir et se leva.

"Vous allez pas recommencer... Scotland, come." Ordonna-t-il à son frère.

Ce dernier continuait de regarder l'anglais d'un air dégoûté comme s'il s'agissait d'une saleté répugnante sur la semelle de sa chaussure avant de détourner la tête avec dédain, suivant Ireland en dehors du salon en pestant, laissant Angleterre et Ama seuls.

Cette dernière le regarda d'un air inquiet avant de baisser la tête afin d'éviter tout contact visuel gênant.

"Au moins, il ne sera plus là pour polluer notre air." Dit le britannique en ouvrant la fenêtre afin d'radier toute mauvaise odeur de nicotine.

C'est là qu'Ama se décida à parler.

"Pourquoi refuses-tu de lui accorder son indépendance ?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

Angleterre, qui était dos à elle, se tourna vers elle et l'observa des pieds à la tête.

"Et bien..."

Chez France...

La cloche avait sonné et les enfants allèrent suivre leurs cours suivants, laissant Roro et Caro seules dans la cours ramasser les jouets.

Roro ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'embarras de Caroline alors que celle-ci ramassait les cartes de duel de monstres éparpillées sur le sol, elle était ainsi depuis que le petit gamin avait mentionné le prénom de Marc.

Voulant tenter une nouvelle fois d'obtenir des informations sur le mystérieux individu, Roro ouvrit la bouche afin de poser des questions, mais Caroline la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot pour parler d'un sujet totalement différent et complètement exaspérant.

"Comment tu as rencontré le blondinet qui t'as accompagnée, la première fois ?"

Roro soupira, qu'est-ce que France a de si attirant, mis à part ses yeux, ses cheveux, son sourire, son visage, et pratiquement tout sauf son envie de séduire n'importe quelle fille de passage ?

Mais un problème se posait : Roro ne pouvait pas raconter n'importe quoi à Caroline !

"François est mon... Correspondant !" Finit-elle par dire.

"Il a pourtant l'air plus âgé !"

"L'âge n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, on s'entendait bien, c'est tout..."

"Et du coup, comment ça se fait que vous habitez ensemble ?"

"Je suis algérienne, en vérité, et il m'a invitée à rester chez lui en France pour un an !" Inventa-t-elle de toute pièce.

Caroline sembla convaincue par cette réponse et sourit en lui hochant la tête tout en ramassant les cordes à sauter des fillettes.

"Qui est Marc ?!" Demanda brusquement Roro.

Caroline sursauta et rougit avant de soupirer et de répondre.

"Marc était un ancien enfant de cet orphelinat." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Eeeeet ?" Dit Roro, avide de savoir.

"Il est également mon ami d'enfance, moi aussi, j'étais dans cet orphelinat."

Roro afficha un air désolé, elle ignorait que Caroline était orpheline, elle aussi.

Ça expliquait mieux pourquoi elle travaillait gratuitement en tant qu'animatrice.

"Et un jour, après avoir obtenu notre diplôme, moi, je suis venue travailler ici, Mme Dumont est très gentille, elle me donne de l'argent quand j'en ai besoin et un logement ici, je mène une belle vie, actuellement. Poursuivit Caroline. Et Marc, il a été adopté à l'âge de 8 ans, mais nous sommes restés en contact, il est devenu ingénieur dans une entreprise, et avec l'argent qu'il gagne, il achète des jouets aux enfants, d'où cette carte."

Elle lui montra la carte du 《Dragon Arc-en-Ciel》.

Roro sourit en entendant cette histoire, Marc semblait être une bonne personne.

"J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer..." Dit-elle.

Et à ce moment, une voix masculine se fit entendre, se rapprochant des deux filles.

"Salut, Caro !"

Chez Romano...

Après un long moment de préparation, Espagne posa la paella toute chaude sur la table avec un air assez fière de lui-même.

"La tradition du pays !" Dit-il.

Plus Jady observait le plat de riz et de fruits de mer, plus elle en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Espagne la regarda un long moment avant de se mettre à rire.

"Bon appétit, Jady !" Dit-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et eut un rire nerveux avant de mettre la table.

Elle mangea sa part de paella.

"C'est trop bon !"

Espagne eut à nouveau un petit rire pendant que Jady mangeait une crevette.

"Si Patty me voyait manger des crevettes, ah..." Soupira-t-elle d'aise.

Le sourire de l'espagnol se crispa.

"Oui, non... Ton amie est chez Chine... Elle doit avoir autant de crevettes qu'elle veut..."

En Chine...

Patty éternua dans son sommeil.

"On doit penser à elle..." Marmonna Taiwan en fixant Chine qui préparait des nems.

"Quoi-aru ?" Dit celui-ci.

De retour chez Romano...

Espagne finit de manger et mit son assiette dans l'évier.

"Tu sais. Dit-il. Quand il était petit, Romano était un petit garçon très vulgaire et grossier."

Jady l'aida à débarrasser.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait changé, si ?" Dit-elle.

Espagne eut un petit rire.

"Si, il est devenu plus calme, plus particulièrement depuis 3 mois et une semaine."

"Quelle précision..." Marmonna la jeune.

Espagne eut un autre petit rire.

"Je vais déposer mes affaires." Dit-il en sortant de la cuisine, laissant une Jady perdue dans ses pensées.

Jady avait fait irruption dans la vie de Romano depuis 3 mois et une semaine.

À suivre...

**Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps... Ou pas. Je ne sais plus xD Mais voici un tout nouveau chapitre ! Alors, on est toujours dans le délire de l'indépendance d'Ecosse de l'année 2014, mais rassurez-vous, une fois ce passage terminé, je passerai à autre chose UwU Oh, et la carte du Dragon Arc-en-Ciel est la carte fétiche de Jesse Anderson (Johan dans la version japonaise) dans Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, ma série Yu-Gi-Oh! préférée ! Sinon, à part ça, votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? N'hésitez pas à me raconter, et aussi, la chapitre de Alternative Story ne saurait tarder ! Sur ce, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et moi je vous dis à la prochaine, ja nee~_


End file.
